Love and Treachery at Sea
by Emmie1
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped by a stubborn pirate named... Inuyasha? How can Kagome survive when a ship full of demons are out for her blood? Inuyasha will help, won't he? AU InuKagome MirokuSango
1. Capture

Disclaimer: The PoF and Emmie are back and we still don't own Inuyasha! This story is rated R for language, adult content and situations - If any of these offend you, please don't read any further. The story is AU, please keep that in mind while you read it. Otherwise, please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One!  
  
The quaint little town had never seen it coming. It had sat, still and sleeping on the shore of the gentle ocean that had given the town its livelihood. Inuyasha had wondered if they had been getting desperate, attacking a town of fishermen and a few measly shop owners, but their ship did not carry inanimate objects. They carried anything they could get their hands on. The men really like human girls. That was what happened when they crew consisted entirely of demons.  
  
His worries about the town were vanquished when the tiny boat docked in the harbor. Leaping from the boat, his bare feet sinking in the wet sand, the other demons rushed by him, eager to start their hunter. Inuyasha had long ago bored of this game. This was no hunt. There was no sport to breaking into houses and taking girls from their beds. Still, he began to walk into the city that continued to slumber, unaware of the dangerous shadows trailing through the streets.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and looked up at one of the houses. A demon pressed himself up against the door, and Inuyasha seized him by the collar of his shirt. "Leave this house," he growled. "This house is mine."  
  
The little demon spat. "Make me, half-breed! I saw this house first! I can smell the pretty flesh in here! It's mine, filth!"  
  
Drawing the sword at this side, he let it hang from his hand. Inuyasha's sword didn't need to be raised to scare people. It was one of the few weapons in the world that could kill demons, and all the men on the ship knew that. His gold eyes were as cold as ice, though their anger sparked and burned. "I said to leave. I may only be half-demon, but I'm still your superior. Do as I say, and let me never hear those insults leave your mouth again, pest, or next time you won't be walking away from our quarrel." The demon ran away, grumbling as he tried to find another house that smelled so enticing.  
  
He stared at the house. Just what had possessed him to scare that pirate away? He flexed his fingers and swiftly ran his hands down the door. he wooden door cracked apart, cut cleanly through by his nails. With the speed that could not be matched by even some full demons, he caught the pieces of wood as they fell and quietly stacked them, so that not even a crack would alert his dreaming victims as he entered into the house.  
  
The quiver was beside her on the table, her bow was strung and pulled tight. The arrow pressing against the bowstring and her fingers pulled it back tightly. She was ready to unleash it at any given moment. Standing poised and ready, one arm bent and pulled back the other outstretched before her.  
  
She stood waiting in the hall before the door. She had heard creatures filling the streets, screaming and howling. Could hear many serpent legs crawling over the outside of her house. So she had done the natural thing, she had grabbed her weapons and poised herself for any damage to come.  
  
And here danger was, though handsome indeed.  
  
"Get back or I'll shoot!" Kagome shouted, her voice hard and steady as she stood her ground without showing the least shard of fear in her. Her brown eyes blazed with an inner power and her raven black hair cascaded down her back unbound, as she stood there shamelessly in her nightgown ready to shoot.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, like any swarthy pirate would when they were confronted by a girl in a nightgown. He clapped, his smile genuinely amused, and leaned against the walls of the house. "Can a scrawny girl like you even shoot that thing?" he asked, crossing his arms as he began to work out how to get to her. "How'd a little girl like you even know we were up and about? I've never found anybody awake. Let alone someone holding an arrow on me."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Kagome backed up a step, her bare foot sliding back soundlessly over the wooden floor. "I warned you once, stay back or I will shoot!" Kagome shouted in warning. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome lifted her third finger off of the arrow, ready to knock it. "I suppose you and your mates find it funny plunder villages like my own, and taking the women." Kagome hissed, steadying her bow arm. The bow was long, almost the full height of her, but she showed no qualms about holding it up. "Now I warn you for the last time," Kagome said her voice wavering for the slightest of seconds, "leave my house or I will shoot you!"  
  
His smirk was infuriatingly smug. Without warning, he ran forward, using his momentum to momentarily defy all the physics he had been taught and run along the side of the wall. He wrapped his arms around the girl, and swiped at her ankles, pulling her down on the ground when she lost balance. Pinning her with his body weight, he pulled out the arrow from his arm like it was nothing, even though the knowledge that she had caught him was unnerving. Was she just that good, or was he getting careless? He snorted, tossing the bloody arrow away. "It's been a long time since anybody made me bleed, let alone a weak little human girl."  
  
Fear pounded in her veins now, her heart rate exhilarated that she could hear it in her ears and feel it pulsating in her temples. Her breath was knocked out of her when she hit the hard floor and she had yet to recover it. She bit down the yell that wished to escape her throat as he loomed over her, pressing her down, his blood dripping onto her white nightgown.  
  
Feelings his hands tighten painfully around her shoulders, Kagome let out a slight scream as she braced her knee beneath him and kicked. Gaining a second of released Kagome reached out and turned the small hallway table over, ignoring the pain it had caused to her wrist when it came in contact with the wooden leg. Her quiver fell to the floor and she rushed, grabbing and arrow and stabbing him in the shoulder with it. Wriggling her other arm free, Kagome made a grab for another arrow, this time when her forefinger and thumb closed around it, she poured purifying energy into it.  
  
Seeing what she was doing and feeling the magic that began to collect around her, he lunged for her wrist and mercilessly pounded it against the wood floor until she dropped it. This time he sat on her waist, so that she wouldn't be able to kick him again. He shook water off his hair, spilt all over him when a vase fell on his head. He was bleeding, and he was wet. How in the world was he going to explain this to the men when he got back to the ship? Using his demonic strength, he pulled her arm down and clasped both of them above her head she he leaned over her, his pointed teeth and golden eyes glowing in the moonlight. "That," he hissed, staring at her. "Was extremely stupid. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to piss off demons? Now, are you going to come quietly, or do I have to knock you out?"  
  
"Never!" Kagome screamed defiantly and threw her limber leg up high, her knee managing to kick him in the back of the head. She wiggled beneath him, trying to get out of his grip, but with little use. Trying this time to sit up, Kagome fell back, her hips buckling slightly in protest when her tightened the grip on her wrists. Kagome's long black hair fanned around her on the floor, like the rays of the sun in a painting. Turning her head to the side, Kagome decided to try her last resort, she bit his forearm. Sinking her teeth as deep as she could into his flesh.  
  
"Ow!" The muscles in his other arm twitched to raise his hand and strike the insolent priestess who continued to hound him so, but he did not move. Instead, he peered into her eyes, making sure that she could see the destructive look in his eyes. He had the power to kill her, and he had no second thoughts about doing so.  
  
The blood in his veins excited him. This was the type of fight that he and his men had been searching for! He was tired of girls who took one look at him and dropped in a terrified faint. He longed for this kind of fight, the kind that had real gambits. He leaned his head down closer, making certain that he stayed out of range, in case she decided to try and headbutt him next. "I'd strongly suggest you let go before I decide to bite you back."  
  
Kagome watched him through the side of her eyes. Blood coloring her otherwise rosy lips. Her body defiant, as though challenging him to do so. Instead of letting go though, she bit down hard then sucked on the blood. In a quick movement she let go and turned her head to face him, spitting his own blood onto his face. "I strongly suggest you let me go now, before things get worse to you." Kagome warned, the vile in the back of her throat rising at the taste of his blood, while her own still pounded through out her whole body like pulsating electricity.  
  
How had this happened? She was awake, because she could not sleep, feeling something foreboding in the air and then when she peered out and saw the pirates. The first thing she had done was gather her bow and arrows, thinking foolishly enough to herself that she could actually beat them, and now she found herself in a position like this, pinned by a demon no less! Why had she ever thought that she would be able to take them? It was pride and ego that had gotten the best of her, she at last decided, her eyes not once leaving his.  
  
He lifted one of his hands, the other one using the corner of his sleeve to wipe off his face. He rolled his eyes. She was pinned under him, and had barely a scratch on her, but he was the one with the wet hair, a bruise from the table, a bruise on his head, teeth marks in his arm, and two arrow holes in his shoulder. She was a fighter, he had to give her that. Which is why he really felt bad when he drew his sword. The weapon moved like it was an extension of his body as he flipped it in the air, catching it as it fell so that he was properly positioned for hitting her. His shoulders gave the minutest of shrugs. "Terribly sorry about this then, but you leave me no choice." And he brought down the hilt of the sword.  
  
There were two heavy thuds. The first was the hilt hitting Kagome, the second was her half-raised head hitting the floor as she lost consciousness. Inuyasha briefly wondered if her had accidentally hurt her brain, but he decided that if the girl had been stupid enough to try and find one, she probably didn't have one worth damaging. Still....  
  
He leaned forward just to make sure that he hadn't given her a critical -and accidental- blow. She seemed to be okay. He put the weapon away and wrung out his hair before looking at this wounds and finding them already starting to heal. He glanced down at the girl still pinned under him. It was hard to believe she'd actually managed to make him bleed in three different places. Inuyasha stood up and tossed the girl over his uninjured shoulder, walking out of the house as if his battle had been nothing. Kouga stared at him, a woman slumped over his own shoulder. "Wow. Inuyasha. You look really beaten up. What's the matter? Get bested by a baby?"  
  
He glared at his friend, a plot already moving in his head. "Can't you smell it, Kouga? She's got magic." He readjusted the girl as he ambled down the street with his sometimes, and often only, friend. "That's why the spell didn't work. She was still awake when I got there, and already looking for a fight. I had to knock her out to get her like this. Which is why I was thinking... you still have your manacles? I think I might be needing them. Otherwise she'll wake up tomorrow and start purifying' everything in my room."  
  
The other man nodded. "Yeah, sure. Still... you got really beaten up!"  
  
"Awww... shut the hell up, Kouga." 


	2. Hostage

AN: Still. PoF and I don't own Inuyasha. We want to though. Does that count? Anyway, this story is rated R for language, adult content and adult situations. Please keep in mind that this story is AU while you read it. We have plenty more where this came from so please, if you like it then review! We gotta know what you think so we can update it!!  
  
Chapter Two!  
  
Slumped over part of the railing, his chin supported by his hand, Inuyasha watched dawn break over the sea. There was never a dawn as pretty as one set over water, but if anybody asked him what he was doing, he always had some type of snappy answer. It wouldn't do to have the second-in-command of a demon pirate ship be thinking about rising suns and other such nonsense. But today most of his thoughts were on the nameless girl in his cabin, manacled to the bed. That in itself as an altogether interesting thought.  
  
He lifted himself up and nudged Shippo with his foot. "Shippo.... aw, that idiot. He fell asleep again." The cabin boy had never once managed to stay awake from the start of the raid to the end. Spotting his brother on the level above him, Inuyasha jumped up on the railing, squatting like a gargoyle and joining his aristocratic brother in watching their fellow pirates dance drunkenly on the main floor of the ship. "Looks as though it's been another successful raid," he commented dryly.  
  
Moaning softly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gazed around dizzily. Trying to get everything around her in focus as well as swallow down the nausea rising in her throat. Attempting to move, Kagome found herself unable to. "Why is it so dark...?" Kagome wondered above the pounding of her head.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded with a bare inclination of his head. At his side, Jaken's nod was enthusiastic enough for both of them. "It seems that way, yes," he drawled, not even glancing at his younger brother. Both he and Inuyasha spoke like noble man, but Sesshomaru was the only one who looked that way, especially since the younger man had not yet washed the blood from his robe. "Yet something is bothering me as we return home. There's a feeling of power on the ship that was not here before this morning. Somehow I can't help but feel you're responsible, Inuyasha. And that maybe that fellow Kouga also has a hand in it."  
  
He frowned and glared at his elder sibling. "Maybe I did. And Kouga's innocent. I found somebody awake, a priestess. I felt compelled to take her with me." He began to smile, tapping his fingers on his perch. "She put up quite a fight, brother. I think that had you fought her, even you might be startled. She's feisty. I'm going to have fun with her."  
  
Now he looked over at Inuyasha, and found a smile on his brother's lips that had not been there for years. He gave his brother a questioning glance. "Just make sure you dispose of her after you have your little bit of fun, Inuyasha. And don't let the bitch ruin my ship, understand? The last time there was a priestess on my ship.... well, let's just not repeat the incident again, shall we?" He gave a huff of superiority that seemed to be a family trait. "Sometimes I think your human side makes you too weak."  
  
wiggling about on the bed, Kagome tried to squeeze down into the mattress and thus crawl out of her bondage but found that a worthless attempt. Collapsing against the soft mattress as though it was a plush bed for the royals. Sighing, Kagome turned her head to the side and scanned the room. "Alright, so since this doesn't look like a prison cell, or my house, where am I?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
His smile disappeared when his brother brought up Inuyasha's parentage. He hopped off the railing, crossing his arms after he picked up the slumbering cabin boy. "Oh, I'll take care her, Sesshomaru! Don't even think for a second that I won't, when I'm done with her. If you don't have anything else for me to do, I'm going to put Shippo to bed before one of the intoxicated idiots squashes the poor kid, and then I'm going to go check on my woman."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and waved, indicating that Inuyasha should leave. He watched his half-brother retreating below deck, and spoke to Jaken, though once again he stared ahead. "Sometimes I wonder if I ever should have agreed to take my half-witted brother with me. He's an asset in a fight and at keeping the men in order, but he causes more trouble then he realizes. I mean... he leaked his halfling blood all over the deck!"  
  
Rolling her head to the side, Kagome smelled a deep almost welcoming fragrance coming up from the pillows. A second later, she realized she was insane. That sweet smell was the scent of the guy who sat atop her. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Kagome muttered struggling against her chains once again. Letting out a frustrated cry, Kagome collapsed back against the bed. What in the hell had happened? She wondered to herself then slowly began to remember, she remembered seeing his blade and then... Kagome gulped. What had he done to her while she was unconscious?  
  
Panic now driving at her more then anything, Kagome resorted to her last escape route. Clasping her hands about the chains, Kagome channeled purifying energy into them and began to chant softly until the chains glowed and finally broke, with only a small explosion and big spark in accompaniment. Quickly wiggling out from under the chains, Kagome sat up on the bed.  
  
Panting, Kagome looked around for a weapon, any frantically. Finally, Kagome spotted the perfect weapon for her. Swallowing difficulty, Kagome bit down on her lower lip, fighting the tears threatening to collect in her eyes. Running, her bare feet padding loudly over the floorboards, Kagome picked up the bow and arrow set from the wall. They were probably just for decoration but they would do just fine for her.  
  
Strapping the quiver to her back, Kagome held onto the bow and took a deep steadying breath. She was going to go down fighting, she swore to herself. Now with an oath, Kagome prayed silently for a second and mourned over her lost honor. Glancing down at all the blood over her white dress, Kagome felt one tear escape.  
  
She'd kill him.  
  
Swinging the cabin door open, Kagome quickly pulled out an arrow and strung it to the bow, running through the hall in search for her violator and assailant. Luck had it, that he was just coming down the hall. Ignoring the creature with him, Kagome knocked an arrow at him, and then another with uncanny speed. "DIE!" Kagome shouted and knocked a third.  
  
He dropped Shippo and dodged the first arrow, catching the second. He kicked open Shippo's door and tossed the young demon inside before staring at his captive who was no longer a captive. He sighed mentally. As much as he disliked having to knock her out again, he'd do it again. Instead, he tried to talk some type of sense into her. "Will you kindly get back into my room?" he demanded, pointing at the door. "Rules of the ship is that if you're in my room, you're mine. The moment you step out of my chamber, you're free game? Or would you prefer to be boiled down for one of Manten's potions?"  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated scream. "Wasn't I yours enough for one night?!" Kagome shouted and continued knocking the arrows at him. Aiming everywhere from his chest, to his third eye to his crotch. "You- How dare you! I would think that even a demon would have some sort of decency but apparently just because you don't look like a worthless maggot demon it doesn't mean you have more manners then one!" Kagome ranted on, her anger simmering over. "I will NOT return to your room! You WILL release me!"  
  
He jumped up and grabbed one of the crossbeams, pulling himself up. Obviously she was not a sane being. And what did she mean about her being his for one night? "Okay, fine," he told her. "You broke free of Kouga's chains, and you're out of my rooms. So if you can make it upstairs without running out of arrows and without being spotted by another demon, you can always jump of the ship. But we've been sailing for six straight hours. Do you think you can last that long in the water?" He glanced up when he heard suddenly sober feet run across the deck. "Time's running out, girl. Sounds like people have heard you yelling. Do you think you can take down the whole ship?"  
  
Kagome looked around frantically. Her raven black hair flying about her, Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes looking extremely sad for a moment, almost ancient. "If need be." She whispered. Bowing her head, Kagome gathered all of her strength and kept whispering to herself to keep the faith and cheer up, things could be worse. But the pep talk wasn't helping. Seeing a demon flowing straight at her down the hall, Kagome took up the stance again and knocked an arrow. It hit the demon between the eyes. Reaching over her shoulder for another arrow, Kagome was bewildered to find non-left.  
  
Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes seemed to pierce through him to his soul. Without another word, Kagome turned on her heal and hiked up her ankle length nightgown, well above the knee as she ran down the opposite side of the hall. Towards the end of the boat, towards the window that replaced a wall. She would jump through it, undoubtedly to her death, but that way non of the demons would have her soul. Perhaps the Merfolk would save her, but still she would not die here.  
  
Bracing her arms in an 'x' like form before her face, Kagome braced her body for the crash through the glass, as she prepared to run and leap. She would be free. Kagome was not a bird to be caged up.  
  
Inuyasha flew through the rafters and launched himself at the ground, snatching her before she could do something very, very stupid. He landed on the ground with the lightest of sounds, balancing on his toes, the girl held safely in his arms. He placed her on the ground and stood over her, praying that she wouldn't try and do something as idiotic as what he had just witnessed. He glared at the other demons filling the hallway, especially on the one trying to pull the arrow out of his forehead. That demon looked ready to eat the girl in one giant gulp.  
  
"If any of you dogs wanna try and take her you'll have to get through me first," he barked. His hand inched towards his sword and they all fled. He lifted the protecting bracing of his forward leg to stand beside her, already knowing what would happen if he bent down to her level. "So.. you still wanna try and swim?"  
  
Kagome sniffed, suddenly looking younger then she had before. "Yes?" She said meekly and let out another sniffle and smiled. Looking over his shoulder, Kagome swallowed hard and glanced back at him. "They all...Ran away from you." She whispered, frantically frightened, not wanting to know into which demon's clutches she had just fallen into, that would cause much fiercer seeming demons to flee. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"My name's Inuyasha," he said before thinking. He turned around to finally look at the girl, and really look at her. She wasn't only feisty and insane, she was also pretty. He kept his mouth in a tight line. "I'm the half-brother of the Captain, that's who. That's why they all ran away."  
  
Kagome didn't quite believe him, but decided not to push the point. Still safely held in his arms, Kagome wasn't sure what to do. He didn't feel so threatening now... But remembering the blood all over her dress and her lost innocence seemed to flame up the fires within her once more. Glaring up at him with new vehemence, Kagome shoved him away from her. "I despise you. You've had your go at me, why did you scare them off? Had you not had enough?" Kagome demanded, rethinking her jump through the window.  
  
For the oddest reason, her words felt like a slap in the face. His only response was to roll his eyes. He'd make Shippo pick up his arrows later. Dammit, they'd been his best ones, too! He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her down an adjacent hallway. "You know, even on a pirate ship, it's considered proper form for you to introduce yourself," he growled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Or do you want me to give you a new name?"  
  
Kagome hissed and tried to snatch her wrist back in vein. "Oh, NOW it matters it you!" Kagome shouted and pounded his chest. "What else is considered proper on pirate ship?" Kagome sneered, but fell in step behind him. It was preferable to dislocating her shoulder. "Kagome." She offered at last, looking to the side. 'Odd,' She thought to herself, 'I would think I'd feel different, but I don't.' Kagome thought to herself, looking at him in disgust. 'I've been violated.' She thought and wanted to cry. "What do you plan to do with me?" Kagome began trying to tear her mind from those thoughts, but finding that the subject change wasn't helpful.  
  
His step faltered at her question, but his graceful stride was back a second later. The plan was to kill her. The plan was to do whatever the hell he wanted with her. More often that not, he'd given his women to Kouga after he'd finished with them. Part of the reason that Inuyasha admired the fellow pirate was that he gave them a clean death. But was he actually going to tell her that? Ha! "Right now I'm taking you to the galley so I can get some cold water for you," he said absentmindedly, thinking of her name. It was a pretty name for a pretty girl.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, ignoring the pulling at her hand. "Why would I need cold water?" Kagome demanded then huffed. "You don't actually think I would eat or drink of demon food, do you?" Kagome demanded with all the pride of a noble woman, though she was not one, she could carry herself as one. Well, at least he was thoughtful. Kagome thought to herself, her mind still in a tangle over the recent events.  
  
Biting his tongue to keep from sighing exasperatingly, he turned to look at her. "If you get hungry enough you'll eat anything," he warned. "Besides, your system wouldn't be able to handle most of the food we eat. I don't want to play nursemaid to a sick human girl. No, the water's not for you to drink. It's so that you can get that blood off your head. And for your wrist. I noticed that you hurt it last night, and pulling my bow probably didn't help it much. It's for me too. You made me bleed all over my favourite shirt," he added, disgusted at the idea.  
  
Kagome paled considerably. "I-I made y-you b-bleed?" Kagome stammered in shock then pounced on his back and began pounding him with her fists and all of her might. "You bastard!! You sniveling horrible bastard!!" Kagome screamed and pulled at his ears harshly before leaping off of him. "For a moment you had me confused, seeming to actually care about my health, noticing my wrist which you so roughly pulled a moment ago might I add!" Kagome said cradling her wrist to her chest. "But then to say I made you, YOU bleed... Why..." Kagome couldn't think a violent enough thing to do. So instead, she did the next best thing. Kagome turned on her heal and stomped back down the hall, retracing her footsteps but rather then jumping out the window she continued to the room she was first in. Letting off enough energy to warn any off from messing with her. "What about making me bleed over my nightgown, making me bleed at all!" Kagome muttered then slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Leaning against it, Kagome looked around the room. It was nice. It was a shame she was going to purify it till it looked like a pearl shell. 


	3. The Deal

AN: We meet again! And yet PoF and I still don't own Inuyasha. This story is rated R for language, adult content and adult situations, basically everything 'R' stands for and then some, though it gets more pronounced in further chapters. Please keep in mind that this story is AU while you read it. We really appreciate your reviews! So please review! We have plenty more of this story and we promise to update more often! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three!  
  
'God damnit...' he thought, running back to his room, the door already shut. He could feel the magic building up. Kagome was pissed. He pounded on the door, caught in a bewildered state. Here he was being a nice guy, and this is how she repaid him? By wrecking his room? Most guys would have... well, never mind what most guys would have done. That was when he remembered he hadn't checked to see if the door was locked. And even if it was... he had the key. Unlocking the door, he backed up and ran at it, hoping she wasn't standing in the way. Unfortunately, she was, and the once again found themselves in an awkward situation. His eyes looked like glowing amber in his furious state. "You know, if you hadn't attacked me once before, I might have thought I caused brain damage when I knocked you out!" He stopped staring at her to glance at the remains of the manacles that he had finally noticed. "Aw.... fuck! Kouga's gonna kill me! Those were his favourite pair!"  
  
Kagome simply slapped him. "You sicken me." Kagome said then tossed the left overs at him. "Go give this to this Kouga! Repay him the favor!" Kagome yelled as she sat on the bed, playing with the hem of her nightgown. "As I see it we have a few options. Since you did not want me dead," Kagome said raising her eyes to pierce right through him. "At least not by my own hand. Yet want me. You can either marry me, or set me free, you won't get anything from me otherwise." Kagome said simply. If she had been ravaged she had nothing to lose anymore. She had lost herself, what else could she possibly had to lose that was worthwhile?  
  
He shut the door, locking it so she couldn't get out again, and pocketed the key. Half his attention on the girl on the bed, he sat down at the little desk and pulled out a small sewing kit, not missing that his belongings had been riffled through. He stood up and took off his red jacket before sitting back down again, chuckling very softly. Working adeptly at tying knots in the string, he was still aware of even the smallest thing Kagome did. She was sitting across from him, but he could still hear her blood rushing through her veins. He ignored the sting of his cheek.  
  
"You're a weird one, Kagome. But that's okay. I like people who are different," he said, knowing the reason why he liked people who were odd was because he was a freak himself. "And if I really wanted you... well, let's not go there." He bit his bottom lip when he accidentally stabbed himself. "Personally, I don't see what the deal is with the nightgown. I mean, the blood's not going to come out anyway. It's all demon blood, and a pain to get out of cloth like that. Which is a shame, because it was a pretty enough nightgown."  
  
Kagome blinked as she stared at him. "What...?" She began then thought about it. She had wounded him, he had bled on her, he had knocked her out, she woke up here... Maybe he didn't defile her after all! Leaping off of the bed, new hope shinning through her, Kagome rushed him. Placing her hands on his thighs and peering into his face. "Let me put it in another way for you," Kagome said then looked down at his poor sewing skills, annoyed she grabbed the thread and needle, jabbing it through and knotting it for him then handing it back. All within two heart beats. "Do we need a 'you broke it, you bought it' policy between us?" Kagome asked, wondering if he would get her drift.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't. His face told her that. "Um... no? Because otherwise I'd owe you a door?"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth and grabbed his chin, her soft fingers forcing him to look right at her. "Fine, I didn't want to be blunt about it, but if there is a chance in hell-" Kagome paused and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, that literally means 'dog demon', so Inuyasha," Kagome went on, ignoring her momentary laps into babbling. "Did you mate with this body?" Kagome asked glancing down at her blood stained nightgown.  
  
He stared at her like she had suggested something that actually offended him. "Um... Kagome, just in case you don't remember, you were unconscious. Now, maybe it's just me, but I don't go around 'mating' with unconscious human girls. What do you take me for? Demon, yes; pirate, yes. Rapist? No, Kagome." He settled into his seat and began to sew up the holes in his jacket.  
  
If that is so. Then she wasn't. Kagome didn't know what to think for a moment. And in that moment, she didn't think in fact as she flung herself at him hugging him and granting him a big kiss on his cheek. "That is the best news I have heard all day!" Kagome cheered, knowing that he might be lying but feeling something inside her telling her otherwise. Glad and giddy, Kagome folded her arms over her chest and looked down at him. "Now to the issue of releasing me."  
  
"Don't even go there," he warned, pressing a finger to her lips. Half a smile played on his face, as if he were debating a grin. "I release you and I risk me losing my own life. I can already hear you asking, then, why I bothered going through all that shit to capture you. I'm sorry? Would you prefer that I let somebody else kidnap you?" He took his finger away before she could bite him again. "Any other questions?"  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?" Kagome asked watching him thoughtfully. He almost seemed... Sweet. He was handsome and those ears were just the most adorable thing in the world. But he was a pirate, Kagome reminded herself then furthered to break the spell, he is a demon. "Why did you bring me here to begin with? It is obvious your reasons for kidnapping me aren't the same as the others... Or are they? Only you prefer your victim awake."  
  
He glared at her, and began to wonder why having her sit in his lap was the most natural thing in the world. Wrapping his arms around her, he continued to work on mending his clothes. He thought about her query. "I'm keeping you here because otherwise somebody else is going to snatch you up," he replied, giving her a pointed look as he added. "And they won't care whether you're awake or not, or tied down or half-dead, as long as they get to eat... erm... have you, in one way or another. I don't know why I took you. I might not have, if you hadn't put up so much resistance."  
  
Kagome for some reason found this situation rather amusing and began to laugh. At first it was a soft rumbling giggle, the type that warmed the inside of your chest until it finally fluttered out of your mouth into a full blown chorus of laughter. "I have to admit, that is one of the funnier reasons I have ever heard of someone wishing to kidnap someone, I mean, seriously, are you a damn masochist?" Kagome inquired, placing her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter down, he was a demon after all, who knew what would tick him off. And yet... She didn't feel afraid of him. He was a half-breed, she could tell as much from the aura he was letting off, so perhaps it was his human side that calmed her so. "So is that why I am here? As food?" She asked in low tones, moving a bit, just changing her position slightly to get more comfortable, but somehow managing to unbalance the chair and cause them to fall back. Her straddling his hips this time. The thump of them hitting the ground was loud, and the sound of her giggling accompanying was less then silent.  
  
Jaken, who was a snitch by nature and bored, lifeless enough to go around at night listening in on any juicy gossip had just so happened to chose to listen into Inuyasha's room that night. Oh! And what a tale for him to tell his beloved, magnificent master, Sesshumaru. Unlike the usually reports of treachery being planned, this time Jaken had to report of Inuyasha's find. Not just some play thing! Leaping back, Jaken adjusted his two headed staff as he stared at the wall. He couldn't hear everything of course, but what he heard was enough. The girl yelling something about marriage and then the audible thumps and bursts of laughter...  
  
What news! Jaken sped off to tell of this to his wondrous lord!  
  
Inuyasha's jacket was forgotten when he suddenly landed on the floor. The look in Kagome's laughing green eyes seemed just a little unhinged to him. For whatever reason, it made him wish he was the one who had been wearing Kouga's manacles. Still, the sound of her laughter made him smile. "I suppose it is," he agreed, slipping his hands behind his head as he stared up at the giggling human girl. His fingers itched to reach up and brush her hair, but he managed to keep himself still. "And now. You weren't brought here as food. Well, not as mine anyway. I don't like the taste of human flesh."  
  
Kagome stopped laughing almost instantly and her brown eyes grew wide and dark. "Not as your food..." She whispered and reality came back to her. For she had disappeared somewhere safe for a moment, but now the chamber walls were closing in around her. "I guess it is good for me to know you don't like human flesh though you threatened to bite me." Kagome whispered wondering how she could get up in a dignified way, what with the way the fabric of her nightgown was bunched up beneath and around her. "Do you mean to tell me this is to be my cell till your friends get hungry?" She asked feeling her heart squeeze for some unexplainable reason, and her pulse beat faster. "Am I to be fed to this Kouga you mentioned?"  
  
"You were biting me already!" he snapped. Seeing her trying to get up, and he pulled himself from under her so that she didn't expose anything she didn't want to. He sat cross legged on the floor, his cute smile gone and back to the demonic pirate. "Maybe. Like I said, he does clean work. Better one quick chop that getting eaten limb from limb while you're still alive, I always figured. And only two of them are my friends, so don't call them that."  
  
Kagome leaned over peering at him. "What type of a pirate then would supply food for his non-friends?" Kagome inquired then sat back on her haunches. Kagome was a strong priestess, with almost unrivaled powers, but she doubted she would be able to take a whole ship of powerful demons. Staring thoughtfully at the demon before her, Kagome forgot about his hanyo side and saw only a demon now. "Kouga is a friend." Kagome repeated looking down at the shackles, and then back at him. There was no chance of her leaving this ship without help, and being a human every instinct in her was pounding at her to survive. They probably had human prisoners aboard as well, she had to help them survive too.  
  
Leaning forward Kagome brushed her lips against his. "I'd be more useful to you alive." Kagome said trying to reason, the memories of the demons she saw earlier eating at her, did not do her well. "Couldn't we reach an agreement?"  
  
"Well, I... Kouga's..." He suddenly felt very trapped. And so help him, he loved it, and hated it all at the same time. There was no reason for him to be afraid of her, mystical powers or not. Inuyasha stopped inching away from her when she leaned forward and kissed him. He stared at her. Was this seriously the girl who had just been trying to kill him less than an hour ago? He was so shocked, he didn't even manage to kiss her back. Slowly, he reached out and touched her knee, his fingers toying with the fabric of her dress.  
  
"Of course you're more useful to me alive. But I'm afraid the only agreement we can make is that if you behave, I won't hurt you, and I won't let anybody else hurt you, either. Like I said earlier, if I let you go, I'm a dead man."  
  
Swallowing hard, Kagome lowered her eyes contemplating his words before weighing them against what she saw in his eyes. He seemed truthful enough, baring enough of him to be believed. Understanding this to be him taking her up on her offer, Kagome nodded. "I'll behave." She whispered and inched close to him, sitting in his lap as she had before, only this time feeling shier about it and not quite looking at him, as her fingers played with the ends of the strands of his long white hair. "I promise." Kagome whispered the last, staring deep into his eyes before leaning over again and kissing him again. Yet unlike before, less shy about it. Almost as though she was looking forward to feeling his lips again. A thought, Kagome quickly quenched down.  
  
This was a deal between desperate people, nothing more. She thought to herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her long black hair cascading forward, strands of it mingling with his own. Two opposites coming together, night black hair against snow white perfection. Slowly this time, Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back passionately. He felt like his body the humming. 'If she's willing,' he told himself as his lips played with her gently. He could smell his own longing for her in the air, but he didn't push himself on her, not wanting to scare her away. He pulled her close, enjoying the feeling as she played with his hair.  
  
Somebody knocked at the door, and he broke the kiss. He licked his lips, tasting her lingering on his mouth. He rolled his eyes and shouted over his shoulder. "Do you mind? I'm kind of busy, here! I'm off duty! Talk to me after dinner!" He felt his cheeks begin to grow warm, and he wished they didn't. He kissed her forehead, breathing heavily as he smelled her hair. "Sorry about that. You'd be surprised at how little manners pirates have."  
  
Kouga scratched his head. Had Inuyasha actually locked the door? He ran to his room and got a lock pick. This wouldn't do at all! Inuyasha locking his doors and keeping them closed even to Kouga? He bent at the doorknob and worked at it a moment or two before he heard a click. He grinned. Nobody could keep him out! He opened the door. "Inuyasha, you've got to work on getting a.... aye!" Kouga stared at Inuyasha and the girl.  
  
"Pirates without manners?" Kagome teased, finding herself quite enjoying the kisses. "How unthinkable..." She kid. They were kissing again when someone came in, and Kagome didn't move. She didn't even dare breath. She just sat there and stared at Inuyasha, her eyes snapping open. Slowly, licking her lips she forced herself to look over at the intruder. The man was... is... a wolf demon! Swallowing even harder, Kagome found herself leaning closer to Inuyasha. Without her bows or any form of weapon, Kagome's bravery was not as strong. That and well, her wrist did truly hurt. Inside, Kagome kept chanting that he doesn't look so dangerous and she had made a deal with Inuyasha.  
  
Swallowing, Kagome dropped a hand she hadn't realized she had entangled a fist full of out of Inuyasha's hair, and blinked when she pulled her hand out from his shirt. When had she done all of this? She wondered then tried to fix her own clothing. "A friend?" She ventured.  
  
"Yup. That'd be Kouga." He tilted his head back just enough so that he could see the wolf demon. "Kouga, this young lady would be Kagome. Maybe, if you ask her really nicely, she can teach you how to recognize the difference between a locked door and a closed door," he drawled, knowing that would get his companion irked.  
  
The wolf demon smirked, and took it upon himself to walk into Inuyasha's room, standing over them. "You know, I never thought I'd find you in this type of position. I didn't think you had a sex drive. I guess this means I owe Yura ten pounds. I had a bet with her going on how long you'd last before getting some action. And a pretty one too, now that she's not slung over your shoulder. Think that I could have some fun with her?" His smile turned frightening as he leaned over to look at Kagome. Inuyasha snarled at him and pushed him over by his face. "You have your own girl, Kouga! Stop oggling mine!" His arm tightened around her protectively, and he scooped her up, standing up in a fluid movement, and then setting her on her feet, standing in front of her protectively. "Now, was there something specific you wanted?"  
  
Kagome was quite speechless. Perhaps for the first time in years. Her heart even skipped a beat when he had picked her up and she could hear his heart beat under the flesh of his chest. But Kagome found herself confused over the conversation. Perhaps this Inuyasha was not what she had made him out to be? Perhaps, Kagome thought with a harsh swallow. He wasn't a regular pirate who raped and pillaged.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's declaration. Had that been part of the deal? She being his? Thinking about it, Kagome realized it seemed natural enough. He had promised to protect her, and she had offered him... Kagome blushed and raised her chin defiantly, standing her ground. Brown eyes blazing, Kagome still needed to feel as though she could protect herself. With arrows and every other form of weapon missing, Kagome picked up the only thing she could.  
  
Bending down, Kagome reached for the needle Inuyasha had used to sew his jacket. Holding it in her hand, Kagome decided it was better then nothing. As she stood back up again, she raked her hair back and straightened out her blood stained dress as much as she could, while looking as strong and as powerful too, when staring directly at an obviously powerful demon.  
  
"The door was locked for a reason," Kagome pointed out needlessly, her voice surprisingly enough even to herself steady and solid. "Would you mind returning it that way?"  
  
He nearly chuckled when he heard Kagome trying to stand up for herself. She'd just been crawling into his lap for safety, and now she was talking to him like she was a demon herself. As it was, he had to lower his head an swallow his laughter. "You heard the woman, Kouga."  
  
The other man didn't like being ordered about by females, let alone human ones. He glared at Kagome as she hid behind the prideful pirate. "I hope he gives you to me when he's done. I could teach you a thing or two about when to speak. Frankly, Inuyasha, there are still some people who remember the incident with Kikyo and think you give your captives a little bit too much leniency. Isn't that why I... ahhh! My precious, precious shackles."  
  
Kouga scooped up the largest pieces of the handcuffs and held them against his chest like a baby. His power began to fill the room, and wisps of static electricity began to lift off of things in the room. He was beyond pissed. "You bitch! Inuyasha's been way too lenient with you! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he cried, advancing on her.  
  
Kagome did the first thing that came naturally to her. She poured her energy in the needle and threw it at Kouga, the sparkling light of the purifying arrow blinding her for a moment when it came into contact with his gathering strength. Then rendered powerless and weaponless, Kagome turned and looked directly, almost soul baringly painfully at Inuyasha.  
  
A pain, that she did not know where it came from began to grow in her heart a sudden doubt eating at her. Had he betrayed her? Was their promise forfeit? For Kouga was his friend, and she no matter the cost or whom it was, could not pin friends against each other. Swallowing softly, Kagome laughed at herself inside. Fool, to end like this. She thought, while she turned back to face Kouga and his wrath, vowing to herself that she would fight him, would not go down easily.  
  
Laughing nervously, Kagome licked her lips. "It was not leniency he taught me with your chains." Kagome whispered, for some reason wanting to also stand up for her demon imprisoned. It might be the bit of history that Kouga had thrown, no one need be a psychic to see what weight it held. But still, Kagome wanted to help, foolishly enough, she felt as though she owed Inuyasha that much, and decided against having an argument with herself last minute about why she thought she owed him, when in fact she didn't.  
  
Kouga held his cheek, a small cut from the needle on his face. He stared at her, as if he'd just been struck by something harder than a needle.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I told you earlier that she had magic. If you hadn't gotten so worked up over a pair of handcuffs you might have remembered that. I'll get you a pair for your birthday. Now, how about we try this again. Why are you here?"  
  
"Weakling! Are you seriously going to let a woman fight your battles for you?"  
  
"Idiot. Do you think I'm actually going to try and fight you? You and Shippo are the only companions I have on board." He stepped closer, staring Kouga in the eye. His gaze was fiercer than Kouga's could ever hope to be. "But I swear to you that if you even touch a hair on her head, I'm going to give you such a thrashing you won't be able to see straight for a whole month. Is that understood, Kouga?" His voice held an edge of authority he hadn't used in front of Kagome before. When Kouga continued to glare at Kagome, Inuyasha rose is voice. "Kouga! Do we have an understanding?"  
  
It was clear he didn't like it when his back straightened. "Yes, sir!" he barked. "A complete and total understanding. I just came to see if you wanted to join in this afternoon's poker game. But judging by what I saw when I came in here, I suppose that would be a negative."  
  
"Yes, that would be a negative," Inuyasha agreed. "Thanks anyway. You're dismissed, Kouga. And please, shut the door on the way out."  
  
Kouga saluted and then turned, walking away, but not before sneaking a cruel look over his shoulder, at Kagome's direction. 


	4. A Change

Dude! *gapes at the reviews they got for chapter 3* Emmie and I love you guys! *huggles all the reviewers* Storymind, everything with Kikyo will be answered in time. You're not supposed to see the connection yet, after all. Demon Kitty; look! We didn't take month! Keimiko: You really don't sleep, do you? *blink* Fallout1, Kikyo? Screw things up? HELL NO! *manages to suppress the evil laughter* I mean, ah, you'll have to wait to see.. AyumiH, how could we two girls make a weak Kagome? Likewise, how could we two girls make a sane Kagome? But, you do what you have to, to survive. In this case, Kagome has to be "good" so that Inuyasha will keep on protecting her.  
Enjoy the next chapter, and drop us a line to tell you what you think! *grin* Guess who shows up in this chapter? You'll be pleasantly surprised, I'm sure!  
  
Oh, and even though we dreamt it. In reality, we still don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four!  
  
Kagome swallowed hard and when the door closed, she slumped out of breath onto the bed. "I thought I was done for..." She whispered then looked up at Inuyasha. She would not ask about what had been said. About this 'Kikyo'. She would not stick her nose where it did not belong. Instead, Kagome swallowed again and looked up at him apologetically. "I am sorry I put you in a position against your friend." Kagome whispered, her voice heavy with guilt.  
  
Pushing herself off of the bed, Kagome watched Inuyasha, "Thank you." She said and walked over to him, kissing him then took a step back. "We had a bargain, you kept your side up." Kagome reminded and reached up to the straps of her nightgown, slowly moving them over her shoulders, slumping one down her arm. She was about to do the same to the other, which would have caused the dress to slide off of her onto the floor.  
  
"Don't worry," he muttered, gaze lingering on the door. "Kouga and I are always fighting. I think that was the first fight we had that we didn't end up trading blows. Of course, I also pulled rank on him, which won't sit too well with Kouga."  
  
He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him and thanked him, but when she began to undue the straps of her dress, his breath caught in his throat. As it was she was already enticing, but if she revealed more of herself, he didn't think he'd be able to contain himself. He reached out and brought her forward, kissing her soft mouth. His lips began to move downward, caressing her neck as his fingertips ran up her arms, bringing the straps of her gown back up to her shoulders.  
  
Kagome for a moment was lost. It was somewhere on the border of warm pleasure and delightful surprise that she had lingered for a few moments. Feeling the dress settled over her shoulders once more, Kagome's brown eyes took on a warm healthy earth color as they stared at him. Her heart beating fast now, for another reason other then fear. Kagome's eyes searched his for a long moment, while she brought her finger tips up to caress and trace his face. How surprising this pirate was. At first she was sure he was going to kill her, rip her throat out and now she could not think of any other person whom she felt safer with. Of course that was a stupid way to feel, but even though she was a priestess that did not mean she could control her feelings any more then any other mortal. A blend and mixture of feelings kept crashing onto her like waves onto rocks. But Kagome didn't want to obsess over them now. Instead she forgot of her promise to him and ignored the situation and how it came to be, and just allowed that odd fluttering feel in her heart to take control. He had not wished her naked though he was obviously interested and his kisses were warm and tender, not slobbery and demanding. For that moment, it was enough. Kagome hooked her hair and moved it away from her neck giving him more access, as she leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his own neck.  
  
Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven as she kissed him back. His breath blew over her skin as he forgot who he was, and who she is. Kagome filled his world. He felt a rumbling in his throat as he nuzzled her neck, his fingertips still just touching her skin and playing with the strap of her dress. What the hell- was he purring? 'Who the hell cares,' he demanded, nipping at the shoulder bone and tasting her skin lightly with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Then, rudely, the door slammed back open. "Hey! Inu-.....ewww.... Get a room! Wait, guess you already did...."  
  
He sighed and places his forehead on Kagome's shoulder, pulling her closer so that she wouldn't leave again. His sighed had made her scent fill his mind. He'd never forget her scent. "What is it, Kouga?" he mumbled, talking into Kagome's neck.  
  
"Um.... can I borrow a deck of cards? The marked ones?" In all honesty, he hadn't thought they'd have started making out again so soon. He'd obviously forgotten how long it had been since Inuyasha had last gotten some action.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he let go of Kagome and opened one of the cabinets. Not wanted to get interrupted again, he walked to the door, shoved Kouga out of the way, and threw the cards done the hallway. If anybody but Inuyasha had given Kouga the look that followed this action, Kouga would have challenged them to a duel in the blink of an eye. "Fetch."  
  
"Fuckin' bastard..." Kouga mumbled, retreating after the marked deck. Inuyasha shut the door and leaned against it. The moment had been shattered, pure and simple. He stared at Kagome's dress. "Well, I guess that we better find you an actual dress. We can't have you wearing that all the time, can we?"  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered awoken almost for her daydream. Where had her mind been a moment ago, as she watched her kidnapper throw a deck of cards down the hall? Oh yes, still reveling in the feel of his tongue passing over her skin and the warmth his body gave off as it wrapped itself around hers. "Oh." Kagome whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up. Ducking her head, so that her hair veiled around her face like a curtain Kagome stared down at the nightgown in mention. It was stained beyond repair, which was obvious.  
  
Stained. With his blood, something inside of her whispered and the thought disturbed her. Practically caused the gorge to rise up in her throat. Swallowing down the vile taste, Kagome looked back up at him. What was it about him? Kagome couldn't figure him out for the life of her. He was a ruthless pirate, the way he broke into her house and attacked her was evidence enough, but now he was almost kind.  
  
Never trust pirates, another whisper came to her mind that steeled her will against him, and whatever charms he had. "What then do you suggest I wear?" Kagome asked then passed her tongue over her lips. Why was her mouth so dry? "I did not bring with me a change of clothes, you know." Kagome reminded and at the same time, shook her self. She was a captive here, in need of finding a way out, an escape.  
  
Crouching down, Kagome picked up the needle she had used on Kouga earlier and then walked over to Inuyasha's forgotten robe on the floor. Straightening the chair, Kagome sat down and began to rethread the needle. "A bath would do nicely as well." Kagome said after she had applied a few stitches to his clothing.  
  
The blood on her was his, she had caused it and did not, she knew from the start, mean for the wounds to be fatal for whatever reason. He had bled, Kagome thought, - while the dark red stain stared right up at her from her lap - a lot. I might as well sew up the slices I caused. Kagome reckoned, finding it fitting seeing as he had just kept up their side of the bargain to protect her. But how long would that last? She wondered.  
  
He watched her start to sew his jacket. "You don't have. . . ." He stopped and sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "The bathing room will be busy now. We have a designated time for girls to bathe, but it's not till tomorrow morning. Most of the girls will still be unconscious right now. I can take you there tomorrow."  
  
He leaned on the door, scratching his pointed ears as he thought. Obviously she didn't have a change of clothes with her! What did she take him for? An idiot?  
  
Kagome pricked her finger at the shock his words had wrought upon her. Bringing up her finger to her mouth hurriedly, Kagome sucked on the blood droplet collecting at its tip. "Girls? You mean you brought other captives along?" Kagome asked, her heart pounding in her chest. It was not her anymore that she had to free alone, but them as well. "Take me where?" Kagome asked, the events of the day beginning to weigh on her mind. "I thought you said if I left this room, I am free game." Kagome could feel her face begin to warm. An image of Kouga with his shackles entered her mind, and she swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, yeah, by yourself. But if I'm with you, it's a little different. I'll be right there to pro... def... people will see that you're with me and won't touch you," he finally said. "And I didn't bring anybody else with me, but everybody has a girl, yeah."  
  
He suddenly got an idea of where to get a dress for Kagome, but stopped when he saw the thoughts going through her head. "Don't even think about it, Kagome," he warned, his voice dangerous. "If you continue to break rules on the ship, I won't be able to keep them from punishing you."  
  
"I cannot let them eat those girls either." Kagome said a certain magical strength entering her voice. Her hard brown eyes stared up at him defiantly. "The others aren't like you, I will not condemn those girls to such a fate as long as there is life in me." Kagome said, stating her purpose without shame. His voice was vibrating with a certain danger, that caused her bones to feel hallow and yet she looked unaffected by it.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she went about her sewing once more. "We also need to change the rules about my going on alone. I cannot go everywhere accompanied by you, nor will I stay locked up in your room like a caged bird. I am trapped, but I do not need to feel caged." Kagome pointed out. "Is there no way for you to announce to your fellow shipmates or somehow mark me so they know not to touch me?"  
  
"Sesshomaru once branded his woman," he thought, watching her reaction. "Yeah. I didn't think that you'd like that idea. But I'll see what I can do." Honestly, he preferred it if she stayed in his bedroom. Even if there was something he could do to somehow mark her, he didn't like the idea of her wandering around the ship. Disregarding the fact that he could see Kagome starting a feminist mutiny on the ship, Inuyasha knew that there were several men who wouldn't care that she'd been spoken for, more than likely based on the fact that it was a half-breed who had marked her.  
  
Absentmindedly, he wondered if she's believe him if he told her how much he disliked thinking of what was happening to the other females on the ship.  
  
"'See what you can do?'" Kagome shouted, tearing the thread and knotting it quickly over the last stitch, tossing the robe at him as though it was a weapon, that could actually hurt him. "And what am I suppose to do until then? Sit and be pretty?" Kagome demanded as she advanced upon him. "Can you not talk to Sesshomaru? He has a woman, thus he would understand the importance." Kagome's mind ran a mile per second as she tried to think. Then quickly, she wiped at her wrist with her gown and held it out, palm up exposed to him. The thin lines of blue veins showing through the alabaster skin. "Isn't that how demons mark? With blood?" Kagome was treading a thin line here, she could feel it. But survival was pounding at her, survival and the need to do anything it took to get those women to safety before they were injured any further.  
  
She was insane. How come Inuyasha had to find the one girl in the village who was completely and utterly insane? He tossed his robe over his white shirt, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shoved her on the bed. His yellow eyes were laced with a fury that echoed in the tightness of his face. "Don't tempt me, woman," he growled, each word being pushed out with a barely controlled force. Was she seriously offering him her blood? Inuyasha's never heard of demons marking with blood, but then, his brother had been quite skilled at keeping secrets. Even though he didn't understand, he felt a new hunger awakening in his stomach as he thought about sinking his teeth. . . . He forced himself to cut the thought short.  
  
The air rushed out of Kagome's lungs as she hit the bed with force. Staring up at him while he still pinned her down, Kagome did not know what to think or say. It almost seemed that he was having a inner battle with himself over something. He is not any ordinary demon, Kagome realized with sudden clarity and didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried over the matter. Non the less, she had struck some kind of a nerve, she believed to be the key. Feeling her pulse beat faster throughout her entire body, Kagome tried to squirm out of his grip but only managed to loosen a hand. With it she brushed her hair away from her neck and turned her head to the side, her eyes still watching him. "I offer you my blood."  
  
"You're fucking insane," he muttered, his grip slowly lessening even as the one on his mind tightened. His gaze affixed in her pale throat, his breathing became shallow, his teeth intending his lower lip. What was the matter with him? Was he actually thinking of drinking her blood? He let go of her, practically pushing her away.  
  
"I have to go out for second. I'm going to lock the door, but it's for your own safety, not to keep you," he tried to remember the phrase she had used before. "Not to keep you caged. Kouga's the only one who knows how to jimmy open doors." He didn't add on that his statement was only a presumption.  
  
"K-Kouga?" Kagome repeated sitting up and placing a hand to her throat before letting it fall back into her blood stained lap. "But.. Wha." Kagome calmed and looked around. "What if he comes again?" Kagome then asked and sat with her legs beneath her. As though nothing had passed between the two a moment earlier. Maybe I am insane, Kagome thought to herself, a priestess offering her blood to a demon. Shaking her head, Kagome hooked her raven hair behind her ears. "Let me at least have a bow and arrows before you leave!" Kagome protested, not minding being locked away in a room right about now.  
  
Inuyasha's hand was on the doorknob. He paused, his conscience getting the better of him. He walked over to the bed, and, even though Kagome was on it, swung the bed over so that he could get at the wall. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "This is our secret? Got that? And if you use the arrows to shoot me again, I won't have a single regret about throwing you overboard, understood?"  
  
Kagome sprawled on the floor with a blanket a top her like a cloak and a pillow falling from her shoulders to her lap stared at him. "Fine. Understood." Kagome said untangling herself. He had no manners! What was she thinking earlier?? Kagome wounded tossing the bedding from her. Beast, Kagome thought then smiled cruelly. "Though you remember I had no regrets about throwing myself overboard either."  
  
He smirked, using his nails to lift up a plank of the floor, beside the wall. "True, but I've been known to wait until we're over shark infested waters to do it." He pulled out Kagome's bow and arrows from the small, secret chamber hidden under the loose floorboard, and slammed it shut before she could see what else was in there. Inuyasha moved the bed back.  
  
Scurrying over Kagome quickly collected up the bow and the arrows. Looking up at him through disheveled hair, Kagome simply nodded her head in thanks then moved over to the bed. Crawling to the center of it and stringing the bow. Her bow. Her fingers passed over the arrows lovingly, while her now gray blue eyes admired the priestess arrowheads. Smiling contentedly, Kagome remembered he was still in the room and looked up at him. All warmth gone from her face. "Weren't you going or something?"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist. I just thought... aw, who the hell cares!" He unlocked the door, and slammed it behind him, locking it tightly. He'd thought she was going to demand why he had her bow, but apparently she didn't care.  
  
Kagome stared at the shut down and curled up on the bed and stared at her weapons. "Why..." She whispered softly, then closed her eyes and sufficed by burying her face in the pillow. It was all she could do to keep the her harsh breathing quite as she went over what had happened to her this past day and what was yet to come.  
  
Inuyasha pounded on Shippo's door until the little demon awoke, rubbing his eyes. Inuyasha nodded at the arrows embedded in the wall. "Hey, Shippo, mind cleaning that up for me?" He left before the little demon could say anything. It was Shippo's job to clean, after all.  
  
He went to Jakotsu's room and pounded on that door. At least doors would question him and order him around like they were the ones in control!  
  
**  
  
"Eh?" Jakotsu mumbled, turning his attention away from the cleaning of his sword. Up and down, up and down, up and down again he glided the blood socked rag as he polished his beloved baby. But when that rude sound pounded through his chamber. Placing his baby on the table, he rose to open the door. Upon opening it his amethyst eyes grew wide and big and lust filled. "Oooh. Inuuuyasha. So you came. I didn't know if you would, I was hoping," He said in a seductive slightly feminine voice. "But rumors had it you brought a girl. Good to know they were wrong. I'd hate to think about a woman," he said the last in disgust. "Being with you. Come on, come sit on my bed." Jakotsu said patting the matters and licking his lips suggestively, the task of polishing his snake sword put on hold for now.  
  
He tried to keep his exasperation from showing. Jakotsu was decent enough, for being a demon. Had a liking for killing, which Inuyasha didn't really care about, he just wished the homosexual demon would stop trying to get into his pants. Inuyasha shook his head, denying the request to sit on the bed. He stayed rooted in the doorway. "I do have a woman, Jakotsu. Sure, it doesn't happen much, but it does happen."  
  
Jakotsu's face twisted into something disgusting for a moment, before smoothening over his complexion and playing with the brooch in his hair. "Oooo... A woman, ayyye?" He asked drawling out the last, trying to mask the venom of the word 'woman'. "And yet you are here, Inuuuyasha..." Jakotsu practically purred.  
  
"Yeah. Because I was wondering if I could borrow one of your kimonos," he said blandly, hoping Jakotsu would lend him one. He looked around the room, finding something amiss. He stared at Jakotsu suspiciously. "I'm not even quite sure I should be asking this, but didn't you join the raiding party? You know we're supposed to keep them alive until we get back to the island, Jakotsu!"  
  
Jakotsu smiled malevolently and leaned close to Inuyasha. "Mmmm... You used cologne... Didn't you?" He asked intoxicated by the scent then shrugged and sat back, propping one leg up causing the kimono to fall open and expose his hairless shapely leg. "A kimono?" Jakotsu's interested grew. "Oh! Inuuuyasha you are finally coming around to my way of thinking!" He announced delighted then stared transfixed at his ears and licked his lips. They still looked as delicious as ever. "I know I am suppose to keep them alive, but the boys blood... I wanted to see how red it would be." Jakotsu excused and glanced over at his sword. "It was a beautiful crimson shade."  
  
He sighed. Jakotsu was cruising for a beating, and didn't even know it. Inuyasha only hoped that he was the one to administer it. Let the other demon think he was cross dressing. They lived in a ship. People would see it wasn't true. "Watch yourself, Jakotsu. Mind if I have that kimono now?"  
  
"Mmmm.... Of course not. Have your pick!" He said waving over to his closet. Sprawling back on the bed, trying to look tempting, Jakotsu licked his lips once more. "But you have to put it on here." He said looking Inuyasha over. Inuyasha was definitely hiding a great body under that red robe Jakotsu just knew it. Shame that whenever he went to shower, Inuyasha was never there. Oh. That could've been fun. Soaping his back.  
  
Inuyasha picked out a red one. He bet that her hair would look even darker against red. And then, if he ever brought her up for a walk or something, having her wear robes the same shade as his would only enunciate the point that she was his. Throwing it over his shoulder, he was about to break the ice and tell Jakotsu it was for a girl, when he got another idea. "Hey... um... speaking of blood, do you know anything at all about marking with blood? Or have you heard anything about demons drinking human blood?"  
  
"Mmmm...." Jakotsu murmured rolling the sound over his tongue. How long had it been since he'd tasted really good live blood? Feeling a rush of pleasure vibrate threw him, Jakotsu took up a sexier pose on the bed, laying on his elbow and crossing his legs. The kimono falling open over his chest, showing the chest plate he wore underneath and exposing one shoulder. "I haven't heard of the blood ritual in a looooong time, but ooooo it's nice...." Jakotsu purred. "It's a show of ownership, dominion really." He said, narrowing his eyes into slits. "You are welcome to try it out on me, I'm willing to have you clamp me down and dominate me." Jakotsu offered, licking his lips again, the thought of those twitchy ears dominating him... A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. "Oh, that reminds me." He said enjoying the afterglow of the thought. "It increases pleasure..." Jakotsu let his hinting sentence drawl out. "And depending from who you drink, can give power." Jakotsu said then sat up, already panting in anticipation.  
  
His upper lip curled in disgust. Eww.... biting Jakotsu. Eww.... dominating him. Well, at least if the demon was clamped down he wouldn't cause much trouble for a little while. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome knew it was a sign of dominion. He tried to keep the sudden wave of expectation that ran across his skin at the thought of getting pleasure -any pleasure, really- from Kagome, from Jakotsu's prying eyes. The last thing Inuyasha needed was for the gay demon to really think Inuyasha wanted him, or that he was actually enjoying his time with Kagome. "That's quite alright, Jakotsu. Thanks for the kimono. See ya."  
  
"What?! Hey! Oye! Inuyasha!" Jakotsu shouted at the suddenly shut door. Standing up enraged, he stared down at his crotch. "You will pay for this Inuyasha." Jakotsu swore as he sat back down on the bed and grabbed his sword and cloth. His poor loins, getting all quivery in anticipation for nothing... Then again, Inuyasha was finally beginning to open up. He couldn't rush him all at once too much. Jakotsu stared at his reflection in the blade. "Mmmm... I'll slice him only a little for payment." 


	5. The Price of Blood

AN: Woot! Over 40 reviews! Em and I are so proud of writing this fic! ^_^  
  
Bloodbunny, there's no lemon, but there's some sour action in this chappie. we had to put his fangs to good use, after all. Storymind, thank you! And I like the creepy Jakotsu. Keimiko: there will be many, many make out scenes with our leading man. And our supporting actor. We can guarantee it! Disturbing hilarious, Fallout1? That's all Emmie. (I'm the PoF: what else do you expect me to write?) Jobie: Oh! We even got a baited breath! *claps* We've many tricks up our sleeves and can't wait to spring them, so of course we'll update! Again, maria, Jakotsu is all Emmie. I think the only thing I did to his character was make him a demon, because I thought that's what he was. *shrugs* Funny how our plot twists usually come up. AyumiH: we'd be more than honored to have you recommend us to people! We love reviews, as it means that somebody is reading our fic and telling us they like it! Demon Kitty, if you want to know about people in our story, try this wicked ass site that Emmie found: That's what taught me everything I know to write the fic! ^_^ As usual, thanks for the reviews! Feel free to drop us a review at the end of chapter 5, it's that there button that says 'Go'! (But clever people, I bet you already knew that!) And I swear we'll fix all the spelling mistakes eventually. ^_^;;  
  
Kagome stood close to the desk, with the washing basin near by. Her nightgown torn to the knees, she used the cut off shred of it as a towel. Dunking it in the water bowl, ringing it out then passing it over her flesh. If she could not bathe properly, that did not mean she would remain filthy either. Hooking up her long hair atop her head in a loose turned up ponytail, Kagome passed the cleansing fabric over her neck and shoulders. Ringing it out again in the water basin, Kagome heard a noise and dropped it in, water splattering onto her hand. Kagome swerved around with arrow poised in her bow to shoot and because of her wet hands and nerves, when the door opened she accidentally knocked an arrow.  
  
He stared at the arrow. It was so close the feathers touched his nose. He pulled the arrow out the wall and walked into his room, his eyes not leaving Kagome's body until he locked the door, and even then his eyes went right back to her. Jakotsu's words were shoved to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about that stuff right now. "I sincerely hope that was an accident."  
  
Kagome bleached for a moment. "I was about to apologize, but then I remembered, it's only you." Kagome muttered and turned away hiding her relief that in fact it WAS him. Putting down the bow and lowering the arrow she had already gathered up between her fingers, Kagome looked intently at the bowl and then wrung the cloth out again. "So, back so soon?" Kagome asked feeling quite embarrassed about "bathing" with him now in the room. Which was silly of course seeing as she had offered him her body just a short time ago... But still. Placing her foot on a stool, Kagome passed the cloth over her flesh, then repeated to do the same with her other leg.  
  
"Where did you go to anyway?" Kagome asked in a bored tone. She couldn't stand being in the room with someone and having an awkward silence hang between. "Hey!" Kagome said swirling around and adjusting the strap of her dress over her shoulder. "I almost shot you, does this mean I get to 'walk the plank'?" Kagome asked capturing on, only a second later how not funny that was.  
  
"Do you have a death wish or something?" he demanded, throwing the kimono on the bed. He crossed the room and dipped the edge of his jacket in the water. Ringing it out, he gently took her chin and brought her face close to his. He began to wipe at her hair, only an inch or two away from her temple, and a fatal blow. There wasn't a lot of blood, but the last thing he needed was her accusing him that he was constantly knocking her out when she realized she had bled from a tiny cut on her head.  
  
Jumping back already in a fighting stance, Kagome stared at him in shock. "What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked raising her fingers to touch her head... And wince. Looking at her fingertips, Kagome saw a dark red liquid there and glared up at him. "What the hell?" She yelled and tossed the wet rag at him. Placing her fingers to her temple, Kagome felt it gingerly. "When-" Remembering the look in his eyes and the hilt of his sword filling her vision. "You bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha put the cloth back in the basin. "What?" he asked innocently. "I gave you the choice. Come with me willingly, or be knocked out. In case you don't remember, your response was 'never' and then you bit me." But he just stood there, letting Kagome rant and swear at him.  
  
Sooner or later, he'd break Kagome. He enjoyed fighting with her, but eventually he'd make her understand exactly what her position was. She was a captive, after all. Eventually she'd come to learn, as Kouga had so bluntly put it, when to speak. Until then, he didn't mind her at all. Her mood swings kept him on his toes. And, oddly, some part of him rationalized that she didn't want to hurt him. At least, not now that she was on the pirate ship. If they were on land, in a human city, that would be a completely different matter. If she did really want to hurt him, she would have charged the cloth with energy.  
  
Kagome stood there panting and then just threw her hands up into the air and let out a frustrated growl. Looking around the room for something, anything to throw at him, Kagome noticed the red silk on the bed for the first time and turned a suspicious glare upon him. "What's that?"  
  
"That would be a kimono," he answered. "I got it from...." He stopped, figuring that Kagome probably didn't need to hear that it came from a cross dressing demon. "Nevermind."  
  
Kagome arched her brow at him and watching him wearily. He wouldn't steal it from a woman... At least she didn't think so, and it looked too well kept to be from one of the captives. So they must've had it somewhere onboard. Looking down at her own blood stained and filthy nightgown, Kagome was more then eager to put on the kimono. But then a thought struck her as her fingers passed over the silky fabric. "Is it...?" Kagome asked softly and nibbled on her lower lip. How was she to know this wasn't a gift for someone? A friend perhaps. Kouga had said something about him not getting any, but nothing about a female friend or relative, though he didn't say anything either. Kagome wondering why she had all these conflicting thoughts in her head turned to look at him. "Is it for me?"  
  
Surprise flashed across his face. "Well, I sure has hell don't cross dress, so who else would it be for?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome stammered then shrugged and picked the dress up looking at it admiringly. "Turn around!" She said a little too giddily.  
  
Without a word of complaint, he did as she asked, rolling a little on the balls of his feet and waiting for her to finish. After a moment, he almost nervously asked, "So? Does it fit?"  
  
On second thought, Kagome looked around the room. "This won't do. Would you either leave or. I mean." Kagome then breathed. She was a captive, she was being given more rights then any prisoner upon this boat, she should not complain. Steeling her will and reminding herself once more not to be ashamed, a body of flesh is the gods creation and since she had already offered it to him. Kagome swallowed.  
  
They still had a bargain. Turning her around, so that his back was facing his. Kagome carefully lowered the straps of the nightgown from her shoulders, then stepped out of the pool of fabric that collected around her bare feet. Kicking it to the side, Kagome quickly draped and clothed herself within the red kimono. Standing there looking down at how it fell over her body, smiling softly Kagome swallowed nervously and turned on her bare feet to look shyly at Inuyasha. Finally feeling feminine once again, Kagome tried to tidy her hair but with the lack of a mirror it was hard to do. Licking her lips, Kagome remembered the dress on the floor and quickly picked it up, bunching it into a ball in front of her. "I think it fits." She whispered in a voice that she hardly recognized to be as her own it was so thin and light.  
  
Turning around, his jaw fell open before he could lock it in place. He closed it quickly and licked his dry lips. Compared to the gay demon, Kagome looked spectacular in it. The colour made her hair seem as dark as sleep, her skin as soft as silk and her eyes turned suddenly warm. He especially liked the way her cheeks began to match the colour of the kimono. True, it was a little big here, and a little tight there, but he had never seen her look more becoming.  
  
He was suddenly very jealous that other people might get to see her in it. Inuyasha nodded an agreement. "But it looks good on you."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, the type of smile only a woman complimented could come up with. "Thank you." She said softly, then looked at him nervously, balling her nightgown in her hands some more. "Are the fixings to your robe alright?" Kagome asked then allowed the Priestess side to get the better of her. Placing the nightgown down on the floor, she approached him and tenderly touched his shoulder. "And the wounds?"  
  
"They're fine," he almost proudly answered. Instinctually, he pulled at his white shirt, pulling it over his shoulder so that she could see for himself, revealing smooth, sleek skin without any sign of the previous wounds, although he hadn't yet cleaned off his shirt. His eyes stared, and if Kagome thought that his gaze held the suggestion of pride for her marksmanship, she would be correct.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and made a face. "What's that odd look for?" Kagome demanded to know.  
  
"What odd look?" he inquired, blinking his long lashed eyes once. He let go of his shirt, hands falling to his sides.  
  
"The one you are giving me..." Kagome said beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "Alright, enough, stop looking at me, your face will freeze like that, then I really would understand why the other demons run away from you." Kagome muttered and stepped back, just to trip over her kimono.  
  
Reaching out and catching her as she fell, he pulled her against his chest, holding her safely as the ship continued to sway back and forth, ceaselessly moving onward. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her against him. "Your really are stupid," he mumbled in his low voice. His mouth began to smile, as if laughing at her. "You can't even walk straight. I guess the kimono's a bit too long." He barely paid attention to his words, wondering what she'd do if he took the initiative and kissed her this time.  
  
When he had caught her, she did the instinctive thing. She caught fistfuls of his robe, and now she clenched them tighter as anger and annoyance for being so clumsy and having his words flung in her face built up in her. "I can walk perfectly fine, but I am not use to the swaying of the ocean." Kagome muttered then looked down at the kimono before looking back up at him. "My apologies for not being taller." She replied sarcastically, though not as harshly as she would have liked, the loose strands of silver hair that caught onto hers gaining her attention.  
  
"I like you this height," he mumbled. Inuyasha shook his head, clearing it of wandering thoughts to focus. He placed his forefinger under her chin, until she was looking at him. Inuyasha was still unsure about what exactly their agreement was about, all he knew was that he had to protect her, which he had no problem with. But when he thought about how willing she had been to reveal herself to him, he wondered if it was because she thought all he was concerned about was sex, or if, somehow, she'd actually wanted him to take advantage of her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, his eyes unusually dark, he balled up enough courage to speak. "If I kissed you right now, would you hate me for it?" he asked softly, his lips parted as he thought about his nice her lips had felt under his.  
  
The room felt darker and the air felt thicker, her breathing became shallower even as she tried to make them deeper. And then she heard her voice out of no where, like the audience watching a play, Kagome felt her own body react to his words by wrapping her arms about his neck and her voice whispering softly, "I would if you didn't..." What had possessed her? A small fleck of self wondered within her. And then another speck spoke up, 'why would he even care if she hated him? He was a pirate!' And. Kagome was surprised to find herself uncaring of that fact.  
  
"Good," he said before leaning down and kissed her. His lips were gentle over hers, even as his arms slid down from her shoulder and chin to wrap around her waist, his large hands settling on the small of her back. Kagome's lips were so warm. His kisses were as soft as feathers, but his arms were iron hard. He was terrified that she would run away, but he couldn't help himself. Now that he'd tasted part of her, he wanted the rest. This time his mouth lingered on Kagome's, his tongue touching her bottom lip as he pulled away from her.  
  
When his mouth pulled away, Kagome actually let out a soft sound of protest, instinctively seeking out his own again. Fluttering her eyes open ever so slightly, Kagome stared at him from under long thick dark lashes. A shiver ran up her spine causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end, when she felt his own breath mingle with her own and play over her skin. His breath was clean, amazingly enough. She never expected that from a pirate, let alone a demon. For some reason, that little flutter of information caused her lips to twitch into a smile. One hand running up the nape of his head, through his long flowing hair, while the other lingered down his chest, Kagome paused suddenly above his heart and her eyes seemed to gain a certain amount of clarity that the lust she felt had managed to hide like glamour.  
  
The beat of her own heart loud in her ears, Kagome took another step forward, not that there was room too, she just pressed herself closer to him. "What type of a demon are you?" She whispered forcibly. 'What kind of a demon are you to make me feel this way and forget my place?' She wondered then leaned up, her lips almost touching his. "What is this spell you cast?" She asked and added to herself, 'because as odd as it is, I do not mind it. too much.'  
  
"I'm not the one casting the spell," he growled. His tone was completely different, and it was more of a playful sound than something born from anger. One of his hands slid up her back to toy with the edges of her black hair, lacing it around his fingers. "You are."  
  
His head came down to kiss her again, and his mind felt like it was overflowing with information. The feeling of her lips, her taste, her scent, even the way her fingers ran through his hair. It felt almost as if she enjoyed touching him as much as he enjoyed kissing him. The sound of her protest still fresh in his mind, his lips began to slowly move away from her neck. He nudged at her chin with his lips, his teeth nipping at her suggestively, almost as if asking permission to kiss her lower.  
  
Kagome tilted back her head, letting Inuyasha move his kisses down her neck. Her whole body felt like his arms were supporting her. As nice as it was feeling his hot breath on her throat, she suddenly became aware of how dangerous that was. She was exposing herself to him.  
  
Unaware of the conflicting feelings in Kagome, all Inuyasha could think about was the woman he held in his arms. He almost wished that she was still wearing her flimsy nightgown, as it left more flesh open for his wandering mouth. With his powerful strength, he pulled her over to the bed, and he sat on it, drawing Kagome with him.  
  
Pulled onto his lap, Kagome balanced herself on her haunches, legs on either side of his thighs straddling him. Unable to catch her breath and maybe despite it, Kagome also couldn't seem to get enough of his kisses. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, Kagome snuggled closer and feeling now safer then she had before, for now she was in the dominating position. Kagome flung her hair over her shoulder, covering her exposed neck where his lips had trailed. Lowering her mouth to his, she spread feather light kisses there and then stopped. Leaning back and swallowing, Kagome watched him and stared into his amber eyes that now looked more golden then they had before.  
  
Capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, Kagome lowered her face to kiss him again. This time though she took it slow and soft, a kiss on the side of the mouth. One on the center and the third she passed the very tip of the tip of her tongue over his lips and backed away where his mouth made a grab for hers and his fangs caught the light.  
  
Unable to think, Kagome tried still to rationalize her behavior, it was all part of their deal: protection for pleasure. Was that the deal? His mouth felt good on her neck... Protection... A delay in her execution a chance for her escape... His tongue trailed lovely circles around her collar bone.. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the mist that covered it. This was all just a deal reached... And she had to keep up her part of the deal... Did she just moan?  
  
Hearing her own voice, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. Up... Kagome swallowed and stared at him, breathless and attempting to catch it. "How did you end up on top?" She murmured in confusion.  
  
She was a tease. Inuyasha didn't mind at all. He smirked down at her, beginning to pull off first his jacket, and then his shirt. He stared at her, not the least bit uncomfortable about suddenly being shirtless, except for briefly wandering if she still found him attractive? But why shouldn't she? Being a pirate had given him a physique to die for, if Jakotsu was telling the truth. He slipped his hand under her back, resting it between her shoulder blades as he drew her up from the bed. He liked holding Kagome.  
  
'Besides,' he pointed out as he leaned forward, 'I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted to her if she was buried in my matters.' His ran his cheek across her until his nose felt her ear. He blew on it gently, wondering if she'd like it and if it could entice another of her delicious giggles out of her.  
  
And a delicious giggle he did receive. He actually received more then that. Seeing his bare chest, Kagome's fingers felt an odd intensity in them, like an itch begging to be scratched and she couldn't help herself, as she ran her fingers over his well-chiseled physique. Closing her eyes, Kagome decided that something which felt this good could not be evil or unmeant to be. Even if the one causing these sensations was a demon. 'I wonder if he is enjoying this as much as I am..' Giving him more access to the side of her head and neck, Kagome leaned over with ragged breaths brushing over his skin and lightly with no real reason, nibbled lightly on his ear. Not a harsh bite like she had done to his wrist, but a playful one mingled with a kiss. "Inuyasha." She whispered his name over his furry earlobe.  
  
A small moan escaped his mouth. He loved hearing her voice say his name. She'd only said it -what? Twice before? And she'd been yelling at him. Other than that she always called him things like 'bastard'. But he could bite back. His was gentler, as his teeth were sharper. Even though he hovered over her, held her in his arms, he found her completely in her mercy. "Say my name," he begged. "Please, Kagome. Let me hear you say it again." His breath was ragged as his find focussed on the feeling of his fingers playing on his skin.  
  
Was he playing? Kagome wondered but even that piercing thought couldn't pierce through the warm fuzzy feeling bubbling around her. Making her feel as though they were the only two people who mattered, that caused her to forget about the ship sailing away, or the girls locked below. It sealed everything away because nothing else seemed to matter. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kagome pressed her forehead against his own and began to loosen her kimono but stopped. It was loose enough and she didn't have the nerve really to take it off completely. Kissing him quickly, Kagome allowed her hands to keep on exploring his chest and shoulders and back, her fingerprints moving over and feeling the texture of some old scars. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and then repeated it again, and again.  
  
God, if she hadn't said his name, Inuyasha feared he would lose himself. He stopped kissing her neck when he felt he had reached the breaking point. He needed her, and he needed her right now. He was glad that she hadn't taken off her kimono all the way. It would mean that he could save something for next time. Because, really, if this was how she was planning on paying him for protecting her, he wouldn't mind in the slightest. He took a deep breath. She smelled so good! His senses could even make out the blood beating beneath the surface. Inuyasha could hear her words in his mind. 'I offer you my blood.' Inuyasha just hoped the offer still stood.  
  
Finding a spot that wouldn't prove fatal, and hopefully not painful, to the captive girl, he kissed it softly, sucking a little at her skin to taste it. And then he bit, his canine teeth embedded tightly in her skin.  
  
Frightening paralyzing shock and realization crashed onto her like waves along with pleasure that she didn't expect. Letting out a soft gasp, Kagome didn't fight him off for some reason. It was as though magic was keeping her from pushing him off. Instead, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades to try and release the pain. It wasn't that it hurt too much, it felt as though with every second of pain one of pleasure was rewarded. Leaning back softly, till her back was supported by the mattress and he hovered above her, Kagome bent on leg at the knee and didn't extract her nails from his back, instead she raked them down his back slowly. Staring up at the ceiling, Kagome choked on a scream. Arching her back, Kagome made a small sound of protest that didn't really sound that protesting at all and instead tried to calm her body. Her words from earlier pounding in her head, 'I offer you my blood'. Well he was surely taking her up on her offer. Clinging to him, Kagome moaned his name again when she began to feel power, the power of a priestess being drained from her and then restored, like a heart beat.  
  
Inuyasha released the grip on her flesh when she didn't fight him off. Though her skin was cleanly penetrated, there was no blood. His instincts kicked in, instincts Inuyasha had long ago vowed never to release, yet now he freely accepted his demon powers. He nuzzled the wound, drawing blood and power from her body. His muscles shuddered as he swallowed, the vital fluid making his body feel aflame. He'd never tasted human flesh before, not like this. He only vaguely heard the sounds she made, and his own mind echoed them. He'd never known anything like this before.  
  
Something else began to tug at his mind, brought on by something even more primitive than the demon part of his soul. This wasn't feeding, Inuyasha knew that much. This was something completely and utterly different. When a magic not his own began to settle into his bones, landing with a pain that was almost itchy, he didn't acknowledge it, and accepted her magic settling there.  
  
Hearing her heart beat in her ears, being the main sound she heard, the sounds of Inuyasha drinking only background noise mixed about with her own soft sounds. Kagome felt as though she was floating, when another heartbeat joined with hers, a sudden power shook in Kagome and raced out through the wound. Tilting her head back, Kagome screamed.  
  
It felt as though someone reached into her and plucked a little string of her soul that she did not know could be played. Bending both legs at the knees and bringing them up at either side of his waist, so that he was nuzzled above her and between her Kagome without noticing wrapped one of her legs around his own. Her nails soaked now with flecks of his blood, as she raked them all over his back. Her free hand pressing against his abs. Feeling his hand press at the small of her back, Kagome attempted to call his name but it came out a moan instead. Arching her back into him, Kagome seemed to only manage and give him more access to her throat. Her kimono falling open at the sides showing off her legs, Kagome knew something more ancient then her teachings was going on, because over the loss of blood and light headedness that should accompany it, she felt a well of power pooling inside of her. Inside of him, for a moment Kagome thought she felt *him *. And then the heart beats she heard and that beat so wildly at her temples accelerated again, causing her to buck against him as the power washed over her.  
  
"So the rumors are true," Said a powerful cold uncaring voice. The voice of the captain of the ship, Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway watching this rather primal scene. He didn't need to get closer to understand what was going on. One would think that because Inuyasha was his brother, half brother at least, he would feel some joy for him at finally after so long getting laid, but instead he was filled with nothing. Void of emotion, the cold statue like man stood filling the doorframe. Jaken by his side dropped his staff and kept his mouth so wide open it literally began collecting flies. Since last he heard them and reported to Sesshomaru. And till now they were going at it? Jaken could hardly believe it, looking around and seeing how messed up the place looked too and noticing the torn nightgown on the floor. "Ah! Captain Sesshomaru! Th-This is-" The frog like demon began.  
  
"Is forbidden." Sesshomaru's heartless voice finished for him. Without any remorse or embarrassment he kept his watch steady on them. "Inuyasha." He said monotonically. "Come. Without your whore."  
  
When his brother had barged into his room unannounced, Inuyasha's head had shot up, his golden eyes turning guilty at been caught in such a position. But when Sesshomaru called Kagome a whore, he heard a growl escape his throat, and the arm he had around Kagome tightened. He licked his lips, cleaning them of his blood as he sat over her like a wild animal defending his kill.  
  
Or his mate.  
  
He turned back to Kagome and gently licked her neck of a small trickle of blood. The wound was no longer bleeding, now that he wasn't drawing the blood from it. Inuyasha climbed off her without another word, and threw his shirts back on. Once he was fully dressed, only then did he look at Kagome, too apprehensive to noticed the way the kimono's open folds made her legs look long and slender. He hoped that if his brother decided to beat him, as he sometimes did, that he wouldn't beat him in places Kagome would be able to see. He didn't actually clue in that his back was already bleeding from her nails.  
  
But he did wonder what it was he'd done that was forbidden. Inuyasha knew every rule on the ship, and having sex was not one of them. But... could the blood drinking be one of them? And it so, why make the sharing of blood illegal when eating female flesh, when chopping off a limb or two, wasn't? "Don't open the door unless it's Shippo," he told her, knowing that the little fox demon wouldn't -nor would want to- hurt Kagome. As she was still laying on the bed, he leaned back over her and kissed her forehead goodbye, knowing that if he kissed her lips, he'd never want to leave.  
  
Barely managing to sit up, Kagome kept her hand fastened to her throat and looked up at him with eyes so wide and big, it was hard to believe that she had just done what she had. She looked too young, too pure to have done. Not even trying to compose herself as she sat up, Kagome continued watching Inuyasha and feeling a sudden lose and deep dread start to build in the same place just moments before she felt warmth exploding.  
  
What HAD just happened? Kagome wondered and drew her hand down to look at the blood stained palm. Feeling slightly dizzy, Kagome pressed her hand to the wound and attempted to use her Priestess powers to heal it, but the wound rejected her. Staring up at Inuyasha, as though she had been slapped she was about to say something when for the first time she caught sight of Sesshomaru.  
  
Her earlier position not exactly allowing her to see him. He looked just like Inuyasha, only colder and more handsome. Deadlier was the word. And now, Kagome wondered what she had gotten herself as well as Inuyasha into.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said flatly looking down at his trusty servant. "Take her down to the other supplies quarters." Sesshomaru ordered a cold blaze in his eyes as he watched his brother retreat from the bed and come towards him.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the slimy creature as they passed each other. "She's staying right now," he said defiantly. He was carefully watching every sound and move he made, determined not to give Sesshomaru a reason to take Kagome away. "She's mine, Sesshomaru, and I'll do with her as I please. So my whore stays here," he announced, trying to match his brother's cold nature and language. He dropped Jaken on his head.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't pause to even bother to glance at his henchman. "She is loot, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, his voice obviously belittling. "You used your whore," Sesshomaru said his nose wrinkling in disgust, Inuyasha smelled like rut and like the girl, the only expression that passed over his otherwise expressionless face. "Now the rest of us get to have our go. Ship rules, there is no yours. There is ours. Raids and whatever are brought aboard are profit to be split up evenly." Sesshomaru reminded in a harsh cold voice.  
  
"Jaken." He said in a deep voice. "Take her to Manten's room instead. His loot was dinner tonight." Sesshomaru then raised his long fingers in signal for Jaken not to move quite yet. "Unless, brother," he said contemptuously, "you can come up with a better reason for me to allow her to stay here." Sesshomaru said then sneered at his brother condescendingly. "In your 'den'." He said referring to his living quarters like those of animals, because after all wasn't he just acting like one? And smelling like one?  
  
He thought about what to say, and could only come up with a feeble arguments which he decided to use anyway. "Yes, I can come up with a good reason. How long as it been since I had a woman, brother? How long as it been since someone like Maten had a woman? I don't eat human flesh with you and the others, so I'm not using any of your women, but you're going to steal the only one I've ever had in years?"  
  
Inuyasha advanced on his brother, determined to keep Kagome safe. "For one thing, I'm hardly satisfied with her, yet! If you want to pull rank on me and take my girl away, at least have the decency to wait until I've grown tired of her. You know... you know I take good care of my pets, Sesshomaru. She'll still be in a good enough condition for someone else to play with."  
  
His face soured as he thought of the last time he and his brother had a conversation like this. "I remember what happened with Kikyo. I'm not going to do that again. I've learned my lesson. All I'm asking for his time, until I bore of her." He paused, and then concluded, "Besides, Sesshomaru. She's a priestess."  
  
"Like, Kikyo." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You are weak and you stink of humanity." Sesshomaru spat at him. But he did know how long it had been for his brother. But since he had no brotherly love in him, he did not care. "Do not complain that Manten knows to use women." Sesshomaru said disgustedly then thought for a split second over his brothers arguments. "Fine. Lock her up with the others and play with her yourself." Sesshomaru said and turned his back to his brother. "Do not lie to me Inuyasha. If they were pets to you, the other wouldn't have ended the way she did."  
  
"I want to keep her here." He defied his brother, wandering how far he could take it before he got hit. "I like knowing that I'm the only one who an look at her; for now, at least. Besides, I've already made her position clear to her. She won't leave my room. Do you really think a prison meant for ordinary girls can hold a priestess?" Sesshomaru's words about Kikyo stung, but managed to keep his face as closed and chiseled as ice. "Besides, my own life's at stake if I let her go. I have no intention of dying, by your hand or anyone else's."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't move. Didn't smile. Didn't react. "Jaken, leave the room." He ordered looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Intention and fate have nothing to do with each other. I'll grant you this one request. Lock her in." Sesshomaru said and walked on ahead. Deeper into the ship, towards the captain's rooms. "Come."  
  
Kagome sat silently on the bed the whole time, too afraid to move or make a noise, the evil aura spilling off of him made her want to throw up. When he moved away, Kagome gathered enough of her courage up. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly, completely lost as to what had gone on between the two but clued in enough to understand it was not something good.  
  
Now that his brother had left, Inuyasha let out his breath, his shoulder's losing their erect posture. He was sure he was a dead man! He glanced at Kagome, and smiled at her, giving her a genuine smile so charming a mortal prince would have been jealous. "Don't worry. You're okay for now. Just... keep your word and stay here, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha locked the door, wishing he could get the lock changed, but Sesshomaru, as the Captain, was required to have master keys for every room in the ship. He followed his brother down the hallway, wandering what else there was to speak about. 


	6. A Tale Which Had To Be Told

Whoo hoo! Updating! Yeah baby! Sorry it took so long! I had mid terms and papers due (technically I still am in mid-term land) and Emily had work. (Yes, the PoF is lazy and has no job.) Glad to see you all liked the last chapter! ^_^ Thanks for all the fuzzy reviews!  
  
Bloodbunny: You don't like a mean Sesshomaru? Um. well, at least he's still sexy in this story, right?  
  
Real-Rosie: How could we make anything bad happen to them? Although there are on a pirate ship. so whips and chains might come up a few times.. Just kidding! Just kidding!  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: He did, and he might again. Sesshomaru have respect for Yasha? Well. maybe somewhere deep down inside. Really deep. And all the other pirates are horrid. For now, anyway. But, then, Kouga's developing more and where's Miroku and Sango, hm? Maybe I said too much...  
  
Storymind: I'm notorious for my cliffhangers. Wait till you see some of the others. ^_^  
  
DemonKitty: When doesn't Inuyasha get into trouble?  
  
Silentslayer: I could tell you what happens to Kagome, but this is what the chapter is for. *winks*  
  
Hope you guys all enjoy the next chapter just as much! And yes, we still don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome, or Sesshy, or anybody else in this fic. I don't even own so much as Inuyasha's pillow, although Emmie's working on the legal rights to his pants.  
  
He walked into his elder brother's rooms, and shut the door before Jaken could come up. 'Damn brown-nosing demon,' he thought, as he proceeded to stand in front of his brother's desk. He clasped his hands behind his back. "So, what it is you wanted to talk to me about now?"  
  
In one swift angry movement, Sesshomaru was around the desk, his hand clasped around Inuyasha's throat and his sibling pinned against the wall. "Show respect!" Sesshomaru growled into his face. Though his temper flaring, not showing it in the least physically. "Are you actually trying to bluff me about what was going on in there?"  
  
Wincing, Inuyasha still managed to give his captain an infuriating smile. "Well, that depends. Tell me what you think was going on in there, and I'll tell you whether or not it's true."  
  
Sesshomaru snickered. "Don't play tough with me." He warned and dropped Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you stink of rut. That room smells of blood." Sesshomaru stated all the obvious things. "I do not ask my crew to answer me when they pillage, or when they rape. But when they perform ceremonies? Oh yes. You know the rules about them too." Sesshomaru said in deadly calm, looking disgusted with this creature he called kin. "You keep bringing in the strays."  
  
"All right," he admitted. "I bit her. So what? Jakotsu says it's sign of dominion. He said it increased pleasure. And I figured: 'What the fuck? I might as well try it. After all, I like pleasure, and I'm the dominant one.' So I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
Sesshomaru almost felt a pitying condensation for Inuyasha. Sitting in his plush seat behind his desk, Sesshomaru toyed with a dagger in his hand. "Just how dense are you?" He asked contemptuously. "You are a miserable half demon. Inuyasha, HALF. By law you are not allowed to perform full demon right rituals unless allowed." Sesshomaru reminded, the edge of the knife tracing over his facial markings. "To be on a demon ship and know nothing of your other side." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother with a look that was like a blow. "And to think that father sired you as well as me." He muttered, cracking his knuckles releasing a deadly vapor from them. He looked as calm as marble and as cold as stone. For a long while he didn't speak, simply sufficed with looking bored and sleepy. But then he spoke. "To bite another, in the position and situation you had, is to show dominion over a mate." Sesshomaru explained, as though talking to an idiot. "She is food. Game. Not a mate. And had she bitten you back, or shared your blood the way you did hers, that is marriage under demon law." Sesshomaru said then waved the dagger daintily about his desk. "Since you like exampling Manten, let me use him as demonstration here: When he bites his women, he takes chunks out of them to digest. Not for the pleasure of it."  
  
His hands clenched. It was Kagome who had suggested the whole thing! But there was no way she would have known what it truly meant. And to think that Jakotsu had wanted.... ugh! He glared at his brother, looking miserable under Sesshomaru's calm gaze. "I wonder why I don't know any of our laws, when my education was cut short and my own flesh and blood won't teach me anything." He knew his words were dangerous, but he didn't really care anymore. "And if Father was really as much as a bastard as you, then I don't have a problem taking after Mother. After my Mother."  
  
"Yes. It seems that way with the flesh you chose to mate with." Sesshomaru pointed out then stood up slowly and calmly. "How much longer will you continue being a thorn in my side?" He demanded to know. "We will be back home soon... Then, then when under your own roof away from me, you can fuck whatever you want. But not on my ship." Sesshomaru warned then leaned over. "You stink of her." He said matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru was a cold hearted bastard and every once in a while he felt he had to remind people of that. "Kill her."  
  
"Is that everything?" he rudely demanded. His brother flung the dagger at him in response. Inuyasha was one of the few people could tell when Sesshomaru was getting pissed off, and boy was he ever getting mad now that Inuysha was being insolent! Inuyasha, on the other hand, was used to the barbs about him smelling human or acting weak.  
  
The dagger flew by him, nicking his cheek the same way Kagome had hit Kouga. The half-demon didn't even wince. It didn't hurt at all. If anything, it just made him all the more determined to show Sesshomaru that he could be just as brave and determined as his big brother. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll kill her," he promised, letting himself out the door, and purposely stepping on the eaves-dropping Jaken while doing so. He smirked at his brother. "I mean, I'd hate to give you the pleasure of seeing her death."  
  
Shutting the door, he ground Jaken into the floor a bit more before starting to whistle as he walked down the hallway, ready to start his shift for the night.  
  
'I think I got it now,' he thought to himself, balancing the long bow and the arrows. The long bow was three times his size, and the arrows were three feet each, embedded in the wall and floor. He'd heard from passing pirates that a girl had done this, but he couldn't believe it. Shippo wondered if a human girl could even have drawn the bow! The arrows toppled over again, and he swore, like any good pirate.  
  
Tirelessly working to collect them all again, he was suddenly struck by an idea that would have saved him two hours of work. He collected his magic, there was the sound of a popping bubble, and green smoke loitered in the otherwise still hallway.  
  
He'd changed himself in a Shippo that was six feet tall. Now he could carry the bow and arrows! Proudly smiling, he walked down the hallway and knocked on Inuyasha's door. He liked Inuyasha. Sure, the second-in- command was only half demon, but even when Inuyasha picked on Shippo, he was always careful not to hurt him. Not like some of the other people. In fact, Shippo actually had a nasty scar from Jakotsu on his. . . .  
  
There was no answer. "Lord Inuyasha? Are you here? Hello?"  
  
Kagome was pacing back and forth through the entire room. In her frenzy and nerves tidying it up as well. When she heard the knock, Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at the door suspiciously. Rushing over the bed, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and strung them. "Who's there?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Jumping back from the door, Shippo 'popped' back into his normal form and once again scattered the arrows. He picked them up in scoops this time, is tail rolling with excitement. There was a girl in there!  
  
"I'm Shippo!" he said, once the arrows were off the floor. "Inuyasha asked me to collect his things for him. Please unlock the door! I don't know how long I can hold them!"  
  
Kagome hesitated. He had told her to open the door for Shippo... But still. Shaking her head, Kagome cursed herself. "I'm being foolish," She whispered and lowered her weapons. Walking over to the door, Kagome steadied herself for the beast she was sure to face. Unlocking the door, Kagome opened it just a crack and looked out. No one was there... Looking down, Kagome's eyes grew wide and bright. 'How cute!' Kagome thought then opened the door wider and bent down to help the young boy with the arrows. "Thank you for collecting them."  
  
"No problem!" he chirped. He couldn't remember when he last saw a pretty human girl this close before. Shippo stared at her. "You don't look like you could've sent those arrows into wall," he doubted out loud.  
  
Kagome giggled and looked down the hall. This was her chance to escape, she had a full quiver a bow handy, her capture missing and just a kid to deal with.. But Kagome couldn't bring herself too. Not yet. "Come in, would you? I was asked to keep the door closed." Kagome explained as she put the arrows down on the table. "You don't look like you fit in here." Kagome returned the same spoken out loud doubts at Shippo, he was a kid, young and cute. Looking utterly harmless. And cute!  
  
"We're demons," the kid pointed out. He hopped up on Inuyasha's bed, swinging his legs as his feet didn't touch the ground. "We're not supposed to even be here, so of course we don't fit... oh! You meant on the ship!" Shippo laughed. "Why wouldn't I fit in on a ship full of demons? I'm one of them, after all."  
  
"You don't seem as cruel as them." Kagome explained as she locked the door and straightened out her kimono. "What did you mean that you aren't suppose to even be here?" Kagome inquired innocently enough as she settled on the bed beside the little demon. For a second wondering if he knew what had gone on a while ago just at the spot he sat. Kagome's face flushed at the memories and she lightly touched her neck. She could heal other bruises but it was as if this one had a barrier around it not allowing her to heal it.  
  
Shippo gave her a puzzled look. "The rumors said you have magic, but I guess you can't be a very good priestess if you don't know about demons!" he huffed, but began to explain. "See, demons belong in another world, the demon world. Every once in awhile, we cross over and have a bit of fun, but generally, we don't like being here. It'd be like eating candy all the time. It's good at first, but eventually you'd get a tummy ache. Most of us would gladly return home, but we can't. The bridge between our worlds was broken."  
  
Kagome found this fascinating and leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with interest. "How did it break?" She asked like a child enthralled in a tale.  
  
"Well," he drew out the word, debating telling her, but Shippo wasn't old enough yet to learn when to stop talking. "We're not really sure about that. It was a pretty strong bridge, after all. Not a physical one, though. Some demons say it was an ancient spell that broke it, others say it was the will of the Gods, so that we could have fun here. They're the ones who don't care if they stay here or not. But people like Lord Inuyasha and me, we don't worry about how it broke, so much as why it broke. The bridge broke to strand us here, but nobody can figure out why Naraku would want to strand us in a place like this."  
  
Kagome arched a brow. "Tell me more about Naraku and Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo laughed pleasantly. "Oh, Lady, I can tell you anything you want about Naraku, but anything I know about Inuyasha's totally top-secret! Naraku's one of the noble demons, er, the demons of the royal court. He got a little too big for breeches and over threw the King. By doing so, he gained control of all the portals and threw the King, and all those loyal to the real monarch into this world, then shattered each doorway back home to ensure the safety of his rule." His cheeks went a little pink. "So now we're trying to figure out a way back home, which I'm sure you must be glad to hear, since it means we won't be abducting girls anymore."  
  
Kagome snickered at the boy. "You pick up quick." She muttered then thought about it. "So everyone on this ship were loyal to the old king? Who was the old king?" Kagome asked then smiled at the boy. "Inuyasha must be a good friend if you don't want to share his secrets or talk about Kikyo." Kagome said, looking away innocently.  
  
He blinked. Shippo's green eyes then stared at her, glowing with their own demonic light. "How do you know about Kikyo?" he asked in an awed voice. Then he shook his head. "Yeah, we're all old to... to the true King, because, I mean, he's not that old. Who do you think it is?" he then queried, peering and smiling at her in a way that was more childish than demonic.  
  
Kagome crossed her legs on the bed and balanced her elbows on her knees. This was a game of wits, this is all it as. Just a game of wits. A game of wits with a little demonic boy. A demonic boy, that maybe if she managed to outwit could give her some sort of clue as to how to get out of her, or free those girls. Maybe this old king was just and then she could reason with him- Kagome paused her thoughts and looked around. They were on a ship. If the last king had been killed, there would be no need for banishing anyone because their loyalties would be buried along with the king. But if the king was exiled... Kagome felt an odd fear creep up her spine. "T-The captain?" Kagome ventured, her head suddenly reeling. If it really was Sesshomaru... Well shit. She'd just been making out with a demon prince. And enjoying it too. Double shit.  
  
"I know a lot of things." Kagome said playing around with her fingers, intertwining them in her lap. "I'm magical after all, remember?" Kagome asked hiding the fact that her powers weren't working that well since demon boy bit her. "The question is, how do you know about Kikyo?" Kagome ventured and smiled to herself. Yep! That was the way! Confuse him. That was the way to outwit him. Kagome groaned inwardly. She was playing games with a demon boy. There had to be some way to get off of this ship!  
  
The demon boy nodded. "Yup. King Sesshomaru. Except because he doesn't hold the throne, it's Captain Sesshomaru." He stopped swinging his legs and did a headstand on Inuyasha's bed. Although it almost appeared he was bored of the situation, he was actually quite enjoying their conversation. "Well.... everybody on the ships knows about Kikyo. Her screams. . . ." He shuddered and fell over, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. "Talking about Kikyo only brings up bad memories! Don't you have something happy to talk about?"  
  
Kagome's heart came to a sudden halt. 'Her screams?' Kagome thought and wondered if she really looked the way she felt, as though the blood had just been drained out of her. Not by Inuyasha's bite this time. "Well, you're a demon. This is suppose to be happy talk for you, isn't it?" Kagome tried. Picking up one of her arrows, Kagome sleeked her fingers over it. "I'll make you a deal. Why don't you tell me a little more about Kikyo- I forgot all the details already, you know. And I'll show you a trick."  
  
"Really?" His eyes began to look happy. "Okay, but don't tell Lord Inuyasha, promise?"  
  
This time, Kagome's smile was genuine and quite sneaky. "Upon this bite mark." Kagome said with a wink then nodded. "Go on!"  
  
Being still young himself, Shippo didn't quite latch on to anything regarding the bite mark. Although he really wanted to be taught a trick, he knew he was breaking a rule. But... as long as no one found out! "Kikyo had magic, like you. She looked a lot like you, too, with the dark hair and stuff. Inuyasha captured her on one of the raids. But then Captain Sesshomaru began to think that maybe they were spending a bit too much time together. He didn't make anything about Inuyasha keeping her in his rooms, because the laws about girls weren't quite so strict then. Sesshomaru made it that way so another Kikyo incident would never happen. He caught Inuyasha trying to set her free as we passed by a small port in the middle of the night."  
  
Shippo stopped, swallowing, as he came to the darkest part of the story. "The Captain beat my Lord Inuyasha so badly he couldn't walk for a week, but he didn't think that a beating would make him remember. So instead of just killing Kikyo, he.... tortured her first. He did it himself, just to make Lord Inuyasha hate him even more. Her screams could be heard from one end of the ship, all the way to the other. Captain Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Inuyasha would never try and set a girl free again. And he changed the rules too, telling us that anybody who tried to set a girl free again would forfeit our own lives in the process." He sniffled again, remembering it as he had tended to his Lord's wound as the priestess's voice cut through the air. "She lasted five days."  
  
Kagome felt the vile rise up in her throat. So that was why... Oh gods. Kagome stared wild eyed at the young demon who couldn't possibly understand what his story just meant to her. Their bargain was... A sham then. How... In... Kagome felt dizzy. The rocking of the boat didn't help either. Placing her palm to her forehead, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. "The poor woman..." Kagome whispered then thought about Inuyasha, the bite suddenly pulsing at her side causing her to swat it like a mosquito and then cringe at the pain. 'Poor Inuyasha...' She thought, trying to picture it in her mind.  
  
Then it dawned on her. She really, really was trapped here. Unless, what if she tried to escape without Inuyasha's knowing? Then his life wouldn't be in danger, though she doubted as much because of Sesshomaru's wrath. If he could beat his own brother up that badly... "Would you say he is a good man?" Kagome whispered under her breath. "Inuyasha."  
  
He was strangely quiet for a second. "Yes," he calmly replied, thinking of how the silver-haired demon treated him. "He's not a good demon, and he's not a good human, but he's still Lord Inuyasha. He's loyal, and he's a great fighter, for being a scholar. He's never let anybody beat me when I did something wrong, but he's still half-demon."  
  
Kagome sat there quietly for a moment. Feeling the walls close in on her. He was a good man, then going by what Shippo said. And following her own senses, Kagome too could tell that he was good. Well, somewhat. Touching the bite wound, Kagome flinched and lowered her hand back into her lap. But he was a demon. And he was a pirate. And his brother was a full demon letting off evil energy without a soul. And she was a Priestess buying time. There had to be some way to escape and free those girls... Otherwise... Kagome blinked back tears. "Well, that's good." Kagome whispered then held the arrow up before her. Touching its tip and concentrating more than usually needed, Kagome after two attempts managed to pour purifying power into the arrowhead causing it to glow a bright pink. "If I throw it, it will light up like a firecracker." Kagome explained, wondering why it felt so draining using her own energy.  
  
Shippo leaned over, his tail flickering back and forth. "Nifty!" he squeaked. His hands itched to try and take it, but he had more common sense than that. Getting a better look at it, he leaned a bit on Kagome's shoulder, and then what he'd said finally clicked in. Shippo's cheeks began to turn as pink as the arrowhead. "You know, I didn't mean to say that I was never beaten because Lord Inuyasha scared them away! I meant that I scared them away! Because I may look small, but I. . . ." Shippo leaned in closer to Kagome, smelling the air around her. "You smell like Lord Inuyasha."  
  
"Of course, I understand that you are a powerful demon. One of the strongest, no?" Kagome turned a bright pink and looked away from Shippo. "Do I?" She asked with a nervous giggle.  
  
Nodding, he thought of something else. "I have to start my shift now. I start an hour after Lord Inuyasha. He'll be back at midnight. Did you need anything before I go, like food or something?"  
  
Kagome didn't think about it before. This was a pirate ship, meaning they did have to work... She was alone until midnight? Looking around, Kagome noted the porthole and figured that if she managed to loosen it enough she could crawl through... But to what? The sea? No. She would have to give her escape a little more thought. "Oh, um," Kagome thought about it for a moment remembering what the demons on this boat called food. "No, I'm fine, thank you." Kagome said smiling warmly, she depleted the power from the arrow and offered it to Shippo. "Could be fun to play with- If you are careful not to poke yourself with it." Kagome said and looked around. "Um, do you know where Inuyasha keeps his clothes?"  
  
"Thanks!" Shippo chirped. The arrow was a bit big for him, so he used his magic on it, wrapping the arrow up into a little ball that he could put into the pouch at his waist. Then, when he wanted it, all he had to do was to unfold it, and boom! Portable spelled arrow! He pointed at the closet closest to the door, and then sauntered off. "Well, if that's everything, I'll be see you later." He walked halfway out the door, before turning back, a little wave in his foxtail. "I will see you, right, Lady?"  
  
Kagome stared for a moment, feeling despair lighten off of her somewhat as she smiled softly. Nodding, Kagome got off of the bed. "Call me Kagome." She offered. Watching him close the door, Kagome swallowed hard and ran over to the wall. The porthole was rusted shut and would take some work on, Kagome figured but she would be able to open it. Looking at it's size, Kagome knew she could squeeze through, but she had to plan it out better. She had to release those girls, she couldn't just leave them. What if she held on to the side of the ship and made her way about? Kagome shook her head. She'd have to release the girls first, then plan her own escape. Leaving the window alone, Kagome's fingers ran over the wall around it and she turned to look at the rest of the room. She had tidied it earlier, so it looked actually livable now. But... This was a cage and she didn't want to get use to her cage and accept dying in it.  
  
'You smell like Lord Inuyasha.' Kagome remembered the words and shuddered. Shrugging out of her kimono, she fixed it on a hanger over the closet and searched within it for some clothes. They all seemed to be made out of the same cloth. Feeling the martial between her fingers, Kagome bit her lower lip. Fire rat fur. "Well, I can't do everything I want to if I'm clad in a kimono the whole time." Kagome muttered to herself and then remembered what Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. 'I like knowing that I'm the only one who an look at her'. Kagome swallowed and felt suddenly sick, with butterflies in her stomach. Thinking about what Shippo told her with Kikyo... She'd wear the kimono for him. Otherwise, she should be comfortable. Shrugging into a pair of pants and loose shirt, Kagome didn't think for a second at how ridiculous she was. If she took the kimono off because she smelt like him, what was wearing his clothes making her smell like?  
  
Crawling onto the bed, Kagome peered over it's side. "I wonder what he's hiding in that compartment..." 


	7. Treason

AN:Storymind: Yes.. That's right.. It's their past.. There could be more involved.. Will there? Won't there? How much sugar have I had to day, and why won't my lemonade melt faster?  
  
Rosie: Whips would be interesting, if used correctly. Maybe they can borrow Sesshy's. How come I have a feeling you would fit in on the shop, between Kouga and his chains and Sesshy and his whips?  
  
Griffin: Well said. But is Kagome satisfied?  
  
ME: Yes, Sesshy is a bastard. You aren't supposed to like him. He is the bad guy, after all.  
  
Vixen: I giggle when I write the word 'nipple'. I can say, but ask me two write it, let alone something being done to it, and I will go red and fall of my chair. So, no, no lemon. But maybe some limey content here and there, we can't say. Actually, I think I described one part as being a grapefruit. And need I point out that everyone's favorite miscreant monk isn't here yet. Hopefully between the sexual tension between Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku being himself, you shall be plenty entertained.  
  
Demon Kitty and Glass thorn: As I said; seven hours time difference makes for very interesting plot coagulation's.  
  
Pyro: Actually, I don't really think we go into that at all. So use your imagination! ^_^  
  
We were glad to see some new names as well as some old favorites on the review list. Our popularity must be spreading! ^_^ Glad to see we weren't the only ones who were drooling at the idea of Inuyasha being a pirate. Well, enjoy. chapter seven. Seven chapters old already. Enjoy!  
  
Strolling the deck of the ship, Inuyasha looked more like his brother than he would have preferred. Sesshomaru was now retired to his chambers, leaving Inuyasha in charge, momentarily. Inuyasha knew the only reason why Sesshomaru hadn't killed him yet was because he was an asset to the crew: he didn't eat human meat, so there were more for others, he was one of the best fighters on board, he was smart, and he knew how to command people.  
  
"Do you call that a knot? Simpleton! Sailor, you missed a spot!" But he was never without a kind word, for those who deserved it. "Kouga, good work on the sails. Your speed's improving." But now he just circled the deck, bored, and wondering what Kagome was doing. There wasn't much to do on his shift, other than yell at people who were late or people who had drunk so much the night before they threatened toppling overboard. He wondered if he actually should let them go over. Nope, there wouldn't be anything left to do until after dusk, when they'd circle the other side of the mainland on their way home, and pick up Miroku. He'd be glad to see Miroku again. Although Inuyasha called Kouga a friend, Miroku was, he supposed, his best friend. They were two of a kind on the ship: one a half-demon, the other a human who had become a devil.  
  
* * *  
  
He hid a smile as he got off his ship, walking back down to his bedroom, Miroku's words still fresh. The monk had run across the water and jumped on their ship, one hand carrying a pack of magical equipment, the other supporting a girl who was slung over his back, much as Kagome had been the night before. Except this girl looked really beaten up. Inuyasha stared at Miroku with some uncertainty. The monk only shrugged. "She's feisty. She fainted."  
  
Letting himself into his bedroom, he spotted Kagome sleeping soundly in his bed. He quietly shut the door, and moved soundlessly toward the bed. It was dark, but Inuyasha could see perfectly well. Inuyasha hovered over her, watching he sleep. She didn't look nearly so dangerous now. He grinned and took off his shirts. The first one he balled up and used in on a pillow. The second he used as a blanket, curling up on the floor to maybe catch a little nap.  
  
"Mmm..." Kagome murmured snuggling the blanket closer to her and opening her eyes a fraction. Her cheeks immediately blushing when she saw Inuyasha shirtless, but the sight was enough to wake her up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome demanded to know as she sat up, the blanket falling to her lap, revealing the clothes she wore. "What time is it?" Kagome asked yawning. She had busied herself the few past hours, figuring out an escape route, gathering whatever she could as weapons and making a makeshift alter on his night table.  
  
"Midnight," he answered. "Go back to bed, Kagome."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Uh huh. What about you?"  
  
"Demons don't need sleep." Curled up on his side, he still hadn't looked over at her. "I'm just fine right here."  
  
"Idiot." Kagome muttered and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was just.... Wrong. The roles being reversed like this. Sitting back up, Kagome looked over the bed at him. "I know I am your prisoner, and I know I am getting better treatment then the other girls being allowed to stay here and all." Kagome said, feeling kind of bad that he had worked all these hours and now got to lie on the floor. Demon or not. Kicking the blanket off of her, and pulling his shirt down to hide some of her skin, Kagome got off of the bed and crouched down beside him, pulling the shirt he used as a pillow away from under his head with one powerful tug. "That means that you get the bed, alright? I didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed, I just fell asleep." Kagome muttered and tossed his shirt aside and was about to do the same to the one he was using as a blanket.  
  
He grabbed her hand when he reached for his red jacket and pulled her down closer, giving her a quick kiss on her lips, just as he'd thought of during his whole shift. His yellow eyes glowed in the night as he stared her. "Kagome, take the bed," he ordered her, not knowing how long she'd be able to enjoy something so simple as a soft bed.  
  
Kagome despite herself smiled at him, as though she read his thoughts. "Inuyasha," She began as she sat on the floor beside him looking down at him. "I.. You and I both know, this won't last right?" Kagome asked him without looking at him anymore. "You know I won't stay trapped in here for long, and you know that your crewmates won't tolerate you having me here for long. You also know I have a bow and arrows and now you know I've hidden them and will use them to get free or at least set those girls free." Kagome said, knowing that she shouldn't tell him this, but feeling that she owed it to him. "Take the bed, you can't keep making me forget I'm a prisoner."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. At least Kagome was rational. "Why don't we both take the bed?" he suggested. "It wouldn't be right for me to take it and leave you here."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome huffed. "You took me from my home and I am your captive." Kagome said without noticing touching her neck again. "I'm fine with sleeping on the floor, really I am. As a priestess I know how to do without." Kagome reminded him.  
  
He turned her own argument back on her. "If you're really my prisoner, then you should do as I say," he growled, amused by their argument. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who was really the captive, between him and Kagome. Sure, he'd kidnapped her, but all she had to do was look at him in the right way, and he'd risk standing up to his brother to protect her.  
  
Kagome growled at him and sat up on her knees. "But you forget, this little bird is going to fly the coop." Kagome teased and for the briefest moment toyed with the idea of kissing him. She didn't know why, but she did. There was just something about him, maybe it was the human in him and the blend of demon that spoke to her. Because, wasn't she with all of her powers less then human too? Shaking her head of those thoughts Kagome offered him her hand. "We'll share." She said falling back onto his old offer.  
  
Enticed by the idea of sharing a bed with Kagome, he crawled in first, holding the sheets open for her. When she crawled inside, he pulled them around her, and left his arm draped under her smaller frame. He relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling better now that he knew that Kagome was safe and held within his arms.  
  
Kagome snuggled close to him, burying her face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kagome felt warm and safe. She couldn't deny that feel, even if it was ridiculous because she was feeling protected in the arms of a demon. "I hope it'll work out better..." Kagome whispered, and thought to herself, 'for you this time... I don't like the idea of you being hurt.' Using his arm as a pillow upon which she lay her head, her raven hair falling to the side over his arm and the pillows beneath.  
  
He was so comfortable that he didn't even register what she'd said. Inuyasha just held her, closing his eyes as he let the sound and feel of Kagome's steady breathing lull him to sleep, instead of the normal, empty feeling of the swaying ship.  
  
Inuyasha woke up at dawn, like he always did. For once, he didn't particularly care to go up top and see it. For one, that would disturb Kagome. His hands tightened around her, and he nuzzled her dark hair with his nose. Even though the thought was a dangerous one, he couldn't help but have it. Something about it felt right. Something about waking up with Kagome in his arms, having her scent envelop him felt just plain old right.  
  
Reaching up, he rose his head and kissed the back of her neck gently. During the night she had rolled over, and so now her back was pressed up against his. He was a little sad that he wouldn't be able just to lay there and watch her sleep, but as his lips moved over the rest on the spot where he'd bitten her the night before, he sighed contentedly, happy to simply be with her. His hand snaked up to find hers, and he covered it, holding her hand as she slept, and he closed his eyes, relaxing in the knowledge that Kagome was safe.  
  
Kagome stirred a bit and yawned. Then flung her eyes open. Her breath catching in her throat, Kagome looked down and... Choked again. He was... Groping her chest... And... Kagome slid her eyes to the side and noticed her was... Kissing her neck... Kagome gulped. Sure, she knew she made a bargain with him. But so early in the morning?! And without warning?  
  
Forgetting her place, Kagome's fingers clenched the pillow beneath her and pretending to still be asleep she cuddled closer to him. Then in one swift move, she pulled the pillow from beneath her and smacked him.  
  
"Ow!" He was up in a flash, glaring at her, his hair mussed from sleep. "What did you do that for? It was completely uncalled for!" He took the other pillow and hit her back with it, right on top of her head.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome shouted and grabbed the pillow from under his head and returned the attack. This time aiming below his waist. "You were groping me!" Kagome shouted, trying to untangle her legs from the covers.. and his legs.  
  
Had he been? He hadn't noticed, if he was! He stared at her, not affected at all as she attacked him with his own pillow. Inuyasha pulled the covers away, so that she wouldn't have so much trouble getting out of bed as he merely sat there and let her rant and hit him with his own pillow. "Oh," was all he could think of saying, wishing that he'd paid more attention to it.  
  
Kagome paused in mid smack with the pillow above her head before bursting into uncalled for giggles. Dropping the pillow, Kagome sat back on her haunches and held her sides giggling. Finally calming her laughter, Kagome looked at him from under her bangs that dipped into her eyes. Seeing him in the morning light was a pleasant sight, seeing his chest lit up by the first rays of sun was a delicious way to wake up in the morning she thought to herself before tossing such thoughts away. They were uncalled for.  
  
Noticing then that the blankets had been tossed aside, Kagome looked down at the bare feet beside her. Her eyes now shinning wickedly Kagome lowered her hand from her side and began tickling the toes. She couldn't help it and everything goes in a pillow fight!  
  
"Stop that," he shouted, already feeling laughter bubble up in his chest. He tried to push her away, but he couldn't concentrate. He fell back on the bed, suddenly laughing with all his heart. He hadn't laughed in years, and, as if by magic, all the laughter he had been bottling up inside him for over a decade finally freed itself until there were tears in his eyes and he was practically begging for mercy.  
  
Kagome was actually spell bound. His smile and his laughter... The sound and sight were gorgeous. Seeing him in a new light, Kagome's eyes shone. Sitting back down on the bed, over the covers Kagome began to laugh to. Because laughter drags laughter, it's addictive after all. But she didn't once take her eyes off of him, it was enchanting. "You have a lovely laugh." She whispered and gave a last tickle to the curve of his foot.  
  
"Thank you," he giggled, the laughter still trickling out of him. He wasn't certain if he was thanking her for the compliment, or for letting him go. He was wiping his eyes when he glanced over her head and saw the door open, but Inuyasha had no fear this time. Still smiling, his tears banished, he leaned up against the wall, reclining on his bed like a dominant wolf. His ears even seemed to perk up a bit.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," he greeted with a lazy wave. His fingers itched to reach out and stroke Kagome's hair, not just to feel it again, but almost as if to warn his friend to keep away because she was his. "Sorry if we woke you up."  
  
On instinct alone, Kagome looked over her shoulder and with adrenaline pumping through her rolled over the bed to reach her bow and arrows. With uncanny speed and training she lifted the bow and strung it aiming an arrow directly for him. It was habit, and when on a demon ship, Kagome didn't allow her mind to form doubts she just did whatever reaction came naturally.  
  
Miroku stopped a step into the room and raised his hands. "Woah." He said black Buddha beads draped over his hand and wrist rattling at the movement. Looking a bit shocked at the girl, or rather ogling her. Miroku tore his gaze from her to Inuyasha. "You have a girl in your bed." He stated matter- of-factly and then his perverted side rose to the surface and he slowly dropped his hands. What could a girl wearing nothing but a man's shirt -and looking damn good in it- do to him anyway? "Well, it's about TIME!" Miroku said then caught the look in her eyes.  
  
Alright, maybe she was serious, "Uh, Inuyasha?" Miroku let out his eyes darting from his friend to the arrow. "The waking up part didn't bother me, I was up already... But you know, this is not the way to greet a friend... Remove the bow and arrow, and then we can talk about the nice greeting."  
  
"Put down the bow, Kagome," he said, watching her do so. "Miroku, this would be Kagome. Kagome, meet Miroku. Miroku, touch her and I'll break every bone in your body. Understand? Good." He relaxed in his seat, knowing this was his territory. "And good morning, by the way."  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and growled. Slowly lowering her bow, Kagome watched him wearily. "Another friend?" She asked.  
  
Miroku's grin only widened. "Break every bone, huh?" Miroku asked looking her over and then at his old friend. "You know, I might just try... Broken bones and all..." Miroku said looking over her legs then throwing Inuyasha a man-to-man look. "Having fun?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her. "Don't worry. Miroku's an actual companion, not like Kouga. Unfortunately, as he looks fully human, Miroku gets to do a lot of the dirty, mainland work," he explained, ignoring Miroku's comment about broken bones. "Which he doesn't mind, because it gets him laid on nine out of ten expeditions."  
  
Looking back at Miroku, the silver-haired demon thought about what had gone on since he'd kidnapped Kagome. "Oh," he sarcastically answered, "loads of fun, excluding being slapped, name-called, shot at, shot, and kicked, often on more than one occasion. And as of this morning, tickled."  
  
Kagome threw Inuyasha a dirty look. "You know, you can be very crude." Kagome said then tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave Miroku a once over. Alright, sure, she could see why he got laid so much. But there was just something about him... Narrowing her eyes, Kagome felt as though the air had been knocked out of her. "You're... Human?"  
  
Miroku grinned and took up a seat, kicking his feet up on a table. "You know, going by that red mark on her neck, I'd say you have been leaving details out..." He said then, again, looked over her legs. "She's wearing your shirt too. You are being very unfriendly leaving out details!" Miroku yelled touching his heart and sniffing dramatically as though he was insulted. With his head bowed, Miroku looked up at Kagome. "Not quite human." He said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Kagome didn't feel comfortable under his gaze but didn't show it. Instead she met his glare. "You're wearing Buddha beads."  
  
"Yeah. But then again, some men wear necklaces, that doesn't make them women. And I did all kinds of trading for certain un-Buddha like powers." Miroku smirked and turned his attention away from her. "You know, minus the image I walked in on, your days sound as fun as my night. Did I already mention she's feisty?" Miroku asked referring to the girl he brought onboard and touched his reddened cheek.  
  
He nodded, half his gaze on Miroku, the other on Kagome. "You did. Is that welt she gave you from last night, or this morning? Because if it's from this morning, she's feisty, but she's quiet." He pulled off one of his blankets and walked over to Kagome, wrapping it around her body so Miroku would stop eyeing her. He hadn't even noticed that she'd been wearing his shirt. The blanket he placed around her wasn't just so that Miroku would stop eyeing Kagome, it was also that he wouldn't be tempted to. "Who is she, anyway?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled shyly. Well, he might be crude but he could be polite at least. The blanket was still warm... It felt nice.  
  
'It would feel nicer if he joined you under it.'  
  
'Shut up.' Kagome ordered the voices in her head, and paid close attention to their conversation. Was there another raid? Another woman captive?  
  
Miroku looked uncomfortable for a moment and then scratched his chest carelessly. "The woman who agreed to bare my children!" He announced and grinned. "So was slightly drunk... But I'm gonna hold her to her word." Miroku promised then sobered up. "From last night. This morning she just tossed over and kicked me in the prime jewels. Are you babies alright?" Miroku asked looking down at his crotch.  
  
"Sesshomaru wasn't pleased about it either."  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded, his interest caught. "I truly doubt that he would care whether or not your balls are okay."  
  
Kagome was sweet and she was quiet, she didn't make a big fuss about it when she elbowed Inuyasha in his own jewels. She wanted to get the details and he was bothering her.  
  
Miroku threw him a nasty look but then grinned when he saw Kagome's blanket move and Inuyasha was sitting behind her. 'My my... Isn't he the lucky one?' Miroku thought, his dirty mind falling deeper into the gutter with every passing second. "It wasn't my balls that bothered him, but the wench. Called her my wife, he growled, I threatened not to tell him what I found out... He accepted. We're on our way home."  
  
He suddenly smiled, despite the pain he felt below the equator. "You lucky son of a bitch!" He leapt from his bed and seized Miroku's hand, shaking it wildly and slapping him on the back. "I can't believe an asshole like you would manage to pull his head from his own derriere to be able to do something right for a change! You actually found all of the ingredients?" His words suddenly stopped as he wondered what this would mean would happen to Kagome. "When are we leaving?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Miroku noticed an odd look pass over his friend's face and worried for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Yep. Found them all. I even found one of the maps." Miroku showed off proudly and settled his hand in the waistband of his pants proudly. "Actually, we're changing course as we speak." Miroku said as quietly as Inuyasha did. As though following cue. "We've been sailing there since last night after my meeting with Sesshomaru. I'm surprised you didn't hear all of the rumbling..." Darting a look at Kagome, Miroku grinned at Inuyasha. "Then again, I'm sure you were noisy enough."  
  
Kagome remembered Shippo's story about the bridges and Kagome's muscles bunched up. Leaving? Leaving that would mean... Her chance for escape... For those girls. Without a second thought, Kagome leapt from the bed and landed on Inuyasha piggy back style, and began slapping his back. "No! You are letting me go now! Sharks or non!"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I haven't fucked her yet," he growled as Kagome suddenly jumped up him. He crossed his arms and stood there calmly, slowly tilting his head back until he can see her. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked, his tone suggesting it was a statement instead of a question. "Yours is feisty. Mine has ideals."  
  
Kagome leapt off of him and walked around, her back to Miroku her face shoved in Inuyasha's. "Contrary to popular belief... You're not going to either. I'm getting off of this ship, today. Before I'm eaten, and those girls are coming with me." Kagome hissed and kicked him. Her knee following the path her pillow had taken earlier, she then ran to the bed and slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her bow and ran for the door.  
  
Miroku stared at the two. "You sure you didn't?" He asked suspiciously then considered things rationally. "She's not like the others, is she?" He carefully asked his friend while he stood up. Fingering his beads, Miroku looked blandly at his friend. "What's going on, Inuyasha. And I want the truth."  
  
"She's a priestess. She's feisty. She wants to save all the girls and escape. I keep on trying to explain to her that we're nowhere near shore, and that she'll get killed if she disobeys me, but she's an idiot. She's.... Voluptuous, but she's an idiot," he sighed, going after her as she swung the door open. And this time she was armed. She wouldn't be running out of arrows any time soon. "And I'm an idiot for ever having brought her on board. See ya later, Miroku."  
  
Having casually dismissed his friend, he leaned against the door, putting all his weight on it as he watched Kagome try and open it, her hands fumbling as she tried to turn the lock. He lowered his head, trying to catch her eye. "Trying to go somewhere?"  
  
Miroku stared and arched his brow. "Suuuuuuure, that's all that's going on." He muttered and turned towards the wall, moving one of the wallboards. "It was nice meeting you, Kagome!" He called and then looked at his friend. 'We're gonna talk later.' He mouthed out to him before disappearing behind the secret door leading between their rooms.  
  
Kagome stared up at Inuyasha and shook her head, trying to keep what felt like tears welling up behind her eyes at bay. "Let me go, Inuyasha. I don't care what happens, say that you left and I ran away, but don't stand in my way." She warned and stepped back, aiming an arrow at him. "I don't want to shoot. But I will."  
  
Glancing at the hidden door, he dropped his voice, wanting to make sure Miroku couldn't hear him. His eyes stared at Kagome, burning with something new, that hadn't been there the dawn of the day when he first Kagome. "You don't want to kill me. And so help me God, for some reason I don't want to see you dead. Nor do I want to see myself dead." He acted as if he didn't care she was pointing an arrow at his bare chest. He flicked his silver bangs away from his face. "And why in the world did you think I would want to have sex with you?"  
  
Hurt slashed her face for a moment, but she quickly regained her cold composure. "Because isn't that what you pirates do with your captives?" She asked and felt a hand squeezing her heart in her chest, mashing her lungs along with it. After the kisses from yesterday, and the bite, Kagome almost wanted to close her eyes and re-live those emotions, but apparently when he struck a deal, he stood by it and nothing else. Well, at least she knew the deal was about to be broken and wasn't meant to be taken far.  
  
Smiling tightly, Kagome pulled on the arrow. "Move away Inuyasha..." She asked closing her eyes for a moment and then pulling her arm back, ready to let her arrow fly. "Please."  
  
His voice was still. "If you're going to shoot, do it to kill. Do it like you mean it. You haven't charge the bow with energy, so it won't kill me." He stood like a ghost in front of her path; pale, filled with death, and motionless. He was barely even breathing, watching her as she prepared to shoot.  
  
That broke Kagome and she lowered her bow and dropped the arrow to the floor then collapsed on her knees. "Dammit!" She screamed and banged her fist on the floor. "You heartless son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed, this time when her fist hit the floor she let out an explosion of power that knocked everything in the room and filled it with energy. "Move away Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and held up the arrow as though it was a knife, but still hadn't collected herself off of the floor.  
  
Staring at her, he felt a pang of humanity, hurting him more than any blow from Kagome ever could. He knelt down to her level, and tried to find words that would make everything right again, that would make her fear go away so that she would know he'd fight like Lucifer himself to keep her safe. His hair fell into his face, hiding his face from her. He couldn't find anything to say, and he knew that any death she'd give him would be quicker than the one Sesshomaru would. "Just for the record, I never would have touched you if you didn't say it was okay," he muttered. His eyes seemed to look right through her. "And I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome turned her head away, her hair flying about hiding it from him. "It doesn't matter now..." She whispered in a hallow voice and placed shaking hands on his forearms. "Nothing matters.." She whispered, feeling a tear trickle out of the side of her eye catching on the lashes and then dropping to her cheeks. "I don't care." She said at last and used his arms to stand up.  
  
Looking at him, Kagome understood that Sesshomaru would do it again to Inuyasha. What he did with Kikyo. Feeling empty, Kagome stared at the door and fingered her arrow. "Maybe I should just release myself..." She whispered hating how selfish that was of her, but she couldn't stop her eyes from darting at her wrist. She had to help those girls... But it was pointless.  
  
"Call me free game." Kagome said in a rasp voice and looked at him with a stricken expression. "Make it a game, release me and say I am free game, they can hunt me. I'll take as many as I can out and release those girls. They'd have a better chance at sea."  
  
"I shouldn't be hearing this," he mumbled, knowing that if Sesshomaru found out he knew what Kagome was planning, he'd be tried for treason. He lifted his head slightly, enough to stare her in the eye. He wiped the tear on her cheek away, his skin not even touching hers in the sincere action. Inuyasha sighed. "Do you know how to seal rooms so that it's soundproof?" he inquired, part of him not able to accept the plan unfolding in his mind.  
  
Kagome nodded but stepped away from him. "I promise I won't make a sound though..." Kagome whispered figuring he'd be kind enough to give her a quick ending. Kagome took another step back, this was not the way she wanted to die. But all choices given, she'd rather have him breaking her neck then other's who'd eat it. Well, eat it more then he did.  
  
He shook his head, and motioned for her to be silent. "Just do it."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sat on the floor. Gathering her powers, Kagome summoned all the purifying energy she could and ignored the momentous pain throbbing at her neck from the bite wound. Finally, Kagome pressed her forefingers together and began to chant. Slowly a pink ball began to glow around her and then pushed past her, and fell into the walls of the room. "The barrier is up." She whispered after she felt the chants fall into place. "But I can't keep it up long." Kagome said, not daring to touch her neck.  
  
He once again knelt down to her level, and nodded. "I'll be quick then. You can't save everyone, Kagome, you'll have to accept that. But there's a way to save everybody. The... My way home will be on an island, more than likely. You can get yourself free from anything to put you in, so you'll just have to be on your best behavior tell then. When we land, there'll be a brief moment between them opening the portal to when they come back and kill everybody, because they won't want witnesses. There'll only be a few guards on the ship. Shippo will be one of them, but don't hurt the kid, okay? That's when you can get the girls out, kick the demons off the ship, and push off for home. Understand?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, no air or voice uttering in her throat. "Inuyasha..." She whispered then shook her head, feeling dizzy. "What... No, what will happen to you?" Kagome demanded to know before she dared hope.  
  
"I'll go home," he said with a shrug. 'Or I'll die, but either way, it won't matter. I'll have lived for a good cause, and my death won't be in vain. Besides, maybe it'll make up for dragging good people like Kagome and Kikyo into this mess.' To think that as of only yesterday, if anybody told him he'd have considered forfeiting his life for a mortal woman, he'd have beaten them on the spot!  
  
Kagome didn't believe him. But didn't want to push the point. She'd get what she wanted, wouldn't she? Looking down at her fingers, Kagome felt her head lull forward and then shook it. "Alright." She said and looked up at him. "I'll behave till then. And then, the girls and I will be on our way home and.. You will be too." Kagome said softly. "And I'll never see you again." Kagome swallowed the sudden ball in her throat. "Well, I guess we'll both get what we want right? Oh wait. I forgot, you don't want to have sex with my body." Kagome said and broke the bond of her fingers, letting the barrier fall and offering him her wrist. "Can I offer you this instead?"  
  
He ignored her offer. It was tempting, but Sesshomaru would kill him. Instead, sitting on the balls of his feet, he stared at her. For having been raised a scholar, Inuyasha could be a very confused boy, sometimes. "Is that what our agreement really was? That you would behave and I would protect you and in return you'd give me your body?"  
  
Inuyasha wanted to smack himself. Of course a sweet -sweet?- girl like Kagome wouldn't be willing to let him kiss her because she wanted him too! No wonder she'd been so ready to undress in front of him! She had been scared for her life. He tried to push the words 'I would if you didn't...' out of his mind, but they were etched there. Inuyasha wanted to forget that she kissed him back, when her lips had been brushing his chin, he would have done anything just to hear her say his name.  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes and pressed her wrist forward some more. "Wasn't it?" Kagome whispered looking down at her legs. If it was then why didn't it explain the pain she was feeling in her chest? And the upset stomach? It also didn't explain the want to kiss him again, or how much she enjoyed his kisses. She shouldn't have if it was just a deal. Right? Dropping her wrist away, she lowered her head, Kagome tossed her hair away from the bite wound from yesterday and looked up at him, keeping her head tilted to give him better access. "I doubt anyone would come in this time, I mean they are all probably busy getting back to your world." Kagome said, feeling that she should give him back something in turn for his agreeing to help her save those girls.  
  
"If I bite you, then. . . . ." He glanced down at his own arm. She'd already bitten him. But... it didn't count, right? It had been in the middle of a fight! And it's not like Kagome had swallowed his blood or anything. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the spot where she had bitten him was still slightly pink. It should have disappeared hours after she'd bitten him! It shouldn't be there. Trying to cover it up, he ran to get his jacket, and pulled it on with shaking hands. Should he tell her? No. No! He couldn't. He swallowed nervously, and glanced around. His eyes landed on a candle that had rolled off his nightstand, either sometime during the night or their early morning pillow fight. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked like she felt. Slapped. Well, now her blood wasn't good enough for him either? Fine. She didn't owe a demon anything. Better a demon not suck on her blood anyway. Gods only knew what she'd picked up when she bit him. Damn trickle fell into her throat then too. Who knew what she would get from his bite. Walking over to him, Kagome pushed him away roughly and grabbed the candle from it placing it back on the night table.  
  
"It shouldn't have been moved." She whispered and bent before it, whispering a prayer for Kikyo's soul.  
  
Watching her pray, he understood. Somehow, he knew exactly who it was for. Guilt and rage battled for control of his heart. "Who told you about her?" he roared.  
  
Startled, Kagome whirled around and glared at him. "I'm not an idiot you know!" Kagome screamed. "I can put two and two together! You are stupid enough not to understand how much you spoke with your brother, huh?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Feh," he rumbled. It didn't matter anyway. She'd never know the real story. Nobody did; not even Sesshomaru. He let her finish praying in peace, and wished he could have joined her, but he didn't have the heart for it.  
  
Instead he pulled out some clean clothes, and some towels. He threw one set down before Kagome's bent knee. "You still wanna have a bath?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled a cold smile to hide the hurt. "Yes and since it's not like I have anything else I am wanted or needing for, I can turn to my bathing." Kagome said picking up the towel and looked away from him to the water basin.  
  
"Um... wouldn't you actually want some hot water for that? We do have a bathing room, after all." His next sentence was interrupted by a knock at the door. Inuyasha crossly opened it.  
  
"Oh, and I am allowed to go to it? Not on a leash?" Kagome asked wondering why she was being such a bitch. After all, he was going to help her escape. Still, Kagome couldn't get his question out of her head, 'And why in the world did you think I would want to have sex with you?' Well, that was a nice way to tell a girl she wasn't wanted. Not that it mattered, after all.  
  
Mid yawn, Shippo waved at Kagome with his other hand. "Captain Sesshomaru wants to see you, Lord Inuyasha. There's a meeting up top." He ambled over to Miroku's door, still yawning.  
  
Glancing at Kagome, he didn't bother saying anything. If she wanted to forget the whole plan, then she could go right ahead! He didn't care about her anymore. Furious more at himself than at Kagome, he slammed the door as he left.  
  
When the door slammed, Kagome jumped and glared at it. "Just. Leave me alone, what do you care right? I'm just your prisoner. Nothing else." Kagome muttered under her breath, making sure not to say his name. Because names personalized things, didn't they? They formed a connection. And she didn't want one. "And soon, I won't even be that." She added under her breath and dipped the edge of the towel into the water bowl. "We both get just what we want out of this." Kagome said smiling. "My life and those girls freedom, and you get your way home without me making your life miserable till then." Kagome nodded to herself, ignoring the fact that she was also talking to herself. "Exactly what we each wanted." Kagome then proceeded to dip her whole face in the bowl, she would clean the feel of his lips off of her mouth if it was the last thing she did. 


	8. Confessions of the Heart

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, which is a shame. Just think of all the wicked things we could do with it.  
  
AN: PoF is on vacation so it's my turn to write the AN!  
  
Sierra: Thank you for the compliment! And I never saw what people liked about lemons so much. Grapefruits are much juicer and tastier! ^_~  
  
Storymind: We're not teasing you! We are teasing Inuyasha. And hanging him on a hook and playing with him.  
  
DemonKitty: I know! Who would want to wash their lips clean after Inuyasha kissed them? Well, I guess Inuyasha will just have to teach her better then that.  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: All I know is that I have a Beatles song playing in my head. I don't know why. Or which. But it is very hard to think around it.  
  
Eidolon Griffin: Awwww come on! It's not nice to glare!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Complicated, true.. But come on, you know you would love to live there with them. Just stay out of Sesshy's room, k? It's my claim, and Miroku's is PoF's. She just needs to explain that to Sango.  
  
We're happy and delighted to see more new names as well as our old favorites! Thank you ALL for the compliments! We're glad you are enjoying our story!! We'll keep doing our best! And here. We're writing more! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter Eight!  
  
And yeah. I suck at writing AN's so PoF's better come back from her vacation soon to write them. Otherwise the song in my head will never go away and the AN's will just deteriorate more and more. and I am gonna shush and get me some lemonade now and leave you to read the chappie.  
  
Have fun!  
  
* *  
  
Sesshomaru watched her saunter around the room. "For a pirate, you are quite curious." Sesshomaru said flatly from behind his oak desk. Fingertips pressed against fingertips, he allowed his cold powerful eyes to travel after her footsteps, following her as she paced. Narrowing his eyes in arrogance and slight disgust, he picked up between his clawed nails a long single hair that lay over his desk. Offering her the long dark hair, Sesshomaru arched a brow. "I believe this is yours."  
  
"Phillia! How did you ever get lost? Poor little baby!" she cooed, carefully scraping the long strand of hair around her wrist. Yura licked her lips, wetting the red coloring. She peered at Sesshomaru slyly. "Who ever said that pirates can't be curious?" she demanded in a childish manner. "Is it true what the rumors say, Captain Sesshomaru? Is Miroku really taken?"  
  
Sesshomaru actually felt like growling. Why was he wasting his time? Oh. Yes. The little half-breed was being dismissing towards him. And disobeying him. "Yes. It is. He took a wife." Sesshomaru said and looked down at the yellowing paper on his desk. "It's written there ink on paper. Right next to the maps needed to get back to the home world." Sesshomaru stated flatly. "Apparently, one of your hair demons may have had a run in with his wife, about a year back. Demon slayer, Sango. Ring any bells?"  
  
Yura pondered it, jumping up on the corner of the desk, the long legs revealed by her black skirt moving in little circles. "Oh," she sighed. "I remember her. She took one of my best hairs! And she had such long hair. a plain color, but thick. I wanted it so badly." She huffed and looked down at herself. Miroku could have had her and instead he had taken that little slayer? What did Sango have that Yura didn't? Besides Excalibur, assuredly one of the best pieces in her collection. She leaned further on his desk. "You don't see anything wrong with this body, do you, Captain?"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Cold static between them, as his expression revealed nothing. "You are leaning over my desk. Remove yourself."  
  
Shit. Maybe there was something wrong with her body. Hopping off the couch, she crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. So what was it you wanted to speak to me about, then?"  
  
"About the second in command half-breed, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, with little distaste, his eyes never once leaving her form, or allowing her eyes to shy away from his predatory gaze. Enjoying the unnerve he caused, Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with boredom, looking almost tired. Lowering his hands beneath the desk, he reclined back in his chair. "He has a little pet in his room." Sesshomaru explained, trying to keep this a "family matter" as much as possible. "He is suppose to kill her once he is done playing with her." Sesshomaru said and in a movement too fast for her to react to, to run, to move, barely even blink he pulled his sword out of its sheath and split the strand of hair crawling over his desk in two. A perfect split, right down the core of the hair follicle, into the root. "Keep them leashed." He warned in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I want you to find out his intentions. When, where and how. Do you think you are up for that, Yura of the Hair?" Sesshomaru asked, using her title to make it clear to her, this was not Sesshomaru asking for a favor, but the Captain, leader and once King making her a formal request.  
  
She pouted, and pulled back the rest of the hair. That one always had been jealous of Sesshomaru and his silver hair. She would love to get her hands on that hair! It was so nicer than that of his half brother's. Yura shivered under his gaze and bowed. "He reveals little, but I can get under his skin. But to get that close to a half breed.." Her shiver turned into a shudder. "Still, as you ordered me to do it, I will discover what I will."  
  
* * * *  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She had a terrible headache. This was more than her usual drinking headache. What had gone on last night? She remembered there'd been a cute boy. A really hot boy. She remembered flirting with him, though she couldn't remember what she'd said. Was it just her, or was the ship rocking?  
  
She slowly sat up and looked around her. There hadn't been an ocean out the window when she fell asleep. Wait. Had she fallen asleep, or had she passed out from her drink? There was only one sure thought she had, and it was strong enough to sober her right up. "What the fuck?!" she screamed. "I've been kidnapped!" She sniffed the air, and the smell threatened her stomach. "I've been kidnapped by demons!"  
  
Reaching into her boot, she pulled out a tiny dagger and all but lunged at the door. She tried to knob, but it was locked, and would only unlock with a key. She jabbed her dagger into the hinges, ready to drag the pins out by her teeth if she had to! The dagger turned white hot and dropped from her hands as she screeched. The blade was melted out of a recognizable form.  
  
'Fuck that! I'm not gonna melt my teeth like that!' She only saw one more thing left to do. She pounded and kicked on the door. "Let me out of here, you bastards!! Let me out of here right this instant or I'll fucking kill every single one of assholes! Somebody unlock this bloody door!!"  
  
Kagome threw her head back, wet hair dripping over the floor. "Huh?" She muttered looking over towards the wall. "Oh... Miroku's girl?" She asked herself out loud and walked over to the wall. It sounded like a girl, and she was screaming... Shippo had called Miroku when he did Inuyasha, hadn't he? So... Kagome ran to her bed, -since when did she refer to Inuyasha's bed as her own!?- and grabbed the bow and arrows. Moving her fingers over the wall panels, Kagome remembered the claim Inuyasha made on her, who was to say some demon hadn't gone into Miroku's room not knowing about the girl?  
  
Finding the panel, Kagome used it and rushed through the secret opening into the other room. Trying not to jump when the passage slammed shut behind her. Arrow ready to be shot, Kagome looked around and spotted the girl. "What's going on? Are you alright?"  
  
The girl spun around and found a human girl pointing an arrow at her. She affixed her hair, her fingers fumbling with her hair clip as she pulled out yet another hidden dagger, just incase this female wasn't all she seemed. "I'm fine," Miroku's 'wife' answered. "I'm a demon hunter. I can take care of myself. I'm completely in control of every single situation I find myself in. Yup. Even this one. Are you a demon hunter too?"  
  
"Eh...? Well... No." Kagome said carefully looking around and then lowered her arrow. "I'm a Priestess. You're Miroku's wife, right?" Kagome asked slinging the arrow back into the quiver over her shoulder and hung the bow from the other. "My name's, Kagome." She introduced holding her hand out. "Ironic that a demon hunter should be onboard this ship." Kagome said watching the girl suspiciously. Was she really Miroku's wife?  
  
"Miroku! That's right! That was the guy's name! I knew something was up with him! No priest could ever really drink that much!" She slammed her fist into her palm, forgetting that she was holding a knife. Luckily, it missed. Her brown eyes were searching the room for something to break. Something to break into hundreds of little pieces. "About as ironic as finding a priestess here. My name's Sango," she introduced, shaking Kagome's hand with a tight grip.  
  
"Yeah well... At least I didn't marry one of 'em." Kagome muttered and watched the girl get pissed. Well, he did say she was feisty. "Well, he isn't quite a priest either." Kagome said breaking the obvious news to her. "But he seems nice enough... Are you alright?"  
  
Sango whipped her head around to face Kagome again, holding and extra seat of prayer beads that she's picked up from the floor in her hands. "I'm not anybody's wife! I may have gotten drunk, and I may have said some things that I now regret, but I never married a demon!" In her frustration, she accidentally broke the necklace, sending beads everywhere. Sango sighed. "And you already asked me that. And I'm just fine. I can't wait till he comes back so I can kill that son of a bitch!" Only know did she notice that her dagger was sticking out her glove. She pulled it out and put it back away. "I'm just a wee bit stressed," she finally admitted.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Well, maybe when he gets back you should ask him to tell you what exactly happened last night?" Kagome offered, not knowing why she was trying to save a demon's life. "I may have gotten things wrong." Kagome said turning to look at the closed wall panel. Well, shit. How was she suppose to get back into Inuyasha's room now? "But yeah, talk to him. He seems... Reasonable enough."  
  
She all but sighed. Miroku didn't seem just reasonable! He could hold his own in a drinking contest (or did being a demon count as cheating?), handsome, a shameless flirt! ....Too bad he wasn't human!  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway with Miroku. "Well, that was completely and utterly uninforming. You already told me everything Sesshomaru announced, minus how long it's gonna take us to reach the island." He opened the door and blinked.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Her bow was gone.  
  
His hand frozen to the doorknob, he glanced at Miroku. "Ah...." He paused, trying to find the best words to say. "She's gone."  
  
His ears twitched when he heard girls laughing. Miroku's neck stiffened, telling Inuyasha that the once human monk had heard it to. At first the sound confused them, but then they realized it was coming from Miroku's room. Their stances relaxed slightly as Miroku touched the doorknob with his hand and it magically swung open.  
  
There were Kagome and Sango, sitting around a flask of sake and giggling like.. well.... drunks! Sango spotted them and hiccuped. "Hello again, Miroku! Fancy meeting a priest like you on a ship like this! It's come to my attention, lover, that when you asked me to bear your children, you neglected a few facts!"  
  
Miroku stood there and looked over at Inuyasha. "You can tell she's my type, can't you?" He asked grinning like a mad man.  
  
Kagome sat and looked up at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hello my jailer! Warden, did I break my parole?" She asked and took another sip. It felt good to drink. She hadn't drunk in a couple of days and it filled her empty stomach.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and slammed his head into Miroku's bookcase. She hadn't eaten in over a day and she was sitting in Miroku's room drinking rice wine? "I think they're both your type!"  
  
Sango clapped her hands and ran over to Inuyasha and began to tug at his ears. "Ohhhh! They're so cute! I've never met a demon that had such cute ears before!"  
  
He pulled her off him and pointed the drunk woman in Miroku's direction. "Please, fondle him, not me."  
  
Miroku opened his arms invitingly to her. "Please, fondle me. Not him." He said grinning and taking the girl in his arms. "I knew you were the right pick. A girl who drinks, plays with knives and is willing to bare my children. We should get working on that, you know." He said and looked at Inuyasha, for a moment looking almost thoughtful. "Instead of banging my bookcase, shouldn't you be...." Miroku trailed off and laughed looking at Kagome. "Her?"  
  
"He does have cute ears! Doesn't he?" Kagome asked and giggled. "They feel nice too. But they are the only nice thing about him! Well, maybe, minus his lips. Oh! And he has a nice chest! But shhhhh! I'm not suppose to tell." Kagome giggled. "You two would have SUCH cute kids! Can they have puppy ears too?"  
  
"Oh? Wha? Oh, no no no!" Kagome said standing up a bit shakily and wagging her finger, which made her dizzy. "No banging. He isn't interested in me." Kagome said and nodded, wow, the room was going up and down even worse then before. Damn sea and its currents. "He should stay right where he is, banging the bookcase. Careful, it didn't agree to bare your young." Kagome pointed out before falling back onto the floor. "Ouch... My butt..."  
  
Sango nodded. "We should work on that right now!" she agreed, pulling herself up and locking her legs around Miroku's waist.  
  
Inuyasha's lips tightened. He only hoped that Miroku wouldn't notice the way his cheeks began to turn red when she said she liked his chest. He liked hers too, but really, that was beyond the point! He picked Kagome up and tossed her over his shoulder. Reaching up, he touched the hidden button on the ceiling, and the hidden door swung open. It swung closed behind him. Inuyasha slammed his own door shut before he threw Kagome on the bed, standing over her.  
  
Kagome landed in a fit of giggles. "Shouldn't you be waaaaaaaay over there with the bookc- What happened to the bookcase?" Kagome asked leaning up on her elbows and looking around then up at Inuyasha. "You look taller."  
  
"That's because you're drunk," Inuyasha pointed out, wondering if she was too intoxicated to understand. From the other room he heard Sango's already familiar laughter and Miroku's moans. He didn't want to know what was going on in there. He bent down, knowing this might be one of the few times to talk to the Kagome who didn't have boundaries up. "Now, outta curiosity, what's all this about you liking my chest?"  
  
Kagome tilted her head back to look at him. "Yep. Definitely taller- I'm drunk? Really??" Kagome asked and began to giggle. "Well, that would explain why I'm not crying at seeing you!" Kagome said throwing her hand onto his leg and laughing. "What? Oh, your chest? No, it's not like mine. I have," Kagome looked down and cupped, "these! You don't! You have a nice chest. I like it. Sorry I scratched it though." Kagome said with a frown and looked at her nails, now the center of her world. "Oooo I got the blood out..."  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed, speaking to her like he would a young child. "Why in the world would you cry when you see me?" He honestly didn't know what he had done wrong!  
  
"Because you don't give a damn." She said simply, sobering up for a moment and looking at the ceiling. "I thought you did. I was wrong." She whispered then tilted her head to look at the ceiling from a different angle. "Oh! It looks like butterflies!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to know what looked like butterflies. He took her by her shoulders, rubbing them gently, as if she were sober enough to actually pay attention and be relaxed by his comforting gesture. "Kagome, listen to me, and listen to me carefully. If I didn't give a damn, do you think I would have apologized? Do you think I would have promised you my protection? Do you think I would have saved you from jumping out of the window?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Well, you are a weird one." She said and sat up giggling. "A deal is a deal, right? Right! Now, I am going to play- Where is my bow?" Kagome asked and slid off of the bed heading for the secret door. "I forgot it... Why is Sango screaming?" Kagome asked cocking her head like a confused puppy at the wall. "Oh! Something must be wrong!" Kagome decided as she got up to go help her new found friend.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed, this time holding her in his lap. He automatically realized how much of a bad idea that was. Now she was closer, now he could feel the heat coming off her skin. He tried to ignore it, telling himself it was different than getting used to Miroku's sex life. "Fine, let's have a different question, then. Did you say you like my kisses?"  
  
Kagome smacked his chest. "I gotta go help Sango! Oh and Miroku! They are being attacked!" Kagome protested then looked at him with a silly look of confusion. "What of it?"  
  
"Well... don't you hate me?"  
  
"No. I like you a lot." Kagome said then poked him. "Wassdisabout?" She asked in one long slur.  
  
He felt like a guilt was suddenly lifted from his heart. He wanted to drown her in kisses, but he couldn't. He promised her that he wouldn't, unless she told him it was okay. Now he added another, more personal vow on that. He wouldn't kiss her again until she told him that she wanted him too, that way he'd know she wasn't offering her to him again. He smiled. "It's nothing, Kagome. What else do you like about me?"  
  
Kagome frowned at him, figuring there was some trick here that she was missing. She was very tempted to stick her tongue out at him, instead however, she hiccuped. "Um," Kagome began then blinked at him. "What were we talking about?" She muttered ruffling her already disheveled hair. "OH yeah! Likes. Well, I like green tea- No. wait. we weren't talking about that, were we?" Kagome said and tilted her head back and stretched back like a kitten before giggling insanely. "I like Sake!" Kagome said and leaned close, placing her face directly in the way of Inuyasha's. "Do you have Sake? Can I have Sake? Sango has Sake! Sake-ke-ke.! Do you like Sake?" She asked then cocked her head to the side. "Ooo. You have pretty eyes. they're golden with specks of yellow." Kagome said running her finger tips down from the bangs of his hair, over his eyebrows, eyelids, drifting over his cheeks and finishing on his lips. "I like your eyes. They're gorgeous. Eyes are the windows to the soul you know." She said peering into them, as though she could actually see a soul in there, which oddly enough, she did. And it glowed beautifully, like the brightest star in the sky.  
  
He tried not to blink. Okay, so, if this really was the Kagome without any barriers up, then she liked his eyes. Inuyasha felt his cheeks start to turn red. His voice was quiet now, instead of soft; nervous instead of caring. "Tell me more," he said.  
  
If this was all false, if it was the ramblings of a woman who was drunk instead of a woman who let her mind spoke freely, he'd be glad to have Sesshomaru kill him. He'd welcome it. Inuyasha just didn't know why; why he could care so much about what Kagome thought of him, he just knew that if she hated him, he'd never be able to recover.  
  
"Hm..." Kagome said settling down on his lap like a child. "I dunno. A lot of stuff...." Kagome said, her fingers playing on his lips. Pulling the lower one down and watching it bounce back up, sliding her finger into his mouth and pry it open. "You're a pirate and a half demon." Kagome said wrinkling her nose, her fingers still playing about in his mouth, rubbing against his teeth and lips. "It's not the demon part that bothers me." Kagome said peering at his mouth inspecting it. "But you're decent, I like that... Ouch!" Kagome piped and jumped back, holding her finger to her lips and sucking on it. "Your teeth are sharp! Oooo... I like 'em too..." Kagome said and bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically, agreeing full heartily with herself.  
  
Breath caught in his throat as she touched him, it took all his restraint not to grab her and torture her the same way she was him. When she accidentally cut herself, he felt a pang of guilt. He touched his teeth gently, for the first time liking them, simply because Kagome did. He gently took her hand, pulling it toward him and unwinding her fingers so that he could make sure the cut hadn't been too deep. His fingertips trailed over the palm. Her skin was so smooth, but she had an aim and strength that was made out of iron and fire. So... this wasn't touching her, right? Oh, who was he kidding? Inuyasha let her have the hand back when he saw it was only a little cut. "If it's not the demon that bothers you," he inquired not aware how odd it sounded, for her to be unafraid of the demon blood in him. "Then is it the pirate?"  
  
Kagome began petting his cheek, the way a mother comforted a child. "I don't like what pirates do..." Kagome whispered softly then kissing his forehead above his third eye. "But you aren't like other pirates, are you?" Kagome asked leaning back and looking at him with big hopeful eyes, almost expectantly. "Can I roll the dice and change the person? I want you to answer the questions now!"  
  
Although he didn't know what dice she was referring to, he nodded anyway. "Kagome," he sighed. "I swear to whatever God or Gods you want, that the worse action I've ever done was kidnapping two priestesses, you and Kikyo. I swear that's the worst, even though you won't remember me saying this once your sober. I can't change what I am, but I'll try me best to change whatever it is I need to, so that you won't be afraid of me."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and blinked repeatedly. "But. I'm not."  
  
"You aren't?" Inuyasha was so confused! This whole conversation seemed to be running around in circles! He shook his head, trying to break free of the loop. "Why don't I go get you some food? You must be famished!"  
  
Kagome put steadying hands on his shoulders and shook her head. "Do you like me?" Kagome asked her fingertips running over his eyelashes. "And Sake? You didn't answer the Sake question." Kagome pointed out, her finger jabbing him in the chest. "I might be drunk! But that doesn't mean I'm drunk!" Kagome said then paused tossing a speculating look towards the wall behind her. "The demon must've killed 'em," Kagome hiccuped, "they stopped screaming."  
  
'Or, mercilessly, they've finally stopped.' His hope was shattered when his sensitive ears heard a drunken Sango muttered something that sounded like 'Wanna have another go?' He pushed the noises to the farthest part of his mind so he could concentrate solely on Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I like rice wine as much as the next guy, but not on an empty stomach, and I don't nearly drink as much as you. And yes, I do like you."  
  
Kagome blinked. "You don't act that way." She said and looked sad. "I'm not a lush, I was just thirsty." Kagome murmured then pushed Inuyasha back onto the bed, and crawled over and off of him towards the head of the bed.  
  
He sat back up when she was off him. "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you yet, but if anybody finds out that I actually like spending time with you, they'll kill you right away. I'm not supposed to get attached."  
  
Kagome, who was on all fours on her crawling path to the pillows, bowed her head and looked at Inuyasha, his face framed by her legs from her viewpoint. And why in the world was he upside down? Wasn't he part dog demon? Then why was he upside down like a bat demon? Kagome frowned. "You're attached?" Kagome asked and wondered if it was to the ceiling.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That was probably all the information he could get out of her. And what in the world had he been saying? He'd admitted that he liked her! That couldn't possibly be true! Inuyasha knew what it was. He'd meant that he liked her kisses. Yes. That was it. He was sexually attracted to her, and that was it. And why not? He was a man, after all, and she was a.... well, right now he was thinking she'd drunk so much she had brain damage. The only thing that would cure that was a nap, but, nooo.... Kagome looked like she was hyped up on cocoa. "It's not important. Now, how about I go get you some bread to snack on? It might manage to soak up some of that alcohol in your system and keep you from getting really ill lately. Although you'll still probably be plain old ill....."  
  
Kagome huffed and threw a pillow at him then began giggling again and shook her head. "No. I don't wanna any breadie." Kagome said with a deceive nod. "Although," Kagome began as she slid off of the bed and made her way around it. The long way. Because somehow she found herself at the window and at the hidden door before she found herself before him. "Can I look at your teeth again?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, but her fingertips were already brushing against his skin. His breath was still as he parted his lips, reminding himself that he needed air to live. He swallowed nervously, licking his lips. "Why is it that you seem to like touching me?" His words made his mouth kiss her fingers as he spoke, as he remembered how her hands had pressed against the taught skin of his stomach as he had hovered above her....  
  
Kagome passed her fingers over his fangs again. "I like them..." Kagome explained leaning close and brushing her fingers against his fangs then against her wound.  
  
Leaning down close, her breath brushing over his mouth, Kagome parted her lips - and jumped back. Almost falling over her feet, Kagome rushed to Miroku's room. She wanted some more to drink, flinging the secret doorway open, Kagome fell through it and into Miroku's room, and stared up at the messed up bed.  
  
Miroku arched his back and looked over at her, his outfit the only thing covering him and Sango. "You know, if you want to watch, I can get into it... But- INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted and sighed. Couldn't the man handle his own woman? Really. How rude. Maybe it should be Inuyasha watching and not Kagome. "Sango," Miroku began caressing her bare shoulder, "please, one minute." He barely managed to mutter out in a restrained voice, before throwing something through the open door into Inuyasha's room and hearing it crash. "I'll get you for this Inu-pup!"  
  
Flopping down on the bed, he debated getting back up. He didn't really want to. Inuyasha eventually pulled himself up, and ducked a flying boot. He watched as his mirror shattered. Seven years bad luck for Miroku, then.  
  
Sango giggled, and squirmed beneath Miroku. She reached under the bed and pulled out the demon monk's sutra. "You know, if you really want to try something, maybe we could do this one. Oh! Or this one could be quite a show!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome. He took it all back! She was just a thorn in his side! How could he have even thought about helping to escape? First thing when she was sober, he'd throw her in the cell room downstairs. Let somebody else deal with her! Even as he thought it he felt the muscles in his throat tightening, as if he were going to growl. He blinked when he saw Miroku. "You're right. She is good for you. Come on, Kagome. Why would you even want to see this? Then again.... Miroku, do you think I really could let her watch? I have some errands to do."  
  
Miroku kissed his wife and leaned up on his elbows to glare at his friend. "Inuyasha, believe it or not... I've finally found a woman to bare my children, knows how to drink Sake- We're kinda busy right now, and though I am teaching her the wonderful art of..." Miroku glanced over his shoulder and watched her check out the sketches and practically choked. "Leave her here and I will corrupt her." Miroku finally managed to let out in a gutter growl, a burning heat in his eyes. "You know what? I'll make it a bargain for you." Sitting up, Miroku -oddly enough for him- was careful the clothes shouldn't reveal Sango and took the book from her.  
  
"It's alright. I learned it by heart." Miroku promised and tossed it at Kagome. "Inuyasha.." Miroku muttered.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked down at the pictures. "Inuyasha??" Kagome asked looking up at him. Wow, he really was tall. "What's this?" Kagome asked pointing at one of the drawings. It didn't look very sexual, just very... flexible. "Wanna try it?"  
  
"Don't think so," he replied without even looking at her. "What's the bargain? You watch her and get to corrupt her and I get to do my errands?" he asked curiously. It sounded fine to him.  
  
That was that. Miroku kissed Sango deeply. "Just... Don't move. Alright?" Miroku asked and got out of bed. Without bothering to cover himself up, he grabbed Kagome roughly by the sleeve of Inuyasha's shirt. "Get out." He warned and turned glowing green eyes at Inuyasha. "What was it you said? If I touch her...?" Miroku asked, figuring there was one way to teach his friend about behavior towards women.  
  
Kagome on her behalf let out a gasp and slapped him away before whimpering. "That hurts..."  
  
Sango pulled the covers around herself, her cheeks a little pink. "Miroku! Stop that!" she snapped. When he glanced at her, she smiled and patted the mattress. "Mirooooku! Come back the beeeedddd!"  
  
The other demon glared at Miroku. "You know exactly what I said." He shoved himself between them, his body literally pushing Kagome away from Miroku. Inuyasha liked the ex-priest and all, but sometimes Miroku could be a real bastard. Inuyasha would never understand how he could treat his own people so badly! He gently placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, truly hoping that Miroku's grip, however unnecessary, had sobered her up a little bit. "Come on, Kagome. Sorry to have interrupted, Miroku, but I'm still going to demand that you give me a new mirror as you just broke mine."  
  
Miroku thought about it for a minute. "I broke a mirror?" He asked and accompanied Inuyasha and Kagome to the trapped door. "Make sure when she's awake, to have her do a good luck spell for me." Miroku grinned and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm forcefully. "You finally got a woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku hissed, "I heard Sesshomaru talking. You're doing it again, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and walked out of Miroku's room with a lot of confusion and plunked herself before the broken mirror in Inuyasha's room and began collecting the pieces.  
  
He shifted his gaze between Kagome and Miroku, his face in a glare when it faced the later. "Well as long as he doesn't hear any confirming remarks from you, there shouldn't be any problem. I won't give him a chance to treat me like that again. I'm going to be on my best behavior until we get back home. What would you have me do, Miroku? Seduce her? Even you'd have a hard time doing that. She's a chipper drunk."  
  
Miroku grinned. "I know! They're the best kind! Go to it Yasha!" Miroku said and shoved his friend through the door. "If the boat is a rockin', don't come a knockin'. Got it? Good!" He said and slammed the door shut. Turning around, he opened his arms wide for Sango. "Sango! My love!"  
  
Kagome looked up from the glass shards on the floor and smiled slightly at Inuyasha. "I've been acting silly, haven't I?" She asked and hissed, looking down at her cut finger. She really shouldn't have picked the mirror pieces up with her bare hands. "I don't want you to get in trouble again." Kagome whispered watching the blood trickle down her forefinger.  
  
"You always have to cut yourself, don't you?" The towel was still on the floor. He picked it up and pressed it into her palms, drying up the blood and putting a little bit of pressure on them so that they'd stop bleeding. "And yes, you have been silly. And I don't want me to get in trouble either. So no more drinking parties with Sango, you hear?"  
  
Sango, on the other hand, was more than willing to have more drinking parties with Kagome. But the other human was far from her mind as she leapt into Miroku's awaiting arms and kissed him passionately, not giving a damn that he was a demon. It wasn't the alcohol talking, it was... well, if anybody ever asked her, all she'd have to do was tell them to take a real look at Miroku.  
  
Kagome sighed and clasped her hand over Inuyasha's, somewhat holding him in place. "Was my blood bad?" Kagome asked with a shy smile and blush. "I mean, you practically jumped back when I offered it to you again." Kagome whispered and allowed her fingers to trail over his. "No more drinking parties, I promise." She said still slightly tipsy, probably about to forget it anyway. "I mean, was it really bad? 'Cause like, I don't drink, like, blood, like, but when yours kinda dripped into my throat it wasn't all that bad... Was mine worse?"  
  
"No... what?" He stared at her, but he knew his ears hadn't deceived him. She had just said that his blood... oh, fuck! He repeated the thought out loud, and fell off his feet with surprise. He pulled Kagome closer, careful not to touch her where Miroku had, in case he also hurt her. But... it had been self-defense! That didn't count, right? "Kagome... are you serious?"  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at him as though he was the drunken one now. "Nothing about you tastes bad, not even your kisses." Kagome said enjoying the closer feel to him. She didn't remember why, but earlier she knew she wasn't suppose to feel close and it hurt her, and now she felt close and she liked it. "I'm sowwie I taste bad."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and put the knowledge that she like his kisses away to be poured over at a better moment. "Oh, Kagome." He wanted to tell her what exactly it had felt like for him, feeling her soul and her magic pouring into every ounce of his body, but he couldn't. He'd gotten caught with his pants down one too many times the past two days. 'Well, one day and my shirt off, really.' "Listen to me and listen carefully, Kagome. Never speak of that again. Never! Do you understand me?"  
  
Kagome looked offended and poked Inuyasha's nose with her own. "Talk about what?" She asked fighting the sudden urge to bite him. Instead, she felt up his ear.  
  
He ignored the desire to purr. Damn her! How come she always had to reach over and start toying with him? "About blood. You can't talk about it, anymore. It's... it's a dangerous topic, okay?" His grip accidentally tightened on Kagome. "Let me guess, you like my ears too, right? How many ears do I have in your intoxicated vision?"  
  
"Two..." Kagome said, allowing herself to purr even if he didn't let himself. "Fine, no talking about blood." Kagome said and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the towel away Kagome ran her fingers over his cheeks. "I like your ears a lot..." Kagome said her fingers again running over his lips, leaving a droplet of blood there. "I want ears like that."  
  
He chuckled gently. "Your ears are fine the way they are. You don't need ears like mine." He licked his lips, tasting the blood she'd run over them. The taste of her made his veins start to burn. If he touched her now, in any way, she'd never forgive him! He had to control himself! 'Damn it, what the hell am I? A man or a beast? . . . . Nevermind.' Still.... he reached out and traced her ear with one of his nails.  
  
Why couldn't she just say it? She'd already admitted that he liked his kisses. Why couldn't she just say that she wanted him to kiss her whenever he damn well thought about it, and that she wouldn't give a rat's ass about it because she wanted just as much as he did and forget all this shit about them having some deal that she could do whatever he wanted to her and she'd go along willingly because she didn't want to be killed?  
  
Kagome leaned close and kissed his lips with butterfly kisses, tenderly and lightly. "Your nails feel nice..." Kagome whispered and stared up at him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, then leaned close and kissed him again. "Can't you...?"  
  
Inuyasha stared back, frozen to the spot. "Can't I what?" His brain felt too foggy to think.  
  
Leaning up, Kagome kissed him again. He tasted so sweet... And fresh, she licked nipping at him with her own teeth and wished he'd nip at her. "Can't you. Move out of the way?" Kagome asked feeling her stomach begin to heave. "I'm willing to eat some of that demon bread now. I think I'm about to hurl." Kagome said, wrapping an arm around her stomach. 


	9. As the stakes rise and the time runs out

Disclaimer: Yeah! That's right! We own Inuyasha! And who ever wants to get to us, has to go through Sesshy first! ::PoF pulls her aside and whispers something in her ear:: Oh. wait. K, sorry. In this world we don't own Inuyasha. However, in our cozy fuzzy lil' world we do.  
  
AN: AyumiH: Ooooohhhhh a drunk Inu. I LIKE the idea! Then again. I like almost every idea involving Inu.  
  
Eidolon Griffin: I laughed very hard when I read your review. I laughed so hard I hurt my butt on the floor, when I fell from my chair. Thank you!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Wasted. But in a good way!  
  
Storymind: Hmmm. Well, it IS a pirate ship. So, Sake a plenty I guess! No?  
  
Glass Thorn: Thank you so much!!! PoF is to blame for this great Sango. We also promise to have more of her in the future!  
  
DemonKitty: ::sighs:: I know! Murphy (or in this case PoF's and I) is SO cruel!  
  
SummerWind8585: * POUNCE * Our 100th reviewer! Thank you!! We hope you enjoy this chapter. and that it'll push you off the edge of your seat ^_~  
  
Tranador, Junsei Hyakuhei, bllazkh, Sammy -.-zzz and all the other WONDERFUL people who reviewed and/or read our fanfic, THANK YOU SO MUCH For all of the wonderful reviews!!! They really warm our hearts and encourage us to write more (not to mention cause us to do a crazy happy dance, while drinking a lot of sugar)! We are DELIGHTED everyone is enjoying the story so far and we hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Please read and review!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Miroku sat on the bed playing with a rune marker between his fingers. That was... The most... Exciting morning he had probably ever had. Miroku thought to himself and watched her as she dressed. He wouldn't be surprised if she would be with child already; but then again the thought for some reason bothered him. He wanted to enjoy her bed a little more. Demon slayer or not, the moment he had stepped foot on the island and saw her, he knew she was the one. Oh, but the lush curve of her butt... It was all it took! While he searched for the ingredients he had also spied on her, and that finalized his knowledge that she was the one. Willful, powerful and beautiful. "Sango..."  
  
Her mind had cleared enough that now she wondered if he was aware of her many hidden weapons in her clothes and jewelry. She tied her hair back up in a ponytail, making sure that the angle would give him a good view. "Yes, lover?" she drawled, still not believing that she was calling a demon 'lover'. Still, no human could have ever compared to Miroku, that was for damn sure.  
  
Now the only problem was what to do with him when she went on a killing spree and took out all the other demons on the ship, including the half- breed next door. He'd be the easiest. She just had to slip through the hidden door when she was sure the dog-demon was sleeping.  
  
"Do you tend to get drunk often?" Miroku asked then glanced out at the sky through the window. "Because Sake is hard to come by in the other world, there are wines but no real Sakes. I'm sure I'll be able to find something for your taste." Miroku said licking his lips. "Your knife is showing." Miroku said wondering for a moment if by marrying a demon that still didn't annihilate her profession for killing his type. "Yura would love you, no one is as flexible as that... Well, actually she might ask you for tips... Maybe you should stay away from Yura for a while."  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha was still towel drying his hair when he came back into his rooms. He found Kagome sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Inuyasha was glad to see she was awake, and his expression was concerned when he looked at her. "Feeling any better yet? I've never seen anybody be that sick before in my life, and I've seen a lot of drunk people.." He stood across from her. Now that he'd pulled himself away from her so she could take a nap, she didn't seem so dangerous. How could his hands have been shaking from a girl like this?  
  
"Yeah well... I didn't eat or drink for two days. My nights weren't th-" Kagome stopped and peeked up from between her fingers. 'Sure Kagome, tell him about the dreams. Why not? That'd make you sleep better at night for sure!' Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not a big drinker." Kagome murmured and touched her lips, glad that her stomach had stopped whirling about. "Can we drop the subject of my being sick?" Kagome asked of him. Looking at him, Kagome smiled for a moment. "Sorry about your robes by the way..." She said shyly.  
  
"Not like it hasn't happened before." Inuyasha reflected on that thought. "Well, actually that hasn't happened before. But there's a first time for everything. Isn't that what you humans say? And now that you're sober, let's see how much you retained, shall we?" He held up his hands as he spoke. "No talking about blood, and we do have human food, so next time I offer you something to eat, you don't have to refuse because you're afraid of eating demonic food, okay?"  
  
"Blood?" Kagome asked thinking about something, there seemed like there was some... Eh, she couldn't remember it. Never mind. "I have a favor to ask you." Kagome said abruptly, as she stood up and pulled her kimono off of the hanger.  
  
Favor. That was a word Inuyasha didn't particularly care to hear right now? He politely faced away so she could get changed without feeling his eyes on her. "And what type of favor would this be?"  
  
Pulling the kimono on, Kagome turned around and with her back facing Inuyasha, pulled his shirt out from underneath then began tying up the kimono neatly. Raking her fingers through her hair, Kagome brushed it back and turned around to face him. Her black hair looking even darker. "Since," Kagome looked around. "We reached an understanding. I want to go top-deck. See things." Kagome said folding her arms over her chest. "Your shift is till midnight - Shippo told me." Kagome said and shifted around restlessly. "I slept a lot anyway, I'm refreshed. I want to go up with you, I'll watch what you do." Kagome said nibbling on the inside of her cheek. "Learn what the others do. But, since I don't want you to get into trouble..." Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked up to him and pulled his claw across her arm. "Make it look real."  
  
He stayed rooted to the spot, unable to believe his ears. "Kagome, I don't mind taking you up to the top deck, but I don't really do anything. I just make sure everything runs smoothly while Sesshomaru is off duty, and if people fuck up, then I beat the shit out of them. That's the way punishments are dealt on our ship. And while I have no problem beating up the rest of the bastards on this ship, I couldn't do it to you."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought, his resolve cementing when he saw the determination in her eyes. Well, he could be just as stubborn! "Kagome, I've only struck you once, minus the pillows from this morning, and that was once too many for me."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and pressed her hands against his chest. "Yes, but the others don't have to know that. They need to think you are treating me like a real prisoner..." Kagome leaned up and kissed him, biting his lip. Hard. "And believe I put up a fight." Kagome hissed and stepped back, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"They don't have to know you don't like me, or want sex or anything. They do however need to think you are doing just what any other one of them would, rape me and hurt me." Kagome said looking at him for a moment, her look softening. "I won't hold it against you. It's my wish. A black eye, some cuts... You order me around. The crew won't suspect a thing, they would though, if I came with you looking prim and proper."  
  
She was right. They'd think Kagome was another Kikyo. He sucked on his lip. The pain felt good, in it's own way. It made his chest feel a little bit better. She still thought that he didn't like her. Kagome seemed to have forgotten everything he'd said when she was drunk. That made it all the more harder. If she at least had an inkling as to how he really felt about her, then maybe she would understand why he didn't want to. It wasn't that he didn't want Kagome mad at him, as true as that was, it was that he didn't want to look at her and know that it had been his own hand that had caused her all those bruises. Inuyasha just hoped that she'd been telling the truth, and that she wasn't frightened.  
  
"You have to look down at the ground," he said quietly. "You have to call me 'Master', never say my name. You're not supposed to know it. I can't call you by your name. If I talk to you directly, it's 'human', and worse. You're supposed to be nothing but a broken object. Don't fight if any of the other guys touch you, even if they hurt you or touch you... in other places. I'll take care of them. And stay away from the edge. I don't want you falling or being pushed overboard."  
  
He reached out and pulled her close. "And you have to make me hate you."  
  
Kagome nodded, feeling apprehensive about this but somehow still trusting him enough to go through with it, even though it was insane. It was the only way. There was no other choice. She had to do this, and she had to play the part, she only wished she'd play it good. Otherwise it wasn't only her life at risk, but his as well, and she didn't want to put his life at risk. Not because of any emotional attachment or anything of course, but because.. Well, he was helping her out after all, wasn't he? So she couldn't be ungrateful.  
  
"How do I do that?" She asked curling her fingers at her sides. Didn't he hate her already?  
  
"I don't know!" he roared. "Say something mean! Call me names! Defy me! Kick me, stab me! Just make mad at you!" He wondered how she could ask him to do something like this. She hadn't been able to shoot him, and this was no different.  
  
"I hate you." Kagome said and her voice sounded hollow and fake even to her own ears, so she sucked in a deep breath and built up her courage. Fine. She could do this, sneering at him she slapped him and felt the slap herself. "I rather be with any other demon on this ship then with you. You are. Mean!" Kagome said and shook her head, this wasn't going to get them anywhere. She had to get more personal, that's the only way about it. Breathing in another ragged breath, Kagome steeled her will. "I'm glad you don't want to sleep with me, because I rather die then ever sleep with you." Kagome said in disgust. "You're worthless. You're." Kagome didn't know what she could say. She didn't have any bad claim against him except that he had kidnapped her. And he already knew that. "You're to blame for Kikyo and you deserved everything Sesshomaru did." Kagome whispered feeling as though she had just punched herself with that last one. "You'll never be your brother, he's so much better then you."  
  
The comment about Kikyo made him see red. He could hear it in her voice. She didn't mean the other stuff, even as he tried to imagine it was somebody else saying them. When she said that she'd rather die than sleep with him, the ground seemed to fall away, but when she said Kikyo's name, it was pure and total anger. He never even heard the last one, otherwise he might have said something.  
  
She hadn't been there. She hadn't seen what he had done, to him or to Kikyo. She'd never deserved what that bastard had done to her. He'd broken the law: he had deserved every shattered bone he had received, but she hadn't done anything wrong. He struck out without even thinking, hitting her right in the cheekbone. He felt her blood on his knuckles. His eyes were so filled with tears that he didn't see his blow had knocked her to the ground.  
  
Crumbling to the ground, Kagome instinctively lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the swelling and the pain and the blood. Shit... She had pushed him too far... Kagome's eyes softened. There was more pain in his eyes then anger. "Master...?" She whispered hoping it would anger him some more. They needed more then just this.  
  
"Don't call me that," he mumbled, hanging his head in shame. He bent down to her level. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He knew he didn't have the heart to hit her again. But there were other things he could do.  
  
Inuyasha seized her shoulders and dug his nails into her flesh. Hopefully it meant she wouldn't be able to straighten much. Hopefully, what the hell was he thinking? He pressed his lips to hers. Fuck his oaths! He'd already broken most of them, so he might as well break the rest! His lips were gentle, even as one hand went down to her wrist, the one that she'd hurt the day before, and he began to squeeze. Yet all the while his lips were touching hers, tender in the sorrowful ministrations.  
  
'Oh god. It's not suppose to be like this.' Kagome thought and kissed him back, deepening the kiss with passion and care. A warmth growing in her heart along with sorrow and regret trying to compensate. Letting out a slight whimper, Kagome kissed him stronger.  
  
No. It had to be worse. It had to be more visible.  
  
The pain meant nothing. Could mean nothing. Wounds would heal. Kagome kept thinking to herself but looking at Inuyasha, she knew that wasn't true. Not the wounds she was inflicting. But she had to, for those girls. For herself.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!" Kagome shouted, "I look like Kikyo, don't I? Don't I?! I'm a priestess too. What type of a screwed up bastard are you? You like us. You like kidnapping us, playing your games of being sweet and loving and then hearing us scream. And you know it'll happen again, I'll die just the same way she did." Kagome threw in his face, this time the tears of doubt and fright clouding her vision. "You're worthless." Kagome spat and lowered her eyes. 'And I'm actually caring for you.' She thought hating herself for that last one. 'I wonder if Kikyo cared for you too..' Kagome thought suddenly. "Oh god." Kagome whispered placing her hand over her mouth, as though just now understanding what she had said. "I am so sorry. Inuyasha. I. You know I didn't mean." Kagome shook her head and threw herself at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
God, she had it all wrong. He didn't like it at all. He hated it. He felt like shit for kidnapping her and Kikyo. But it was his fault that she had died. He'd never wanted to hear her scream. He never meant to hurt Kagome, and now she was asking him to. And he was such a sick bastard he was actually doing it! But maybe this might save her. Maybe this would be what saves her from ending up like Kikyo. They'd see she was injured, and they would assume that he was sick as them. Which Inuyasha didn't doubt, now that her wrist was held tightly in his hands.  
  
He was proud of her for not crying out, though. "Is it enough?"  
  
Shaking all over, Kagome was lost in her own emotions. Why was she doing this? To him. To her. He would protect her, he swore it. And those girls, how did she know they were even still alive? She could be perfectly happy as. As what? Kagome thought to herself. A trapped bird? No. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Kagome felt a well of despair give way in her mind. This was all wrong. Nothing about it was right. Except for those kisses, they felt too right. Like a half of a circle being completed, an motion like that couldn't be wrong, could it? Well, it had to be. Otherwise, things wouldn't be like this.  
  
"No." Kagome said shaking her head. "I. It needs to be more believable." Kagome whispered. "Kiss me?" She asked of him, swallowing the lump in her throat that was threatening to choke her. "Then, it'll be enough."  
  
His heart felt like shattering when she asked him to kiss her. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for what he knew had to be done, just to prolong Kagome's life. But at the same time it would increase her pain. Why couldn't she ask him to kiss her when they weren't fighting? It would be a dream come true if Inuyasha walked into his room and have Kagome run into his arms and kiss him until the last thing he'd want to do is leave her side.  
  
But he was being a fool if he ever thought that would happen.  
  
His grip on her wrist lessened as he leaned forward, touching her lips softly. He pulled away again just for moment, enjoying the feeling of her breath touching his mouth. Inuyasha pulled her forward until she was practically in his lap, his mouth never leaving hers. His kisses were slow, and bittersweet. He felt his need to be with her helplessly pouring out of him, as if drawn out by her returning affections. He wanted to make it as pleasurable for her as he could, before he hurt her.  
  
He mumbled her name, as if that were enough for an apology. No words of sorrow Inuyasha knew would make the situation better. When he kissed her again, he did so with renewed vigor, as if hungry, as if his body and soul were begging for something only she could give him. Recalling the kisses she had given him only moments before, and how he prayed that the feelings behind them were earnest and the warmth that had spread through him from the sensation, his embrace become passionate, and for a brief moment all the ice and unshed tears Inuyasha had been drowning in for years were destroyed by that warmth.  
  
Then his hand tightened, and he felt her already fragile limb snap in his powerful hand, and all the ice and came water came surging back down.  
  
Warm passionate murmurs of his name under her breath turned into shrieking hiss when the bone broke and the pain hit her like a ship hitting an iceberg. Letting out a scream of pure pain, Kagome cradled her now limp hand to her chest. The pain was shooting up her shoulder to her chest and clenching there so tight. Heat waves flashed over her, mixing with a dark cloud that threatened her senses.  
  
The momentary fantasy she was experiencing had shattered into thousand different pieces. The flash of warmth and companionship, the split second of feeling like she was walking on air broke and became a harsh reality. This was a dangerous game and a gamble without any safety nets. He wasn't a sweet innocent lover, he was a pirate demon, who had enough strength in him to shatter bone with his bare hands. And she wasn't some young maiden free of care and worries who could just enjoy. she was a priestess with responsibilities towards those girls, she was a prisoner.  
  
She was doomed.  
  
Unbidden tears ran down her face as the pain continued to gnaw and chew away at her like an animal. For a few moments she actually thought she might collapse from the pain. When the black spots in front of her eyes bled away, Kagome sniffed and looked at him without any condemnation, just pure pain and sadness.  
  
Releasing her nails from his shoulder, where her good hand had dug them in. Kagome lowered her eyes and looked at his hand, still tightly clenched around hers. "Inuyasha." Kagome said in a gulp.  
  
"Sorry," he quickly mumbled, taking his hand away. He pulled back as far as he could, which wasn't very far. Inuyasha lowered his head. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at Kagome now that the dirty deed was done. Even his ears went backwards, like a dog expecting a beating. 'Really, that's all I am. A mutt. A damned dog.'  
  
Words wouldn't excuse his actions, or his feelings of regret, and no logic would be able to explain to him why, now that he had felt his excoriation of power over her. He never wanted to do that again. And that was the thing. He wouldn't need to. She could go with him all over the ship, and she'd never have to ask him to hurt her again. The pirates would see the wrist and think.... and think whatever they wanted to think. She could heal it herself when they reached the island, and then she could defend herself after he had left for the main land. Inuyasha would never do it again.  
  
Kagome was still lost in her pain, didn't notice his pulling away. But she did feel panic and a certain stubbornness fall over this situation. There was no turning back, and her wrist only testified to that. "This is going to be dangerous, isn't it?" Kagome asked rhetorically. Cradling her wrist to her chest, Kagome allowed her voice to mouth out the thoughts she was keeping inside. "You know, I really wish we didn't have to do this." She whispered sadly. "Oh, not because of the wrist!" Kagome assured him, blushing furiously and accepting that it was all done because she had asked. He otherwise would never had hurt her, Kagome realized with sudden clarity. He didn't mean to. "Because." She said softly, looking at him and figuring that if this sham didn't work, one of them was going to pay dearly and either way she didn't want that to happen and figured all bets were off. "The time spent in this room wasn't that bad." Kagome whispered, her blush growing as she smiled privately more to herself then to him. Remembering the pillow fight, and even how she snuggled close to him at night and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"But I can't always stay in here. I'm a Priestess. I have duties. I have to watch out for those girls, therefor I can't let those girls die, and this is their only choice." Kagome said without noticing that she stopped referring to the escape as her choice as well. "You made me forget I'm a prisoner and you made me feel safe."  
  
"I've never felt that safe in all of my years, I think maybe I even felt so before our deal." She confided then reached out with her good hand to touch his cheek. "I really wish there was another way. Lets make this a good show. Okay?" Kagome asked passing the back of her knuckles over his jaw. "You know, I kinda wanted to go top side to see what you do too." She said feeling very embarrassed. "I. I'm safe in the room when you are not here, I mean the other demons know this is your room and not come near me. I can even put up a barrier if I need too. but. Out there, I really am free game, and still I rather be up there with you then in the room alone." She said and shrugged her shoulders back, feeling her muscles defying the movement, she was thankful she could move her shoulders back.  
  
Kagome only hoped the wounds were as impressive as they felt. "I'll play my part well, so Sesshomaru won't get word." Kagome promised him then pulled back from him and looked down at her feet. Taking up the poise needed for her part and allowed all the self doubt and fright she had been feeling for the past few days gnaw away at her until she fell into the role completely without need to act. "At midnight we'll come back here and it'll all be back to the way it was this morning." Kagome whispered, causing a smile to touch her lips. "Won't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up for the answer she was hoping to receive in his eyes.  
  
He slowly stood up. He did his best to stand as he had before he had met Kagome, with his shoulders pulled back with pride and his back rigid with anger. He managed to lift up his chin, taking pride in everything Kagome had just said. Miraculously, it worked, and he felt stronger than ever before. It was as if before he had been made out of metal that was stiff and cold, and break if it moved too much. Now, as drowned as he was in the ice that had covered him for years, he felt like he was made out of the elements themselves, as if fire seared his veins and his feet were silenced by clouds.  
  
Suddenly he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her every little thing about himself, and tell her every thought that had ever crossed his mind when he looked at her. But he couldn't. He could never say them out loud so long as his brother's shadow lurked in the recesses of his room.  
  
His skin itching to reach out and touch her, wishing to give up every power that came from being a demon simply for a chance to heal her just once. But he couldn't. All Inuyasha could do was destroy. She was the healer. So instead he nodded, secretly wishing that she would let him sleep beside her and that he would wake up and be tickled, just so that he could laugh again.  
  
'God, does she even know what she does to me?' He stopped nodding to stare at her, wanting to dry her cheeks but terrified that she would flinch away from the hands that had so recently crushed her. "It'll be as normal as it can be, for a demon pirate and a priestess."  
  
Kagome looked up at him from under long bangs and began to laugh, a sad laugh that was blended all too much in with tears. "Is it okay if I go top deck crying?" Kagome asked rubbing her cheeks dry with the back of her one good hand.  
  
"Yeah," he said in a low breath. "It'll just add to the... reality." He was going to say illusion, but it wasn't. Not now. "But I can't. I'm not, am I?"  
  
Kagome blinked and looked up at him startled. "N-no..." Kagome said searching his face. Was there something happening here that she didn't understand? Was she missing out on something? Her heart, for whatever reason made a funny jump. "Why would you?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
He made sure the sword was around his waist. They were going to be late. Oh well. He'd lie about what he'd been doing, and get it from Sesshomaru later. Inuyasha wondered when he'd become such a sadist. Or was it masochist? Since when did he like getting the crap beaten out of him by his big brother? He held the door open for her, looking every much the demon prince he was supposed to be. "Because I broke a promise." He didn't say the rest out loud. 'To someone who's starting to mean more than life to me.'  
  
Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression then stepped out of the room and cringed. This, was going to be painful. Closing her eyes, Kagome's taunt face turned to Inuyasha and looked down the hall before lowering her head and biting her lower lip. "After you, master." She whispered wondering how many hours were there till midnight...?  
  
Oh right.  
  
Too many.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango had been searching Miroku's room for anything that might help her break the seal on the door. It seemed that only the hand of a demon could open it. There was the secret door, of course, but she dare not go through that until she knew that Inuyasha were out of there and Kagome were by herself. Because, of course, she couldn't leave a priestess, a girl on a ship full of pirates, and above all else, her new drinking buddy there all by herself! Sango had found nothing but some scrolls, and a whole lot of things that made her grin as she imagined trying them out on Miroku.  
  
Damn it, what was going to do about him, anyway?  
  
Then she'd heard the voices. Wisps of conversation were always coming to Sango through the walls, but Kagome's scream came through loud and clear. The demon hunter had her hand on the wall to swing open the hidden door, before she realized that her bravery had crossed the boundary into insanity. Who knew what the demon was doing to that poor girl, but the facts were still clear: he didn't care about hurting her, and Sango couldn't fight through her new companion just to kill the pirate prince. Half demon or not, it was still the blood of kings in him. Did she have enough strength to take him down?  
  
She pressed her ear against the wood, and the words she heard shocked her. Sango couldn't believe them. Kagome had to have been brainwashed or bewitched or something! But his words, though brief, seemed just as tender.  
  
Backing away from the wall, she fell on the floor, staring at the wall, too stunned to make it to the bed. "Oh my God," she breathed, blinking rapidly. It seemed impossible! "They love each other." 


	10. Narrow escape

Disclaimer: Picture this. chocolate dipped Inuyasha. I know I am. Please don't remind that I don't own him though.  
  
AN: Storymind: lol. well. um. hopefully soon.  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Speaking of evil other pirates. ::looks at this chappie:: Uh. Yeah.  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: hahahaha! Uh duh moment! Well. Ya know, Sango did get um, a lot of exercise with Miroku and she did drink a lot. She is entitled!  
  
Eidolon Griffin: Of course we care! More oven then that. We care tons! And. well, I am not sure if Sango understood you and as for Inuyasha tensions. Well, he is surrounded by the sea. Meaning that instead of just ANY cold shower, he can dose himself in a giant pool of freezing cold water. I'm sure that'll help. Yeah. See? I am not even helping. We will try to help him out with his sexual tensions along the way! We promise!  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: Thank you!!!!!!!!! Well, we do SO love the demon slayer and the monk! They'll get a bigger part in the story as we move along. Ooooo kawaii puppy face!!!!!!!!!!! Okkie. Next time. More Inuyasha and Kagome ^_^ Mmm. Inuyasha. Yeah. Sorry. Got carried away there for a second. And what's so scary about a drunk Kagome anyway!? I mean. So what if she saw butterflies. puked on him. Ok. I see where you are going with this.  
  
DemonKitty: Noooooooooo!!! Come back!!! Come back!!!! We updated!!! Arise dead sandwich clenching DemonKitty!  
  
Glass Thorn: Thank you so much!!! We try our best! And time zones. Well, they take their toll.  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: You know, if you do anymore dancing like that with eggnog in you. Well, you might be the living example of our drunken Kagome!  
  
As for all of you other WONDERFUL people who make updating so worthwhile!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It's just very cold and my fingers are frozen and I wanna go sit in front of the heater to unfreeze them, so I am not writing you all a private reply and thanks, but you should all know PoF and I REALLY appreciate all of your reviews and commentary! They mean a lot to us! We hope you all enjoy this newest chapter, please review! We love reviews! And hope you all enjoy the holiday season! Ja ne!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ship had been quiet, as everyone wondered where Inuyasha was. But then they'd heard a scream, filtered by the wood, but painful sounding none the less. When Inuyasha appeared, they jumped to work, suddenly in a bustle of activity, even though there wasn't that much to do.  
  
"We're right on schedule, Lord Inuyasha," one of the demons said, maps falling out his hands. He fumbled to collect them all. "We'll be at the island tomorrow evening. There'll be like a feast that such has never known at midnight tomorrow night! Yura has promised it. Oh. Is this the girl you keep hidden in your room?"  
  
Miroku stared down at Inuyasha from the mast. What the hell was going on? Miroku wondered as he watched his friend for many years strut on deck like, well, a full demon and, Miroku almost wanted to, well, wring the boy's neck. Sure, who was Miroku to talk and why? But he did have his morals. And harming women, broke them. The sight of Kagome's swollen and bloodied face, the ruined Kimono, but worst of all her wrist... Miroku began his decent towards the deck.  
  
What the fuck was going on here? He saw her only a little while ago and she was fine. She was healthy. Drunk, but healthy. And Inuyasha... Miroku shook his head. He'd never do this. Not ever. Especially not after Kikyo. Unless... Miroku's eyes narrowed as his hand fisted tighter around his Buddha beads. Well, Inuyasha hadn't had a woman since Kikyo, maybe he got a bit too violent, Inuyasha was hanging around demons only for the past years. He wouldn't even near the human captives, he might've lost control...  
  
Miroku shook his head and jumped onto the deck. Landing squarely on his feet, Miroku headed the man's way. Something was rotten here to the core and.. Miroku narrowed his eyes. Shit, Jaken was hiding behind them watching. There was no way, no matter what, that the two could have a normal conversation with Jaken listening in.  
  
The snake.  
  
Well, the frog actually.  
  
"Oye, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he marched up the other man. A lizard demon leaping out of his way, for Miroku might not be a demon. he was worse. He was a holy man corrupted. "Your wench been behaving?" Miroku asked, stopping in front of Inuyasha and looking down at Kagome kneeling behind him. Miroku raised hard as stone eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku. Inuyasha knew the once-human man would have figured out something was wrong. He knew Miroku wouldn't ruin their plan, Inuyasha just needed to figure out how to side step the whole issue of turning his back while all the humans stole the ship and ran away.  
  
He wondered what Miroku was going to do with Sango.  
  
At least Kouga was on the morning-day shift. If Inuyasha had to put up with one hounding him and the other congratulating him, he'd have knocked their heads together until he got some peace and quiet. Inuyasha nodded at the nearly- trampled navigator. "Yeah, this is her, now move along." Then he turned back to Miroku, feeling the eyes of the crew settle on his woman. His upper lips raised up in a snarl and he yelled at them to get back to work before he finally answered Miroku's question. Inuyasha should have planned a response sooner, but luckily the playing at captain had earned him enough time to develop a lie. "Now that she's not hyperactive with booze, yes."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. Nothing was fitting into place here. Inuyasha wasn't himself, Jaken was spying on them, Kagome was beaten up. It wasn't Sesshomaru, Miroku figured that much out. But if it wasn't him... Miroku turned carefully studying eyes at Inuyasha. Was the man that much like his brother? Miroku found that very hard to believe. Well, shit until he figured it out they ought to at least do whatever the fuck they were doing right.  
  
It was obvious Inuyasha was showing ownership and Kagome was acting the victim... Miroku looked up at Inuyasha remembering his friend's statement. Since he didn't have sex with her, Miroku doubted he'd rape her. And violently yet. Well, those bruises looked real enough though. 'Oh, they are not stupid enough to actually do it the hard way, are they?' Miroku hoped before crossing his arms over his chest looking down at Kagome condescendingly. "You're cold." He hinted, hoping that she would catch on to act the part better.  
  
"Inu-" Miroku began wanting to tell him to get the girl below deck but a loud bellowing war cry came ringing as Jakostu swung down from one of the ship ropes and roll onto the deck, his snake sword slithered out of its sheath aimed for Kagome. "You BITCH! You're wearing MY kimono!"  
  
Now they were in for it.  
  
Inuyasha ignored Miroku to focus on the larger problem: Jakotsu. The demon liked blood so much Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't mind cutting Kagome up, and getting pleasure out of it, even though that would be breaking the rules. The only card Inuyasha could play to get rid of Jakotsu was to threaten that if he touched Kagome he would never speak to him again, but that would show his hand to everyone else. Besides, Jakotsu didn't need words for what he wanted from Inuyasha.  
  
"Jakotsu!" he bellowed, his eyes snapping about like lightning. "How dare you abandon your station! Are you a demon, or are you just some mortal man? Or is it a female form you're hiding under all those robes? Get back up there and do your job! If you have a problem with something, take it up on your own time, not on everybody else's!"  
  
He only hoped Kagome could see enough of the ship so that she would know where everything was when she rebelled.  
  
Jakotsu stopped his sword held high above his head. His look was insane, and his grin was seductive. Licking his lips, Jakotsu lowered his sword. "Inuuuuyasha," He began panting as though he was about to get off at any second. "Fuck off! You took my dress and gave it to that WOMAN!" Jakotsu roared and swung his sword at Kagome, it's snake like style causing it to slither about and wind around slashing her across her arm. "I will NOT allow ANY WOMAN to wear MY clothes!" Jakotsu yelled and charged again, this time the sight and smell of the blood causing his blood to rush like a naked woman would cause any other man's blood to pound.  
  
Miroku hissed and leapt out of the way of the sword. "Dammit, Jakotsu, that's enough!" Miroku roared then noticed the look on Jaken's face and stepped back. He couldn't get into this.  
  
His reaction was instinct as soon as he saw that he had hurt Kagome. He met the coming charge with his own, swooping in from the side, right at Jakotsu's blind spot. Inuyasha's knee connected with the other demon's stomach, while at the same time has hand swung down to strike Jakotsu at the base of his neck. To anyone but a demon, the blow would have been deadly. To the inhuman, it just caused great pain for a moment or two.  
  
Inuyasha had had enough fucking around. If Jakotsu moved again, he'd go right for the killing blow. Nobody hurt Kagome.  
  
"Are you defying me, Jakotsu? If you are, then I suggest you turn back around and get up to the riggings this instant, before I'm forced to respond to your lack of fealty."  
  
Jakotsu spat and looked up at Inuyasha with a smile. Oooo... Inuyasha was playing rough... Uh, it was like a dream come true. The scent of blood, and Inuyasha's touch. Oh, how he would love it if his blade had sliced the girl's neck. Spitting again, Jakotsu got up and pointed his blade at the girl. "I want my kimono. Then, I'll go back to my duty." Jakotsu said licking his lips as he stared at Inuyasha. Oh, he was HOT when he was pissed.  
  
Kagome was using all of her restraint to keep from crying, screaming, even moving. That cut sliced her right across the muscle of her good arm, she could feel the blood soaking the fabric of her sleeve. Swallowing, Kagome took the moments confusion to look around the ship deck. It all looked... Rather complicated. There were so many demons on board, how was she ever going to help these girls get free without any shipping experience? But it would be alright, Kagome assured herself, allowing herself a brief glance at the scene being caused. She saw what needed to be done Kagome hoped and just sat there quietly, stooping even lower.  
  
Sniffing, Kagome looked to the side and her eyes grew wide, there was a little frog like demon there, grinning.  
  
"Didn't your Mother ever teach you patience, you asshole?" Inuyasha was so mad that he didn't even notice the way Jakotsu was looking at him, as if he were a piece of tender meat. Or worse. "All the girls are getting killed off tomorrow night! She'll be fucking dead, Jakotsu! Then you can have your damn dress back! Now go back to your work!" To emphasize his point, he back handed the cross-dresser, hoping Jakotsu would sling back to the shit he came from.  
  
He'd noticed her looking around. Jaken wagged his webbed finger at her, his wide mouth making his sly grin look comical. "There's very bad little human. Inuyasha hasn't trained you properly yet. Your eyes are always supposed to be down here." He pointed the finger at the ground. "Or are you merely curious about ships? Either way, the mutt hasn't done his duty."  
  
Jaken reached out his slippery hand and touched her broken wrist. "It's shattered. So why haven't you healed it?" he inquired, sounding as slimy as his skin.  
  
Kagome's breath rushed through her nostrils as she looked down at her wrist. Oh gods, did he have to touch her there? It was so painful. "M- master forbade it." Kagome whispered looking down to the spot where Jaken had pointed. She had to play this out well...  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha handle Jakotsu and decided to help him out. "Come on." Miroku said grabbing Jakotsu by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Jakotsu made a swing with his sword for Miroku's neck.  
  
Miroku ducked and punched the man. "All of this over a woman? Are you sure you aren't straight?" Miroku muttered, fingering his Buddha beads. "Are you sure you want me to release Kazana?"  
  
Jakotsu glared at Miroku and lusted after Inuyasha. "He's hot. You're sexy." Jakotsu said rubbing past Miroku. "I can't wait until I get to bite into both of you." Jakotsu finished, trying to keep some of his pride as he went off to his duties. Inuyasha would pay for the insult and Jakotsu would wear his ears as proof of it.  
  
'I should have killed him,' Inuyasha regretted. He knew that having let Jakotsu live would come back to haunt him, sooner or later. Inuyasha gave Miroku a glance so quick that only he would know it was one of relief. He turned back to see Jaken touching Kagome. Inuyasha picked him up by his head, pulling him off Kagome. "Mind explaining yourself, Jaken. You have work to do too, you know."  
  
"Ah, yes, Lord Inuyasha, but so do you."  
  
"I'm doing mine, bitch. I'm yelling a the rest of you scum to keep on working. You think just because Sesshomaru isn't on duty you shitbags can slack off like this?"  
  
Jaken grinned again. "I find everything interesting, Lord Inuyasha. Could it be you're finally coming around to show your demon self? It makes me wonder! You tell your whore not to use her powers to heal herself, when she easily could, and you could have the joy of hearing her scream and cry all over again and again. After all, that's what Captain Sesshomaru did to your first slut. Did you know that? You're being selfish keeping her held up in there, Lord! Why not let someone else make her beg and scream for a little while. She'll be returned to you in one whole piece, we can promise you that. Still, I go back to wondering. Why hurt her and treat her like some normal human when she can regenerate?"  
  
Miroku smirked. "This just proves you do not know the joy of women." He said using his best debonair demeanor. Walking past Inuyasha with a swagger in his step, Miroku bowed down to examine Kagome as though she was a prime piece of meat. "Because she can regenerate you do not ruin her for more fun to come. It's like a puppy. It keeps giving, and giving." Miroku said placing his hand over her wrist lightly, but making it look as though he was squeezing. "You hurt, enjoy. And then you can start all over." Miroku said winking at Kagome.  
  
Standing back up, Miroku hooked his thumbs through his belt hooks. "Now! Inuyasha, just to disprove his theory. As well as to prove to the rest of these kindly demons!" To that he got a roaring laughter. Miroku turned demon glowing jade eyes at Inuyasha. "Let me have her. I'll borrow her and ride her. Then you can go on playing with her. Prove that you know how to share my Lord."  
  
Kagome the whole time didn't move. She couldn't. She just sat there bowed staring at the floor and praying to herself. What was going on here? It wasn't suppose to be like this. Closing her eyes, Kagome fought the loss of blood trying to over power her and cause her to faint. Licking her dry lips, Kagome just stared at their feet.  
  
"Heal your arm, woman," Inuyasha ordered, burying his pride. She hadn't cried out, or even flinched. He didn't even glance down at her. Inuyasha was too busy trying to figure out what Miroku was thinking of, before he suddenly understood. He dropped Jaken. Inuyasha even figured out how to explain the broken limb.  
  
"All right, Miroku. You can have her. Throw her in your bedroom and then come up and finish your shift. If she misbehaves, just squeeze her wrist. I know there's a piece in your book with two women you've been dying to try out. But don't wear her out too much. If I only get to have her for another day, there's still a lot of stuff I'd like to try on her."  
  
Bending down, he reached up and took her chin in between his fingers, snapping her up meet his eyes, though he was still looking down at her like she was something low and vile. "Well, what do you say?" Instead of being condescending, his voice was slow, as if he were talking a some pitiful creature who couldn't understand him. "Would you like to go with Miroku?"  
  
Kagome didn't meet his eyes. Even though her face was raised towards his. She didn't. She stared at the floor, feeling the back of her eyes begin to ache with the pain it took to keep them at this angle. "As you wish, Master." She whispered lowly. Doing as he had ordered, Kagome placed her hand over her wrist. But it took too much power, power she didn't have to heal it.  
  
Miroku, being once a holy man himself and dealing with Priestess knew when they reached their breaking point. So instead, Miroku stepped in yet again. "Lord," Miroku began looking lecherously at Kagome, as though undressing her with his bare eyes. "Let her keep her wound. I'd have much more pleasure with it still there." Miroku said then grinned cruelly. "Oh, I'll be sure to keep her in good condition. For you." Miroku said then turned a cold stare at Jaken. "Do you mind my fucking her senseless after my shift? I'm asking since it seems you like butting into everything that isn't your business. Tell me, have the prisoners below turned you out as well?" Miroku asked, with very little respect for Sesshomaru's servant.  
  
Damn it! Kagome was too good at this charade. He knew that Miroku wouldn't hurt her, but how could Kagome see that if she wouldn't look at him even when he tried to make her? Then again, maybe that was his whole problem.  
  
He let her go, his fingers tapping restlessly on the hilt of his sword. Wasn't it odd how they all had their little parts?  
  
Jaken's face began to go red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The only one who ever showed him respect was Sesshomaru, and even that was debatable! He always followed everything by the book, always made sure his t's were crossed and his i's dotted, and everybody always over looked him or beat him when they didn't have someone else to pick on. 'Even the little twerp Shippo gets more respect than I do!' He began to walk away, grumbling to himself. Something funny was going on in those two rooms below deck, and he'd figure it out sooner or later!  
  
Inuyasha snorted as Jaken walked away. Never had he been so proud as to call Miroku a friend then right now. He covered it up with a nod toward the entrance to go below deck. "Get going already, ya damn monk! And be sure to wait until after your shift to fuck her. She could probably use a break after what we went through."  
  
Shippo came running out just as the others were going in. He blinked at Kagome as she walked by, as if seeing a ghost. He ran over on all fours to Inuyasha and jumped on his back. The older demon acted like it was nothing. "Why was. . . ."  
  
"Shut up, kid," Inuyasha snapped. He yelled at the helmsman to watch where he was going as the fat demon watched Kagome and Miroku instead of the bow of the ship. "You're still loyal to me, aren't you Shippo?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Inuyasha! Of course I am!"  
  
Inuyasha gave him a tiny smile. "Good. Then go wait in the crow's nest for me. I need to wait for Miroku. Aw, Shippo, don't ask questions, just go." Shippo took off, and Inuyasha went back to doing his job, waiting for Miroku to return.  
  
Miroku grabbed Kagome up by her shoulders and grinned over his own at Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm sure she could. She looks it." He said but turned and kissed her roughly. Grabbing her in places that would make any woman blush. Spinning her about in his arms, Miroku pushed her down the stairs into the heart of the boat. Once they were close enough to his room, and far enough down the hall to be out of earshot, he cursed.  
  
"Fuck, what the hell was all of that about?" He asked picking her up, hooking his arms under her knees and about her shoulders. "What the hell did Yasha do to you?" Miroku demanded as he approached his door and with an easy turn of the knob, moved into his room. "Sango, quickly close the door." Miroku told her laying Kagome on the bed.  
  
Kagome looked pale and tired. "Thank you." She said with a forgiving smile. She had understood the game now.  
  
Sango jumped up and shut the door. She knelt beside the bed, her fingers reaching out to brush the hair back from Kagome's cheek. So this is what that bastard had been doing to her! Had she really been so stupid as to think the sound of their voices had been made by love? She growled the absent demon's name, ready to rip his throat out, prince or not. She looked over at Miroku. "Can you help her?" Sango could fix the wound on Kagome's arm herself, if she needed to, but magic would make it so much more easier.  
  
She stared at his face, her eyes lingering on his lips, before she smacked him upside the head. "You disloyal pervert! You needn't have kissed her, I'm sure! A simple grope would.... you groped her too, didn't you? Oh, I'm going to beat you later!"  
  
Miroku actually looked guilty and almost scared as he grinned at her sheepishly. "Now now there... Sango, my love... I was merely helping her..." He began in weak attempt to save himself.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled softly. "We had to convince them." She whispered then looked over at Miroku. "You didn't need to kiss and grope me though." Kagome added with tart.  
  
Miroku swallowed and backed up. Two angry women. And he hadn't really done anything... "It was nothing... serious... It was force of habit!" Bad defense to go on, Miroku figured out a moment later when he caught Sango's look. Alright, new tactic! Change the topic! "I can't help with her wound." Miroku said examining the broken wrist, which puzzled him the most. If this was all a show as he was suspecting it to be, then why were her bones really broken? He'd take that up with Inuyasha. "My powers don't work that way."  
  
She nodded understandingly. "Before you go back up top, I'll need a clean cloth and some hot water." She sat on the bed, helping Kagome to sit up so that she could take off the kimono. Sango couldn't very well heal her through cloth. "Don't worry, Kagome. I can fix a little cut like your arm in no time at all. And don't worry about Miroku, either. I really am afraid that our resident ex-human has seen a bunch of girls naked, so it's nothing new to him."  
  
Looking over her shoulder, the look she gave the monk would have made one wonder who was really in control of the situation. "If you talk to.... him about this, I'll get everything I can from Kagome, but you might just have to tie me down to keep me from kill.... never mind!" she sighed.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Tie you down? Why Sango! I'd love to!" Miroku said giving her a quick kiss and walking over to the closet. "Use these, you can dress her in the clothes here." Miroku said looking over his old monk uniforms. "Hell, you can wipe your ass with them too if you want." He said wondering why he even bothered keeping them. "As for the naked girls, it's true. I have seen my fairest of fair shares of them." Miroku said losing himself in daydreams. "I'll be right back." He said still lost in memories.  
  
When he returned he carried a bowl of hot water and placed it by the bed. "I'm going to go talk to him now." Miroku said and with a final look, a thankful one to Sango, Miroku left to go meet Inuyasha at the appointed spot, where he knew Inuyasha would be waiting. The whole walk there, Miroku couldn't help but think to himself that he chose the right woman. Kinky, beautiful, strong. kinky. 


	11. Do You Know What Side You're On?

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha per-say, but we do dress him up like a pirate and force him to walk the plank for our own twisted fun.  
  
AN: AyumiH: Nah, you wouldn't! We have faith in you! We're glad you enjoyed it though! Hope you like how the plot thickens.  
  
Aewi: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one as well! Kinda short, but the one after is much better. Trust us. : )  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: Our newest winner for the reviewer using the least words contest! Thanks for the face! Is it suppose to be a happy Inu?  
  
Storymind: No, it isn't unfair. But you do have to fill out document number 787 first, and then mail it to us to be processed through the great owner of Sesshomaru (Myself, Emmie) and then it will have to be judged and approved, after that moved on to Sesshomaru's private secretary Jaken for approval by the great demon lord himself. Not to worry a process that would merely take about 400 years, but worth while in the end. And may I add, that adding a picture of yourself doing the puppy dog eyes would go a long way? You know, puppy. he's a dog demon. Following logic? Eh, never mind, I am gonna go sip from my apple juice now! Glad you are enjoying the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Glass Thorn: Well, what do you say? Equally good or nay?  
  
Chibi-Kerochan: ::grins:: Well, you know. Wishes do come true. Especially around this time of year, so if you wish really hard. We just might grant that wish. And yes, Jaken is a baka.  
  
DemonKitty: Just a tinsy-wincy-itti-bitty-bit jealous, yes. But he still has a figure to die for! Now, are you still alive or must we revive you again?  
  
Karen: Thank you very much! We try our best! We promise for the plot to thicken! Just stay tuned and read. Glad you are enjoying!  
  
sweet little country girl1: Ummm. Sesshy and fluffy in the same sentence. That is just too wrong. and so funny I nearly glued my eyes to the screen in disbelief to that statement, but still! It rules, and the Black Pearl (yes, that is the name of the ship. ::ahem:: Anyone remember the black pearl in Inuyasha's eye? Yes. Well, moving on now that we got that point cleared up) is about.that way! ::waves hand in general direction of west:: So you go girl! Beat him up! Just. Well, remember, he's pretty, he's evil and he's sexy. You still wanna hurt him?  
  
drake220: ::lowers head in shame:: Gomen. Ok ok, here's the update!! Hope you enjoy! And yes, no more neglecting responsibilities or the requests of readers. We're glad you have been enjoying this story! And as funny as Kagome drunk was, I doubt Inuyasha's laundrymen thinks so.  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: Yes ma'am! Yes! We are at it! ::runs to put up the chapter:: There! How is it?  
  
Thank you to all those who have been reviewing, we love getting your feedback and thoughts, they make our day! Thank you so much for them! We hope you keep on enjoying this story and how we spin the tale! Please read and review! Enjoy the holidays and remember. Inuyasha in pirate clothing is just damn sexy. Or, well, just Inuyasha is plain sexy. Ack! Anyway, here's the update! Sorry it took so long! Holidays and everything. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! We promise you won't be disappointed with what we have coming up.  
  
Wish real hard and you might find an Inu pirate waiting in your stockings or by the menorah too! Ja ne!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spotting Inuyasha, Miroku climbed up to the crow's nest and sat there for a minute. Not saying anything, just staring at the horizon, where the sky met the sea. "Inuyasha, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip off your balls and give them to Sango like she wants."  
  
"That's good, Shippo. You're a lot better now than you were when you started. At least you didn't get taught how to tie knots like me. I was made to do them blindfolded." He ignored Miroku's question as he ruffled Shippo's hair, trying to come up with a way to start. He sighed and turned to face the sea again. "Because I didn't get to thank you, yet. Thank you, Miroku. See? Now you can go ahead and hand me over to your wife. If you wanted a better reason than that, I haven't got one."  
  
Shippo began to undo the knot he had made so he could try again. He glanced up at Miroku; way up. "Wife? When did you get married, Lord Miroku?"  
  
Miroku glanced at Shippo and cracked his knuckles wickedly before leaning back lazily. "On the island. I got her drunk." He shrugged. "But before you go greet her, I should come with you. She's a demon slayer." Miroku added in lowered tones. It was not something to be advertised, especially not aboard a demon vessel.  
  
Without any warning, Miroku advanced Inuyasha grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to face him. "I fucking know you, Yasha. And as much as a worthless son of a bitch that you are, you wouldn't do that. Especially not to someone who is so like Kikyo." Miroku said then let go of Inuyasha and raked his hair back away from his eyes. "You're getting into something dangerous, aren't you?" He asked with a sigh. "Her cheek was swollen, the bones in her wrist shattered, I saw the claw marks on her arms, but otherwise in places hidden by clothes she was untouched. What is going on with you?"  
  
His face was miserable. "She wanted to come up on deck, and was afraid that if she didn't look like she'd been abused, they'd turn her into another Kikyo." He heard Shippo shuffle nervously. "Don't worry, it's okay with me, Shippo, as long as you didn't tell her anything else. The less she knows, the better. I still can't believe. . . ."  
  
Looking at his hands, he knew that they were covered in her blood. "I hit her once, I made her make me so mad that I lost control of myself. She said it wasn't enough. I couldn't hit her again, I couldn't raise my hand to strike her. But could I crush her frail little hand in mine? I could do that far too easily, Miroku. All I had to do was close my fist. So that's all I did." He leaned on the railing, feeling like shit.  
  
Miroku blinked at his friend. "You are insane. You've got feelings for the little holy girl, don't you?" Miroku asked disbelieving. Sure, he was the one who up and got married with the first woman willing to have his child, and here he was, not believing his own friend falling in love with his captive. Lowering his head, Miroku shook it and tried to think. "It won't help, tomorrow her time is up." Miroku said then snapped his head up. "The only way out of that is marrying her as a mate, and you can't." Miroku said while glaring at Shippo.  
  
"What do you know? You are too quite and without candy. What are you hiding?" the ex-monk and current demon demanded.  
  
Shippo forgot about the knots and crawled up on the ledge, sitting between the two fully-grown demons. "I don't see what the big deal is. She's nice, and if Lord Inuyasha likes her, then why can't he be with her? He's half human, after all."  
  
"The laws have changed since I was... no. The laws were changed because of my birth." He didn't need to tell Shippo this matter wasn't debatable to anybody. Kikyo was a taboo subject, but not a closed one.  
  
His tail stilled, suddenly somber. "But does she have to die? Why can't you just keep her? You know? As a pet?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair. "I wish I could, Shippo, but it's mean to leave things like humans chained up. Pets need fresh air and exercise. I can't give that to Kagome, and I sure as hell can't take her into the demon world, not with Sesshomaru waiting for me to fuck up so he can finally write my death sentence like he's always wanted. But, Miroku, she doesn't have to die. It doesn't have to be like last time."  
  
Miroku's head snapped to attention. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're right. I like her; I look her too much. I don't care what happens to me. When Death comes, I'll welcome it with open arms. Any help you give me will be my secret, even in the afterlife. Shippo, I'm telling you this for your own safety. I have to let her go. And Kagome won't go without every other human on the ship. So they're going to rebel."  
  
Miroku let out a low hiss. "You're fucking insane." Miroku muttered running his hands through his hair. "You know what that means right? Death. And Sesshomaru will slaughter you and them." Miroku said his eyes blazing before chilling into a dull pale green. "Sango will join them." He said then studied his long time friend. "Shippo, go down and do something. We need to have a moment alone."  
  
Shippo looked between them, his tail flickering back and forth. Somehow this all seemed above his head. He scampered down the mast so fast one would have thought he were a squirrel demon instead of a fox.  
  
"If I wasn't insane, I wouldn't be your friend," he smirked. Inuyasha nodded, grateful for his sacrifice. He'd known how long Miroku had been looking for a mate. "Thank you, Miroku. We'll need someone of her strength to control the wheel."  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku began cursing the fact that he had even gotten out of bed today. "When you say 'we' do you mean you are going with them?" Miroku asked watching his friend carefully now, as though studying him. "Let me be frank here, k?" He asked his voice lowered. "I looked over Kagome, I saw the bite mark. I might not be a born demon, but I know what that means. I can feel the power coming off of it." Miroku said and shifted uncomfortably. "I'll tell you the truth," Miroku said craning his neck back, his eyes fixating on a spot in the spotless sky. "I've been thinking about not going back." Miroku admitted. "This world is better, has more prey, less ruthless what without Sesshomaru ruling it like it was his own little play ground. Women aplenty," Miroku said and grinned at Inuyasha. "Besides, after a morning like today's, I doubt it'll take many more till I get Sango with child and I don't want Sesshomaru changing the rules on me back there. So I want you to tell me everything, from the start. If I am going to risk my life for a bunch of humans, I want to know why."  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do. And because I know I'm going to die soon. I can smell it, Miroku. If I manage to wiggle out from under Sesshomaru's thumb, then I'll die in the battle to get Naraku off my brother's throne. If I'm going to die, I want to know that I've done something good with my life, and to know that the people I care about are all right. And right now, there's only four people on that list. You, Shippo, Kouga, and her. I have the power to save them, and I'm going to use it." He blinked coolly. "Is that a good enough reason? And no, I don't plan on staying with her or them. I can't. I may be half human, but their demon world is where I grew up, and the only one I understand. You have girls, you want to start a family. What the fuck would I do if I stayed here? Parlor tricks?"  
  
"You're a scholar, a warrior- You could find something." Miroku said looking disappointed. "Kouga is cool, but Kouga is a goddamn wolf, marking his territory and all..." Miroku muttered and shrugged. "Their world is where you might've grown up, but do you want to die there?" Miroku asked standing up. "I better get back to my business, before others get suspicious." Miroku said then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Last question for the day." Miroku said watching Inuyasha's face closely. "Just how close are the two of you?"  
  
"How pissed would you be if I told you that you weren't the first one of us bachelors to get married?" he retorted with a perfectly straight face.  
  
Miroku gaped. He stared directly at Inuyasha, almost through him before sitting back down next to him. "It just seemed to me that you must be very close. She was willing to put up with a lot of pain to keep you safe too..." Miroku said watching Inuyasha with intense eyes. Eyes that sometimes you just had to wonder what had possessed them to do some of the things he had done in his life.  
  
Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Always have to do things first. I got my honeymoon first though." Miroku joked as he caught hold of one of the many ropes hanging around them. "She doesn't know I bet. At least have the decency to tell her." Miroku said and winked, pulling himself up with the rope. "Women are touchy about things like that." He then swung down back on board and began charting out routes on the maps.  
  
* * * *  
  
She bit her bottom lip as she examined the wound on Kagome's arm. "This may sting a little." She began to clean the wound, pressing strips of the old monk's robes against it. Sango shook her head, sitting cross-legged on the bed with the bowl of water in her lap. "What in the world did this to you? It doesn't look like anything Inuyasha could have done."  
  
Kagome looked down at her arm, feeling slightly better she sipped from the cup of water and bit her bottom lip. "That does sting... It wasn't Inuyasha." Kagome said defensively. "It was another demon, he had a sword that moved like a snake." Kagome explained and flinched when Sango began to wrap her arm up. "How do you know to tend to wounds to well?" Kagome asked dipping another cloth in the bowl and cleaning up her shoulders, where Inuyasha's claws had dug into her flesh. "Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked softly looking up at her new found friend. "I asked Inuyasha to do this to me. He wouldn't have otherwise." Kagome said, feeling obligated to clear his name.  
  
"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought, and I'm still going to kick his ass. He shouldn't have done this, whether you asked him to or not." She finished tying a knot before moving over to her other side and inspecting the wrist with her eyes. She dare not touch it, not yet. "And I have to. I have a tendency to get beaten up a lot in my profession. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a demon killer. In that case: I'm a demon killer. Now you know why I find it so funny to be on this ship. I bet it's Jakotsu." She finally remembered the man's name. "He's killed a lot of us. I'd love to take him out."  
  
Kagome blinked and sucked on the inside of her mouth. Should she tell her about their plan? No. She couldn't. What about Miroku? He might have fallen from grace, but he still cared for her. Kagome couldn't just drag her away... But she couldn't leave her here either. Looking down at her arm, Kagome nodded. "I think that was his name." Kagome whispered and smiled softly at Sango. "A demon killer and a Priestess on a demon ship. Fate couldn't have mocked us anymore even if we asked." Kagome giggled softly. "Sango? If you had a chance to leave this ship, and go back to your home. Would you?" Kagome asked then touched her wrist, healing it as much as she could for now.  
  
The demon hunter leaned back, letting Kagome heal herself. "That's hard to answer. I don't exactly have a lot to go back to. And if they go back home, my job's gonna get tougher to track them down. But I really like Miroku." She stopped and thought a bit more. "I guess I'd stay with Miroku. I could wreak some serious havoc in the other world! And, better yet, I'd be able to have some great sex." Sango laughed softly. "It'd be dangerous and all, sure, but what in this world isn't dangerous? Sometimes, even falling in love is apt to get one in trouble."  
  
Kagome didn't answer to any of that, she just smiled. "Perhaps." She whispered then got off of the bed. "Would you mind if I go to the other room to rest?" Kagome asked politely. Then looked at Sango with a certain clarity and strength. "We're going to free those girls." Kagome mouthed out to her. "I'm going home." She added out loud and squeezed Sango 's hand. "I wish you and Miroku well."  
  
Sango sighed. She'd read Kagome's lips clear enough. "Kagome, wait," she said softly, not knowing why she felt so sad. She kept telling herself that Miroku was only a demon, as if that made leaving him right, but her body kept telling her that he was a hot demon who made her want to start loving life again and protect it more fiercely than she had before. "If it's for that, then I'll go. I can't let you play heroine all by yourself."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow morning. All of us." Kagome said with a light shrug. "It's not heroism, it's stupidity."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Understand, Shippo?" The little demon nodded, and Inuyasha told him he was relieved of duty. He knew none of the other demons had understood what had been said between the two of them. They wouldn't have been able to understand. The two had been using words, yes, but Inuyasha was more a big brother to Shippo then Sesshomaru was to Inuyasha. Not that that said much, anyway.  
  
He saw Sesshomaru slip into his office, the one he had above deck, not below, and Inuyasha knew he was dismissed. He was glad to go back to his rooms. He could feel Jakotsu's eyes on the back of his head all day, evening and night long. But he worried about what he would find there.  
  
He glanced over at Miroku, and mouthed Sango's name. The demon nodded. Sango would enjoy what was coming to her tonight, of that Inuyasha was sure. The crew expected Miroku to have sex, and Miroku would all to gladly deliver. And, with luck, maybe this would be the one that would make Sango pregnant. So he already knew, unlocking the door and walking into his rooms, that Kagome would not in Miroku's chamber. 


	12. Like Sand Through The Hourglass

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. We just keep all the bishie-licious men from the show locked up in our rooms. That's all ^_^  
  
AN: SummerWind8585: Thank you! Congrats on watching! Whatchya think of it?  
  
Storymind: LOL! Well, we love you too and are delighted you are enjoying the story so much! Just. Be gentler with the family there, would you? I mean. It's not good having them think you're insane. Still, we hope you squeal just as loudly to this chapter update! ^_^  
  
Sierra: Yes he should. But since when has anything been simple between those two, ever? And we're glad you like the story!  
  
AngelOfDiamonds: ::grins:: Thank you for the compliments!! They mean a lot to us, and we are always delighted to see new names added to the review list! As for who is going to rebel. Well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out I guess! Can't give it all away now can we? ^_~  
  
sweet little country girl1: ::blinks:: Well. Uh. ::leans over to PoF, make sure to keep Inuyasha's sword away from her. She might use it.:: Well, Sesshy is pretty with amazingly lovely hair. So that is a point for him! No? Besides, you can't kill them all off! What will we do without the token bad, yet pretty boy around?  
  
Aewi: We are glad to hear you aren't disappointed and here is just another taste of our updating! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: Lol, we are! Hope you like how thing develop! Now, can you make that Inu face any happier I wonder.  
  
Inu-Kyuuketsuki: Glad you like!! Here's the latest chapter, more to come! Hope you enjoy it as well!  
  
Jess: Will do! ^_^ Glad your liking it! Hopefully, you will enjoy this one too!  
  
Lz: Love is good! Keep on loving it! And read the chappie to answer your question! =P  
  
Elsbeth: Thank you so much for your kind words!! They mean a lot to us! And we're glad you are enjoying the story so much! We aim to please, and here's a new chapter to hopefully do just that! Thank you once again for the compliments and here's a free Pizza slice on us for you to read with! Hm, maybe I should switch to Pizza instead of strawberries. Sounds yummy. Mmm.. Pizza. Gone off track there. Anyway! Glad you like!  
  
Milady Goddess: As you asked! We are updating! Glad you like!  
  
Iz and jess thank you! We're glad you like!  
  
Thank you to all the rest who reviewed and are reading this story, we're delighted you are enjoying it and hope you keep on having a blast reading it!  
  
Also, a belated HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! Even though it's the year of the Monkey we wish everyone a happy Inu filled year!  
  
Enjoy the new chappie! Please review ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome sat on the bed and smiled softly when she saw him come in. She was wearing his clothes again, but the bandages could still be seen. Especially the one around her wrist. "Did everything go well?" Kagome asked with genuine concern as she got up and strode towards him once he was in the room and the door was closed.  
  
All of a sudden the roles were reversed. He kept his eyes to the ground, unable to look at her. "As well as could be expected," he said. "But Miroku was the one who really pulled everything off. I owe him a lot. Like for saving your life." But he said the last sentence in his mind only. Feeling her come close, he felt like a cringing animal. He didn't think he could look her in the eyes again.  
  
Kagome kept her distance and watched him for a long moment, her good hand closing over her broken wrist protectively. "I didn't realize my life was in need of saving." Kagome said watching him like he was a puzzle that she was trying to put together. "My face isn't that badly bruised, the swelling went down, you can look at me."  
  
"No," he slowly uttered it, as if defying Kagome hurt him. "No, I can't." It was enough that he could already smell her. She seemed to be everywhere. He thought back to what Miroku had said, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Okay, so she didn't hate him, but telling her that they were married might change that, and he didn't want to tell her anything when they only had a single, precious day left together.  
  
"Then what can you do beside stand against the door?" Kagome asked with an exasperated sigh. They didn't have more then a day left together and he was acting this way. Looking down at her wrist, Kagome blew a strand of stray hair out of her eyes. "Well, if you aren't even going to look at me, I might as well go to Sango and Miroku's room, thank them both. While I slept earlier, Sango had tended to my bandages and changed them." Kagome explained then smiled pulling out a small drawing of a bruised up girl and a 'GET WELL SOON' sign at the bottom. "Shippo slipped this under the door." She said holding it out to Inuyasha. "I like it."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyes enough to look at the drawing. It was cute, completely and utterly Shippo, but it also made his heart wrench in pain. He swiftly moved to block the door from her. "Ah, you really don't want to do that. They. they have a lot to say to each other and they might just end up being very, very vocal about it."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and watched him suspiciously. "What do you mean...?"  
  
"Well, since the crew thinks he's in there with you, they're going to be listening very..." He was cut off by Sango's voice, which was followed by a thump as something -or someone- was thrown up against the wall. He heard whispered voices, and there that was silence, but Inuyasha doubted that it would last very long. "Well, they're saying goodbye. I think."  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet sadly. "I told Sango about tomorrow." Kagome confessed, and then shook her head. "I don't want... I had to tell her. But she looks content with him... It's sad that a married couple would have to break up. For whatever reason. The monk looks rather decent." Kagome explained looking behind Inuyasha towards the trapped door. "Do you think they'll miss each other?"  
  
"Miroku knows too. Shippo also knows. I didn't want the little guy getting hurt accidentally." Only then did he register what she had said about married couples. "They are married, so I suppose they will. I hope that they will, because it would be sad if they didn't. But sometimes married people, or people who care about each other, have to break up, so that everything can be set straight again. Still, it would be nice if everyone could be like Cupid and Psyche."  
  
Kagome took in what he said and registered that he hadn't whispered anything to her, as Miroku must've to Sango. He wasn't trying to make the time left be special. Steeling her will, Kagome passed her polished and sharpened arrowheads and picked up a piece of paper and pencil with her one good hand and it held it out to Inuyasha. "I need you to sketch out the layout of the ship for tomorrow." She said in an impersonal voice.  
  
He took the pencil from her, and looked at her as he did so. The swelling had gone down, but to Inuyasha it looked worse than ever. He recoiled when his skin accidentally brushed hers, terrified that he'd hurt her without even meaning to. His palm still felt the warmth of her wrist in his grip, but his mind kept playing the scene in his head, and he could feel everything second if it all over again, each time feeling worse and worse. Inuyasha wanted to hold her and let himself go, to let him cry on her shoulder as she told him that it would be all right, even though it wouldn't, but he could no longer be sure of what was real and was the illusion of his mind. He sat down at the desk and began to sketch out the boat. Inuyasha's hand moved quickly, and he was surprisingly good, even if it was only a boat he was drawing. He pointed to two floors below them, then at the first floor. "This is where the girls are being kept, and this is where we are, here."  
  
Kagome nodded and listened to the rest of his explanations. Long waves of black hair fell over her shoulder onto his as she listened. Leaning closer and asking her own questions, Kagome turned her face to him, his ears were so cute the way they twitched and the contrast so sharp between his white hair and his dark brows that she couldn't resist the memories of all the different facial expressions of his she had witnessed in the past few days. Placing her hand on the desk to stable herself Kagome leaned closer, her eyes memorizing the route. "So tomorrow we move through here and release them, then take this route to the top deck?" Kagome asked whispering softly so no one would hear them outside the room.  
  
"Yup. And afterwards, when you're sailing away, the medical supplies are here. Demons regenerate, so there's not a lot. Same goes with the food. There will be enough to get you to the island where we picked up Miroku, if you follow his maps. There's some gold in the cubby hole, the places where I hid your bow, I don't need it anymore so you take it." From the corner of his eye he looked at the hair mingling on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his ears. He managed to look up at her and give her a cocky smile. "Don't worry, it's not stolen."  
  
"Uh huh, I find that hard to believe." Kagome said jokingly. Seeing his smile brought a smile to her face. "I like your smile." Kagome said softly, brushing away some white hair strands of his that got entangled in her own black ones. "Thank you for helping us out like this." Kagome said tearing her eyes away towards the piece of paper and folding it into a small square, hiding it in the pocket of her pants. Well, they were one of his red fire rat fur pants, but she was wearing them now. "I'm worried what will happen to that smile when Sesshomaru finds out." Kagome confided.  
  
She'd pulled away. That was all right. If he kept looking at her, he knew the smile would have faded and his eyes would have filled with guilt. Inuyasha's shrug was light. He didn't really care anymore. "Don't worry Kagome, it'll still be there. Because I'll laugh right in his face, and I'll be laughing when his guards drag me away and I'll be laughing when they throw me in my grave." Inuyasha reflected on that. "I don't really know why I'll be laughing, but I will."  
  
Kagome stared at him in something mixed between awe and horror. "How can you say that?" She demanded in a harsh whisper. "How can you talk like that?" Kagome demanded and then yanked back on one of his ears. "Take it back! Inuyasha! I won't let you do this!" Kagome shouted then forced him to look at her, when she pushed between him and the desk. "It won't be a laughing or smiling matter..." Kagome said staring at him and then coming to a simple decision. "You're coming with us."  
  
"It's a nice dream, Kagome, but I can't. You know that as well as I." Damn it! How come everyone had to ask him that question? He rubbed the ear she'd pulled, but it didn't hurt. He swallowed hard as he looked at her, and tried to collect his thoughts. When they scattered everywhere, he sighed and put his head on her thigh, his action making her sit on the desk, with his head on her lap.  
  
"Kagome, there's something you don't know about me. There's a reason why a Halfling like me has been allowed to live for as long as I have, and.." He trailed off. The words were too blunt that way. He'd just tell her the truth and hoped that she understood. "I demon named Naraku is sitting on my brother's throne. I have to go and kick him off of it. I have duties to uphold, and actions to pay the price for."  
  
Kagome patted his head, her fingers passing through his long soft hair. When he finished speaking, Kagome took up the task of caressing his ears and massaging the area where they connected to his scalp. "You owe him nothing. You won't be able to help him if you help us. And even if you did, he'd just be using you. You don't owe him. N-..." Kagome stopped and took a breath, forcing his face up to look at her. "Not after what he did. You'd pay for your actions if you stayed with us." Kagome said, a pleading look crawling into her eyes now. "Stay with me... It can work." Kagome said out loud, as though if she mouthed it, it could come true.  
  
He felt like he'd been turned to stone when her fingers touched him. He was all but purring again. Her fingertips rested on his cheek, and he turned to kiss them, his display of affection no harder then a floating feather. His eyes were like amber as he stared at her. "It's not for Sesshomaru that I need to do this, it's for everyone else. It's for my father, it's for my mother, for Shippo, and maybe even for me, but not for people like Sesshomaru. Never for him."  
  
"Then why not take it for yourself?" Kagome asked her fingers curling at the feel of Inuyasha's lips on her palm. "You never spoke of your parents..." Kagome said softly, then nudged him away from the desk and carefully, shyly settled herself on his lap. Her head pillowed on his shoulder. "There has to be a way." Kagome whispered, not able to fight the point with him. Each had their own reasons and things they had to do. Kagome had to save those girls; he had a throne to take over. Without much thought about it, except for that of comfort offered him, Kagome kissed his neck lightly.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed, and gave a sigh of happiness. "Nobody with mortal, human, blood can sit on the throne. If I became human, I could stay here, but I don't think there's a way to do that. If there is, nobody's ever mentioned it." He looked over at her. "Would you like to hear about my parents? And I wouldn't mind telling you."  
  
Kagome nodded to him, patiently still stroking his hair. Coaxing him into telling her. "I like you just fine the way you are. I don't see why you would look for a way about it." Kagome said then settled back, climbing back onto the desk so she could give him her full attention. "Tell me."  
  
Fingers tapping the arms of the chair, he thought about where to start. "My mother and father met when she accidentally fell into our world. She was attacked by a demon, and he saved her, not knowing who -what- she was. Mother often said that he had been stained red with blood when she met him, but she wasn't scared, because she felt safe around him. Father, on the other hand, saw he'd saved a human and went on a cursing spree that was so bad Mother slapped him for it." Inuyasha chuckled as he recalled that tale. "And Father said it hurt too. "Whenever I asked him what had made him fall in love with her, he said that it was something in her eyes. He didn't have a name for it, he just said that it was something. Mother was safe from other demons because she was mated to the King. When I was born a commotion went through society that hasn't been rivaled yet. We had many happy years together, even Sesshomaru. When we were little we were almost inseparable, until he started learning what exactly I was and he started believing I was weak and pitiful. Eventually he became the asshole that he is, and I became me. More or less. "Then Naraku started trying to gain power, and succeeding. He used my Mother and myself to hurt Father's reputation, and soon members of the aristocracy or peasants were willing to revolt. It wasn't too long before they were addicted on it. So Naraku killed my parents and took over the throne, but instead of killing us, he banished us here, and here we've been for, oh, four years or more."  
  
Kagome's brown eyes were dark and thoughtful. "It's a beautiful tale," Kagome whispered, her hand stopping its stroking midair. "Except for the end." Kagome said and then was quiet for a long time. "I understand why you have to go back." Kagome said with new power in her. "You need to get rid of Naraku and claim a debt owed you." Kagome said, her voice strong and powerful. "I'm sorry you led such a painful life." She said then bit her lower lip. "I have a confession," She said then rushed on. "After I finished polishing the arrowheads, sharpening them and meditating I snooped around and wanted to ask you about that hidden compartment. I saw a lock of hair in there. It's Kikyo's isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, not angry that she had gone through there. If they really were married, then she had a right to know his secrets. And she accepted them well enough. Kagome hadn't even batted an eye when she found out he was a prince! The pride he felt when he looked at her just kept on growing, towered only by his guilt. "It's Kikyo's, but what were you doing snooping around? Shouldn't you be in bed resting, storing up your strength for tomorrow? You're gonna have a busy day."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked around the room. Since she wasn't going to see him after tomorrow, what was the problem about being truthful? Kagome figured to herself. "I missed you." She explained. "I was worried about you, and I wanted to know about you." Kagome explained then tilted her head to the side watching him closely. "Tell me about her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo was.... a lot like you, actually. She was a priestess, and yes, she did look like you. She had the same color eyes as you, the same color hair. But her face was different. She was always so serious, while you... you can be, but you smile too. And when you do, just, everything seems better." He chuckled. "Kikyo fought me too. But, again, in a different way. Kikyo was... like lightning: fast, exotic, beautiful, but not a lot of fight after the initial bough. Where as... you're more like fire. You're passionate, and you seem to glow at times, and you never run out of a comeback or even a gentle word. Kikyo, she was everything we were always told humans weren't. She was independent, and pretty, and powerful. Just like you. I couldn't let something.... someone like that die. Again, just like you."  
  
Kagome listened to his words and couldn't help the heat that touched her cheeks. "She sounds like someone I would've liked. I'm sorry you lost her." Kagome said, her eyes sad and grieving. "I'll light a candle for her at each shrine I come by. I promise." Kagome said knowing that it was a useless promise to make to a demon. But knowing that this Kikyo was a Priestess, it would mean something. "I'm sure she cared for you as much as you did for her." Kagome mused out loud then looked down at Inuyasha. "How is it Miroku married a human and no one said a word?" Kagome asked, suddenly flitching and touching the bite wound on her neck that had yet to heal completely.  
  
"Because he was a human once himself. And because he was once a monk he wealds power over Sesshomaru. Were he to give up his gift and return to his previous state, he would know all about us, including how to destroy. Besides, it's possible that Sesshomaru doesn't believe it will last. Miroku likes women too much."  
  
Kagome giggled, remembering the exchange between Sango and Miroku. "Oh, I'm sure she will tame him." Kagome joked and suddenly began laughing. The first steps of a full out nervous breakdown, she was sure. "I liked meeting many of the people. I'll be sad when they are gone and I am back in my own life." Kagome whispered, still slightly high from the laughing fit she had. "Tell me," Kagome began now curious and serious all at once. "Why did you kidnap me if you had no intention of killing or having sex with me?"  
  
Inuyasha tapped her nose. "You already asked me that, and my answer is still the same. I don't know. But if this is the only way I could get to meet you, I'm glad I did."  
  
Kagome thought about it before scrunching her nose and poking his own back. "Even though I am going to ache all over tomorrow, I agree." Kagome said, realizing how much the past few days have opened her eyes to the world, to the creatures in it and beyond it. "Inuyasha?" Kagome began now very shyly. "I need to ask you two more things and then I promise I'll shut up!" Kagome said then grinned like an imp. "Can I use you as target practice to shoot at? And did you enjoy our kisses?" The last she dropped on him suddenly without any connection to their previous topic of conversation.  
  
Blinking, he sorted out which one to answer the first. As he thought of Kagome's lips on his, he felt a surge of longing move through his body. "You can use me as practice as long as you aim around me at not at me." He laughed nervously. "And yeah. I did enjoy them. I'd never felt anything that intense before in my whole life. But, I enjoyed your company more."  
  
Kagome thought about it as she fingered the arrow on the desk. Its head glistening in the light. "I sharpened these, hopefully I'll be able to use them well." Kagome said looking at the two full quivers piled beside the desk. "Well, since you have my company, as well as my promise not to shoot at you, why aren't you kissing me?" Kagome asked, appalled at herself for being so blunt. But it was probably the shortage of time getting to her.  
  
"Cause I... aw, hell, woman!" His chair toppled over as he stood up and took Kagome into his arms and covered her with kisses. Inuyasha made sure that his hold on her was gentle, even though he wanted to hold her like a drowning man holding on to his only life support. His kisses had never been so demanding, no, so begging for her to kiss and touch him back. Knowing that they had such little time together only made him want her -need her- even more.  
  
So once again for God knows how many times, Kagome was caught off guard, in pure surprise with enough speed to knock the air out of her and later causing her to forget she even needed air to breath while on board this ship. His feelings were met with ones as strong as his own as they kissed. "I take back using you as target practice." She officially informed him in between kisses.  
  
"Good," he growled. His face was as soft as his voice was ragged. Inuyasha lightly kissed her bruised cheek, his passions satiated by the feeling of her body against his, though they would only be still for a moment. What he would give for the power to make her never feel any pain again and take away all that he had caused her! He didn't need to think about whether or not she liked his kisses, he could feel it through her.  
  
Kagome was caught somewhere between a purr and a giggle as he nuzzled her neck. Turning her head to the side she kissed his cheek, his ear, down his throat. Leaning back over the desk, Kagome watched Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Would you be offended if I offered you my blood again?" Kagome asked, for some odd reason feeling stronger then she had all day, as though her well of power had been replenished, what she didn't know was that is showed as well, her wounds began to heal.  
  
He licked his swollen lips. She didn't know what it meant. There was a sudden conflict in his heart as he debated to tell her. He was leaving her! He couldn't tell her! It would only make parting all the more harder. Besides, it's not like it counted for anything in her world. And then, for a brief moment, there was a question of if Inuyasha even wanted to be the dominant one, as he thought of how his head had been in her lap and she had stroked his ears and his hair. His fingers toyed with Kagome's hair now.  
  
Blinking his long lashed eyes, he made a sudden decision that probably meant something only to him and was definitely not the smartest thing he'd ever done. "No. I want you to drink my blood."  
  
Kagome tore her mouth away from his neck and stared at him, a moan of pleasure cut off halfway. "What did you say?" She whispered, her mouth feeling dry and her stomaching lurching forward somehow at the thought of drinking blood. But it wasn't all that vile of a thought for some reason, Kagome only wondered how come it was that her body was reacting to it so, making her feel like she had run a marathon, her heartbeat picking up. "Why?" Kagome asked, her fingers petting down his smooth cheek.  
  
"Because it's used to show dominance. You're my partner in crime, Kagome, not a slave or a hostage. You were never those things to me, not even for a second." He felt his face begin to burn. "I like to think of us as a team. Are we a team, Kagome?" 


	13. Rocking the Boat

AN: Ah! Why is ff.net being such a bitch? All my beautifully placed paragraphs were mashed together!! Arg! *coughs* I finally learn how to properly make  
  
people speak, and ff.net decides it doesn't like proper editing format. Ah, well! Hope you guys all had a fun time! Now that school's back on, I, for one, might actually miss being bored out of my skull. Already, I have two tests and an essay due. Ah well!  
  
Remember how we said that there wasn't going to be a lemon? Well. it's still true. We think.. There's sex. Oh, there is sex indeed! So if you don't like that kind of stuff, turn back now! Is it actually a lemon? A lime, maybe? Hell, we have no idea. -_-  
  
They go at it like demon bunnies,. but we don't even use the word 'breast', so you'll have to tell us what it is, dear reviewers. So to anybody who think that babies are still boon under cabbage leaves: sorry, but wait for the next update to read, okay? ^_^  
  
Sweet Sad Jess: Inuyasha? Die? You know. that would make for a really bittersweet end. We'll have to toss that idea around. I mean, a giant pirate story, somebody or other will have to croak.  
  
Glass thorn: Isn't fluff grand? I quite enjoyed this chapter too. If my friends could read it and share your reaction, maybe they would understand why I race home to turn on the comp and plot with Emily everyday.  
  
Storymind: *growls* Hey! You know, there are two of us writing this, ya know! Don't I get request? *Emmie pats her and she calms down and purrs, kitty ears twitching erratically*. Sorry for the outburst. I don't know about Rin, but Sesshy, is a yes. I mean. He IS kind of the bad guy.. ^_^  
  
Drake: What's wrong with being a fluff lover? Go for it, I say! Hopefully, though, you won't be finding the story so fluffy your teeth hurt! ^_^ I got challenged to do that once. Managed to do it, but my teeth hurt for a bloody week..  
  
HellKeeper: I hope he will! I mean, it would be kind of a big thing, no? ^_^  
  
Elsbeth: Oddly enough, I am eating pizza this time. Getting kind of full though. I already ate three pieces. I'll go for a fourth in half an hour or so. Well, there are two of us writing this: the Personification of Fluff (that'd be me) and Emmie.  
  
Kero-chan: My, you are energetic. Hopefully this is your lemon. We really don't know what it is. Why? Because me maturity level is as such. There are having sex. Now, I can say penis. I can breast. I can say orgasm. But as soon as you want me to say that so and so is doing god only knows what to some appendage or orifice or another (hell, this usually includes kissing too) my head will spontaneously combust. Seriously. It's why I have such a large collection of heads. Hope you like what we have.  
  
Landa: Grammar? Bah! Me no need grammar! *giggles*  
  
Thank you so much. Glad we could introduce you to the world of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed: you guys kick some major ass. We're glad to see so many people liking it! It really touches us to see that people like what we have done to the characters, or the scenario we put them all in. It guys to show you that being insane isn't always a bad thing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome was touched. The words could've been hollow but the voice in which they were said was true and honest. "Yes." Kagome answered without a moment's hesitation. "We are." Kagome murmured against his lips, her lips touching his with almost every word she spoke. "I like it when you blush." Kagome joked, but didn't let him out of her embrace. "What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked, willing to try out anything with him. He was her partner after all, and on some level, Kagome had hopped he was a partner for many things.  
  
He ran a finger up and down her back, trying to memorize each and every curve of her body. "I don't know. I've never done anything like this before." He arched his neck and kissed hers over the spot where he had bitten her. Somehow, that one spot of her body felt hotter than anywhere else on Kagome, as if her heart had moved and pulsed there instead of in her chest. "But I've already bitten you, so it's your turn."  
  
"I already did. When we first met. But I bit you then in anger, Inuyasha." Kagome reminded, the feel of him all but one giant obstacle for clear rational thinking in her mind. Closing her eyes, Kagome just indulged in the sound of his breathing and the race of his pulse in her ears, as though they were the same being. "I'm not angry at you now." She whispered and with cheeks burning as red as his robes, she actually began undoing his jacket. "Since you said it was to show dominance, and because we are a team." Kagome began a new thought bubbling in her head. Feeling for some reason, desperate for this time with him and his words echoing in her mind, Kagome licked her lips. "I had first goes, you had second. Can't we at the same time? Equal ground."  
  
"All right, then," he agreed, his lips brushing her ear. He tugged at her shirt, just enough so that he had better access at her neck and wouldn't spill blood on her shirt. He licked her collarbone teasingly. Sesshomaru and his threats be damned! "At the same time it is. Just remember to bite down hard."  
  
Kagome nodded, her fingers hesitantly moving his neckline aside. Shaking her head, Kagome shrugged back and looked at him with look that was of pure emotion. Warmth. Leaning forward, Kagome kissed him one of those special kisses that made your blood boil and freeze at the same time. A kiss that compare to all other kisses, you'd always remember it. Pushing back his robe, until it was off of him. Snuggling closer, Kagome swallowed hard. "I don't to hurt you." Kagome whispered kissing the area tenderly, as though she could make it well. "Maybe I should do this on your wrist instead?"  
  
He choked on a gasp as she snuggled against his bare chest. His mind shook free of the cobwebs that had clouded his mind when she kissed him. Where in the world had she learned to do that?! The hand that had settled on the small of her back began to pull up her shirt, eager to feel her untouched skin. He shook his head, his bangs falling like snow on hers. Somehow, he'd forgotten where Kagome ended and he began. "Don't worry, Kagome, you won't hurt me. You'll never hurt me."  
  
Accepting his offer, Kagome kissed him then leaned in such a way that gave him access to her neck, and vice versa. She then when she felt his fangs upon her, bit him. Hard. Just as the exact same second he broke her skin. The emotion was paralyzing with intensity. It was as though two webs of self flashed and pulsated. Each one rising above its physical body and hitting the other with force. Entwining their lines together. Kagome could feel her breath and the burning in his lungs. She could taste his blood and feel through him the sensation of her broken flesh being sucked on by his mouth. The heat from both their bodies causing hers to want to rise up in flames and be consumed. Moaning softly, Kagome began to greedily, despite the disgust that had first swarmed her senses, lick up his demon blood. Not bothered by the 'purity' of the bloodline, Kagome kept only thinking that this was Him. This was Inuyasha, and she could feel him in a way she never would otherwise. It was an amazing feel. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in the back. The rich liquid poured into her mouth scorching it. Finally, Kagome stopped sucking and just licked the wound, as though that would be enough to heal it. "Don't leave me..." Kagome sighed out when she wretched her mouth away from his flesh, eyes still half lidded.  
  
Inuyasha's head was swimming. His body felt like it was on fire, and yet his breathing as he lifted his lips off her skin was ragged, as if he were cold or tired. His grip on her tightened, and he slowly drew his head up to face her. Inuyasha's lips trailed over her skin as he did so, and his eyes were barely open, though they widened when he looked at her visage. "I wish I didn't have to. Oh, Kagome, I'd give up everything I am just to spend another day with you."  
  
His eyes never leaving hers, his hands slid around to her front and slowly opened her shirt. He shrugged out of his own. Inuyasha didn't want to see too much of her. He felt like he was opening up an amazing gift, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of the pleasure and agony of knowing that she trusted him enough to willingly let him do that, and not because of some stupid promise. Kagome's shirt left a suggestive strip of skin open, running from her neck to just a bit below her belly button. Inuyasha ran the knuckle of his index finger down the strip. Their faces were so close that his lips brushed hers as he talked. "You just have to tell me to stop and I will."  
  
Kagome captured her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. "I know you will..." Kagome whispered with all the trust she had in her. Still unable to say just why she trusted him so much, Kagome abandoned reason and smiled up at him, a blush coloring her cheeks a dark red. "And I'm not telling you to stop." Kagome added, allowing herself to admire his bare chest. Feeling a tightening in her chest, almost as though she could hear the sand dropping through the hourglass, Kagome glanced down at his hand and then took it in her own. Feeling nervous and shy, even though she shouldn't, Kagome leaned close and kissed him. Raising his hand and placing it above her heart. "We don't have another day," Kagome swallowed, her fingers tracing his shoulders inwards towards his collarbone. "Best make do with now."  
  
Absentmindedly wondering if she knew what her words meant, and somehow knowing that she did, he nipped at her chin, his lips trailing up to meet hers. He kissed her gently, and with a quickly growing passion. His mouth opened her hers, as if inviting her to kiss him back with just as much fervor. Pressing her waist against his, the hand that she had placed over her heart slowly pulled her shirt off that shoulder with trembling fingers. His mind raged that if anybody interrupted them, there'd be hell to pay.  
  
Returning his passion with her own, Kagome pressed against him, her fingers trailing all over his bare chest. Her fingertips wanting to burn the memory of the warmth of his skin onto them. Tentatively, Kagome shrugged out of the shirtsleeves and allowed it to fall about her waist and then completely off. Hooking her fingers through the waistband of his pants, Kagome kiss- marked Inuyasha's throat and smiled up at him slyly, though the blush on her face was more revealing then anything else. Moving one hand up to his cheek, Kagome brought her mouth up to his, parting only a moment to moan his name into his mouth.  
  
He tried to keep from saying something completely and utterly cliché?. The hungry look in his eyes said more than words ever could. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was dying or more alive than he'd ever been before. It almost drove him wild when she moaned his name. It sounded like music to his ears. He moved his hand from her shoulder to hers as it lingered on the hem of his pants, and, as it was her good hand, helped her to pull at his pants until they fell. At the point, he scooped Kagome up and stepped out of the pool of red and white clothing, to sit gently on the bed, Kagome sitting in naught but her pants.  
  
He stared up at her moment, enraptured by her beauty, before he kissed the taught area of skin just above her breasts, licking and biting her teasingly.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome threw back her head enjoying the sensations Inuyasha was causing her. The wonderful feelings, she didn't believe could exist igniting in her. Wrapping her arms around him, her hands running down his back. Faintly making out the scratch lines she left a night ago. Feeling warm, as though there was a fire lit, Kagome squirmed around wanting to make Inuyasha feel the same way. Kagome went about that task with mouth and hands, slowly pulling Inuyasha closer to her as she moved back over the bed.  
  
Miroku slid the door between their rooms' open and hiccupped, not really bothering to look around or knock before immediately going at it. "Hey, Yasha everything is going by plan, but I ran out of Sake do you-" At this point, Miroku looked up to the most hideous sight of his life. Not something he cared to cherish.  
  
Inuyasha's naked butt staring straight at him.  
  
Feeling a sweat drop collect at his temple, Miroku allowed his perverted mind to wonder why he wasn't graced with the sight of a naked Kagome instead... Though he was grinning like a perverted drunk at the scene, when Sango pushed past him he made a grab for her. Some things were just too perverted.  
  
For his wife.  
  
Purring louder than he ever had before in his life, his kisses moved downwards, his hand soon following, he quickly undid his pants, only slightly disturbed that he was looking at them the wrong way, as he was used to taking them off himself and not someone else. But that was trivial. Nothing could interrupt Inuyasha now, he was far too happy. He felt like he was floating, and he knew that, wherever he was, Kagome was there with him, too.  
  
Only briefly wondering how to get the pants of her, he hovered over her and slid an arm under Kagome, his other hand whipping off his pants and not caring an ounce to where the landed or if they were ripped or not.  
  
Something red landed on Sango's head.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, wishing for the hundredth time that he could forget his heritage and stay with Kagome. Or wishing that he had the guts to tell her how he really felt about her, now that he suddenly knew. What else could be making him feel this good? He knew the warmth that flooded from his chest could not possibly be related to sex. Inuyasha gave her a butterfly kiss, fearing he would loose himself as he kissed her too deeply.  
  
Miroku very silently. VERY silently, pulled the pants off of Sango and pulled her back to their room. Damn wench put up a fight too. Miroku knew that if Inuyasha caught whiff of them, they'd both be dead. He accounted it to all of the pent up sexual energy inside of Inuyasha, but more over because of the partner and what was going to happen. Something Miroku could relate too. Finally getting Sango back and shutting the door between their rooms, Miroku sighed against the wall panel. "That was close."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and began shaking her head, freeing herself from Inuyasha's embrace. "N-no... Stop!" Kagome begged, her hands still in his hair Kagome looked up at him with tender strength. Swallowing nervously, Kagome looked to the side as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. Like it mattered now. "I..." Kagome began, then thought it all over, what doing this would mean. She'd be ruined, wouldn't she? Kagome realized that not doing this would be her ruin. Feeling a warm pulse at her neck, Kagome scooted back to lie against the mattress fully, her head cradled on the pillows. "Could you pull the blanket up? It's cold." Kagome said while she reached out pulling him down on top of her.  
  
He did as she'd asked, and looked down at her. Her frantic words confused him. "Kagome, are you certain? I can stop," he said, wondering if he really could. His breath was still rough. Yeah, he could stop, he just had to make it to the washroom and hope that, of all people, he didn't run into Jakotsu because he wasn't certain what the unpredictable demon would do or say. Safely under the covers, one of his hands stroked her leg, while his fingers of the other one played with the hair that fanned out on his pillow, as if being treated like some sort of a cat might make her feel more relaxed. He knew it did to him.  
  
Sango tapped her fingers on her chin. She leaned up to him and kissed his chin. Reaching to take one of his hands, she brought it up to her mouth and nibbled on the tips of his fingers suggestively. "It was close. It was actually kind of fun. But, you know, I'm surprised that you don't have a mirror or something over your bed so that you can see what it looks like when we're like that. And since Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be making some noise of their own, it means that he won't be yelling at us to keep it down, now will it?" She wiggled her eyebrows comically, slipping a leg around his waist.  
  
Kagome didn't answer him for a while, she allowed herself to enjoy his gentle coaxing and soft caresses. Laying beneath him, Kagome allowed her mind to travel and look over the past few days like a bystander. Kagome opened her big brown eyes and stared up at him, her hands tentatively stroking his cheeks at first and then allowed her hands to spread down over his shoulders and chest. Snuggling closer to him, Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. As though if she held him tightly enough, this night would last forever.  
  
A soft voice of reason whispered to her that it wouldn't help. Snuggling her chin into the crook oh his neck, Kagome looked over his shoulder up at the ceiling pattern. "I'm certain," Kagome paused, then felt her fingers flexing over his skin and moving over his back patting him as gently and lovingly as he was her. Not that he needed as much relaxing as she, "I don't want you to stop." Kagome whispered kissing his jaw line.  
  
"We've shared blood already," Kagome mused out loud, speaking more to herself then to him. Her thoughts drifting Kagome allowed her hands to travel freely in their exploration over his body until finally they settled on his narrow waist. "I want us to share this." Kagome told to him, her voice decisive.  
  
Moving her wounded wrist over his chest, Kagome paused at the point where his heart was and thought about how much she would miss him. An inner argument started inside of her, why should she miss him after all? He was a pirate, and he was a demon. But then, Kagome thought about how he didn't act like either and was warm, protective of those he cared for and was going to help her right a wrong. Kagome gasped when she realized just how deeply her feelings for him ran. Placing her hand with the wounded wrist on his cheek she forced him to look at her. "Inuyasha," Kagome began softly enjoying the look in his eyes and how in this light they looked like pure amber. "We don't have tomorrow night." She said stating the known. "But since we do have tonight. Lets make it last as long as possible." With that said she arched her back up and opened her mouth kissing him, her tongue playing with his. Making it very obvious to him that this was what she wanted. That he was whom she desired.  
  
"Kagome." He managed to say her name before she kissed him. Inuyasha let out a soft moan at her touch. He felt a weakness and power roll over him that made his mind shut up and his skin feel cold even as her lips were like fire over his. His heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to break. He didn't care about what would happen twenty-fours hours from then, or later, or even earlier. He wanted to spend as much time with Kagome as he now could. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what it was that made him want her, and need her, all he knew was that the feeling was returned. He didn't know anything about Kagome, all he knew was that she had caught in a web of strength and magic that he was all-too happy to be ensnared by.  
  
He tried to memorize the feeling of his skin touching hers, and her fingers tracing the outlines of his sleek muscle. Inuyasha couldn't stand anymore of this self torture. He forgot himself. Suddenly, he was just Inuyasha, not some pirate or a prince, but just himself, and Kagome surrounded him.  
  
Kagome could no longer feel the mattress under her, or the pillow under her head. Kagome felt completely and utterly relaxed, as vulnerable as she was with a demon prince hovering over her. Her blood felt strangely thick as she toyed with Inuyasha's hair, her fingers just touching the soft tips of his ears. Then, there was a sudden moment of pain, and she stopped kissing him, breathing heavily. When Inuyasha didn't move, his teeth biting her lip playfully as he whispered sweet nothings to her, she felt herself falling back into the hazy world where everything was happy and time meant nothing.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, when she let out the slight gasp of pain. He didn't know he would hurt her so. Inuyasha stared at her, so close that when he blinked his eyelashes brushed her blushing cheek. He nuzzled her neck, especially drawn to the spot where his teeth marks were still slightly visible. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing her ear lobe as he raised his head. His eyes caught hers and she nodded to him. Even then, he waited a long moment before he moved again, trying to find something, though he was not sure of what.  
  
Miroku probably could have given him more instructions than insert rod into slot. Really!  
  
Her hand slid back down to his back, her fingers accidentally tracing the paths of the mostly-healed wounds that she had given him when he'd first bitten her. It felt much the same: painful, and yet, strangely pleasurable. She felt languid heat run through her body and gasped slightly. She lifted her mouth from his, and asked him to do it again in a breathless voice.  
  
He was only too happy to oblige. Hearing her voice, knowing that she had chosen him and that he was the first one -the only one- to touch her meant more to him than the feel of her body beneath his ever could. He heard someone purring and realized that, for once, it was not himself. It was her. Even her grip on his back had lessened. He kissed her shoulder, his mouth tasting her everywhere as he let her tell him what to do. God knew she could tell better than him.  
  
Like before, she said his name. He wondered if he had hurt her before she realized that the tight voice had come not from pain but more pleasure. Her fingers tightened on his skin once more and his muscles tightened in response. He moved to cover her mouth with his own. Inuyasha loved hearing her voice, but he worried that Miroku or a passerby might also be able to hear her. Almost instinctually, he knew that this was something only for them.  
  
Yet even as he thought it, her own name slipped from his lips, as he felt his energy slip from his body. His kisses slowed, and Kagome's breathing slowly returned to normal as he continued placing kisses here and there on her body, knowing he would never have a gorgeous naked woman in his bed again. But more importantly, he'd never Kagome in his arms again.  
  
Looking like a content and slightly tired kitten, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and began to kiss him softly everywhere she could. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kagome moved slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Clinging to him, Kagome cried for a minute. Not a full-blown tearful sob, but just enough so that her watered eyes would let a couple of drops fall to her cheek. It wasn't only how much this moment mattered and counted the impact it had now on her life. But who she was with. "I wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else." Kagome whispered her thoughts out loud to him, as she licked his neck, kissing him up to his jaw and then sucking on his lips. 'I'll never want it with anyone else.' Kagome added to herself in silent vow.  
  
Not feeling embarrassed or as nervous anymore. "The night isn't over yet," Kagome whispered huskily to him, completely oblivious to how wanton she must look and sound. Moving against him, Kagome giggled at his response, which was quite impressive considering how little time had passed. "We only have tonight," Kagome murmured, feeling sad at the last sentence and wanting to purge their bed - not his. Theirs.- from sadness, Kagome began building up a rhythm between them. "Let's do it again." Kagome said smiling and sucking on his tongue that was now playing with her own. After a while, gasps turned into light moans and hearing his echoing voice, Kagome gasped and tightened her hands on his waist. Arching her back, Kagome groaned out his name loudly, but holding her passion back enough so it wasn't loud enough to be heard out of the door.  
  
Regaining her composure and feeling like she was floating back down to earth after traveling to heaven, Kagome wanted to return in kind. Pushing him back, and following him, until now the blankets were beneath them, Kagome straddled him and leaned forward kissing him with the emotions coming to realization within her that she didn't dare speak aloud.  
  
Inuyasha actually laughed as he was pushed into the mattress. It was the playful laugh that she had enticed from him while tickling him just that morning, and it was quickly cut off as she kissed him. Inuyasha could tell he was going to be a very tired man by the time the sun would actually get to rise. He wouldn't have the strength to defend himself if Sesshomaru tried to kill him. Inuyasha was actually thanking his demon self. He doubted he could go on so long without it. But, Sesshomaru could do his worst, because Inuyasha had already been to Heaven and back and if Sesshomaru wanted to send him there too, then he could go right ahead and do that.  
  
Then Inuyasha was struck by how very, very wrong that thought was.  
  
But it was driven from his brain as he stared up at Kagome, looking tall and proud, looking like some type of warrior priestess. She seemed to far away for him to touch, and it was like torture. He didn't think he could live without kissing her. His hands traced each and every one of her curves. "And Miroku thought he was lucky. . . ."  
  
* * * *  
  
"And then I'm the perverted monk." Miroku grinned down at his new wife, but couldn't help the nagging feeling in him. Pulling his hand free of her mouth, it went down to the curve of her leg supporting it as it wound about his waist, he then used the other to lift her up off of the floor completely. "Sango." He said with a grin. "I love the way you think." Miroku commented, his eyes glancing at the long mirror at the side of his room. Carrying Sango over to the bed, Miroku fell forward onto it so she was beneath him. "I have an idea, since this is a night of change. We can be as loud as we want after all, how about we also make a few other changes as well?" Miroku suggested. "Let's not get drunk tonight." He said gazing down at her, so that she was all that filled her vision.  
  
She stared at him as if he had suggested something completely outrageous. Still, she laughed. She tugged at his ponytail playfully. What was it about the ponytail that attracted her? 'Then again, what is it about all of Miroku that attracts me to him? Ah, yes.' She laughed again as she remembered, her smile only surpassed by the one of his face. "Sure, Miroku. But, you know, alcohol or not, it's still not going to change my feelings about you."  
  
"Oh?" Miroku inquired, leaning down over her. "Why don't you tell me what those feelings are?" Miroku teased.  
  
Giggling like a little girl instead of a famous demon killer, she gave his nose a tiny lick. "I love you, you stupid demon!"  
  
Miroku smirked and kissed her nose. "Darling, I have a confession." He said sitting up beside her on the bed. Staring at the glove and Buddha beads over his right hand, Miroku looked like he was struggling with something before finally fisting his hand and looking over at his beautiful demon slayer. "I'm not quite a demon." Miroku said, wondering if he had ever explained that to her. "I'm as human as the next."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, she stared up at him, sitting up. Sango was puzzled. Now she was glad she hadn't already gotten into the Sake, and she wondered if she'd missed this one of their excursions into the bottle of rice wine. "But, you're on a demon ship," she said slowly. "And you're best friends with a half demon. Ya look human, sure, but.." At this point she took a deep breath, and tried again. "What?"  
  
Miroku smiled at her sympathetically, she looked cute perplexed. "Well," Miroku began not knowing quite where to begin. "I was a monk, but I never followed Buddha's path by the book." Miroku said grinning. "In fact, I tended to bend the path a lot... One day, I decided this was not the life destined for me. I'll cut the story short, I sold my soul for the power of a demon." Miroku explained. "Maybe that's why I accept Inuyasha so much," Miroku mused over this before brushing it off. "We're like. Not quite this or that. In any case," Miroku said holding up his hand. "The power I got was not quite what I expected, I have an air void in my hand. It's a hole that consumes everything in sight, it just sucks it in... Sends it into darkness, I'd imagine." Miroku muttered looking down at his hand and then at Sango. Wondering, if now that she knew it, she'd still allow his hand to squeeze her lovely buttocks... Not that she usually did.  
  
Continuing to stare at him, she eventually shrugged. Then, she abruptly smiled at gave him a bear hug. "Then, if it's possible, love you even more! I'm a demon killer, after all, not a slayer of human people, even if they do have demonic power and claim to be soulless!" Her hug tightened. "And even if they do happen to be people who are complete and total nymphomaniacs! Oh, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku actually stared up at her in pure surprise. For maybe the first time ever. "How... Did you manage to pull my pants off so fast?" Miroku asked then pulled her down into a kiss. "Tell me about yourself." Miroku said grinning at her. "If you want, I can hook up that mirror meanwhile..."  
  
She laughed again, staring down at him. Sango would tell him her secret to the quick and effective removal to ones pants once she was a hundred and one percent sure that she had him wrapped around her little finger and he wouldn't practice it on some other girl. "No, leave the mirror for later. I'm not so perverted that I need to see that." Laying between his legs, her chin resting on his chest so she could stare at him, Sango swung her longs legs in the air. It was true, what she had said. Somehow knowing that about him made her love him even more. So Sango didn't mind at all when he asked her to tell her stuff about her. Even though, deep down, she didn't really want to. "Demons killed my family," she told him, putting it bluntly. "Now I hunt them. And, hopefully, one day I'll eventually find the person who did it. If not, if I die along the way, then at least I know I took a lot of them with me. What else do you want to know?"  
  
Miroku creased his brows as he stared at her. Truth be told, that was not what he was expecting. Nor was he expecting her vehement stand fast devotion to the subject. Thinking this over, Miroku undid her bound hair, liking how it fell free over her shoulders. "I've met a lot of demons along the way. If you tell me more, I might be able to help." Miroku offered, wondering why he even cared to help? And then remembering, she wasn't just another one nightstand, but his wife. Miroku grinned at the memory of how drunk she was when they got married.  
  
A frown momentarily crossed her face, as she guessed what he was thinking. Sango was just glad that she had a strong stomach. Her happiness reappeared when he began to toy with her hair. He had such nice, long fingers. . . . Pleasantly distracted, she pursed her lips. Recalling the face of the murderer of her family wasn't hard, annoying easily actually, but the temptation to dwell on the amazing reached of Miroku and his body were all too easy to drown in. (Here she absentmindedly wondered if they could rewrite the Sutra one day.) "Well, he looked a lot like Inuyasha, with the hair. But he was taller, and a bit more slender too. Older, and with stripes on his skin. And the attitude of a wet rat."  
  
Miroku's brows shot up. He stayed silent though. If he told her... Sango would surely go after Sesshomaru and lose. Miroku knew this. It would take practically all the demons on the ship to take him down, he didn't want to watch Sango die. Miroku decided that for now, until he could figure out how to handle it. He would make her forget the painful memories. "I'll think about it. I might remember something." Miroku promised grasping her and beginning the tender route to blissful forgetfulness, starting with his hands trailing up her thighs and his mouth on her neck.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hours later.  
  
The shadows and rays of light fighting for control over the room were battling it out between them, the same way the sun was fighting it off with the night, demanding control. However, none of that mattered in the room.  
  
All that mattered right now were the two cuddled in a tight embrace on the bed in a tangle of sheets.  
  
Kagome lay with her head on Inuyasha's arm, kissing his neck absently as she dwelled on the wonderful bright light feel in her. It was bliss. Sure, she was sore all over, worse in parts she couldn't mention in any company, but the soreness had a nice feel to it. It wasn't painful. Snuggling closer to Inuyasha, Kagome wrapped her leg and arm around him tighter. Moving her face out of the crook of his neck to look at him, Kagome smiled a tired but quite satisfied smile, her fingertips brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "That was wonderful." Kagome said for lack of words to describe just how it made her feel, or how her soul felt like it had grown beyond the compounds of her physical body. "I don't want it to be morning." Kagome whispered in denial to the sun, though some bit of her thankful for it. She wasn't sure she was up to any more of it. Tracing her thumb over his lashes, Kagome had to try again, for no reason she could understand and more then that, because there was a slight hope inside of her that maybe this time. His answer would be different. "Don't leave me." Kagome whispered, her eyes gazing into his.  
  
Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingertips softly, holding her hand gently. He turned to look at her, and his fatigue seemed to ease away as he did so. The pleased look on her face and the sadness in her eyes made his thoughts fight each other. He ran a thumb over her cheek, giving her a sweet kiss. Even just holding her like this was pleasant. Somehow, he felt that the sunrise had come into his bedroom, bringing with it hope and letting the subtle colors paint Kagome's face. He took a little breath. The words hurt too much to breath any deeper. "I have to," he painfully reminded her. "But I don't want to. And I'll never really leave you. I'll be right here." His hand brushed her heart before rubbing her bottom lip, and then tapping her forehead teasingly. "And here, and right here too. I promised that I'd protect you, and I'm going to keep my promise."  
  
Kagome felt her eyes water up, but she smiled it away. Letting out a disappointed short laugh, Kagome sniffed and nodded. Cuddling close to him, Kagome placed her hand over his heart and felt a power inside of her begin to grow. But it was then that she realized, it wasn't power she was feeling but an emotion. "I'll never leave you either." Kagome swore to him. "I'll always be right there, beside you, for you, with you." Kagome told him her blush coloring her cheeks a bright rosy color. "I don't want any one else." Kagome said avoiding his eyes as she shyly gazed about. "I just want you. And... You should know, that that won't change. Ever." She told him, the words ringing true to the emotion she felt inside of her. Without noticing it, her hand was tracing over the bite mark she had left on him, it was hardly there, just a shadow by now, but still she found herself touching him there.  
  
"Don't say that," he said, feeling sorrow well up inside him. He was all too aware of her fingers on his neck and every other single thing about Kagome: the way her lips moved when she talked, the feel of her hair, just everything. "You'll find someone else, and be happy with them, and I'll be happy for you simply because I know that you're loved and you have. another partner." But even as he told her that, he knew that it was the same for him. He could only care for Kagome, and nobody else. He sighed as he pulled her close. "Thank you."  
  
Clinging to him, Kagome buried her face in his long white hair. Nuzzling through the hair to his throat, Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha," Kagome began, her hands now moving over his shoulders. She liked his shoulders, how broad and muscular they were. "I'm a Priestess, no one else would want me." Kagome explained but smiled despite it. "And I won't want anyone else." She promised him, her wounded wrist touching his wrist, where she had bit him the first time they met. When he attacked and broke into her house. Giggling at the irony of it, Kagome looked around, how things change... The smell and warmth of him flowed through her senses. For a while, she just allowed them to envelop her. 'If I didn't have to save those girls... I'd go with you anywhere.' Kagome thought, as though he could possibly hear her thoughts. 


	14. The Thunderstorm that Killed the Stork

AN: yeah! Everybody seemed to like that chapter, so maybe we'll just have to make them go at it like. What did Emily call it? Oh yes. Like prozac filled demon bunnies from hell. And yes, it was kind of sad and sweet at the same time. ^_^ It was probably one of my more favorite chapters. We can't believe how many people thought that it was about time that they jumped on the good foot and did the bad thing. They've only known each other for a few days. (Two days and they love each other.. *sigh*)  
  
Storymind: Naraku? A bad guy? *blinks innocently* What an odd idea! *giggle* Well, incase you haven't noticed, everybody kind of have their faults. I would even argue that Inuyasha himself could be a bad guy. Except that Inuyasha had a redemption. Kagome. Will Sesshy have a redemption? I guess that you will just have to read and fine out!  
  
Eartha: Try reading it at a relatively early hour, and maybe you might like it more. ^_^ but honestly, for this chapter to be readable and pleasurable at 2 am. We get a cookie.  
  
Demon Kitty: Aw! Don't focus on all the bad things! What about all the good things? Like. Ah. More demon bunnies?  
  
Elsbeth: food.. Mm.. you're making me hungry! I should go and eat breakfast. Well, here's another update for you. We hope you find it satisfying. ^_^ And thank you so much! (Yeah! Wes gots betters grammarseses skills!)  
  
Imouta-chan: Ah! Somebody who doesn't want Sango to kill Sesshy! Thank you for having the courage to say so. I mean, we know there are Sesshy lovers out there, (Em's one of them) so it's nice to see that people who like the cold sadistic type are willing to ask for a happy ending for him too. You may also have a cookie.  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to us! (Especially when I just got a D+ on my last paper. I hate Barry Lyndon! Can't I just have my prof mark this instead? *Emily shakes her head and the PoF goes off sulking*) We hope you enjoy this next part! What comes after sex? The cuddling, of course! Ah, I love the cuddling. And. you know what?... cookies for all!!  
  
* * * *  
  
A few more hours later.  
  
He slept with Kagome held tightly against him. He was so content, so peaceful, that he didn't notice the smell of thunder in the air, or rising tumultuousness of the sea. But he did notice it when the ship gave a sudden lurch and the ship tossed. Some of his belongings fell to the floor. But one corner of his bed had been bolted to the floor. He grabbed Kagome tighter with one arm, the other grabbing the iron headboard. Lightning lit the room, and a bell tolled in the daylight darkness. A storm was upon them.  
  
Kagome woke with a start, a jolt shot through her and she instinctively clung to the first thing that could steady her. How ironic that it was Inuyasha who had sworn to protect her. Biting down a scream of fright, Kagome clung onto Inuyasha as though for dear life. "What's going on?" Kagome asked with enough panic underlining her voice, to remind even her that she was not a sea faring woman.  
  
"Storm," he said, the word sounding like a vile curse. He gave her a tight kiss before he lurched from the bed and threw on some vestments, the only thing keeping him from rocking with the ship his uncanny sense of balance and his years of being on a ship. "All hands on deck. That includes me. You stay here." He paused and waited for her usual response: an argument.  
  
Somebody pounded on the door. Still only half dressed, he opened it and Shippo tumbled into his room. The little demon looked a bit panicky, but he was all together fearless, having been through storms worse than this one. The wind and water were no problem, provided the water was deep, and the keel would keep them from capsizing, it was the lightning that was the biggest problem. "Thunderstorm, Lord Inuyasha! The smaller mast has already been sheered off at the top, but there's no fire yet."  
  
Kagome clung to the blankets and wrapped them around herself. Reaching over to the floor for her discarded shirt, Kagome clumsily enough fell to the floor with the tilting of the boat. Groaning, Kagome got up and huddled in the corner, pressed between the wall and the night table, which thankfully enough was nailed to the floor.  
  
Steeling her will, Kagome reminded herself she had to be strong and she reached out for her shirt again. Grabbing it this time, Kagome pointed at Shippo. "Look the other way!" Kagome demanded, though a demand her voice was soft towards the little demon. Once his back was turned, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she quickly dressed. "You can't go! It's dangerous!" Kagome called, biting down on her lower lip. She really, did not like being at sea during a storm.  
  
"It's what I do!" he quickly responded, not noticing Shippo looking back and forth between them. His face softened and he stopped tying up his shirt to take her in his arms and kiss her. He gazed at her, and wished they were somewhere else. "Sometimes people have to do what they don't want to do. You know that as well as I." He realized that he was talking about more than just leaving to go up top and make sure that the ship survived. Inuyasha managed to smile at her. "Besides, I have to make sure that we don't get knocked about too hard because if we do, then how are you going to sail back?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to listen to him, but she couldn't deny what he said. Letting her flattened hand linger over his chest, Kagome looked up at him. "Just promise me you'll be careful?" Kagome begged gently, her hand trailing up to cup his cheek. Breathing steadily, Kagome clenched fistfuls of Inuyasha's shirt. They were going to sail back... They had the girls to save. They had themselves... A determined look flowing over her face, Kagome looked up at him directly, a down to business attitude about her. "Can I help?"  
  
Shippo was rather confused. Sucking on the candy stick he had stolen from the kitchen earlier, Shippo hopped onto the bed and let out a yelp. "Lord Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted and pounced Inuyasha's head, clinging to him with human hands and fox like feet. "Why are there blood spots on the bed?? Are you hurt? Kagome?" Shippo asked looking from one to the other. "Hey..." Shippo murmured peering over Inuyasha's head, his little tummy marring his bangs. "Kagome, why do you have funny marks on your skin?" Shippo asked, just then realizing she had been naked under the blanket, and now wore nothing but the shirt. Girls were so weird.  
  
Ignoring Shippo, Inuyasha nodded, swearing that he'd be careful. "Yeah, you can help: try not to get hurt." Then he realized how callous he sounded. "No, really, I mean it. I don't want to come back downstairs and find out that you've been pinned behind the bed or anything. I know it's tough, but you just have to weather it out. Okay?"  
  
His tail flickering like that of a hyperactive squirrel, Shippo found one of the marks on his lord's neck and poked at it gently. Then he laughed. "You cut yourself shaving or something, Lord Inuyasha? It's certainly in a funny spot! I mean, if those were bite marks one would assume that you'd been mating, ya know, since that's how demons select their ma-" He was silenced when Inuyasha pulled Shippo off his head and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Kagome's soft promising smile quickly changed when she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, pulling it off of Shippo's mouth. "Shippo," Kagome began in a sweet mothering tone. "What were you saying?" Kagome asked feeling her heart begin to race. Throwing Inuyasha a silencing look, Kagome turned back to Shippo a warm look in her eyes for the little demon. "Don't worry, Lord Inuyasha won't clamp his hand over your mouth again." Kagome promised, loosing her footing for a second as the ship tilted, causing her hair to fly over her shoulder, revealing her own bite mark.  
  
Inuyasha winced and scratched the back of his head, wondering if he could escape. Damn it, he really didn't want her to find out!  
  
"I was saying that biting like that, and sometimes sharing blood, is how demons choose a mate. More so, it marks them, so that other demons strictly know that they're off limits." He rubbed his nose. "Of course, I'm not old enough yet to register those kind of pheromones, but I will be soon! Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Er... right," the other demon agreed, wishing he could climb into bed and never come back out.  
  
"C-Choosing their mate?" Kagome asked staring blankly at both men. Leaning back against the rocking wall of the boat, which suddenly seemed like steadier ground, Kagome stared at Shippo. Regaining her composure, Kagome smiled softly. "Yes you will be." Kagome said catching his fallen candy before it hit the floor. Staring at her hand, Kagome wondered since where her movements were so fast. Handing it back to him, Kagome smiled brightly. "Do you have a mate picked out yet?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out just how to deal with this situation. "Hey, Shippo? What exactly is choosing a mate? In human terms." She asked kindly. Hoping that she had understood it all wrong.  
  
"Thanks." He stuck the candy in his mouth and chewed on it a bit before he answered her. "Well, having a wife, I suppose. Some demons, like wolf ones, mate for life. They find somebody they want to raise children with, and they start a family together. Isn't that what a wife or a... what's the human term, Inuyasha? Oh yeah, a husband do?"  
  
Kagome just stared at the little demon. Finally pulling her entranced self away from Shippo's face, Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "I'm waiting..."  
  
"Okay, yes, it's like the human concept of marriage. No, I didn't know at the time when I first bit you. I knew at the second, but at that time it was too late, and so at least you can say that we. you know, made love after you were hitched and.."  
  
Kouga stuck his head in the doorway, shouting Inuyasha's name. He whistled when he saw the state of the bed. "And here I was thinking that you only did it on the floor! Come on, man! We're gonna be late!"  
  
He took Shippo from Kagome and kissed her on her cheek. "You can yell at me later. Just try not to get hurt, okay?"  
  
"'Try not to get hurt'?" Kagome repeated as she moved over to the quiver of arrows she had stashed and pulled one out. "Try not to get hurt?" She yelled and began charging the arrow. "'And' what Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled, not really sure what she was feeling with this new tidbit of knowledge rushing through her. "I..." Kagome stopped and took the energy back from the arrow. "You should've told me." Kagome said looking down, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Stay safe and be careful, we'll talk later." Kagome said in a dull voice, though she returned his kiss on the cheek.  
  
Looking over at Kouga, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You don't glare at my bare legs and I won't glare at yours. Deal?"  
  
He nodded and held himself even taller as he walked up, practically dragging Kouga out of the room with him. Miroku was standing outside, obviously hoping to get a glimpse of Kagome's bare legs as well. This time the pride in his strut was real. He wondered if there was anybody on the ship who would doubt that he had gotten laid that night. And morning. And night. Inuyasha smiled at them, his friends, even if all he did with Kouga was fight. "Race you to the poop deck!"  
  
* * * Kagome sat on the bed, one hand tightly clasped around the iron headboard, the other holding a fist full of the sheet. Drawing her knees up to her chest tightly, Kagome sighed and buried her face in her knees. To top of the 'wonderful' news from earlier, the tossing and turbulence of the ship was making her sea sick. Gazing out of the porthole, Kagome saw just how horrible the weather looked and couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha and the others were doing. His friend on top trying to care for the ship, and those girls below, not knowing what was going on. Climbing off of the bed, finally dressed once more in Inuyasha's clothes Kagome picked up the same arrow she had earlier and broke it. Slowly working on the arrowhead. Raising her head, Kagome smiled softly. "Sango."  
  
She felt herself go a bit red. "Sorry that I didn't knock." She didn't say anything about the other girl looking a little green around the mouth. Sango sighed and took a seat beside Kagome. Although she was no sailor, Sango was a fighter, and could get around fairly well, even when the ship was bucking about. "I'm sure that they're just fine. I mean, they do this type of stuff all the time, and they're demons to boot."  
  
Kagome nodded, ignoring her statement. She wasn't sure she could think about demons right now. "I'm making a gift. For Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling as she looked down at the arrowhead. "A type of good luck charm I guess you could call it." Kagome explained, holding it up to look at. It sparkled like only a priestess arrowhead could, and it shown with the power she poured into it. "It's weird. You know?" Kagome asked clasping it in her fist. "The first time he bit me, I felt weak afterwards and my powers weren't working right. Now. It's like I have a whole new power source in me. My wrist is even healing without my purifying powers." Kagome said then looked down at her lap, her stomach churning now for another reason other then sea sickness. "Sango? What do you know about demon mating?"  
  
"Given that I'm more of a demon killer than a demon mating advisor, very little. I know that it's possible, which is how there's Inuyasha. But that's really about it. Actually, Miroku said something about exchanging blood, and that when that happens there can be some energy transfer. You know, magic or what not, but that's all." She paused and thought a moment longer. "Yup. I am pretty sure that's everything. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome stared down at the arrowhead for a while longer before bringing herself to say it. "I..." Kagome paused and studied Sango's face. It was a good face. A face of someone who wouldn't judge. Blushing Kagome looked back down and then out of the porthole again. "I guess that's it. About the energy, last time he just took, this time we shared." Kagome thought about it for a while more before continuing. "A friend of Inuyasha came in here earlier and remarked that the bite marks represent mating in the demon world. Like a marking. A wedding for us." Kagome explained, the 'us' naturally being human mortals. "And..." Kagome's blush got even deeper, she couldn't really bring herself to say it, so instead she pointed at the rolled up bed sheet in the corner. "I didn't know where I could wash it without leaving the room." She whispered faintly.  
  
Sango smirked. "Don't worry about it. Where are you going to wash it during the storm? Besides, I mean, we're busting out of here later on, right?" She leaned back against the wall, looking thoughtful. "Hm. So, you and Inuyasha are hitched. What's the problem with that? Miroku and I, were, well, I'd kind of like to have the whole ceremony again so that I could actually remember it. Are Miroku and I allowed to be married but not Inuyasha and yourself? Or are you two just friends with perks?" she asked with a suspicious eye, her smile never leaving her face. 'I wonder if I could get Miroku to bite me. . . .'  
  
Kagome turned her head to face Sango and just narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You really are perverted, you know that?" Kagome asked before giggling and pocketing the arrowhead. Leaning besides Sango, Kagome looked down at her hands, a slowly becoming favorite past time of hers. "Inuyasha is a demon prince and I am a Priestess." Kagome said then frowned. "Not sure how that stands anymore though." She muttered then looked very sad. "Inuyasha isn't coming with us tonight. He's returning to his home." Kagome explained, wondering why the idea of them being bonded didn't bother her as much as the knowledge that he was leaving was. Not that demon marriages had any effect on her or really mattered- The sudden sting at her bite mark made her wonder though.  
  
Her voice stilled, becoming serious. "So's Miroku. Which means I'll be back to my old job by this time tomorrow night." She sighed. "This, oddly, was like a vacation for me, you know? Meet a nice guy at the bar, getta spend a day or two in house and get wasted and have amazing sex, and not have to lift a finger. I got to sleep on a bed too. Though since you were kidnapped, I doubt that you had the same experience." Sango paused, before she looked at Kagome. She already knew the answer to her question, she just didn't know if Kagome knew. "You're going to miss him, aren't you?"  
  
Crossing her arms over her knees, Kagome braced her chin on them and sighed dramatically. "Mmhmm." She replied then looked skeptically at Sango. "Oh, I don't know." Kagome said thoughtfully. "It was a nice vacation too, minus the whole demons looking at me like a piece of prime rib." Kagome said then remembered the way Inuyasha looked at her, with gentle intensity and the way his eyes softened so when for the first time they... Kagome closed her eyes trying to banish the image. "If you ask Miroku, I'm sure he'd go back with you." Kagome said then sat up, her back straightened and studied Sango closely. "What is the deal with you two anyway?"  
  
"That's debatable," she laughed. "I kill his kind. He loves me. He hits on anything with breasts, but I love him. Okay, he's never said those words but I can tell he does. I can see it in his eyes, you know?" Feeling rather silly, she wondered if she could ask Miroku to stay with her, but she knew that it would be completely and utterly selfish. "I know he would. And that's why I can't. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of him. Which is just a rather strange thought, given who the subject is. Miroku needs to make the decision for himself. He can choose friends, or he can choose me, and he'll know that no matter where I am, I'll be thinking about him and the day when he comes back to me." And then the serene moment was dashed as she grinned rather ruthlessly. "And if he doesn't come back and visit me, there's going to be hell to pay!!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help it and laughed. Covering her mouth with her hand, she looked kindly at Sango. "I think he'll come with you. For whatever that counts." Kagome said happy for her friend. "He really cares about you. Plus, I think he's eager to have kids... You two sure sound it though..." Kagome murmured with a mock glare.  
  
Though slightly confused, her mind dwelling on her favorite moments of the past two days -was that really how long it was? It had felt like an eternity!- she felt herself start to turn red. "See, yeah, funny thing, that. There's a certain reason why I always have a glass of sake before we have sex. I add in a bit of stuff that'll keep me from getting ah... with child." She laughed nervously, even though she knew Kagome would never tell Miroku her secret. "Although I did promise him I'd bear his kids, and if things keep going this way, I probably will, I'd like to have Miroku all to myself for awhile."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango in shock before blushing and laughing. "Oh, poor Miroku..." Kagome commented then thought about it. "Though, I doubt he sees himself as 'poor'. I mean, he gets to share your bed." Kagome giggled. "Why don't you just tell him that? Besides, just from doing it once... Or five times you can't get pregnant. It takes a lot more time." Kagome said simply. Looking all of the sudden like a true reflection of her soul, pure, innocent and perhaps slightly naive.  
  
She stared at the priestess as if Kagome had suggested that the moon were made of cheese. "No, it doesn't. It can happen from just. . . ." Then she caught her breath and understood. She let it out mournfully, reaching out and stroking Kagome's back soothingly, showing the maternal side that Miroku had always seen, if not herself. Sango felt like crap, dashing Kagome's dreams like this, but she figured it was better to hear it now than later on. "Kagome, honey, once is all it can take for some people."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said and brought her knees closer to her chest. "Well." Kagome paused and thought about it. It was one thing to be a shame as a Priestess who wasn't a virgin. It was another to be a Priestess married to a Demon Prince. But to be with child? "Well." Kagome repeated not sure what to say. Inuyasha should really have said something other then how much he liked her taste and smell... "How do you know?" Kagome asked proving just how much of a sheltered life one could lead. "I've helped in births before, but I am not too clear about... Other things." Kagome admitted and wished she could bury herself under the covers for the next ten years.  
  
"Okay," she said, slinking away and returning with the Sutra. Visual aids would be helpful. She turned to the first page. "This would be a man and a woman, having sex. Contrary to popular western beliefs, when done properly, it can be quite pleasurable for both people. But, I'm sure you already knew that. The man... ah... aw, hell. The man carries the seed inside him, and the woman carries an egg and when they have sex these two things mingle and as quick as you can say: 'Let's do it again', you're pregnant. Of course, you won't be able to find this out for a long time, until the baby, located here," she pointed, "starts to grow or gives you morning sickness. Exercise will keep you healthy until you're at your due date, but there's no sense in worrying about it now, Kagome, because nine months is a fairly long time. When are you due for your next period?"  
  
Kagome simply stared at Sango in shock. "You've really spent time studying this..." Kagome said then poked the Sutra. "And this, haven't you?" Kagome asked then thought about it. "Soon. Um, in about... Two weeks." Kagome said then thought about it. Would it really be so bad to have a child?  
  
YES. Everything inside of her screamed. Swallowing, Kagome looked down hearted. "He didn't tell me about the marriage. I would never had known... I don't know how to react to it at all." Kagome whispered then folded her legs and clung to the railing as a wave hit the ship. 'I hope he's okay...' Kagome thought then looked at Sango. "Since he knew what to do, I guess he knows the consequences too. Right?"  
  
* * *  
  
Pulling on the rope, he tied it off into a knot that anybody would be proud of. "Yeah, of course we did! Why? What's the big problem?" He heard Miroku yell something about protection, but it was carried away by the wind. Inuyasha paused long enough to tie his hair back, so that it wouldn't whip about so much. The tangles were going to be a bitch to get out. "Protection from what?"  
  
Miroku just stared at Inuyasha. It was sometimes very hard to believe the man was, in fact, a man. To top that, a demon pirate male. The wind whipping about, Miroku docked the mast as it swung around. Grabbing the ropes, Miroku shouted something to Kouga but most of it got drowned out when a wave hit him. Pulling on the rope, Miroku loosened it. "Pregnancy!" Miroku shouted over the winds, his clothes and himself soaking wet.  
  
A beam swung wildly and hit him in the head. It didn't hurt him so much as the thought of leaving this world with a pregnant wife behind. He hurried to help Shippo, the poor thing half drowned as he tried in vain to tie down the rope. It was the size of Shippo's arm, and hard enough dry. Inuyasha helped him, not saying anything until it was done and he had picked up the little demon and sat him on his shoulders, telling him to hold on tight, afraid he might get flung overboard. He hurried back over to Miroku, and yelled at another group of demons. "Damn it! Somebody cut that line! It's going to break under the pressure and you can't get let it go yet!"  
  
Kouga nodded and ran for it, sharpening his claws. Inuyasha took his spot in trying to hold down the main mast. "What do you mean pregnant? We.... well, we did it a hell of a lot more than once. But what ever happened to the stork?"  
  
This time when the wave hit, it didn't faze him. He was rooted to the spot standing there like a pole. However, when one of the ropes with the metal lock on it flew at him. Miroku ducked; there was after all a difference between shock and a death wish. Grabbing a hold of the rope, Miroku glared up at the sails. "We've got to lower them or they'll tear!" Miroku shouted then struggled with the wild octopus like ropes. Tying it down, Miroku ran to steady the mast along with Inuyasha.  
  
The wind pounding at them, causing the fat rain drops to whip at them painfully. "The stork fucking died you moron!" Miroku shouted and spat a batch of seawater out of his mouth. "There is no stork, Inuyasha! Don't you know about pulling the dasher out before getting butter??"  
  
He began to climb. This was no time for their conversation! Actually, it was probably the perfect time. Nobody could hear them over the wind and rain. Lightning struck where the ship had just been a moment ago. Inuyasha swore heavily. Hopefully the storm would be over soon. "Pardon me for not having your level of sexual knowledge, Miroku! God damn it, nobody tells me anything anymore! First I accidentally marry her, and then I accidentally knock her up! What's next, Miroku? You telling me she's also half demon?"  
  
"WELL!" Miroku yelled, feeling irked that not only did Inuyasha get married before him, but had a good chance of knocking his wife up before him too, what with his luck, Inuyasha would have the first son as well. "Some would call her that! She does have powers after all!" Miroku shouted and pulled the rope holding the sail up. "Was she at least worth it?" Miroku asked remembering the nice image he got of her... Minus Inuyasha's naked butt staring at him. "Besides, going by the sounds and sights.. You weren't that bad without all the knowledge. Then again, I am sure a few points could help you out. Have you ever heard of the Sutra?" Miroku yelled with a nasty grin. A wave hit him then, sending him rolling across deck. Maybe someone was trying to tell him something about his pervertion...  
  
Clinging to the mast, he didn't mind at all when Shippo's grip tightened. At least it meant that the little guy was still breathing. He looked down at Miroku, grinning like a maniac. Personally, he thought that they had done just fine without the Sutra. "It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Every moment of it was precious. I'd never give it up." His grin broadened slightly, though his eyes saddened. "Yeah," he said, knowing what was going on in Miroku's head. "Not even to have Kikyo back." 


	15. I Hate You

AN: And we're back with more sexy pirates! Out of curiosity: whose the sexier pirate? Johnny Depp or Inuyasha? See, this is why studying hurts my brain. Because to distract myself, I will come up with anything, even crazy-assed questions like that.  
  
Fishie02: I agree. It would be cute if Kagome were pregnant. I mean. If Kagome gets Inuyasha, I get their first male child that looks just like his father!! *DIBS!*  
  
Sweet little country girl: I wouldn't discuss those plans too loudly, if I were you. We have some Sesshy fans around here. And um. sorry, but you're going to have to fight through a lot of people to get Inuyasha. Like Emmie and I. And just to warn you: I'm uber flexible and a grappler and a biter.  
  
Elsbeth: We have two heads working on it to make it that much cooler. If it were just one of us. *shakes head* Emmie and I make a good team, because we're both nuts. And we'll try to make this chapter longer. (The AN's still are! Woot! Not my bad that I'm a rambler!!)  
  
Selenity Jade: Yeah! That's exactly what Kagome's face looked like! Demon Kitty, and Drake: You have to understand, Miroku is a pirate. Sure, he may act suave around the ladies, but when it's him and the men, he starts to take on some of Inuyasha's more charming personality traits. Which is how you get the stork comment, my favorite line in that chapter. And, Miroku did give him instructions: Insert rod into hole. Did you actually think Miroku would tell Inuyasha all his secrets? And do you think Inuyasha would actually sit around and listen?  
  
Sierra: um. it's as long as it will need to be? (Okay, so we're almost at, ah, page 120.)  
  
Storymind: You are too cute. And. ah, well, you may not like Sesshy after what we do to him! *runs away*  
  
Code-wyze: Homophones? Pht! Those are nothing but typos that Emmie's spell checker missed! *shifty eyes* Yes, that'll work. Anyway, thank you very much. And we do pride ourselves on character development. Logos takes a back seat only to Pathos, I say!  
  
Imouto: You don't know where the heart is? Let's cut him open and see!! But. Inuyasha Jr?  
  
Kagomechan: O.O You're printing it out and taking it to school? I remember when we used to do that. Course, I didn't have the net, and all my friend would print off was lemons, so if we got caught. Just remember to take notes. *Emmie asks about where Fluff's notes are* Ah. I learn through osmosis?  
  
Ah, we hope you all aren't going to kill us for the ending. Once again. there is sex.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter." Kagome said standing up and trying to move across the room with the tilt of the boat. "We're each going our separate ways later." Kagome said when she finally reached the window. "We all should go over the plan again later... Hey, Sango? Do you think this storm threw us off course?" Kagome asked wondering if maybe this storm bought them a few more hours.  
  
"Would it be alright if I said 'hopefully'?" She'd love to spend a few more hours with Miroku. "Okay, so shoot. The demons board on to the island, then we break out and head. where? Where exactly are the girls? And then after that to the armory so we can load ourselves up, and then we kick off the rest of the pirates. It doesn't sound too hard, now does it?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "I'm so going to need more arrows." Kagome concluded before going over the full plan with Sango. Sometime later, Kagome began hearing voices travel outside the room and realized the storm was still raging but let up. "Could they be coming back?" Kagome whispered to Sango, now worried that she didn't put up a sound barrier.  
  
Sango shrugged. "You're the one with the magical powers, you tell me. But, if you want, I can give you some of my potion. If you're not already pregnant, it will keep you from becoming that way."  
  
Kagome thought about it but shook her head. "If it's by fate to be a certain way, so be it." Kagome explained smiling softly. "Besides, I think you and Miroku need it more. I doubt you have a lot of it anyway." Moving over to the door, Kagome looked at Sango and nodded. "The demons are returning. Better go greet your hubby." Kagome added with a smirk.  
  
Sango laughed as she left, already trying to think about the most seductive position she could greet him in.  
  
Opening the door, looking tired, and soaked to the bone, with Shippo held asleep in one hand, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She looked fine. He looked like a drowned dog, and Shippo like a squirrel. He nodded a greeting to her and placed Shippo in a clear spot on the desk. Grabbing more towels, he through them on the boy, starting to peel of Shippo's clothes and paying no mind to his own leaking ones. "So, where were we, Kagome? Oh, yeah. And no, I was never going to tell you, Kagome. I shouldn't matter to you. It's only lawful in my world, not in yours. Besides, I didn't want you to think you'd been widowed."  
  
Kagome didn't make a move till then. She liked how he tended to Shippo, his words hurt but the last worried. Walking over to him, Kagome turned him around to face her, now that Shippo was wrapped in fresh dry towels and seemingly asleep. "What do you mean widowed?" Kagome asked suddenly realizing how wet he was. "Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and began working on peeling his clothes off of him. Grabbing a towel, Kagome began drying his skin. Tossing a towel over his head, Kagome paused and stared at him, he really did look like a wet dog. Leaning forward, Kagome kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on, let's get the rest of you dry." Kagome said taking a hold of another towel. Kagome drying the droplets of water from him looked up him with a wounded expression. "'Your world'? Since when have we been talking of different worlds?" Kagome demanded, drying Inuyasha a bit roughly across his stomach. "Your world. My world... Well, whose world were we in last night?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Our own," he answered, almost playfully. "But I was referring to social worlds, not physical worlds. For instance, your world looks at rape as a sin. It's bad, and punishable. Mine...." He felt like crap admitting this to her. "In mine, in some circles it's a macho thing to do, as long as the victim wasn't a fellow demon."  
  
"Hem Hem."  
  
Inuyasha pulled back the cowls of the towel wrapped around his head to look at the door. He casually slid in front of Kagome, wondering how much his brother had overheard. "Don't you ever knock, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome wasn't completely sure how to react. If he had heard enough... Kagome in any case cast her eyes down. Maybe she'd be able to play out the victim again.  
  
"Knocking is for people who are not the captain and who cannot move freely about the ship." His eyes lingered on Kagome. "Having your bitch dry you off? I must say that the stories of your abuse have reached my door. I was quite surprised, though your companion Kouga was even more so. Apparently, he thinks you liked this whore too much to hurt her. Perhaps there is some of my father in you, underneath that feminine exterior of yours."  
  
Inuyasha clamped down on his growl. "Do you have a reason for being here besides pissing me off, brother?"  
  
"The storm has blown us slightly off course. It was take us two hours to regain our lost time, because of our ruined sails and the smaller mast that we lost. I just thought I should let you know, as we will be landing on your shift. Kouga has posted the names of those staying behind up top. You can check them out when you start your shift."  
  
When the door shut, Kagome was careful not to say a word. Moving around Inuyasha, till she faced him Kagome resumed drying him off. After a while, Kagome decided it was safe enough to at least whisper. "In my world there are always civil wars, people killing other people... I don't see what it has to do with us." Kagome said working on the string of his pants, he was leaving a puddle over the entire floor. 'Sango got her wish.' Kagome thought happily, knowing that they were off course. "Were you ever a participant in the circles you mentioned?" Kagome asked then glanced over at Shippo. "He's fast asleep." She commented absently.  
  
Confused as he was, and as happy as he was as she helped dry him off, he laughed. "Me? Hell no." His words slowly became shy. "You were my first. Which is why it meant a lot to me when you ah... well, all of it meant a lot to me." He tilted her face over to his, away from the half-drowned Shippo. Inuyasha always found it odd how when they were together he felt like he wasn't a demon, or a prince, or a pirate, but just himself. So he found it easy to smile at her. "I mean it."  
  
Kagome felt the breath rush out of her as she stared at him feeling as though for the third time today, and maybe the worst one yet, Kagome felt the ground being pulled from under her. First, there was the marriage that completely threw her off kilter, and then there was the possibility of a pregnancy that just disturbed her. But now this? Come on, how many more surprises could she take today? And now this? Inuyasha? A virgin? Whose leg was he pulling. Kagome let that thought trail off when she took a moment, to really look at him. Her breath being taken away by the sincerity and honesty there. His smile reached her, making her return his smile.  
  
Cupping his cheek, Kagome passed her thumb over his skin and felt shy but warm all over at the same time. "I know you do." Kagome said, instinct yelling at her now more then anything else to reach out and kiss him, let him know how she feels and just how safe and complete she would feel, if he'd just stay with her.  
  
But Kagome had degraded herself enough. Twice she asked him to stay with her, and twice he turned her down. She wasn't going to demean herself for a third time. Dropping her hand away, Kagome nodded and turned on her foot walking over to tend to Shippo. She had to break off with Inuyasha now. Not get any more attached, not dwell anymore on a non-existent demon marriage and a uncreated baby. Cuddling Shippo up in her arms, Kagome worked on drying out his hair and fluffy tail, poor guy really was drenched.  
  
Watching her, Inuyasha felt a stab of jealousy. If the storm had hit last night, the might have been him being held in Kagome's arms. Waving the jealousy away, he fell back on the bed, feeling absolutely swamped. And he worried. What if he really was widowing Kagome? What if Sesshomaru had begun to suspect something? Well, as long as his brother didn't lay so much as a finger on Kagome, Inuyasha didn't care what Sesshomaru did. On his back, staring at the ceiling, he suddenly thought of something else. He had expected her to rant and rage about being tricked and pulled into a marriage she didn't want. So why wasn't Kagome throwing stuff at him and calling him names as she'd done before?  
  
He turned to look at her, his wet hair still plastered to his forehead and his hair still pulled back. Inuyasha looked very much like an aristocratic pirate. "Kagome? Are you mad at me? I mean, are you mad at me for not telling you?"  
  
Turning around with Shippo bundled up in towels in her arms, looking like a little baby. Kagome cocked her head to the side and studied him. "Mad at you?" Kagome asked then thought about it. "Actually," Kagome began battling her true feelings over the issue. On the one hand, she was pissed enough to want to slash his eyes out with her bare hands, on the other hand, it pleased her for some reason, knowing that they shared this type of a bond. But, the bond didn't mean anything. He didn't mean it, and was leaving her anyway, so it didn't matter. Shrugging, Kagome tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "I don't care. I mean, sure I am pissed at you. You should've told me, when I offered you my blood I didn't know that that was it's meaning, but whatever, right? It's not like you meant it or wanted to be married or anything, right?"  
  
"That's debatable," he responded without thinking. Fatigued as he was, he sat up straight in bed, a yawn half-covered as he tried to explain before she used Shippo as a projectile. "I didn't know. Honestly! I'm just a half-breed, so why would anybody bother teaching me anything? I would have, if I knew." Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he sounded guilty.  
  
"Had I known what it meant when I first bit you, I never would have done it. Jakotsu said that it was a way to show dominance. And I was stupid. even naive enough, to think that I wanted to be the dominant one. Had somebody offered me the chance to stay here and keep you in my room so that I had a warm body beside mine when I woke up, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."  
  
Kagome stared at him as though his words offended her. "You know how to lay it thick." Kagome bit out, holding Shippo close to her like he was a baby. Shippo for his own behalf didn't mind, in fact his hand pulled on Kagome's hair. "I mean, come on.. A warm body besides yours? Good to know that's all this Priestess is to you." Kagome retorted, feeling she had to put up defenses before he got under her skin again. "If you needed a warm body so badly, there is a cell full of girls downstairs." Kagome bit out then stepped back, the rocking of the boat causing her to bang into the side of the table, though she tried hard to hide it. "Keep me in your room like I am some pet to be caged up and yours to be played with. Well, you got what you wanted I guess. You had your pet and now are leaving it. We both got what we wanted then." Kagome wanted to hurt him now, hurt him as much as he had hurt her. He made love to her, made her care for him in ways she shouldn't, and he was leaving her life forever. Why shouldn't he hurt as much as she?  
  
Inuyasha smiled wryly. That was the Kagome he admired. He refused to be honest to his heart, and admit that he admired all of her. He let all his walls fall down so that her words struck him right where they would hurt the most. Maybe if he allowed them to fester he might start to believe them. Inuyasha realized how dirty the sheets were and began to make the bed with a fresh pair. "Yeah, that's right. I had my kicks, and now you're getting kicked out."  
  
What did it matter he was risking his own neck in the process? He had to let his "pet" go free now that he had his fun. So why did he feel like he was the one wearing a collar around his neck that tied himself to her, and that every time she spoke it kept getting tighter? Part of his mind told him to cut himself loose, but a larger part of him liked feeling that he was bound to Kagome. And in a sick way he liked knowing that nothing she could say would change that.  
  
Hissing from between clenched teeth, Kagome placed Shippo down on the over stuffed chair and moved over to the bed, pushing Inuyasha away. "You can't even make a bed decently, just like you can't even make love decently." Kagome bit out at him. Fine. He wanted to hurt her below the belt, well, his "kick" would kick him right back. "It's good one of us at least got a kick out of it." Kagome muttered tucking the sheet under the mattress. "I'll be as free as a bird, and away from you and this room. That's all that matters." Kagome muttered moving the pillows to the side as she continued making the bed, why she didn't know. Probably just to busy her hands from ripping him to bits. "Now that you've had your kicks."  
  
That one hurt. All the memories of their night were shoved to the back of his mind and triple locked with her words, so that he'd never had to dwell on them again. Then he flattened the thought of Kagome as a bird, the thought of her returning to him an impossible hope. He would let her leave, and she would not return to him, because that was how things should be. But in his bitter resentment, he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Don't blame all of this on me, Kagome!" he snapped. "Let's not forget that you had your fair share of kicks too! Or was that your doppelganger who straddled me last night?"  
  
Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up and her heart race, even as she heard it crack. Closing herself off from all emotions, turning stony and cold, Kagome turned empty brown eyes to stare at him. She'd learned a few things from talking to Sango, might as well apply them now seeing as she wasn't under any circumstances going to use the others. Ever. With anyone. Especially not him. "I was faking it. It hurt too much with your fumbling on top of me."  
  
Her voice was as swift and accurate as a snake. He was just pissed off. And hurt, which made it all worse. "Well if I was doing something wrong, then you could have at least had the decency to tell me!" he roared! Inuyasha didn't know what else to say, so he grabbed Shippo, who had somehow managed to stay asleep in the whole thing, and stormed out of his rooms.  
  
Calmed down significantly in the time it took to walk to Shippo's room, he was able to tuck the critter in bed, and then he met Kouga, who was as drenched as any of them. He stared at Inuyasha's bare chest, complete with scratch marks, up to the mixture of sorrow and anger on his face. "You know, judging by how you're acting, one wouldn't think that you just had sex last night."  
  
"Why the fuck does everybody try and barge in on my life?!" he bellowed. Kouga scampered out of the way, and Inuyasha retreated back into his rooms, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kagome folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You're a real bastard, you know that?" Kagome shouted throwing the first thing she grabbed a hold of at him. It just happened to be a belt. "How dare you take him away?" Kagome demanded to know. "He was sleeping perfectly fine!" Kagome added then narrowed her eyes at him, standing her ground tall and proud. "Or did you kick him out because you didn't want him to know how rotten a night with you is?" Kagome shouted, venting out her emotions this way. It was better making him hate her, and have her distance herself from him then breaking down and crying.  
  
He ignored the sting from the belt. Advancing on Kagome slowly, he looked more like the amber-eyed demon from the first they had met than he did the man who had been so gently and open in his administrations last night, caring not a lick for himself and only wanting to make Kagome happy.  
  
She put the chair in between them. Kagome knew that she'd pushed it a bit too far. When Inuyasha just knocked the chair out of the way with a single swipe of his hand, she stayed her ground, refusing to be scared of the demon that she had tamed and who had now grown wild again.  
  
Reaching out to her, his anger vanished from everything but his face. His hands were tight on her arms, but did not hurt. Inuyasha was painfully aware of Kagome: from the heat of her skin to the scent she was giving off that made him want her all the more. And then, in a moment of fierce hysteria, he swore that he would torture her as much as she had tortured him.  
  
Spinning her around so that the bed was behind her, Inuyasha pulled her right off the ground with his strength and kissed her roughly. Yet even in his half-starved state, he could not hide the sensitivity of his kisses that spoke of promises and a helpless need to be loved back.  
  
Gasping, Kagome stared wide-eyed at him and fought against him. No... No no no... This was not how things were suppose to go... Kagome's eyes rolled a bit when she finally shut her lids and allowed herself to be wrapped about in the sheer sense of him. The warmth of his breath, and how the salt smell of the water mingled with his own scent, how wonderful his demanding hands felt on her. Kagome broke the kiss and struggled again, she couldn't - wouldn't let this happen. If she did, Kagome would be even more broken up when the time came to leave. She had to shut him out, had to hate him. "Inuyasha.." Kagome moaned pleadingly.  
  
His hands were already forcing off her shirt. "What?" he mumbled, freeing her mouth as his nibbled on her ear, remembering how she had laughed when he did that last. Her shirt successfully lying on the floor, he hands traveled lower, and began to work at removing her pants, resisting the urge to just tear them off. Inuyasha's skin felt hot and licked at her neck, wanting to make her say his name again. And this time he refused to beg for it.  
  
Inuyasha wanted her to understand just how much he needed her and would miss her. He had seared everything about her into his brain, and he was going to return the favor. When he heard the red fabric fall to the floor, he eased her down on the bed.  
  
When she felt the mattress beneath her, her bare body pressing into it she woke up as if from a dream. Lost in a mixture of pleasurable senses, Kagome moved her mouth away from his, causing him to chase her for a kiss. This wasn't how she wanted it to go. And still, Kagome felt her hand snaking into his pants and returning the favor. "We can't do this." Kagome argued with what rational thinking she had left in her.  
  
Neither caring nor understanding what she was talking about, Inuyasha kissed her again, not wanting to tell he be quiet since that would both create another fight as well as ruin all his fun. Grinning like a playfully mad man, he licked her bottom lip, his grin stretching when their eyes locked. "Can't we?" he retorted, his hands reaching down to find hers. Then he eased them over her head, pinning them to the pillows. This position seemed vaguely familiar, though luckily this time he didn't have an arrow sprouting from his shoulder.  
  
"I've got plenty of surprises up my sleeve, Kagome. I'll make sure that you don't fake it again." The determined glow of his expression disappeared a moment as he winked at her. "You just have to tell me what to do, so that I don't end up hurting you again." And Inuyasha looked positively devious as he licked her chest, wondering how long he could go on before his need to take her became overbearing.  
  
For a moment, Kagome felt trapped but seeing the wink she relaxed, even though their position was not the most encouraging one for this situation. Panting, Kagome bit down on her lower lip, clamping her jaw shut. She had to restrain her emotions and feelings. Feeling a whimper escape her throat, Kagome stared up at him shaking her head. It was a lame attempt, but she tried anyway. 'I can't go through this.' Kagome thought to herself then wondered over what Inuyasha himself had said. 'Can't we'? Why couldn't she? She'd just repress this just like she would ignore last night. Neither meant anything to her. They couldn't. Kagome wouldn't allow them to. But doing this, Kagome knew her heart would want to reach out to him, and she was worried she'd get hurt. She was going to be hurt enough as is later on tonight.  
  
Live in the moment. For all you know, you might get killed tonight, you might as well enjoy this. Opening her mouth, releasing the soft sound she kept inside Kagome glared up at him. Fine, he would be insane and she would be cruel. That way neither would get attached. Wiggling beneath him, Kagome flexed her fingers reaching out for the iron headboard behind them, even though his hands were intertwined with her own. Before she could let herself be as free as much as she would allow, Kagome nipped up at his lip, growling when he pulled back. "You're going to make sure I don't fake it? You didn't even realize I was faking it last night. I'm not going to tell you anything." She spat, "You hurt me already, more pain doesn't matter." She said. Her bare leg running up Inuyasha's, massaging his flesh through the fabric of his pants. Touché, was all that Kagome thought.  
  
His body shuddering at the touch, Inuyasha growled. He should have gagged her. Here he was trying to be a nice guy -since when was it considered nice to want to make somebody scream his name?- and she was still trying to fucking argue with him! She didn't think pain mattered? Fine! He bit down gently, not wanting to hurt her. at least not too much. He refused to stop until she was begging for it.  
  
Inuyasha shifted his body so that he could hold her still with one hand. The other brushed her knee, and he remembered that the last time they had been in this position she had kicked him. As much as she was fighting him, she still wasn't pushing him away. The thought gave him a boost of encouragement as his hand traveled up her thigh, his fingers barely touching her skin.  
  
"If you don't want to be a part of this it means I'll just have to do a bit of exploring," he purred into her neck. His lips meeting with her again, he snaked his tongue inside and flicked it over the roof of her mouth softly, pulling back to watch her reaction.  
  
"Who's world are we in now?" Kagome asked, her eyelids falling over her eyes so that she gazed up at him from under long thick lashes. "Mine or yours?" Kagome asked shuddering at the thought. Arching, Kagome watched him bite down on her. Her eyes looked void and sad. Didn't he understand just how much he was hurting her now? Struggling against him again, Kagome realized she couldn't hurt him that way, however she could another. "Don't bite hard enough to draw blood. I don't want to be any more married to you then you want to be married to me." Kagome choked and lifted her leg to a kicking position, but instead she just rubbed it against him. He could explore, she could entice him. Couldn't she?  
  
"Don't worry, we can't get more married," he said as he rolled his eyes. More married? He could play that way too. "Besides, your blood makes me sick. It's too damn sweet. Just like everything else about you. And I'd never wanted to be married to a shrew like you. But at least I'm not the one confined to the bed post." Inuyasha kissed her belly button, his breath as ragged as hers. His hand reached what it wanted. "Come on, Kagome. Stop toying. You know you want this, so just say it."  
  
Kagome hated her body enough right now to want to flee it. Kagome really hated her body right now. In fact, she despised it. That was of course the reason she was arching and moaning loudly. Because she hated her body. Her breath hitching in her throat, Kagome glared up at him. She didn't hate her body, she hated his for being able to play her body this way. She hated this control he had that she didn't. She hated that she responded to him the way she did. "I hate you!" Kagome shouted at him instead of shouting what she really wanted to.  
  
Inuyasha could barely hear her through the sounds he was enticing out of her. And that he was enticing back out of him. He nibbled at her chin, his free hand working harder at earning the right response from her. Yet even now he knew that it was a good thing that she hated him. It would make later tonight easier. "Fine. Hate me." He licked at her exposed throat, her moans louder from there. It's not like he cared that she hated him. His frame pulsed with the rhythm they had used repeatedly the night before. Inuyasha wondered what it was that could make him want to be in control of everything only to feel himself succumb to Kagome's brown eyes as she resisted him.  
  
"I do. I really do hate you. You ruined it all." Kagome shouted at him and then screamed as her body trembled. "All of last night is washed away. You spoiled it!" Kagome yelled at him and thanked him silently in her mind. Kagome then distracted him enough with her mouth and tongue to get one hand free and slap him across the face. "I hate you." Kagome growled and moved her hand down to his, grasping it Kagome pulled it away from her and leaned forward demandingly capturing his mouth. It was time to switch the tables around. Instead of exploring with his tongue, Kagome just sucked on it for a while. "There are other places to do that." Kagome whispered pushing her shoulders away from the mattress and drew a bit of Inuyasha's furry ear between her lips for the same treatment.  
  
In between gasps of breaths, he swore, though he didn't fight her. Inuyasha enjoyed being challenged. He bit at her collarbone, his breath increasing in heaviness. If she kept at it like this, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. After nuzzling her neck a moment, he hissed when she bit his ear when he tried to sit up enough to loosen his pants. He grinned when he realized that she wasn't going to let him sit up. His heavy heartbeat seemed to reverberate in each part of his body. "I hate you. I hate you, Kagome. Why can't I ever just win with you?"  
  
"Because my blood is too sweet for you to ever dominate me." Kagome warned her legs curling around his, rubbing up and down like a purring cat rubs against its owner. Moaning into his open mouth, Kagome's eyes shot open. "I hate you." Kagome said denying him his name. She wouldn't say his name. Names had a power to them and she didn't want anything to do with the name. Or with the person. Yet she was still feeling him up. His hand couldn't be that warm, but it was. His chest under her own palm couldn't be that hot either, but it was. She felt like she was a burning cinder. "I'm glad you hate my blood, I'm glad you don't want to be my husband." Kagome panted into his mouth, her hand playing around with the hem of his pants before plunging it in, paying him back with his own medicine from before. "How much do you hate me?"  
  
"I hate you more than I hate life. I hate you so much I wouldn't dream of giving you up to someone else for you to torture them. You're just a thorn in my side." He moaned rather loudly as her fingers touched his skin. Inuyasha had to admit that she was a very good thorn.  
  
"Good." Kagome whispered giving a final tug with her hand before pushing him off of her and trying to scramble away.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed. His chest moving heavily, it was a wonder he still had enough energy to stay awake. And he wasn't satisfied yet, either. His hand brushed her hair away from her face as he tugged his pants the rest of the way off. For all his desire, he didn't take his eyes away from hers. Inuyasha was more than willing to lose himself there, for once. "I'm not done yet, Kagome." Such a pretty name for a fiery girl! "Why do you hate me?"  
  
Kagome instead, for once, struggling to get away actually moved to a more accessible position under him. She liked the feel of his chest on hers, how she could feel his heart pounding and his breath on her face and neck. "You will be done soon." Kagome said nipping at his lip, her tongue following. "I hate you because you make me want to live." Kagome replied, demanding to know from herself why in the world she even bothered answering him. He didn't deserve an answer! "I hate you because of how you make me feel." Kagome added then stopped all ministrations on her part to just gaze up at him. He really looked more demon then human now. Kagome swallowed the disgust rising in her throat, she was going to. with a demon. "I hate you because of how I look in your eyes, how I can see myself in them." Kagome told him turning her head away from a kiss.  
  
The anger melted from his face and his heart. When she rejected his kiss, the passion all but evaporated from his veins. His fingers continue to play with her dark hair as he sighed, the words he wanted to say, lost. Inuyasha felt like crap, and he wanted to bury his face in her shoulder and forget what he'd been trying so hard to do. She'd been right, of course. That wasn't what it was supposed to happen, how it was supposed to be. He felt a tear run down his cheek and splash on her neck. He gently brushed it away. "Kagome, I. . . ."  
  
Startled, Kagome turned to look at him compassion the main emotion showing on her face, along with worry. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in question, her hands stroking down his back gently. Kissing his cheek, Kagome brushed her thumb against his eye. "You know, I lied before." Kagome confessed. "I don't really plan on torturing anyone else," Kagome paused this time her mouth finding his. "But you."  
  
Inuyasha moaned as the world was set to right again. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them. That would ruin everything again. Instead he relaxed, and let Kagome do whatever she wanted to him. His blood was back on fire, his lips throbbing for her kisses, and he loved it. He moaned her name, never wanting to forget it, as she took to heaven and hell and back again. 


	16. Kiss for the Brother in law

Whooooo! Emily and I are both uber hyper today!! ^_^  
  
As usual: Yea for updates! I'm too hyper to think straight to right an intro, so on to the reviews!  
  
Sweetthang: Ha! We are far from the end, my fine furry friend! (Yea for alliteration!)  
  
StarrFir, Storymind, and Angele: Writing 'nipple' does make me blush. Emily wrote that word. And I disagree. This didn't have a lot to do with the plot, no, but it did with the character development. We were trying to show that while they are slowly  
  
becoming more responsible (like with Kagome wanting to take over the ship and such) they are still very juvenile. (Hence the 'I hate you more' fight. It also shows that they are not quite ready to admit their feelings yet. They are aware of their feelings (Hence the fight in the first place, because they don't want to leave someone they love and are trying to make themselves hate the other!) but can't express them yet. Also, I have only one other thing to say; plot complications, plot complications, plot complications!  
  
Oh, right, and the point about Sesshy: Well.. Sesshy is a bastard in this story. The demons in the fic are not nice. They kidnap, rape, and eat people. They are demon pirates. Inuyasha is nice because he has compassion for the humans they kill. Miroku is nice because he was human and thus has compassion. Shippo is nice because he was raised to think of humans as beings, since Inuyasha was the one who raised him. So demons are not nice, no matter what they were in the anime. That's why it's AU! ^_^  
  
And Inuyasha can't stay behind. He has to defend his family's honor. Sesshy is his brother, and even though they may not seem eye to eye, Inuyasha is still going to try and make it work out. As for Yura.. She comes in to play later on. But. If you were king, wouldn't you know?  
  
Samantha, RedHerring, and Rosie Gamgee: Backwards day! Exactly! And a fluff lovers!! Woot! And we can't guarantee dry eyes at the end of the story, that's all  
  
I'll say. It's up to you to wait and see if that's because of fluff, or of a sad ending!  
  
Sweet little country girl: I bite. fine, I'll take the perverted monk..  
  
Sierra: Wow, we made you seem pretty speechless! Dark Star: Ah, plot complications, big ass fight, epilogue. maybe we're almost getting there. And the  
  
angst comment.. I think I love you. (I can't write angst, so that means a lot to me!)  
  
Drake: Argumentative foreplay is some of the best kind of foreplay.. I think...  
  
Enjoy the next chapter, folks! All you Sesshy lovers out there.. Ah.. *hides*  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he awoke, Kagome held in his arms. His ears twitched as he listened for any sign of her being awake. He glanced outside. He'd have to go on shift soon. Sadly, their time together was coming to an end. But that didn't mean it was over yet. He kissed her shoulder, rubbing her arm as he tried to entice her to wake up.  
  
"Mmmm..." Kagome murmured and flipped over to her side, her right arm thrown up and smacking him directly across the cheek as she flipped over and nuzzled his other arm beneath her like it was a teddy bear.  
  
"Ow." He rubbed his cheek, glaring at her. Inuyasha's expression softened. How could he stay mad at her for long? She was clinging to him so tightly he wondered if he might have to chew off his arm to steal away into the galley. Rubbing her head with his nose, he called out her name. "Kagome. Kagome, love? It's night now. You've got to eat something. Well have landed in, oh, four hours max, and I know you're hungry."  
  
"Stay..." Kagome muttered still from la la land. Flipping over again, Kagome grabbed fistfuls of his hair this time as she buried her arm oddly enough in his armpit. The things people do when they are asleep. Nuzzling out of there to lay on his bicep, Kagome rubbed her eye though she was still fast asleep. Apparently trying to wake up. "Eat me instead." Kagome yawned and fell back to sleep. Inuyasha did after all have the stamina of a demon, Kagome on the other hand did not. And what tired him out, completely collapsed her.  
  
Feeling the heat rise to his face, Inuyasha shrugged. What the hay! She had told him to! Peeling her hand out of his hair, he toyed with her fingers, running his tips over her fingers and palms. Her hands were so soft against his that he couldn't grasp the idea that they had ever had enough strength to hurt him.  
  
His hands, on the other hand. . . .  
  
With a gentle shrug, he bit down on her fingertips playfully, just hard enough that he hopefully brought her closer to reality. 'I knew that we shouldn't have had that last go. It tired her out too much.'  
  
"Hey... Wha- Ouch!" Kagome murmured and smacked him with a pillow. "Bad Inuyasha. Now lemme sleep." Kagome muttered and covered her head with the pillow she had just smacked him with. But already awake, Kagome decided that returning to sleep land was not the right decision to be making now. Lifting her pillow to look at him, Kagome smiled impishly. "You could kiss me awake." Kagome told him, ignoring that the time for them was running out. Patting her pillow down over her head, Kagome closed her eyes again and sighed. Mmm... Sleep...  
  
Inuyasha laughed, as only Kagome could make him. Leaning over her, he gently wrestled the pillow off her head and stared at her. "You've had more than five hours of it! How much more sleep do you humans need?" But he was all too happy to lean down and kiss her, the type of kisses that he loved giving her, the ones that were shy and soft, even with all their games and fights they had already had, Inuyasha took the most pleasure out of the ones that reminded him of their first kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome struggled to sound dignified and wise as she laid beside him without clothes and a blanket wrapped around her to her name. "I need as much sleep as I got hours of activity." She said throwing him a dirty look that quickly softened. "They about equal out I'd say." Kagome said and stretched her arms over her head like a satisfied kitten. "Us humans need tons of sleep," Kagome said still all sleepy and hazy as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Something she wished she could do every morning or night when she woke up beside him. "But ya love me anyway, right?" Kagome teased moving his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
He didn't really answer her question as he smiled at her and got out of bed, tucking her back in. "All right, Kagome. You win. You stay here in bed and I'll go get us some breakfast. Or supper. Whatever!" Pulling on his pants he smiled down at her. "Any requests, Kagome?"  
  
"Not meat. I don't trust food on a demon pirate ship enough just yet." Kagome joked and smiled happily as she sunk back into the bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. "I always win." She yawned.  
  
He felt his cheeks go red again as he was forced to agree? What was the score? Oh yeah. Kagome: 4, Inuyasha: 1. He'd get her back eventually. "Okay. No meat." Leaning down, he kissed her again, wishing he could never leave her. "You stay there and get some more rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Slinking from the room like a cat, he shut the door quietly so as not to disturb Kagome's return to her slumber.  
  
Kouga and Sesshomaru appeared just after Inuyasha had left. The wolf demon appeared uncomfortable around the captain, and with good reason. He had no love for Sesshomaru. "I don't see why you need to talk to Kagome," he growled, unlocking the door before he realized what he had said. "I mean, aw, fuck."  
  
Sesshomaru glared down at the wolf demon. He had lost Jaken, but not his mask of seriousness of his aristocratic demeanor. "Don't worry, Kouga. I was already well aware of my bother's first fatal mistake. Inuyasha has a tendency to like to name his women. He can't grasp the idea of having someone be nameless. Everything has to have an identity to him. I suppose that's because my brother doesn't have one himself."  
  
Unlocking the door, Kouga stepped aside and let Sesshomaru enter. He shut the door after the tall captain, keeping an eye out for anyone who might interrupt.  
  
Glaring at her as she slept, he unfurled his weapon and whipped it at her, trying to scare her into being awake. 'Lazy bitch.'  
  
It was the evil aura that spread through the air that tipped her off before anything else. She had fallen into a light sleep after Inuyasha left, but not a good one. Around him she felt safe enough to actually sleep, like this she just stayed to a light slumber. When the door closed and she heard a crackle, Kagome rolled to the side, practically off the bed before she stopped her lunge. Seeing who it was, Kagome swallowed hard and looked down. Kouga was with him, but Inuyasha wasn't anywhere and she was here naked rolled up in a blanket. Kagome knew she shouldn't have gone back to sleep. "Yes my lords?" She asked remembering she had to keep the act up for just a few more hours.  
  
He stared at her before he bent down to pick up the overturned chair. Yet Sesshomaru's stature was so great that he barely seemed to have moved before sat down. "I can see why my brother would like this one. She smells of fire and moves like water. The resemblance to Kikyo is rather uncanny," he said to Kouga before his eyes narrowed. "But she also reeks of my half-mortal brother."  
  
Shrugging, he tried to ignore the scent. Sesshomaru was putting it lightly, and Kouga wouldn't bet even a copper piece that the captain knew full well what had been going on. Kouga mentally yelled at his friend. He pretended to play stupid. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a warm shower, my Lord. And don't you know better than to curtsy in front of your Captain?" To make his argument all the more realistic, he snorted out of disgust. "Peasants."  
  
'He's not MY Captain.' Kagome thought but bowed anyway. Her breathing rapid, Kagome had to find away to get out of there, or at least her bow and arrows. Searching around her, she just found Inuyasha's pants. Those weren't going to do to any good now. Not that they had earlier- they were discarded after all. "My apologies." Kagome said daring to sneak a peak at Kouga.  
  
She knew he knew... But just how much of a friend was he to Inuyasha? That's what worried her now- Him being here with Sesshomaru. "I apologize if my scent offends you." Kagome whispered wishing them to choke on it.  
  
"It is my brother's scent that offends me," Sesshomaru sighed. "At least this one knows better manners. I had heard that your wrist was broken. Did your master let you fix it?" He leaned forward in the chair. "Come closer, child. I'm not going to bite you. No, Inuyasha's already done that to you."  
  
Kagome's eyes flared, forgetting her place Kagome glared up at him with all the Priestess powers she possessed flowing through her. Swallowing it down quickly, Kagome looked behind her at the clothes on the floor. "He allowed me to heal it enough so that I would stop crying." Kagome explained, looking down at her still bandaged wrist, resisting to believe that it was Inuyasha's blood that helped heal it. Kagome, however stalling for time, did not make any move to get closer to Sesshomaru. A mouse doesn't willingly run into the cat's open mouth after all.  
  
Kouga wanted to be sick. What the hell was Sesshomaru trying to prove, anyway? His gaze slowly turned into a glare. "Don't make me repeat myself. Obviously Inuyasha allowed you to heal yourself far too quickly if you resist even a simple command. And how did you enjoy your time with Miroku?"  
  
"I.." Kagome began then remembered what he meant and played the part. She whimpered and backed up, until she almost fell off of the bed, one leg already dangling over the side. "He... And then.. Then they both.." Kagome choked trying to convince Sesshomaru that she had been brutally raped. Something rather hard to do for a girl who was still glowing from glorious love making with the man she loved.  
  
To the surprise of Kouga, and even Kagome, Sesshomaru chuckled. As the laughter fell heavily to the floor, the expression was gone, and there was a dangerous look in his eyes. "I told you to come here and I expect to be obeyed. I am not as lenient as Inuyasha. Besides, I know that Miroku never so much as touched you, save for the display on the bridge." He gestured to Kouga. "I believe you already met him. I am Sesshomaru, if your tiny brain can remember that. Don't be fooled by my looks. I may share some physical similarities to the half-breed you call a husband, but I have no love of your kind, whereas he pities you."  
  
Fine, he wanted to share all of his cards? Kagome could lay hers out too. "Anything else you care to add to that?" Kagome asked, folding her arms over her covered chest and waiting. She didn't like this, now she really felt like a rat trapped in a dead end maze, cornered by the cat. What was he doing here? Kagome wondered, panic suddenly pounding at her.  
  
He knows!  
  
"I have very many things to add to that, but not in front of you. Those words are for Inuyasha's ears only." Seeing as how Kagome refused to leave the bed, Sesshomaru swiftly left the chair and pulled her up out of it by the roots of her hair. "But seeing as how you had to bite him back, I can only assume that you were more than willing, whether or not you knew what it meant at the time. Now I have to make it clear to you that I cannot have more human blood tainting the family line. Therefore you must be cut from the family tree, quickly and effectively." He threw her at Kouga, who managed to catch her, and he slowly smiled. "Well, perhaps not so quickly."  
  
Grateful for Kouga's catch, if he hadn't caught her, the slam against the wall would've been fatal. Kagome realized that, and at the same time realized just how deathly serious Sesshomaru was. Searching Kouga's face and remembering the look he threw her after the needle incident, Kagome found herself whispering out in her mind to Inuyasha, or anyone, Miroku even for help.  
  
Taking in a few deep breaths, Kagome spun around to face Sesshomaru. Nudity or not. "How can you do this to your own brother?" Kagome shouted feeling Kouga's hands clamp around her upper arms. "You can't treat him this way! He helps you! He's your brother!" Kagome shouted worried about the repercussions of this to Inuyasha. "Why kill me?" Kagome demanded, building up purifying power within her. "Surely you can just end the marriage..." Kagome said then broke free of Kouga's hold and released energy at Sesshomaru. "You will not kill me."  
  
Blocking the attack easily, even in such a confined space, he walked right up to her and took her hands, pointing them at herself, so that she couldn't try that again. There was a certain reason everyone was scared of him, and why he was so pissed Naraku had stolen his throne. It had been stolen right under his nose. Now he was glaring at Kagome down that same nose. "No, you're right. I won't kill you. Why should I soil my hands with your life? I already dirtied myself with his first whore. No, Inuyasha kept you for himself. And then he married you. That's doubly against the rules. Therefore, before someone can kill you, we have to make him not want you. And to do that, you have to be touched by someone else. Like you, Kouga?"  
  
He felt himself pale. "Me? My Lord?"  
  
Kagome felt the blood drain from her, his grip was so tight she could feel the barely healed bones of her wrist begin to fracture again. Shaking her head, Kagome struggled against him. "I rather die." Kagome spat at him, trying to figure out how she could get out of this, or rather how she'd even gotten into this in the first place. "No one is going to touch me." Kagome said defiantly.  
  
"I know," he purred in his slick voice. "Inuyasha always liked the strong ones. But if you feel that way now, imagine what you'll feel like when your loving husband returns home from hunting and finds out that you've been with Kouga. And who would he believe? A woman who was willing to sleep with him after knowing him for less than a week, or his friend for years? Believe me, he doesn't see you as his wife. Has he ever even called you that? No, he just sees you as a toy. And once somebody else has dirtied his plaything, he won't even look at you again."  
  
Shaking his head, Kouga wondered if that sound he could hear was his knees shaking together. "Sesshomaru, my Lord, I don't think I can. She's his. It not only goes against my nature, but as my friendship to him too."  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyes from Kagome to glare at Kouga. "Listen to me very carefully, wolf! Either you obey me, or else I will thrash you myself, is that understood?"  
  
Shippo shook all over. When he came to Lord Inuyasha's room it was to see if they had candy, but when he heard that... Shippo felt ill. He might still be a kid, but he knew what it meant for another demon to sleep with the others mate. Especially wolf/dog demons. Whimpering, Shippo's feet shook. "I... I should go find Inuyasha!" Shippo said out loud bracing himself.  
  
Kagome stood before Kouga as though she could protect him. Exposing her teeth, Kagome slowly began to realize just how much of a dog demon Sesshomaru was. Maybe if she played according to demon rules, she could by them some more time. "I have a mate already. I won't open my legs for him!" Kagome shouted, her eyes blazing. "You can't make me! Or make him! You can't force people to do things! Is that how you lost your throne?" Kagome yelled immediately knowing she had just signed her death notice. Trembling all over at the room temperature dropped and his frozen gaze fell on her, Kagome could feel her pulse racing at her bite mark almost vibrating. Pressing her index fingers together, Kagome began to chant, slowly pouring her Priestess powers into a shield.  
  
"My dear, I can make people do whatever I want." He reached out and wrapped his hand around her throat, silencing off her chants. "Perhaps once Inuyasha tosses you to the rest of us, I shall show you a bit of what I showed Kikyo. My brother may have made you moan, but I shall make you beg for mercy."  
  
Glancing over at Kouga, Sesshomaru snarled. "You're of no help to me anymore." He struck Kouga's head back, the force with which his head snapped back against the wall enough to make the demon crumple. "It looks like I shall have to do that job myself."  
  
Kagome began coughing, gasping for air. She knew her life was in danger, she could feel it draining from her. Making another attempt, Kagome reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm flowing her energy into it. "I will not... be another Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, her vision beginning to darken. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought to herself, feeling her feet raised off of the floor. "Why?" Kagome gasped, feeling her windpipe begin to crush and realizing this was the end. 


	17. Stay Go Come Leave I love you I hate you...

AN: Another Saturday, another update. ^_^ Nothing much to saw in this chapter except: we apologize it was so short, and we loved the reviews, even though they were all about Kagome NOT dying. *waves and whistles, not wanting to give the story away*  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha waved at Yura as he entered the kitchen, and found it deserted, save for her. "Just coming to get a salad," he said, already rummaging in the cupboards for some bread for a sandwich for himself. Inuyasha heard her move, but he was not aware of how close she was until her body brushed up against his seductively. He glanced at her. "Kindly remove your body from mine."  
  
"Oh, but Inuyasha..." Yura pouted playfully as she pressed her breasts against his back and ran her hands up his chest. "You never use to say that... What's wrong? What's different?" Yura asked slyly, her big eyes looking almost innocent. But then again innocence was not something easily faked. "A salad? What happened to our carnivore?" Yura teased playfully.  
  
"I never said the salad is for me. That's what the sandwich is for. And I did just get up. All I want is some food, and then I am going back to bed." He turned around to look at her, and was repulsed by her pout. Kagome looked cute when she pouted; Yura looked.. Stupid. "And the difference would be that Miroku isn't here, so you can keep your hands to yourself now that they aren't trying to make him jealous."  
  
Yura narrowed her eyes. "Been spending a lot of time in bed lately, haven't we?" Yura asked meanly. "Anything special in your bed that I should know about...?" Yura teased, her fingers playing over his ears.  
  
He began to cut a slice of bread, and shrugged, turning away from her. "There's a girl. I don't know if you would call that 'special', but it's different, that's for sure." Inuyasha cracked his neck, thus dodging his ears from her prying fingers. What the hell was it with women and his ears? "Then again, Yura, isn't what I do with my bitch my own business?" he demanded, hoping that she missed the skip his breath had taken between 'my' and 'bitch', Kagome's name about to have been spoken instead of some derogatory term.  
  
Yura caught on. And narrowed her eyes menacingly. "A girl?" Yura questioned suspiciously, worried how she would report this to Captain Sesshomaru. Then again, when she left he had said he would take care of the girl. She just needed to distract Inuyasha long enough. "I don't remember a girl turning your head enough sinc-" Yura paused studying him. "Since Kikyo." She finished her sentence. "Not if it means us having to put up with a week full of screams in the night and the scent of rotting flesh raising from the belly of the ship." Yura spat at him. "So that's it? You got a fuck an- Are you bringing your bitch that salad?!"  
  
"Well, if I'm going to want to have my way with her within the next few hours before we dock, she's going to need her strength, isn't she?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Obviously you haven't heard all the stories going around the ship lately. She's been wearing thin, between being passed between Miroku and I. I can get a few more tumbles with her in the time we have left, and I want satisfaction."  
  
Yura watched him thoughtfully. Moving away from him, she hopped onto the counter to his right and pulled her skull out and began patting it, her fingers sliding though its long thick hair. Her nails dying to nick one of Inuyasha's for her collection. "Been pounding at her, huh?" Yura asked, still stalling. Leaning over, she accidentally knocked the salad bowl over. "Whoops. Well, why don't you try feeding her something else?" Yura asked glancing down at his crotch. "Give her opening legs a break." Yura smirked and smacked her lips. Twirling a finger around one of the loose hairs she dropped it idly to the floor, and ordered it to crawl towards Inuyasha and latch on to him. "I imagine she'd satisfy you anyway, food or non. So, decided on a type of death yet? Since we will be docking soon after all. Will it be by hanging? Walking the plank? Or, OH! Hanging her on a hook and letting the sharks play with her?" Yura asked excitedly, before glancing down at the red skull. "Need a hairs help?"  
  
"Walking the plank," Inuyasha said with a mild smirk, thinking of all their conversations over the past few days. He managed to let the smirk turn into a grin. "Although I'd be quite jealous of the sea getting to have her like that, all scared and her hands tight behind her back.." Inuyasha was halfway disgusted with himself at that thought. But only halfway. He unwound the hair from his ankle and began to pick up the salad she had dropped, something about the scenario making his skin crawl. Yura wasn't normally this clumsy..  
  
Scurrying around like an insane fox, Shippo finally saw Inuyasha in the kitchen and leapt over Yura's head (her hairs nicking at him) and landed on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!" Shippo screamed forgetting formalities. "It's the Captain! He's... Kouga... Mate... Kagome..." Was the best Shippo could do for an explanation he was so out of breath.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Shippo, and then glanced at Yura. She was trying to distract him. He snarled, and turned on his heels to run.  
  
* * *  
  
It was suddenly a question of who could last the longest. Her vision was swimming, and his arm was burning. Sesshomaru grinned, and pressed her against the wall, his grip loosening so that he could see her neck. The bite mark was still perfectly visible to a demon's scanning eye. Sesshomaru traced it with an elegant nail. His brother did clumsy work.  
  
Stepping closer to her body, he was pleased to see her respond under his touch as he ran a fingernail down her stomach. "You see how it is? You may protest and fight me, but your body betrays you. You care for my foolish brother far too much. So even as you are repulsed by me because I am not him, your body is telling you that I am, and that I am even better. Because I am stronger than he could ever be."  
  
'Actually, it's because of my talk with Sango, let's say I am with child, which of course I'm not, I don't want you touching my stomach.' Kagome thought to herself and coughed straight in his face. "You're confusing repulsion and desire." Kagome said and tried to swing at him with her fist. Missing, of course because he was too fast, Kagome felt her body pounded against the wall. Her vision swam even more and a sudden nausea ran through her. When her head banged against the wall again, she heard something crack and faintly wondered if it was the wall or her skull. Yet she refused to yell. To scream. Kagome didn't even cry. Closing her hands around his, she tried to pry him off. "Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted, panic betraying her voice. "I don't want you, let me go! I want Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him and sent another blast of energy through him. "This is for Kikyo!" Kagome added when she was about to send another blast through him, but instead found herself flying up, she hit the ceiling with a loud thud before falling to the desk and from it to the floor. Groaning, Kagome didn't want to open her eyes, forcing herself to, Kagome felt a sudden shift and once again was thrown, half flown against the wall, by a power she couldn't even figure out. Her eyes widened, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, who stood there as dead and careless as a statue. Just how much power did he have that he managed to let out such powerful bursts without even losing of his ice-cold touch?  
  
His laughter was hollow as he stared at her. "Stupid human girl," he growled, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. "There's a reason for all things, including why I am supposed to be King. I have the most power. If my pathetic brother was able to kidnap you, don't you think I would also be able to contain you and your measly powers?" His hands began to peel off his shirt before he bent down, looking more like a pirate or a demon than Inuyasha ever could, even when his little brother tried. "And you can't even avenge a fellow priestess!" he snorted, a pleased look growing in his eyes. "Oh, I pray that Inuyasha only fucks up for a third time, so that I can punish him again. Did he ever tell you what I did to him? I snapped every bone in his body. But I don't believe that he would tell you what he did. He cried. He couldn't even handle the pain, he broke down and begged for me to kill him, as long as Kikyo lived. Yes, my brother can be quite noble when he wants. He sees you humans as his salvation, for a curse that lives in his veins. He kidnaps you and makes you care for him, this time even going so far as to tie your souls together. And then he lets you go, as if by undoing the noose he tied around himself he might find himself free again. But I won't be free until I draw his blood with my own hands. I hold the life of the world in my palm, lives are meaningless to me, yet I will take great pleasure in yours and seeing how long you will last." He grinned wickedly. "And listening to my brother cry once more."  
  
Kagome stared up at him, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. "You're insane..." She whispered and felt an ominous crack at the side of her body. Moving her head as quickly as she could to the side, she saw he grasped her waist just above it, where the lowest ribcages bones were and was squeezing. The pain was paralyzing. "Stop it..." Kagome whispered, trying to fight against him but finally giving up.  
  
His hands left bruises wherever they roamed, and her sides ached so Kagome wondered if she had any bone intact. She was crying now, she hadn't even realized it until she tilted her face up to look at him. Fighting against unconsciousness, she had to be awake. She had to. When her soul left, she wanted it to remain and avenge, how could it if she fell asleep?  
  
"Your souls are purged together. It's time to remove the knot." Sesshomaru said, sliding his hand up Kagome's arms. Deep slices flowing in the tracks of his nails. Kagome let out a weak cry, it hurt when her skin sliced and it burnt when her blood ran over the wounded flesh. "Stop..." Kagome whispered, almost begged. But thinking of who this man was, what he had done, how Inuyasha would leave her for him. Kagome didn't faint and didn't make another sound even as her tears kept flowing. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought thinking how ironic it was that the man to take her life would look so much like the one she felt gave her a new life.  
  
Above her now, Kagome stared at him and began praying out loud. Hoping that whatever divine powers that be fight him off. But when Sesshomaru's fingers dug into her flesh around the scar mark and bent beneath it, slowly ripping the mark off, Kagome realized just how worthless her attempts were. He had no soul to be fought against or purified.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" His voice was like thunder when it was compared to that of his brother's. Sesshomaru turned to find Inuyasha staring at them, his look one of utter fury. Even through Sesshomaru's tough skin he could feel the reverberations of those eyes. His brother's hands flew to the sword. "Back away from her right now or I'll take off your head!"  
  
Sesshomaru slid into his normal stance. "Don't bother threatening me, brother. I was just leaving. I'm not as done as I wanted to be, but I can wait until later tonight to finish. I said that I would only let you keep her so long as it proved amusing to me. It is no longer amusing. Her presence causes fighting in the ranks. Your error was taking her upstairs, Inuyasha. Had she stayed in your room, perhaps she might have gone unnoticed and forgotten. Whatever prompted you to take her upstairs, I cannot fathom, but I will discover it eventually."  
  
He didn't even look at Kagome as he passed over her. She was beneath him. But he did glance at Inuyasha. "Your bite is deep, boy, but it is not beyond my reach. When we land, she will be my prize, and I will remove all traces of you from her body, even I have to turn her inside out to get it. Don't be late for your shift tonight."  
  
Slamming the door behind his elder brother, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and helped her up, his eyes searching through the blood to try and find the worst of her cuts to try and stop the bleeding. He brushed her hair and tried to cradle her, feeling tears sting his cheeks. "God, Kagome! What happened here?"  
  
Kagome seeing him felt free to cry. Her tears pouring down her cheeks, Kagome just clung to him and cried. "We're never pulling it off..." Kagome cried and then began to cough, her hand going up to her black and blue throat. "This is all my fault," Kagome said her eyes looking down at her arms. "I.." Kagome ached all over. "Kouga, he tossed him..." Kagome said looking towards where he was. "Help him."  
  
"Kouga's a demon! He's not bleeding and he can fucking well take care of himself! You're the one who looked like you got the crap kicked out you, and given who the attacked was, I'm surprised that you're still able to be telling me this!" He reached his arms around her and held her gently, grabbing yesterday's shirt to start patting up her blood. Before he could do that, he brushed her cheeks with his thumb and covered her face in worried kisses, mumbling apologies over and over. "It's not your fault, Kagome. It's all my fault. If I had insisted that you come with me or gotten here sooner, this never would have happened. I promised to protect you and you were hurt right here in my own chamber!"  
  
"Am I a toy?" Kagome asked in a daze, watching Inuyasha tie strips of the shirt around her arms. "He tried to slit my veins.." Kagome realized and coughed. "I didn't mean to marry you after two days." Kagome said feeling Sesshomaru's evil words fester over the worries in her heart. "Are you going to throw me away?" Kagome asked, obviously suffering from loss of blood. "He hurt my ribs." Kagome cautioned.  
  
"A toy.... bloody hell! What the fuck has he been telling you? You're not a toy, you're my wife! And I don't care if you ever planned on marrying, the fact is that we're husband and wife right now, and that's all that matters to me is the time that I spend with you! I'm never going to throw you away. If I had things my way I wouldn't even let you walk away from me." He sniffled loudly, like a little kid crying over something that was beyond his power to fix and who couldn't understand why. "Don't you dare start to become lucid on my, Kagome! Don't even fucking think about it! You have a job to do right now, and you can't leave them! And you can't fucking leave me, either!" He struck by a brilliant idea. She was suffering from blood loss, no? So then why not just dump his blood into her?  
  
Kagome touched his lips. "He hurt my wedding ring." Kagome whispered touching her bite mark. The whole flesh was raised and hurt to the touch. "He said you were clumsy." Kagome said trying to remember the scene. Cuddling close to him, she was cold, naked and wounded leaning her head on his shoulder Kagome nodded. "Alright." She said wondering why she didn't fear Inuyasha when he broke into her house, but here she could hardly keep from fleeing her own skin. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, "I love you." She whispered and finally let her body do what it wanted to do since she hit the wall and felt her wind pipe begin to collapse. She fainted into a blissful painless place.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her name choked on his lips as he felt her body go weak. He placed her body on the ground. She seemed to have just fainted, but if the bleeding didn't stop. . . . He'd lose her, and Inuyasha knew that no matter what, he could never let himself lose Kagome.  
  
Panic fought against rationality as he kissed her lips, brushing her away from her face. He'd give anything to ease all the marks Sesshomaru had inflicted off of Kagome's body and her soul. His bottom lip trembled, and his voice sounded painfully new as he called out her name again.  
  
"You can't leave me like this!" Rage won out, filling him with strength, as if it were an outrage that she would drag him through Hell and then leave him because of a few scratches. "Damn it, Kagome! You can't fucking tell me that you love me and then leave me like this!"  
  
Where was Sango and Miroku? What hadn't they heard anything and tried to stop it all? Sango had bandaged Kagome's hand! She would know how to fix this! Tears ran down his face. He knew that he didn't have the time to go and find Sango. He needed to stop the bleeding. . . .  
  
Pulling her body close, he took his wrist and laid it opposite hers. As he brought down the edge of his sword, his only thought was of her. He didn't even notice the pain as his skin slit open, and his blood trickled out, darker than any other he'd even seen.  
  
Even Yura's hadn't been that dark as he spilt it, trying to get past her so he could help Kagome.  
  
He pressed his wrist against Kagome's, hoping that somehow the demonic powers of his blood might help her, might somehow heal her. Inuyasha dragged the sheets of the bed. God, they were still warm! How was it they were so warm when her body was already growing cold? He drew them over her, laying next to Kagome and keeping their wrists pressed together. He didn't bother drying his cheeks as his free hand dusted tears off Kagome's face. His voice sounded broken. "Please, don't leave me."  
  
Groaning Kouga sat up and rubbed the back of his head then cursed. Hearing sniffing and smelling salt, Kouga's head automatically whipped up to action, but what he saw just shocked him. He sat there sprawled on his friend's floor and watched, well, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing but it looked like something out of a horror movie. "Did the Captain." Kouga clamped his mouth shut and got up, his tail twitching over his short fur skirt. He couldn't believe the smelly pup was crying, but remembering Kagome standing up for HIM. a demon, who didn't even get off on the right foot with her. "So the rumors are true, everything Sesshomaru said. You mated with a Priestess." Kouga said no real disgust in his voice, though there was some bewilderment in his expression. Advancing forward, Kouga stopped not wanting to invade their space. "Is there anything I can do?" Kouga asked, not use to not being the one to take action, and having to stand now on the side. "She dead?" He asked without any tact.  
  
"No. Not yet," he mumbled. Inuyasha took a deep breath, biting his lip apprehensively before he pulled his gaze away from Kagome to look at his friend. He didn't even bother to pretend that he wasn't crying. "Find Sango. Find Miroku's woman. Please." His plea came out as a sob, as he felt time slipping away from them.  
  
Kouga didn't let the shock of seeing Inuyasha cry paralyze him, using his demonic speed Kouga rushed out the door in a tornado like storm. Going through the whole ship, Kouga finally found her and Miroku in the wine cellar. "You better come quick, Inuyasha's woman is dying." Kouga said then added, "Sesshomaru." Nothing else needed be said.  
  
Licking her lips, Kagome tasted something spicy and hot running down her throat. Choking, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha. "You're hurt." Kagome coughed and reached out for his wrist. "What happened..." Kagome's mind was still too foggy to process most of it, but her eyes widened as she gazed up at him. Licking her lips, Kagome kissed his wrist. "Don't cry..." She begged. "I didn't mean to make you cry." She apologized, admitting that his tears warmed her heart.  
  
Another sob escaped him as he stared into her eyes. He'd feared he'd never be able to look into her eyes again! He ignored her questions and statements and took her into his arms, sitting back up and holding her so tightly he could be sure that the God of Death could never try to take her away again. "You stupid, stupid girl! Don't you ever do that to me again!" he yelled, even as he kissed her all over her face, relieved to see her still alive. After giving her a long kiss that made his feelings about her return to the land of the conscious more than obvious, he scolded her again, still crying. "If my tears helped bring you back, then I don't care who sees them! Just don't you ever do that again! Promise me, Kagome!"  
  
Sango burst into the room, Miroku and Kouga half a step behind her. She swore heartily and knelt beside them both, not missing the bloodied sword by Inuyasha's side. She knew not who Sesshomaru was, only that he had hurt Kagome, and her sense of urgency came only from the knowledge that her friend was injured. She sighed when she saw the bruises adorning Kagome's neck. She'd bloody kill this Sesshomaru!  
  
With all the bedside manner of a well-practiced doctor, she looked under the sheets. Damn. If she didn't know better. . . . Sango bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. If Kagome didn't know, she wasn't just going to blurt it out, and this type of information was best not put bluntly after one had just gotten the life almost knocked from one's lungs.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked, lowering the cloth back down, her eyes wide. She shook her head in a half-assed apology. "No, I mean, I don't think that you seriously did this to her or anything, but. she's healed. Almost completely. The bruises don't seem to be disappearing, but they'll go with time." She didn't bother saying how much of Kagome's body was covered by the black and blue marks. "But the wounds are almost completely healed, so what did you do?"  
  
Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome himself to show Sango their entwined hands, and how his damaged wrist had been pressed up against hers. Even though she said Kagome was healed, he couldn't remove his hand from hers. That would give fate a chance to pull them apart again, and he refused to let that happen.  
  
Sango shook her head. Demon blood? That kind of explained it, but not a lot. She wondered if maybe Kagome's need for more energy had sucked the power right out of Inuyasha. The prince was, after all, looking a little pale, but it was obvious he'd been crying. She sighed again. "We'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"Kouga?" Inuyasha turned around enough to see his friend. He smiled gratefully. "Before she passed out, she told me what you did. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. If there's ever anything you ever need, ask for it, and I'll do my very best to help you." The offer wasn't much, as Inuyasha was his friend to begin with, and as his friend he would help Kouga anyway.  
  
The other demon nodded and managed to smile a bit. "No problem. If anybody ever asks, I refuse to admit I said this, but I like her, Inuyasha. Don't let Sesshomaru drive you two apart." He shut the door behind him, as Sango and Miroku went through the side door into their own chamber. (Where they promptly press their ears against the wall to listen in!)  
  
Inuyasha kissed her forehead, gazing down at her with a fierce and loyal intensity. "What in the world did my brother want with you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a soft smile, her brown eyes warm. "Inuyasha.." She whispered the knowledge of him caring so much warming her heart to depths she didn't know existed in it. "You care." She whispered in slight awe, her eyes cast up to look at the ceiling. As much as she wanted to, Kagome could not lie though. "I only fainted," Kagome whispered hating the fact that she did after all faint. "But I can't promise you anything. I have a job to do and a duty to fulfill, once those are done, I promise you." Kagome said and winced a bit when his arms tightened around her. "It hurts." Kagome bit out practically feeling Sesshomaru's hands barely touching her and shattering her ribs.  
  
When Sango burst in, Kagome smiled faintly. "Sango-chan.." She whispered and allowed the other girl to look her over. Feeling weak and tired, Kagome didn't argue much or speak up when Sango and Inuyasha exchanged words. She just leaned against him and enjoyed how her hand fit into his. Kagome was glad however to hear she was healed, or healing. Looking down at the cuts that had spread up her arm, there was only a thin pink line there now with blood tainting the white skin around. Her ribs were sore, but not broken, she could tell that much. As for the rest of her, there was just one part that didn't heal and it was her neck. It still felt like Sesshomaru's hands were in there, under the bite mark, as though her was still purging it out of her flesh.  
  
When everyone left, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He didn't look too good either. "They're loyal to you." Kagome said wondering if Kouga and Shippo were listening outside the door as undoubtedly as Sango and Miroku were at the other.  
  
Hearing his question, Kagome took her head, taking time to answer. Trying to remember Sesshomaru's words. They hurt her, she didn't want to think of the effect they'd have on Inuyasha, so she didn't want to repeat them to him. Instead, she decided to leave things out. The insane pleasure over the prospect of causing Inuyasha pain that seemed to glow cold in Sesshomaru's eyes, the cruel descriptions of what he had inflicted on his own brother and Kikyo, what words he said to her. "He just doesn't like me I guess." Kagome said faintly, "How did he know.?" Kagome asked her hand covering her bite wound, no more words needed to be uttered for her meaning to get through.  
  
"Kagome!" he warned, her name a sigh. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say to make it right if she wouldn't tell him. He took a moment to mull over her question. He knew? Sesshomaru knew? Inuyasha's surprise was nothing compared to what he felt when he heard her speak. 'You care.' Damn it all, of course he cared! Had his lies from before their last session of love making actually been enough to make her think that he was just using her? "Don't worry," he told her with a smile. "You won't have long to worry about it. You're getting out of here soon. Remember?"  
  
"I'm a taint on your bloodline," Kagome explained in a rasp voice. She had to tell him enough to make him understand he was in danger. He had to understand that this wouldn't all end. "He knew about the blood, about the bite. That's why he tried to rip it out." Kagome explained moving to a sitting position, her back aching from all of the throwing that had been done to her body. "He's furious with us." Kagome whispered and then looked solemn and sad. "I'm sorry I ever offered you my blood, I never knew it would cause this much trouble. I only knew that demons valued it, I thought I could pay you for your protection.. I didn't realize. You're in danger if you stay. It won't be like with Kikyo, we've passed that, and he knows it and he'll surpass last time too." Kagome said, not getting into the details Sesshomaru had told her of the beating Inuyasha took. Instead, Kagome released her hand from their mutual hold. It hurt to hold him and know that he would suffer because of her. 'I smell like you,' Kagome thought remembering Sesshomaru's comment. 'I wonder if I am a toy, to be broken and then thrown to the side like he said.' Kagome let that little bit of self- doubt fester, though her heart fought her mind over that tidbit. "Maybe it would've been better had another demon just taken me." Kagome whispered then managed to get up to her knees. "Are we still on for later?" She asked, having to remind herself of what was really important- Those girls down below.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, his passion back though his worry was not yet extinct. "I don't care what my brother tries to do to me, I've accepted that my death may be at his hands for a long time. But to do die without ever having met you, I'd just consider that a waste." He nodded when he heard her question, but they didn't interrupt the steady flood of his words. "Because I don't ever want to die without ever having experienced what love is, and you're the one who made that possible!"  
  
Kagome didn't dare breath for a moment before laughing. "I'm still unconscious, aren't I?" Kagome whispered and then shook her head wildly. "Don't say that." Kagome demanded of him, pulling the shirt that was on the floor over her head. "Don't..." Kagome whispered and flung herself at him. Much like the time she first realized she could trust his words, only this time she didn't kiss his cheek but captured his mouth.  
  
Third times were a charm, weren't they? Kagome thought to herself deciding that she was disgraced enough, she might as well quench all self respect she had. "I don't want you to die, and not by his hands. Come with me tonight, and live." Kagome said holding onto him, as though the connection could convey her emotions and just how desperate she was. "Live with me, Inuyasha. We'll be in our own world always, we don't have to care about the rest." Kagome said thoughtfully and closed her eyes, a thin smile touching her lips. "We can experience love together, and life and the creation of it." Kagome went on in a rush, feeling as though this was her last chance and if she didn't try her best, she would hate herself forever. "I don't want any of it if it's without you." She finished her heart feeling little crack lines, like fine hairlines spreading through it and threatening to crack, if he turned her down... Kagome closed her eyes and clung on to him harder. If he turned her down. . . It really would be the end.  
  
"Okay," he said, the word coming naturally to him. He blinked and then slowly smiled, repeating the word as if he had never experienced it before. He stared down at his beautiful Kagome and kissed her, mumbling the word over until he had almost forgotten what the question was. The part of his mind that had grown up on honor felt like he was being a coward, but the rest of him wisely pointed out that it was even more cowardly -and selfish- to deny what his heart was feeling. "Hey, Kagome? Remember how I said I hated you? I don't. I really, really don't."  
  
"Yes you do," Kagome whispered kissing him, her whole being feeling so elated Kagome forgot about the pain and soreness of her body. "But you love me more." Kagome added triumphantly. Well, she had won again, but this time, Kagome felt that they had both won. Though selfishly, she knew she got what she really wanted though she doubted Inuyasha did.  
  
'You're a toy.'  
  
'A very treasured one.' Kagome thought back to the taunting voice.  
  
'After only a few days.'  
  
Kagome pulled back slightly, both physically and emotionally. "I don't want to make you. Are you sure?" Kagome asked wondering what would make her doubt that he'd want to spend his life with her rather then die painfully by his brother's hand. Maybe the torn flesh at the base of her neck was an omen to be read, how Sesshomaru's fingers dug in there and ripped out the scar. Maybe.  
  
Miroku pulled away from the wall and look musing. Turning, Miroku made his way to the closet and pulled out his old monk robes. If a demon was going to live in this world with a Priestess, he could sure as hell fit in as well.  
  
Sango watched him, and smiled when she saw what he was doing. She grinned, though it wavered when she reminded himself that just because he was thinking of staying that it didn't mean he was going to be staying with her. Her brown eyes narrowed as she pulled him over to the bed. She'd just have to make sure that she gave him a good enough reason to remain with her. 


	18. It has begun

AN: Yeah! I love updating! It makes me feel so fuzzy warm inside. And I love writing AN's! yeah! One more review for this chapter and we cleared 250! You guys rock! ^_^ You stayed with us through it all, and you're almost at the end.  
  
( With a heavy accent on the almost!)  
  
To all those wanting a happy ending: Um.. Yeah...  
  
Drake220: Yes, Sesshy is nuts. I like nuts Sesshy. But he's not quite that insane. Just ruthless and. ah. dominating. ^_^ I keep giggling over the "bleeding all of the deck" comment from chapter two. And as for the horny Sango.. Only with Miroku, note. If she was really that bad, she would be clamoring all over Inuyasha and Kouga and stuff too. And why can't she enjoy having sex with Miroku and want to do it  
  
often? ^_^ I would write what I would do if I were Sango here. but that would give people proof and they can't have proof. *creeps away slowly*  
  
Esther: That's "jolly good story WOMEN". And an adult Rin as punishment. can't we just have Inuyasha kill him?  
  
Dark Star: You are sweet. Hopefully, the rest of the story will have the same effect.  
  
KougasMyMan: You just like the idea of Kouga having a handcuff fetish. Come on. Admit it. ^_^ *giggles* Kouga.. He's so cool. *finally got to meet Kouga's  
  
character last week*  
  
Storymind: But what if Inuyasha came to save you? I think I could deal with it if Inuyasha came to save me.  
  
Tsuki: Oh! I like having Sesshy getting eaten by sharks. But.. wouldn't that give them indigestion?  
  
ENJOY!! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and tilted his neck so that he could gently kiss the still sore-looking area of her neck, his lips as gentle as his breath. He could feel that there was a dopey grin on his face as he thought of spending the rest of his life with Kagome.  
  
The future had never looked so good.  
  
Kissing her mouth gently, he wondered when he had last been so certain of anything. "Kagome... yes. Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Some time later....  
  
The urge to pace was difficult to hold back. Inuyasha thought that the only reason why he wasn't wearing a track in the floor was because he was sitting on the bed with Kagome leaning against him. It was nice, he was discovering, even like this: not saying anything, not kissing, just sitting besides each other and enjoying each other's simple company. 'Twenty minutes before my shift starts. How many seconds is that?' he wondered. Twenty minutes to his shift, two hours to the island, and then maybe an hour for the revolution and he could spend the rest of his life with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You need to be getting ready." Kagome said nodding with understanding, slowly and not without regret pulling away from him. "I know." Kagome said turning to face him and smiling softly at him. Pulling out of bed, Kagome brought over his jacket and held it out to him. "Last time to back out." Kagome offered his last chance of escape.  
  
He slid off the bed, and accepted his jacket with a red face. Somehow her acting like that really did make him feel like they were husband and wife. He shook his head with a smile. He hadn't meant to point out how long they had left. "Kagome, do you think you could do me a favor?" Inuyasha took her hand. "Help me pray."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment, before smiling softly and taking his hands in her own. Sitting with him, Kagome prayed and watched him through slit eyes. Reaching out, Kagome playfully bowed his head and continued. When they finished, she looked over at him again. "Anything else?" Kagome asked, feeling her Priestess qualities that she had forgot about begin to return to her, the purifying power that came with her blood boiling and growing.  
  
"Nope," he answered before leaning over and giving her a shy kiss. He grinned at her. "For good luck."  
  
Kagome blushed and reached out for him when he got up. "I want to ask for a favor too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and knelt back down. "Name it and if it's within my power, it's yours." He knew, of course, that worrying and complaining over things that had happened in the past were pointless things to do, but sometimes when he looked at her and he thought of her wounds still healing under her clothes, he damned himself for not being able to help sooner.  
  
"You won't take him on. If anything goes wrong, you won't take him on." Kagome said her finger nails digging into his skin. "He's too powerful. If he finds out, you do what you can to survive, I want that to be your first and foremost concern." Kagome demanded, then softened her tone and released her nails. "You will be careful, won't you?"  
  
"Ow, woman," he growled with a playful smile. "You've got a grip like mine." He felt another pang of guilt. Inuyasha had screwed up a lot, and he refused to do that again. "I promise you that I won't take on Sesshomaru, Kagome. And I'm always careful, aren't I?"  
  
Kagome threw him a bland look. "I shot you twice, didn't I?"  
  
He winced. "Point taken. All right, I'll be more careful." His kiss filled with tender promises, he unwound his wrist from his grip and headed for the door, pausing only twice. The first was to pick up his sword, the second was to look back at her. He wouldn't let her down again. "You and Sango be careful, okay?" he said, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
Kagome nodded proudly. "Just remember to ring the bell when we dock." Kagome told him as she stood up and watched him go off. Feeling like this was the last time she'd see him, and not liking that feeling at all.  
  
Miroku looked down at himself. When was the last time he had worn these clothes? He wondered. Or when was the last time he held his staff in his hands? Shaking his head, he pulled the costume off and dressed in his pirate clothes. No use to tip anyone off. Working the buckle of his belt, Miroku turned to Sango. "You know, that last move, was not in the book." He scolded playfully. "Remember our plans?" Miroku asked feeling that he had to go over it again.  
  
"No, Miroku, I don't," she said sarcastically. "And if that move wasn't in your precious scrolls than maybe you and I should sit down one day and rewrite it." She pulled her hair back up into a ponytail, feeling his eyes on her as she did so. He always liked it better down. But then, didn't most guys? "Bell rings, we wait a little bit, and then we go kick some ass. There. Is that a good enough repetition of our plan?"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku shouted then lowered his head, watching the bulge of his knuckles as he clenched his fists. "This isn't a laughing matter." Miroku warned, knowing full well what type of a demon killer she was. He had, after all, watched her his whole time on the island. But he also knew that Sesshomaru was the demon she had talked about and that if the two met- Miroku ignored that thought and then remembered all the other demons on this ship. "If you get into any trouble, Sango, you call out." Miroku said, flexing the fingers of his wind funnel hand. "Now again, the plan."  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha will ring the bell when we reach the island. Three quarters of the crew will be going with him, yourself included, that way you can open up the portal. All that will be left here are the nameless buffoons, because all the really important ones will go to witness your captain's moment of triumph as he finds a way to return home. We wait twenty minutes after hearing the bell, let the girls go free, head to the armory and arm ourselves to the teeth, and then mutiny and take over the ship. We're not supposed to hurt Shippo, or the one called Kouga if he's on board, although if Jaken's on he's free game." Sango stopped. She didn't think she had missed anything. Except that Inuyasha and Miroku still hadn't said how they were going to get back on the ship as it sailed away. "Did anybody ever tell you that you look pretty damn hot in those old robes of yours?"  
  
Miroku laughed. Sitting on the bed beside her, Miroku allowed his wondering hand to caress the curve of her derriere. "No, they're busier yelling at me that I am a corrupt monk, asking them if they'll have my child." Miroku joked then leaned over pressing her back and kissing her. "To think I found someone as perverted as me and willing to bare my children..." Miroku said then smirked. "Which reminds me, once we're off and on our own way- You're not drinking anymore of that stuff you take." Miroku added, looking quite smug with himself. "Oh yes, I know about the contraceptive."  
  
Sango's cheeks were burning. Argh! How infuriating! How did Miroku know about everything that went on in her life? She'd figure out his secret one day! Just as playful as him, she pouted. "But then I'll get pregnant and I won't have you all to myself. Besides, what ever will you think of me when I'm fat and bitchy as I carry your child?"  
  
"That you are the most beautiful woman in the world. That you are the mother of my children, and that our make up sex will be amazing." Miroku sweet-talked her, getting a taste of the tart that would come along with her pregnancy. "I suppose, that till we're safe though and away from the demons though, that you can continue using it. I wouldn't want to leave a wife and a baby alone." Miroku grinned at her pout. "Imagine all the fun time we'll have writing our own book while you're pregnant, so that after you give birth we can try it all out." Miroku once again attempted the sweet talk of sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
Finding his murmurings delicious, she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. If anybody ever called her husband soulless, she'd have words with them. "I can see it now. Sango and Miroku's Guide to Great Sex for Dummies." She sighed, but knew that her husband could take care of himself, though she wished she could be there with him. "Come back to me, quickly, Miroku."  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said her name as though it was a sweet caress, allowing his hands to get a firmer grip of her. Five minutes was all he needed. Just five minutes and for her to sip that damn Sake. Just five minutes and he'd show her just how much he wanted to come back to her. Five minutes and he show her-  
  
"Hey! Miroku! What's taking so long?" Miroku heard Inuyasha's all-of-the- sudden-annoying voice calling through the door leading out to the hall. Groaning, Miroku buried his face in the crook of Sango's neck, his hands stopping where they were. "I'll come back." Miroku promised and stood up, adjusting the suddenly too-damn-tight pants over his crotch. "You watch out for Kagome and those girls, but don't forget about yourself." Miroku warned and left for the door.  
  
Pulling it open, Miroku glared at Inuyasha. Looking like a very desperate man, you would never be able to tell just how much Miroku enjoyed the company in his wife's bed by the death look he was now throwing his friend. "You have the worst timing in the world."  
  
"What's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha with a look that could turn a man to stone. "You really don't get laid enough. Do you?" Miroku asked closing the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha grinned proudly. "I think I've lost count. At least five times in the past day and a half. Nowhere near as much as you and Sango, I'll admit, but still fairly impressive in my books." His smile grew as he recalled some of the finer moments of the past two days. He found it hard to believe that in forty-eight hours he'd had such a radical change of heart, but, the proof was right there, beating under his skin. "You know, there was something I was going to ask you about, but for the life of me I can't recall what now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I know: How to get the stupid 'I just got laid' glow off of your face?" Miroku teased with a wicked grin. No way he could ever pull off the holy monk act off with that grin.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha ignored Miroku and his comments. Maybe he could casually knock the other man overboard. He was sure the cold water might take some of the energy out of him. Stepping on deck, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of his brother as he disappeared into his cabin. Sesshomaru could practically feel the gold eyes crawl on his skin, and he smiled at Inuyasha, his expression oddly smug but familiarly cruel.  
  
Shippo bounced up the stairs behind him. "You remember what I told you, Shippo?" The small demon nodded, holding himself proudly for the first time in ages, and showing off the black eye he had gotten in the kitchen like it was a badge of honour. "Good."  
  
With a sigh, Inuyasha threw himself into his work, painfully aware of the dark cloud over his brother's room, Jakotsu shooting threats at him from the riggings, and Miroku's worry over Sango. 'Only two hours to go.'  
  
Delivering a message from the scout in front to the helmsman in the back, Kouga ran from the front deck to the back deck and stopped at the center, right in front of Inuyasha, "Yo."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at his other companion. Although friends, Inuyasha had decided not to tell Kouga about the plan. No doubt Sesshomaru would be out to get Kouga for disobeying him, so why incriminate the poor wolf demon further by making him part of a mutiny? "What news?"  
  
"Whimpy dog." Kouga muttered scratching the nape of his neck under his ponytail. "Nah, nothing. They are getting ready for the ceremony. Sesshomaru killed off a miner level weasel demon, he couldn't keep his hands off of one of the sacrifice-" Kouga stopped and looked uncomfortable, shifting his feet around the deck. Wow, Shippo really did keep it clean, Kouga thought trying to keep the creepy memory of how Sesshomaru went after Inuyasha's mate out of his mind. Among the dog-wolf demons, this was one of the worst offences. "We weren't as knocked off course as we thought, the island's right ahead."  
  
"Damned mutt," Inuyasha said, returning the friendly banter. "Remember for me to give you a cookie later. Miroku!" The other demon nodded. Looking back at Kouga, Inuyasha was curious. "Are you staying on board with the others or are you going?" he asked before he started yelling at Jakotsu to close the main sail.  
  
Leaping out of the way of the edge of Jakotsu's blade, Kouga looked curiously at Inuyasha. "Oi, I was going to ask earlier - What happened that Jakotsu's as pissed as a female in heat at you?" Kouga asked glaring up at Jakotsu and cursing at him. Kouga looked disgusted when Jakotsu complimented his gorgeous legs. 'Maybe I should start wearing pants.' Kouga thought. "Staying top deck, why?" Kouga asked suspiciously.  
  
"Kagome's wearing his kimono when he thought that I was going to start cross dressing with him," he said in a bored voice. Inuyasha was glad to see Jakotsu was hitting on somebody other than himself, for a change. Maybe this meant the bloodthirsty demon might finally get over Inuyasha! Inuyasha shrugged as he ordered for some of the stronger men to start putting down the anchor and to ready the boats for departure. "Shippo! Ring the bell! Let's get the others up here! I was just curious. I'm sorry, Kouga. You'll understand why in time." Then again, maybe it was possible for Kouga to understand already. He might think Inuyasha was apologizing for getting his demon companion tied up in the whole mess with Kagome.  
  
The bell started to clang.  
  
Kagome strapped the quiver of arrows to her back and picked up her bow. Looking at Sango, Kagome didn't look any longer like the young naive girl she had before, but she looked cold and powerful now. "Are you ready? That bell is for us."  
  
Miroku fell into step beside Inuyasha as they docked and were lowered into the shallow waters in a boat. They both sat in front while the others rowed. Miroku glanced behind them then looked ahead towards the skeleton like island. "Well, here it all begins."  
  
"Begins... or ends?" he pessimistically asked, smiling.  
  
Back on board, Sango counted to ten before she nodded and they burst out of the room, Kagome's bow drawn and Kagome's hidden daggers ready for use. When they saw the hallway was empty, they bolted to the stairs, taking them three or even four at a time, though they moved with a stealth that would have made their husbands beam with pride. When they reached the level where the girls were hidden, Sango's heart stopped and she swore. She had never imagined....!  
  
All in all, there were slightly over a hundred girls held in a cage that stretched for most of the length of the ship. Many of them looked perfectly healthy, but the ones that looked abused made Sango want to capture their captain and throw him in there so that they could take revenge themselves. The ones who were the worst were bruised and bleeding, their eyes hollow.  
  
The single guard awoke when he heard Sango swear. She effectively silenced him in a single movement, before she grabbed the keys from his belt and tossed them to Kagome. "It's your plan. You do the honours."  
  
Grabbing the keys, Kagome quickly ran to the locks and began unlocking them running from one door to the next. The girls from her village whispered her title as 'Priestess' and thanked her. Others just looked on at Sango and herself suspiciously before rushing out of the cages and stopping. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of no where!" Some of the women began to whine.  
  
"We won't be if we can get this ship moving!" Sango snapped. "Now keep quiet, will you? Do you want to get thrown back in there already?" She helped a young girl who was limping, all but carrying her as she let them down the hallway, leaving Kagome to cover their rear. All the girls were young and good looking. Damn demons were so fucking superficial! When she reached the armory, she grabbed a sword and a few more daggers, tucking them away for later. "We're going to have to fight our way out of here. If anybody has a problem with that right now, then you can march straight back into the cage, because you're useless to us!"  
  
Kagome was about to reprimand Sango for her harsh words, but after a moment of hesitation Kagome could practically feel the bravery, courage and stand fast decision in the girls souls build up as they rushed past her towards the armory, picking up whatever they could. "Hey! Leave me some arrows!" Kagome shouted, then turned to the wounded still in the cells.  
  
Running back to them, Kagome placed her hand over them and began pouring purifying energy into the impure wounds, healing them. It was stupid wasting so much power, but she had to. It would be against her nature to leave the wounded. When a young girl, barely a woman opened her eyes and smiled, her deep gashes healing, Kagome knew that no matter what happened from here on, they did right.  
  
"Can you watch the others while we go take control?" Kagome asked the young girl, who despite her gruesome wound, was probably the most capable of protecting the other injured.  
  
"Yes." She said softly, and Kagome recognized the potential of a Priestess in her. Smiling, Kagome stood up and took off Inuyasha's jacket handing it to her, covering her torn up dress. "We'll be safe soon." She promised and then ran back to Sango and the other women. Inuyasha's white shirt flapping at the sleeves as she ran. Reaching them, Kagome strung her bow.  
  
"It's time." Kagome said then looked at Sango, falling in step beside her. "We'll lead the way, when we give you the signal you pour all over the ships deck. Don't be afraid to use the weapons." Kagome called out sternly then with a final look, she and Sango both turned on their heals and ran up the stairs. Spotting a snake demon who leapt at them, Kagome released her arrow, it shattered the snakes jaw and flew through his body, slicing him in half, the energy burning away his remains. "That was too easy."  
  
Shippo had been waiting, hiding on the very top of the mast. It was wrong for a fox-demon to be in such a high spot, but nobody knew he was up there. There was barely anybody on deck, and those that were talked amongst themselves, complaining at how they had been left behind. When he saw Kagome walk out, he leapt into action. Inuyasha had given him a special job. He knew that Jakotsu would be left behind. Sesshomaru disliked the cross dressing demon. Kagome would not be able to take him and still fight others on the ship, and the scent of blood would only make Jakotsu all the more enticed to fight. But a little demon, on the other hand? Jakotsu would never see it coming, as he would never pay attention to Shippo in the first place.  
  
He landed squarely on Jakotsu's head, and promptly blinded the demon. Jakotsu howled in rage, but Shippo was far to quick for his roaming hands. The wound would heal, but not soon enough. And Jakotsu was probably too pissed or in too much pain to realize that it was all an illusion. Shippo giggled childishly as he wrapped a rope around Jakotsu's waist, using a knot that he knew the demon would never be able to get done. Lord Inuyasha had often yelled at him for using such impossible knots.  
  
He bit down on Jakotsu's hand when he reached for his weapon. Practically racing into the demon's shirt, he grabbed it and threw it to the ground, then jumped off as he grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled, tying it off to the main mast. Jakotsu was pulled off the riggings as the rope tightened, and splashed into the sea below. Still laughing as Jokutsu bobbed up and down in the ocean, Shippo wished that there were some hungry sharks around and started heading back down, ready to carry out stage two of his Lord's plan.  
  
Sango cursed. She'd hoped it would be lighter outside, but apparently she had forgotten how dark midnight was. Running back inside, she grabbed a torch of the wall, not bother to wonder why a ship would use fire, she indicated for some of the girls to do the same and then ran into battle, with her torch in one hand to light the way and her sword in the other.  
  
Kouga leapt in front of Sango and caught her wrist, twisting it. Growling, Kouga kicked a woman who attacked him back and resumed glaring at Sango. This was Miroku's wife. "What the hell is going on here?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"It's a rebellion, idiot!" she snapped, kicking him right where it would hurt the most. That was the thing about fur skirts: not that much protection. "That'll teach you to kick people!" Sango was about to stab him with the torch, when a small demon landed on her head.  
  
"Let her go, Kouga!" Shippo warned. "Just walk away right now and you won't be held responsible for anything that goes on! Lord Inuyasha wanted it that way, because he didn't want you getting hurt, so don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth, otherwise you'll end up like the rest of them!" he said, indicating that other demons.  
  
Kagome ran over to Kouga and held her hand out to him. "Help us."  
  
Kouga slapped her hand away then glared at both women and small fox demon. "Idiots!" Kouga yelled and leapt up, glaring at Sango especially. "I should kill you for that..." Kouga warned, then looked over the deck most of the demons were killed. "You won't make it!" Kouga warned more then threatened. 'Shit, Inuyasha, Miroku, what the fuck!?'  
  
"Better than waiting for you to kill us. You should be glad that your friend asked us to spare you because if it were up to me, I wouldn't have made any distinction between Miroku's or Inuyasha's companions! People need to be avenged!" She spun on him and looked over at the island. Something slender and white moved about the trees, and only a fool would have missed the feeling of power that came from it.  
  
Shippo stayed on her head where it was safe. "What cha looking at?" He looked around and sighed at the state of his floors. He was going to have a lot of cleaning to do.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled as a cloud of demons attacked from the sea around the ship. Shooting her arrows off as quickly as she could, Kagome killed as many as possible, her powers flaring stronger with every shot. "Where did they come from?" Kagome yelled then stood astounded as Kouga took out the rest with a few perfect kicks, and rightly aimed slashes.  
  
Grabbing Kagome's bow he tossed it to the side. "Don't use your arrows! Idiot!" Kouga screamed and looked out to where Sango was looking. "You'll catch his attention."  
  
She swung her sword into action, protecting her side with the torch as she hacked off limbs without even so much as a second thought. Her response was half drowned out by screams and pain and death threats from the attackers. "I don't have a clue!" Recalling the tall silver body, her fighting grew even fiercer. "It must be a trap! You said the captain knew about you and Inuyasha, so maybe this is the same thing! Maybe he knew! Argh! Get the fuck off of me you pile of shit!" She dropped her sword when somebody threw an arm over her shoulder and she had to throw him off her back. Scooping it back up, her kill was quick. Just because demons let people suffer it didn't mean she had to sink down to their level.  
  
Sesshomaru was silent and collected, like a marble statue as he appeared as though forming from shadows behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's monotone voice spoke out. "I remember our agreement, you would kill the Priestess when you were done using her." Sesshomaru reminded then turned to look off of the shore towards the ship. "Apparently helping spill her blood didn't help, because I can feel the power coming from the ship." Sesshomaru commented, not really caring what happened to the ship. They were going to open the portal and he was going to reclaim his throne. "What is this plan of yours?" Sesshomaru asked in a carefree voice.  
  
Inuyasha froze before he whipped around and stared at the ship. He had never incorporated Kagome's power as part of the plan! That had been a stupid and careless mistake. His mouth was tight as he kept walking, telling himself that Kagome could take care of herself. "Nothing involving you, Sesshomaru," he spat the name out, disgusted both at the captain and himself. "She's going to free all the other hostages and then sail back home. After all, you're going back home now. You have no need for it, and if you eat any more human flesh, you're going to make yourself fat, so why should you care what a single human girl does?"  
  
"Because one of them was branded into my lineage." Sesshomaru said coolly. "You stupid boy." Sesshomaru mocked, Inuyasha's insults rolling off of him like water off of a ducks back. "Why do you think I tried to rip your filthy mark off?" Sesshomaru asked, the cruelly and malice shining in his eyes without compare. "There is a reason poisons don't work on me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru reminded the younger half sibling. "It's because I am poison." Sesshomaru said his face lighting up from the firework show going on his ship. "I don't care what you do with them." Sesshomaru said blandly, really not caring about the hostages. "But the others might."  
  
His grin was reckless, and slightly relieved. Inuyasha had worried that Sesshomaru might pose a threat, but it seemed he wanted no part in any of it. Inuyasha's fingers tapped the hilt of his sword. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that. If they do, they can fight through me to get there." As of to demonstrate, he tripped a demon as he ran back to the ship, deserting his ranks. Glaring at the rest of them, those that hadn't gotten by him or Miroku continued marching forward. And now the mystery of why Sesshomaru had attacked Kagome was clear. He could feel his muscles tightening with anger as he thought of walking in that room and finding his brother kneeling over her body. "Why don't you just erase every trace of human blood from the tree, then? Erase all traces of my mother, and I'll stay here, letting your rule as you will and not having to worry about a half breed like me taking the throne when you get killed off early!"  
  
Sesshomaru's smile was pure venom. "Kill me off early? You rule?" Sesshomaru's smile took on a mocking tone. "You pathetic little boy. I'd think my fathers insistence on your schooling would've developed some mind in that puny skull of yours. The human blood truly does dilute your wits." Sesshomaru said, not bothering to hide anymore the full disgust he felt for this so-called brother. "I am Sesshomaru! I cannot be killed. And no half breed will ever succeed me." Sesshomaru said then reached out to grasp Inuyasha's throat. His steel fingers closing around it. "Stay here, that is what you want, isn't it? Mate with your wife and bring children into this world, be happy, live a dream." Sesshomaru cast out at Inuyasha, throwing him up in the air for his whip to follow. "You will die. And then I will kill her, whatever seed you left in her will die out with her corpse as well, you two can feed the others." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You don't get it. Do you Inuyasha? I do not fear you. I am simply disgusted by you. And must erase my father's mistake."  
  
The weightlessness he briefly experienced was nothing compared to the hollow feeling in his stomach, or the rage in his heart. He barely felt it as the whip struck his vulnerable ribs. He glanced at Miroku, shooting the monk a look that warned him not to interfere. Twisting as he fell back to the ground, he managed to land on his feet, his feline agility surprising his brother. He refused to let his brother win, but he knew that he was not strong enough to win in a fight. He drew his sword, his hair looking like a silver halo under the full moon's light. "I won't let you hurt Kagome. You can threaten me all you like, but you went too far when you touched her." He charged at his brother, hoping to distract him as Miroku carried out the rest of their plan. Give them what they want: open the damned portal and they'd throw Sesshomaru in.  
  
Sesshomaru deflected Inuyasha's attack with ease. "You never did master that sword." He commented dryly. Pulling out his own sword, Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha, slicing through the air with ease. So his brother had agility and speed, but he was no full demon. "Noble. You want to protect her, and yet, you didn't. You weren't even there when her body reacted to my touch." Sesshomaru said, his sword hitting Inuyasha's.  
  
His whole arm went numb from the attack, but he still pressed. As long as he could keep Sesshomaru entertained and keep away from his blade, Inuyasha could hold out. His brother, damn him, knew just the right buttons to press. "I can't believe you did that," he snarled. His fingers were shaking with anger, and he was glad that Kagome wasn't there. If she saw him now, he doubted that she would ever be able to see him as anything else but a demon. "I should be asking for your head on a platter right now. Human or not, she's still my wife. For life. You don't go raping your brother's wife, Sesshomaru!" He took the opportunity to charge again, and found his arm buckling as he came body-to-body with Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha with amusement. "Such valor and pride. For a woman." He paused. "How pathetic." Sesshomaru stated. His eyes lost of their sleepy quality as they widened, the smell around Inuyasha was changing. It was becoming demonic. The foul human smell was being shoved aside. Well, wasn't that interesting. "When a female reacts to touch, it means her body is interested and willing. That is not rape." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha dismissingly, twisting about his sword and stabbing at Inuyasha. "You have a twisted want for these females. Did Kikyo teach you nothing? Just like you couldn't save her, you won't save this one." Sesshomaru said then leapt up into the air, aiming his sword to slash Inuyasha straight down through the middle. "It is time to get rid of you, half-breed." 


	19. Hello, Goodbye

Ahhhhhh!  I apologize so much for not updating sooner!  There was some bad, bad stuff going on.  Both Emily and I had our net cut off, then I had essays do, and now I have exams, and she's on vacation… we haven't even gotten a chance to chat, let alone decide upon our next update!  So, to make up… uber long chapter!!  ^^  Hopefully, this will tide you over until the next update time!!  I'll try to keep my answer short, as we got so many!

Asya: Hm, you'll have to wait to see if Kagome's pregnant or not! We're not telling! ^^  Or, as the great Xellos says: it's a secret.  I suppose you'll have to wait for signs of morning sickness. ^^

Aewi: Where haven't we been? Work, essays, school, boyfriends, volunteer work… bah!  So much to do!!  Hopefully, you'll find this chapter just as interesting. Writing  fight scenes at one am leads to very crazy shit….

Tan:  I think that MS and IK have to be far away from each other.  Otherwise once one of them as sex, then the others would hear and they'd want to have sex….

Pattycake:  No cliffhanger on this one, so don't worry!!

Silent Slayer, Solin: Actually, he's kind of trying to become a demon, but he's still holding on to the Tetsusaiga, so technically, he can't.  But maybe he'll dump it in this chapter!

Kougasmyman: I apologize.  Kouga has his moment of glory and then flitters away… but we'll bring him back just because he's that cool. ^^

Tsuki: Actually, I'd prefer being the power behind the throne.

Storymind: Secretly, at one point or another, we all wish our boyfriends were like Inuyasha or Miroku.  And then there are people who should never try to be Inuyasha.  Like my buddy Sean.  Luckily, I'm going as Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina.   I'm going to kick his ass.

lovelessKagome:  Nope, no Shikon jewel here!  Come on, we see enough of that in the show!  This is what we don't see enough of: like Inuyasha and Kagome making out.

Ptbear: Hm, I don't think we explain whose power she sees.  Meh, take your pick. ^^  We can make anything work out.

Miroku: given your comment, I love the irony of your name.

Kiko: Honey, take a deep breath.  Good. Now remember: AU.  AU.  Alternate Universe.  Anything goes in AU's.  That's why the rock so much.  I agree: the real Sesshy would never be this cruel, but this Sesshy?  This Sesshy is and would be.

Everyone else:  I love you all soooo much!  H*huggles everyone in turn*  And you're all such nice people that you're not going to kill me for how long this update took to get out?  Right? …Right?

Chapter Nineteen: Hello, Goodbye

He closed his hand on his wound as he switched his sword to the other.  He couldn't believe that the growl escaping his throat was his own.  Inuyasha could think only of his love for Kagome and his hatred for his brother, both of them growing stronger, as if they were connected.  His brother was deranged!  He was twisting around the facts to make it sound like Kagome had wanted Sesshomaru to touch her!  Inuyasha knew deep down that it couldn't be true.

Feet sinking into the ground, he braced himself as Sesshomaru flung himself at him.  His rusted old sword might not be able to do much at such an attack, but if Inuyasha was going to die, he was going to make sure that Sesshomaru would go with him!

"What the. . . ."  The sword's balance changed in his hands and he stared at it.  The sword… looked like a fang!  How was the even possible?  Inuyasha didn't care: all he knew was that he stood a larger chance of standing his ground against his brother with such a weapon!  Everything else fell away except for his enemy and his passions, the sword singing in his hands, guiding him.  "This is for Kagome! Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshomaru, to put it lightly, was surprised by the attack. He didn't anticipate or except it. How Inuyasha could possibly have suddenly gained suck skill, Sesshomaru didn't know. Leaping up high into the air, like a shooting arrow Sesshomaru landed on the top of a high pillar, completely unaffected by the attack. He was shaken by the fact that his worthless brother could use such a mighty sword, a sword he wanted to possess now seeing its true attack, but he didn't show it. 

Instead, Sesshomaru fed the flames. "For Kagome? So that's her name?" Sesshomaru asked, simply swinging his sword through the air, sending waves of power down at Inuyasha. "I wonder, whose touch did she enjoy more? Or did she leave that out when crying on you shoulder?"  Sesshomaru asked in an ice covered voice.

His words cut him, but he knew, deep down, that Kagome could never have enjoyed Sesshomaru's presence.  He'd almost killed her!  Inuyasha knew from experience, that it wasn't supposed to be like that. The sword cut through the attacks.  He tried to push the words away, but instead they fueled the anger.  Kagome was guiltless in his world.  If Sesshomaru was trying to make Inuyasha hate her, he was failing miserably.  Rushing at the tree, he feinted a leap, and instead swiped at the trunk.  The sword swiped through the whole tree.  Inuyasha tried to make his brother just as mad, hoping that Miroku would get the portal opened soon.  His teeth felt sharper than normal, nearly cutting his lip as spoke.  

"At least I'm not you, Sesshomaru.  At least I can get my own woman instead of stealing somebody else's when their back is turned.  The name of 'dog demon' would be better suited to you!  You're so pathetic and weak that you can't keep a woman, you just slink into bedrooms and rape them.  I'm not going to let your stupid tactics work on me, brother!  No matter what you say, you're the one who's weak, and shameful, and in the wrong!"

Sesshomaru was impressed. Inuyasha was actually still trying to fight back. Some things had changed since last time with that other one, Kikyo. Personally, he blamed this change in Inuyasha on the damn Priestess. Bonding with someone really did change him. Sesshomaru leapt off from his stand and flipped, bring the sword forward to slash at Inuyasha, but being blocked by Inuyasha's sword. Swiping his sword back, the blade shone with its own glow, not reflecting the moon's shine. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was bored and mocking. "It is not that I can't keep a woman. It's that I do not wish to have one." Sesshomaru replied courtly and then advanced on Inuyasha again. 

This time, when their swords met he leaned forward, his cold exterior never once changing. "Slinking into bedrooms and raping?" Sesshomaru questioned mockingly. "I see your little bitch," Sesshomaru said using the derogative term a true dog would use for a mate, "really didn't tell you." He said toying mercilessly with the worthless half-breed. Pushing back with the blade of his sword, Sesshomaru stood his ground, the sword lowered by his side, feeling no need to stand in an attacking position. "Look at yourself, you can't even access your own demon blood without turning into a mindless beast. And then you dare call this Sesshomaru pathetic?"

Inuyasha's own stance slipped into one of less aggression, although he still held the sword out, ready to defend or attack.  He ignored the comment about his demon blood.  He didn't need to be a full demon to attack Sesshomaru!  He had a feeling that this was another one of Sesshomaru's tricks, and was waiting for him to say that Kagome had wanted it, when his heart screamed at him that it was a lie. "What do you mean?" he growled.  "Kagome didn't tell me anything. The scars you left on her body were more than enough to tell me everything that I needed to know!"

Sesshomaru looked bored, his golden eyes seemed to almost laugh. Inuyasha was so easy to toy with. If Inuyasha only knew how little damage he had inflicted on Kikyo at first... It was all in the screams. The mind games. And now, now that they were so close to being sent home... he could allow himself the pleasure of getting rid of this pebble in his shoe. "To tell you she likes it hard and rough?" Sesshomaru inquired, a cold mocking look on his face as he watched Inuyasha's hands tighten on the sword.

"I'll kill you," he said in a deadly voice.  It wasn't much a threat, but it was the best Inuyasha could do.  He didn't have his brother's uncanny ability to play mind games. Inuyasha rushed him with a war cry that sent the birds from the trees.  His attack was made in anger, and his heart was pounding so hard his brain felt it.  He felt stronger and more powerful than he ever had before, yet still the walls he had put up long ago refused to come down and let the demon side completely take over.  

Sesshomaru had been right: he didn't have control over that part of his body, but his brother wasn't aware of Inuyasha's true feelings:  Sesshomaru hated humans, and after falling in love with one, Inuyasha was starting to despise demons, especially his brother.  

Now Sesshomaru was finally getting a work out. The swords clang, and vibrated with every meeting. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed cruelly when his brother's attacks became more fervent. Sesshomaru did an elegant twist in the air and brought his sword blade down on Inuyasha, simply to be blocked and actually thrown back. Standing on thin air, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes menacingly. What a pest this half breed was becoming! Releasing a wave of power, burning everything in its trail, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to lighten. "I will take great joy in ripping her apart. From the inside out." Sesshomaru said and looked over at Miroku, who was still working with the spells. 

Without another word, Sesshomaru flew off towards the pirate ship. He felt a wave of power send vibrations through the air and knew the portal had been opened. Perfect. He would just purge one more remaining piece of evidence of their lingering in this human infested world, and then he would go reclaim his throne. Standing on the crow's nest, Sesshomaru elegantly poised his sword and swung it. The waves of powers crashed through the ship.

"Get back here, you fucking bastard!"  He ran off after Sesshomaru, but could not seem to catch up.  His hot blood turned cold when he saw where he was heading.  Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.  "Miroku!  The ship!"

"Shit!  Sango!"  Miroku felt obliged to leave, but if he did the energy would become unstable, and would cause more trouble than ten Sesshomarus.  "Inuyasha, if Sango sees him….!"  He couldn't finish the thought.

But his words of warning came too late.  On the ship, Sango felt the power coming as she kicked back a headless demon body so that it wouldn't land on her.  She glanced at Kagome, and saw that she looked disturbed by the wave of energy coming from the island.  She could feel Miroku in that energy, and even Inuyasha, but the third was foreign, and slowly getting familiar as it drew closer. Her instinct told her, judging by Kagome's reaction, that this was the one who had hurt her.

Her fighting grew more dangerous as she tried to get rid of as many demons as she could.  There weren't that many.  The women were good fighters, knowing that it was the demons or them, and to her surprise, Kouga had actually stayed and fought, although she didn't know why.  Payback, perhaps?  Was he trying to protect Kagome now, as he hadn't been able to stop the captain before?

"Clear the decks!" she cried, running through another demon.

She could practically feel it when he landed, sending power down at them.  Flames ran across the deck, but that was okay.  It meant she could see better, but the captain seemed to glow, so she didn't really need it to see him.  He hadn't changed at all: the hair and the face markings were still the same.  Sango knew she didn't have much time.  Once the fire reached the ammunition….  She dropped the torch and walked straight to the mass, knowing that Kagome would have more than enough sense to either put out the flames or get everybody off the ship.  

Tears stung her eyes.  Miroku would have known.  Damn him, he would have known! "You!"

Sesshomaru gazed down, looking like a bored marbled statue. Had a human? A female, dare look up at him and speak? Waving his sword again, Sesshomaru sent another blast of energy down at the deck, with her as the center of the power storm.

Kagome raced for Sango. "Sango!" Kagome cried but the flames erupted and threw her back.

"Dammit!" Kouga shouted and seeing Sesshomaru had a moment of worry. Sesshomaru would kill him for this betrayal, but then again, who's to say he wouldn't have killed him anyway? Baring his fangs, Kouga raced forward and caught Sango, racing her out of the way of the blast. "Stupid female!" Kouga yelled and then looked up at Sesshomaru. He had had enough of his 'captain's' cruelty. Perhaps he did deserve to be kicked off of the throne after all, Kouga thought, knowing the thought alone was betrayal. He was a dead man either way.  

Grinning recklessly, Kouga ran for the mast and used the power of his feet to kick at it, breaking Sesshomaru's stand. If he was gonna go down, he'd go down with a bang. Not that even Sesshomaru could take him, Kouga thought proudly.

Kagome ran to the women. "We have to put the flames out!" She yelled and ordered them to go get water and anything else they could to put out the flames. Running up to the wheel, Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed it for Sesshomaru. "May I hit my aim..." Kagome whispered and shot the arrow. 

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion, yet inside he was angry with this impudence. Female humans were attacking him and trying to take his ship. Kouga attempting an attack? How dull. Extending his sword, Sesshomaru sliced Kagome's arrow in two before it could even hit him. Leaping from the crows nest to the deck, Sesshomaru released his whips at Kouga then turned to the girl nearest. Without any acknowledgement, Sesshomaru allowed his poison to float out towards her.

Sango saw a green, fast moving mist-like attacks coming at her and wondered if this was how her family had felt when they died.

Kouga used what was left of the mast to dodge the whip.  "It's poison!" he shouted, stepping back too soon.  The backlash of the whip caught him in the back of his shoulder.

'How the hell do you fight poison?' she wondered, backing up.  At least the girls were still drawing up water, to help put up the flames.  She glanced up, looking for a rope so that she could get out of the way (if you can't go around it, or under it, go over it) but there was nothing.  Sango cursed, and then she felt the wind change, as if it foretold the future of the ship.  She looked back in front of her and the poison was gone.  Instead, blissfully, Miroku stood with his back to her.  Half of her wanted to run him through, a quarter of her wanted to smack his head, but all of her wanted to kiss him.  What the other quarter wanted to do was most obvious.

Miroku held out his hand, the hole in his hand sucking up the air pulling anything loose into the void. When the last of the poison was absorbed, he wound his Buddha beads around his hand, sealing off the curse and looked over his shoulder at Sango. "Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku demanded to know, not bothering to look at her, he didn't dare take his eyes off of Sesshomaru. You never turned your back on that man. This was very problematic, Miroku realized, when he saw all of the frightened girls just dropping the buckets of water. Thankfully enough, his wind tunnel had sucked the flames in, putting out the fire.

Inuyasha landed a second later, setting down in front of Kagome to protect her. And because he didn't think he could look at her now.  He worried the murder in his eyes might scare her.  But he still managed to smile for her, even though she couldn't see it.  "It's impressive.  You do good work."

Kagome looked relieved when Inuyasha showed up. A part of her happy that the other part was wrong, and that he really did show up. She was worried he wouldn't. But from the state he was in, it was obvious he had broken his promise not to take Sesshomaru on. Kagome would bite into him about that one later. "Not good enough." Kagome answered him, stringing another arrow and aiming it for Sesshomaru. "Why didn't he go into the portal?" 

Kouga got to his feet and cursed vehemently, spitting out blood Kouga got to his feet and growled like the wolf demon he was. "Smelly worthless dog!" Kouga yelled and advanced on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru released two whips this time, each slicing at him from a different direction, he then sent on flying at Miroku and his woman. Betrayal was not something Sesshomaru let off of the hook lightly. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

The small demon just climbed on board, his two headed staff held tall. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out of breath. He would go down with his leader! He would help him right this wrong! He'd teach these insolence pigs a lesson.

"I do not need you. Go away." Sesshomaru said pulling the sword back out of its seethe. "But since you are here. Light the ship." Sesshomaru said and swiped through the air slicing it and sending streams of power headed for Inuyasha and his bitch, before he leapt and sliced at Miroku, his sword slicing across his hand, the whole time without an expression or an emotion showing. Not even breaking a sweat.

Kouga dodged out the way, nearly falling off the ship as he did so.  Inuyasha held his ground, the sword slicing the power as he protected his beloved Kagome, knowing that he'd be in for it later.  But maybe he could make Kagome understand!... who was he kidding?  She'd yell his ear off.  God, he loved her!  Sango made a mental note to yell at her own husband.

When Sesshomaru attacked, she wound around him, making another note to smother Miroku in kisses after she'd yelled at him. Sesshomaru was powerful, but Sango wasn't a demon killer simply because she wanted revenge, it was also because she was strong and as stubborn as a true demon.  Sango blocked the attack, her whole body feeling the force of the clashing swords.  She winced in pain, and did not have time to dodge when Sesshomaru grabbed her.

Inuyasha stepped only slightly out of the way, so that Kagome wouldn't be tempted to run to her friend.  He only moved so that she could get a clearer shot.  "Shoot him!"  As if he needed to tell _her_ to do that.

Kouga winced as he steadied himself and went after Jaken.  "Don't even think about burning down my ship, bitch!"

No one had to tell Kagome twice as she released her arrow. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and huffed. Tossing the girl away from him and off of the ship, Sesshomaru swerved his sword around slicing the arrow, the power of it hitting his sword and letting out a blinding light. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru looked away from her to his brother. With uncanny speed he advanced on him.

Miroku had staggered back when his hand had been sliced. But seeing Sango... Miroku jumped into action and raced to the railing catching her hand in his own. "Sango!" Miroku yelled helping her up, grabbing a hold of her waist, Miroku pulled her back on deck and held her with bruising force. "Don't try to take him on." Miroku told her, knowing it was no use. Unable to use his wind tunnel now that it was sliced, Miroku pulled Buddist runes out of his jacket pocket and threw them at Jaken and Sesshomaru. Those that hit Jaken caused the little demon to go into a fit, however those aimed for Sesshomaru merely burned up when hitting his aura.

Jaken finally released from the runes and feeling electrocuted hmpfed at Kouga and tapped down his staff. The old man's mouth opened up and released a wave of flames.

Kouga leapt up on the riggings which still remained, and pulled on his eye while sticking his tongue out.  He'd get the drop of the slimy little demon sooner or later!  And when he did the guy was going overboard!

Inuyasha reached back and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling it around his neck and telling her to hold on as Sesshomaru charged them.  Sesshomaru was after Kagome, after all, so as long as Inuyasha didn't turn his back, he was certain that he could keep her from getting hurt.  He shifted closer to the start of the second level, the wall of Sesshomaru's very cabin protecting his backside from one of Sesshomaru's amazing leaps.  He countered his brother's attack and immediately came up in a butterfly sweep, trying to keep his brother on the defensive.

Sango shrugged, and managed to sneak in a quick kiss, as well as a worried glance at his hand.  If she wasn't going to attack him, then what else would she do?  Her face was surprisingly calm. "I'm sorry, Miroku, would you prefer that I dressed in drag and did the hula to try and distract him, or can I please go about my _job_ now?!"

Kouga waited until Jaken had turned away, obviously as cocky as his master and thinking that the wolf demon poised no threat, especially when he was in the midst of pulling a monkey act.  Shippo had run off and was slowly pushing kegs of gunpowder from below deck, rolling them overboard.  They'd do no harm when they were soaking wet.  Jaken, however, saw it and switched his flame from Kouga's direction to Shippo's.  Caught like a deer in a hunter's gaze, Shippo froze before swearing so colorfully even Inuyasha would have gone red.  He kicked the keg the rest of the way and then dove back inside the ship to hide from the fire.

Seeing his chance, his knees securing him to the ropes, Kouga hung upside down and grabbed the little demon by the head, slamming Jaken's face into whatever wooden structure was nearest.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at Sango and moved his hand away. "He's too powerful. Even Inuyasha can't take him." He whispered to her, knowing what was fueling her. Hardening his gaze though, Miroku nodded and let her out of his grip. "Just... Don't change your clothes. It won't help the situation." Miroku joked and reached for a sword that one of the girls had. 

Turning on his best charms, he captured her hand. "Would you bare my children?" He asked caressing her hand. Out of force of habit of course.

Kagome took another arrow and strung it to her bow. "Inuyasha," She whispered in his ear. "If you move a bit I can hit him."

"MIROKU!!"

Inuyasha winced at Sango's voice.  They were battling for their lives and all Miroku could do was hit on girls.  He would have sighed if he had breath to waste.  As it was he nearly lost is grip on the sword when Kagome whispered to him. He needed to concentrate solely on the battle. . . .

An arrow wouldn't work. They had to send him into the portal and seal it back up before he could come back out.  He needed to give Sesshomaru exactly what he wanted.

He wanted Kagome.  Inuyasha couldn't hand over his wife.

'Could I?'

"I've got a better idea."  Without thinking he backed away and sheathed the sword, somehow finding that the sword fit back into the scabbard.  He grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her closer as he leapt up without warning, landing on the roof of the captain's quarters.  "Hey!  Sesshomaru!  You want to purge the bloodline, right?  Does that mean that you don't want your nephew named after you?  Oh, sorry!  I forgot!  For all we know, you might just be the father!  In that case may I suggest Sesshy Jr.?"

He only hoped that Kagome would kill him for how he'd so blatantly mentioned her rape.

Kagome grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's hair and yanked. She was a Priestess. She had to remain calm, and serene. But right now, she decided to use the common word she heard tossed around so much between the Pirates. "What the fuck?!" Kagome hissed into his ear. It wasn't the baby idea that annoyed her as much as the 'you might be the father bit'. Well, actually right now she was so astounded by what Inuyasha said, that everything really about his last statement irked her. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It would explain the look on the woman's face when his claws ran over her stomach... Sesshomaru for a moment doubted it. But then he gave it another quick thought. His weakling brother had mated with a woman, shared blood, obviously gotten laid, they both stank of it... Swirling his sword, Sesshomaru sent a wave of power straight for the roof. Leaping up into the air, Sesshomaru released both the strength of his sword and his whip. "I'll kill her. The babe. And then you. Letting you hear all the pain you put them through."

'Ow.'  Okay, he deserved that.  He began to wonder if maybe he'd been a bad influence on her when she swore.  Inuyasha didn't like his woman swearing.  That was his bit.  She was supposed to be the calm one to soothe him down, to chain the beast inside him so that he could be himself and not somebody who was always fighting with demon lurking in his shadow self.  'Aw, hell, she can just bitch about that when she complains about how I took on Sesshomaru even though I promised her I wouldn't.  I can't believe I'd forgotten about that so soon after I promised her. . . .'

Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could, dodging under the attacks and running right off the bow of the ship.  He landed on the beach, his feet sinking into the wet sand.  Only then did he turn around to add more fuel to the fire.  "You can't kill her you if can't catch me!  Jaken must have rubbed off on you after one of you 'exploits' together, brother!"  He ran toward where the portal had been opened, and managed to sneak a glance at Kagome.  "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized, knowing how weak it was.

Kouga continued pounding Jaken against the wall, as Shippo continued to rid the ship of anything that might cause it to explode, just in case.  "Can't go with you guys to the island, huh?  Not strong enough, huh?  I'm the bloody leader of the wolf tribe and you stick me in the ship to play baby-sitter!" 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kouga. "Kouga." Sesshomaru warned and sent his whips flying, slashing everything in sight. "Jaken. Get to the portal." Sesshomaru said pointedly and then leapt after Inuyasha.

Kouga growled and then stopped beating up the now unconscious Jaken.  He undid the rope that was holding Jakotsu, who still believed he was blind and tied the small demon to the other end, planning on dragging them back through the portal. Shippo was hiding.  Kouga spotted him anyway, the tail twitching.  He sighed.  "I'm not going to make you come if you don't want to, kid."

Shippo stopped pretending to be a stool and returned to his normal form.  "Really?"

"Yeah, Shippo, really.  I mean, how could I break up you and Inuyasha?  You've been pretty much inseparable since you came to court.  And I have to leave somebody here to make sure that Inuyasha's okay and that Miroku's chick doesn't go crazy and kill him.  So that's you, understand?"  Shippo nodded and Kouga hit him as a big brother would his little brother.

Miroku watched Inuyasha make off. "Sango, we have to get this ship moving - NOW!"

Sango nodded.  "I can do that."  She really wanted to go and kick the crap out of Sesshomaru, but… "Just follow them, would you?  Go and close the portal so that crazy bastard can't come back here and hurt more people like he did to my family!  If you won't let me fight him, then you have to go and have some sort of help in his downfall as my husband!"  She poked him hard in the chest before she began to shout out orders.  The ship was in a bad state, but all it had to do was to make it back home.

Miroku nodded and quickly grazed a kiss over her throat. "He won't bother you ever again. Besides, the demons in the other world will kill him. We will avenge your family, but not now. Today isn't the day." Miroku promised her and leapt off of the boat, landing in the water. He swam for it and then ran once the water was shallow enough.

"Are you using me as bait?" Kagome demanded in Inuyasha's ear, though she clenched tighter to him as he ran. "What did you mean by exploits together?" Kagome question innocently.

"You know, sexual ones.  I can't insult that well.  Tell you what: I'll fight, you try and make him pissed off!" he growled, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Kagome blinked. "How the hell do I piss him off?!" Kagome demanded then a thought struck her. "Hold on to my legs, would you?" Kagome asked wrapping her legs around him tighter. Grabbing her bow, Kagome twisted around and shot an arrow through the air towards Sesshomaru. Its power left a blazing trail behind. "Think that'll work?"

Inuyasha was starting to grow tired, but he refused to give up.  Kagome's life depended on it.  He stopped when he got to the portal, hoping that Kagome's arrows had gotten his brother irked enough to become unstable.  The portal made him feel nauseous.  He gripped Kagome's legs tighter, fearful of having her slip into the swirling void that filled the acropolis of the island.  He spun around, trying to work out the rest of the plot.  Okay, he had a pissed off demon leaping at his heels, and he needed to trick him into a portal.  How the hell was he supposed to do that?  "Got any more ideas?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome could hear his breathing, she saw the sweat that collected on his brow. Worry fought at her. "I do." Kagome said and sliced the arrow in her hand across her wrist then forcefully pressed it to Inuyasha's mouth. "Don't fight, it gives energy." Kagome said and looked right ahead, the trees were rustling and there was an angry roar. 

Kagome doubled backed. A roar?

Looking up, Kagome saw a giant dog demon standing far above the trees and looking down at them. "That's... not..." Kagome began but then the dog demon breathed down at them, its toxic breath killing everything around. 'He lost the throne?!' Kagome thought, swearing.  She never wanted to meet this Naraku. Feeling the pull of the portal, Kagome began to worry. "Can you cause him to get close enough that the portal would pull him in?"

At first he tried to resist her, but then he accepted her gift, gulping her blood down.  Her scent enveloped him and for a moment he wanted to swing her around and kiss her until she was breathless, but he reminded himself that there would be plenty of time for that later.

He pulled her wrist away, and held it tightly, hoping to maybe help to stop the blood flow.  The last thing he'd need is to have her pass out.  Inuyasha wondered if she even had the energy to give him. He couldn't worry about hat now!  It was already too late!

"Yeah, actually, it is," he told her.  He took another flying leap, this one right over the portal.  The suction it caused as he balanced on the other side of it pulled at his clothes.  It was dangerous, but maybe he could get the suction to help him.  Kagome could feel it too.  He only hoped that his brother was angry enough to fall for it and step into the portal. 

Inuyasha doubted he could leap over the portal again.  He'd almost gotten caught in the drag.  Straightening, he smiled at her.  "I bet you fifteen minutes of your time that you can't hit him in the eye from here.  If you hit him I'll do whatever you want for fifteen minutes, but if you miss, you get to do whatever I want for fifteen minutes."

Kagome twisted around to look at him. Arching her brow, Kagome strung the arrow through the bow. "Any ideas what I should have you do for fifteen straight minutes after I hit him?" Kagome asked, intentionally breathing close to his ear. Kagome then released the arrow.

He shrugged after she had let the arrow fly.  "Well, having you come up with something is all part of the fun," he said, wishing that his brother would just die already.  The arrow flew true, and Sesshomaru missed such a small target as he tried to swipe it out of the way.  The arrow struck him in the nose instead of the eye. "Aw.  Well, I'll give you seven minutes for hitting the bastard."

Kagome shook her head. "A deal is a deal, and we stick by our deals Inuyasha." Kagome said allowing herself a little squeeze of his shoulders. "Fifteen minutes." She promised then added. "Anything you want me to do. Look out!" Kagome shouted when the green cloud of poison came at them.

Leaping away, he watched as the poison got sucked into the vortex.  It seemed that anything demonic got captured in there.  That might mean Kagome was in danger too.  But it meant that the pull wouldn't be as strong for Inuyasha as it was for Sesshomaru.  Inuyasha was only half demon, after all.  He got a plan.

Kneeling down so that she could slide off, he told her his idea.  "If we can even get him close to the portal, it might be strong enough so that he'll get sucked in.  We just need Miroku here so that he can close up the portal.  He wants to kill you.  He'll eventually try to come over here and reach you.  You have to keep the portal between you, but don't get too close to it!  I'm going to try and push him forward, okay?" he asked, doubting that she would appreciate being used as human fodder.

"Inuyasha, it's too dangerous!" Kagome said and looked around. Spotting Miroku, Kagome looked back at the portal. The other demons already went through it.... "You have to get him to change first. He's too big like this," Kagome said thoughtfully. She turned to get behind the portal but then turned and kissed him. "It's your last chance to go. I won't blame you." Kagome promised then ran to her position and began shooting arrows at Sesshomaru, without realizing how low she was running.

He was shocked but reacted immediately, even as he tried to figure out how to get Sesshomaru to change back.  Inuyasha had to make him run out of energy.  Sesshomaru didn't have a beautiful partner to lend him in a hand, though.  Inuyasha knew that his brother was starting to run low, it was just a matter of making him burn his energy quicker.  He caught up to Kagome and grabbed her, then kissed her passionately.  Though he was pleased by it very much, Inuyasha knew that his brother was pissed off by the sight.  When he let her go, slowly as it pained him to do so, all traces off the demon he could have easily been at the start of the fight had vanished to leave only his heart behind.  "If I go, it will be because I had to, not because I wanted to."  And with that he left, and ran around the portal, not daring to leap over it, drawing his sword which had once again become a demon's fang.

Sesshomaru deflected the arrows with ease and then morphed back to his human form. A beacon of light, he advanced on Inuyasha. His sword slashed across his brother's chest. "Noble effort. But worthless in the long run." Sesshomaru attacked again with his sword, the blade reflecting the moon light and shinning with its own inner demonic powers. "You are keeping me." Sesshomaru said, raising his eyes to where Kagome stood now arrowless. "Was she worth it?" He asked in a cold uncaring voice.

Barely managing to block Sesshomaru's attack, Inuyasha slipped his hand in his shirt and felt the wound.  It was long, but shallow.  It would heal soon enough, he just had to be a little bit more careful.  "If you don't know the answer, then obviously she didn't 'respond' to you like we do to each other."  How could his brother possibly comprehend the idea of seeing fireworks when they kissed or the feeling of his blood running hotter than hellfire when he smelled her?

His attacks were as fast as lightning as he attacked, trying to move so that his advances would help push Sesshomaru into the portal.  "Why don't you just make it easier on yourself on jump on in?  I'm staying right here."  Then, with a lunge that almost hit Sesshomaru, he added, "Where I _belong_."

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. Assaulting Inuyasha again with his sword, Sesshomaru laughed. It was a cold sound. "Belong? Among humans? You might stink of them, but you aren't one of them. You never will be. And fucking her won't help. You'll never be accepted. So just die. Won't you?" Sesshomaru asked lunging forward, and feeling a weight full upon him. The stupid girl was trying to tackle him.

"Inuyasha! Now!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!"  His anger fought through his surprise and attacked while his brother tried to dislodge the priestess.  His approach was silent and he knocked the sword out of his brother's hands, his power sending it flying in the air.  It was sucked into the portal.  The pull of it ripped at his clothes and his hair. It felt like they were in a tornado.  Having all three of them so close to the portal seemed to have acted as a sort of magnet, and all the pull was directed at that one point.

How was the wind was torrential and yet his brother somehow managed to stay so serene looking?

Grabbing Kagome's shirt to steady her –and maybe himself too- he kicked his brother square in the chest.  As Sesshomaru's feet lifted of the ground, the pull grew even stronger.  The portal could sense the demonic scent and knew the owner was weak, so it increased its strength, pulling and sucking at the evil aura as hard as it could until it got what it wanted.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, the words ripped right from his throat as he formed them.  Stabbing his sword into he ground, he prayed it would hold.  Kagome held on to his blood-splattered haori, and his free arm held her between himself and his anchor.  "Start the closing ritual!"  

Miroku walked up to the side of the portal and pulled a crystal out of place.

The portal closed. Smiling sheepishly, the once monk grinned. "That's the tricky thing about portals. They are easier to close then they are to open."

He fell into the dirt when the pull suddenly stopped.  Pulling himself up, he glared at Miroku.  "A little unimaginative and anti climactic, don't you think?" he asked.  Inuyasha smiled after wards, and he turned to look at Kagome.  She was pale, making her cheeks and eyes all the more brighter when she smiled back at him.  He let go of her to brush her hair.  "That was stupid, and headstrong and, and… and probably the exact same thing I would have done," he admitted before he pulled her into his arms for a celebratory kiss.

Kagome burst into laughter against his lips. "Not now…" She whispered to him. However she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "You didn't leave..." Kagome said this time feeling tears touch her eyes. "I wasn't sure... But you didn't..." Kagome said holding on to him as though for dear life. Looking over his shoulder at Miroku, Kagome smiled softly. He looked worse for wear too.

"We better get back," Kagome said, seeing Miroku's obvious relief. They waited until Miroku collected all of the needed things, and began the journey to the shore of the island. Kagome couldn't help but notice the jaunty jump in Miroku's step as he walked along. 

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they followed Miroku hand in hand. "Were you serious about Sesshy Jr.?"

He stopped, and pulled her to a stop as well, letting the monk wonder ahead.  He lifted his hand from the sword and cupped Kagome's chin in his hand, his eyes the gentle amber color they were when he was being honest with her.  How he could he tell her what he truly felt about such a serious matter?  But when he looked at her he had to smile.  "I would never torture our kid with such a horrific name," he teased as he began to rub his thumb over her blushing cheek.

"As far as I'm concerned, Kagome, my brother did nothing at all to you.  And neither did I.  You're still as beautiful and innocent as the day when you shot two arrows through my shoulder, and you always will be.  And, oddly enough, I'm fairly certain that was when I fell in love with you.  Whatever happens in life, happens, and we can accept it because we have each other.  And if you are pregnant, the chances are far better it's mine, and I don't care whose kid it is, because _you're_ the mother.  And because I'll be the father, no matter what."

Kagome stared at him in shock, then disgust and literally pushed him into the water. "What do you mean 'chances are it's mine'!?" Kagome shouted at him and began kicking at him. Battle with Sesshomaru or not, he was doubting her virtue and that was enough to get her blood boiling again. 

Miroku paused and looked behind him. He couldn't help but wince, Kagome was seriously beating Inuyasha up. "Right now... I am quite happy with my decision for Sango..." Miroku muttered and resumed his advance to the ship, swimming the rest of the way. 

Shippo was the one who threw the rope overboard for him to catch and climb up with. Dripping water all over the deck, he pushed back his bangs and grinned at Shippo. "Thanks." He said and looked around for Sango.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Sango's hands were on her hips.  As soon as she saw Miroku she forgot whatever it was that she was supposed to yell at him for, and she leapt on him, not caring that his clothes were soaked and knowing that he wouldn't care that there was demon blood on hers.  Sango kissed him soundly, pulling out his ponytail and laced her fingers in his hair as her tongue enticed him into kissing her back just as soundly.  Which wasn't all that hard to do, considering it was Miroku.  She completely forgot about Sesshomaru, and smiled at him as she pulled away after she found herself breathless and her brain foggy.  "I love you, you perverted monk, but if you ever hit on another girl again I'll… I'll… I'll make sure that you never get your male heir!"  She kissed him again, sighing and rubbing her nose against his.  "And I'm sorry that I ever doubted that you'd come back to me."

Miroku pulled back and groaned. "Sango, it's force of habit..." Miroku explained, his hand feeling up her beautifully rounded posterior. "It's not like I would do anything with them…" Miroku stopped and stared at his minx of a wife. "What do you mean male heir?" Miroku questioned knowing that stuff she slipped into her sake didn't differentiate between sexes. "You know, there are certain positions which insure-" Miroku stopped when he noticed the women looking at him. "It's alright! I'm her husband! And to those whom I proposed mothering my young- The job has been filled! Thank you!"

Kagome on the other hand, was not as loving and still kicking at Inuyasha. "Are you seriously doubting my virtue? I was a virgin before you- you-" Kagome let out a frustrated scream. "You think I slept with someone else?! Chances are it's yours?! CHANCES ARE?! Well, if I were pregnant there were no chances about it! It would be yours! You better bloody well be hoping I'm not though! To think.... You'd be a father? So kind! You know what? Forget it! I can raise a kid alone perfectly fine! Chances are... Hey, Shippo!" Kagome shouted as she trudged through the water towards the ship, ignoring Inuyasha. "Feel like marrying me?"

Limping through the water, he still managed to catch up to her.  His thoughts were bitter, though his heart was still happy.  Obviously they had gotten their meanings mixed up.  Inuyasha took her hand again.  "Kagome, I was trying to make a joke about how many times we had sex.  Not that I'm complaining or anything…."  He laughed nervously, afraid he was going to start beating him again.  "I don't doubt you at all. I lo… Shippo?"  He looked at the ship to see the short demon waving a friendly arm.  "_Shippo_?  I try and tell you that I want to raise a family with you and you ask _Shippo_ to marry you?!"

Kagome turned around, causing splashes of water as she did. For a minute she simply glowed. "A family?" Kagome asked thinking back to the one she left. But then she narrowed her eyes. "Well, you have some way about it! Chances are? Sure, funny, but Inuyasha... The chances are 100% unless you want me to lower those chances." Kagome said then grinned. Her wet hair was matted and clung to her face. 

"Well…" Kagome said then stopped. "Actually, how tired are you?" Kagome asked looking him over. He looked exhausted. But still, she couldn't help wanting him. "I should hope you wouldn't complain, you are getting fifteen minutes after all." Kagome teased then looked up at the smiling demon, who obviously hadn't heard her. "Do you want to start a family now?" Kagome asked.

His eager laughter at her question died off when she asked her second one.  A family?  Now?  Inuyasha closed the gap between them.   "I just want you, right now.  We can make a family anytime we want, but right now I just want to be able to hold you, and kiss you, and not have to worry about my brother walking in unannounced and interrupting us.  And then after I have you, all I want is to be able to have a really long nap because I doubt I would have enough energy left to sit up, that's what I want."

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her just then and show her just how much he wanted and needed Kagome, but somehow he didn't think that everything was worked out between them and sex would not always fix it.  So instead he gazed deeply into her eyes and pulled her hand over his heart so that she could feel its pulse.  "The only reason why it's there is for you, Kagome."

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. "After that long nap of yours, will follow a long bath." Kagome whispered then grinned, enjoying the feel of the waves splashing against them. "When I meant a family, I meant take in Shippo... He's alone in this world, and he looks up to you..." Kagome explained running her fingers over his chest, tenderly touching his wounds. "I'm glad I was awake that night," Kagome whispered kissing his jaw and seductively passing her tongue over the spot where she had bitten him. "When we get back to the village, you owe me a door. Then we can lock it whenever we want, no one to interrupt us." Kagome said, seeing it all now and loving it. "I want to love you, and I want to know you," Kagome whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I've never felt so alive. You didn't leave. You're here with me... And we can be as loud as we want." Kagome said laughing into his mouth, while kissing him joyfully.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked already starting to untie his jacket. "When we get back, I want us to do it better this time." She said blushing. "I want us to trade blood on purpose, knowing what we're doing and I want a marriage fitting this world too." Kagome explained then smiled impishly. "We can come up with our ritual, fitting _our_ world."

Next week: The Epilogue…. Or is it?


	20. The New Moon

AN: Goooood morning, Vietnam! Guess who has to go write a three hour exam todays? That's right! So I figure, if I have to through hell today, on a SATURDAY no less, I figure I'm going to take Inuyasha and Miroku down with me…. coughs In a purely non sexual way, of course.

Glad to see that everyone liked Sango's 'dress in drag and do the hoolah' comment. Yes, you're right of course, that comment was made by Timon from 'The Lion King', and the credit deserves to be given, but honestly… if we put that disclaimer in the last chapter, it would have ruined the effect!

Miroku: That was Emmie's comment. She's my Miroku, that's for sure. And maybe we might find a way to make Sesshoumaru have that painful death so many people want.

Sweethang: Eh, even I don't know if it's over not or yet. That all depends one where we decide to end this chapter.

Drake: Mary Poppins? See… this is why I shouldn't go into an exam. My mind: Mary Poppins…. Sango…. Miroku…. Miroku as Mary Poppins…. No, it just wouldn't go over well.

RedHerring: Um… coughs and goes red If you think that this has "great citrusy moments" just wait till the next story comes out. giggles I've been so corrupted….

Storymind: You will know…. Of say…. Chapter three or so of the next story? shhh! It's a secret though…

Tsuki: Emmie? Can I be on the throne? I wanna be a demon Queen! Oh, oh oh! I got be Malefacent! …Why am I on such a Disney kick??

Kouga: Sesshy is an awesome character, so as much as we want to keep him locked up in the closet, we can't. Emily should have known that chains would keep a full demon down for long.

Summer Wind: we will. We will write so many fics, you will have to steal our net connections to make us stop. And you don't want to do that. Otherwise, I'd die of worry.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! huggles the reveiwers I love you even more since none of you got all scary and threatened to hurt us for our lack of updates… what? For all of last month or something? Bah! Stupid net… oh well! Enjoy!!

_Chapter Twenty: The New Moon_

Inuyasha turned away from the window when he felt a priestess enter the room. He smiled at Kaede, the young girl from the ship. She was wearing the red and white outfit of a priestess, and her face was red, yet even after a month's time, he could not bring himself to look into her eyes because of his guilt. Inuyasha smiled at her anyway. "You look nice it them, Kaede. They suit you."

Her cheeks went redder. "Thank you, Lord Inuyasha."

His smile grew kind instead of nervous. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kaede? It's just Inuyasha. I rebelled against my brother and my station. And I wouldn't have it anyway," he sighed when he saw Kagome pass in the hall behind Kaede.

They had been living together for almost a month. Inuyasha had never been so content with his life. But outside of the house… it was a different story. Staring down at the gold band on his finger, he knew that his brother would never be completely correct. Some people in the town accepted him, like Kaede and her family who now let the young girl study with Kagome, but yes, there would be others who never completely accepted him, and Inuyasha could deal with that, at least for a little while. Sooner or later he knew he could get the townspeople could come around and see that his form was half-demon, but that he was a good person inside.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be more correct to say he'd been tamed.

The front door slammed and Inuyasha excused himself to go and pick Shippo off the ground as he tried to slink away to his rooms. Of course, they had made the young demon go off to school. Inuyasha was aware of how hard it would be, a little fox demon in a class filled with kids, but he had soon built a reputation for himself as the class clown. "Don't slam the door, Shippo. You'll break it. How was school?"

"Fine." Dangling from Inuyasha's large hand by his head, Shippo didn't seem to mind and instead stared at the other ex-demon Prince. "Inuyasha, how come people like me, but cross the street when you walk by?"

"Because I'm the one who led the party that stole most of their females," he growled, regretting the whole thing. Altogether, the death toll had been low. Of the hundred women taken, only four had met premature deaths, and one boy. Inuyasha knew that those families would be the hardest to win over.

Kagome came out from the yard, a basket of herbs in her hand and stopped in front of them. Looking slightly flustered. "Don't you go off on that again!" Kagome demanded, the basket hitting the floor with a thud. "It wasn't your fault," Kagome said and smiled warmly at Shippo, glaring at Inuyasha for how he was carrying him.

Collecting Shippo in her arms, the little demon scurried up her shoulder to perch on her shoulder like a parrot, or rather an over energetic scolwler. "You're a different person," Kagome said smiling up at him softly. "They'll get use to you," Kagome promised, but her heart still fell somewhat. The past month indoors had been bliss, out doors... Kagome could pretend not to hear the whispers, to ignore the looks, but beneath it all, she still felt them all. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered again, her brown eyes warm.

"You led the party, but you also led the party to retrieve them. And that," Kagome said with strong belief, "is what counts." With that, she picked Shippo off of her arm and held him out to Inuyasha. "Now, you two go off and do something. I'll make supper," Kagome said picking the herb basket back up and bobbing down the hall.

"Kaede! Come, I'll show you how to make Shippo's favorite dish," she called to the girl who miraculously enough, had only one scar to show from the whole kidnapping, an eye patch to cover her wounded eye.

Inuyasha watched her walk off, and smiled at the demon that now perched on his shoulder. "As much as I love her, she can't cook." A ladle flew at his head. Inuyasha retrieved the sword, which was no longer transforming into a fang, and snuck out of the house with Shippo. "We'll have about half an hour, so I guess it's time for demon lessons."

Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to make sure that Shippo knew how to control his demon powers and that they would grow as he became older. An uncontrolled demon, Inuyasha knew, could take out a whole village without meaning to. Inuyasha also wanted to believe that Sesshomaru wouldn't return, but the part of him which knew his brother refused to accept that Sesshomaru would merely lie in the other world. He'd seek revenge, sooner or later. And when that happened, then they could very well need Shippo's help.

Walking down the street, Inuyasha tried to ignore the blank stares, surprised looks and whispers which were painfully clear with his senses.

"Look! There goes Kagome's demon. The lazy mutt doesn't even have a job."

"True, but remember when Aria's house was burning down? The flames were out of control and he just ran right up and barged into the house and saved everyone."

"He'll corrupt our Priestess."

"With a body like that, I don't think she'd mind the corruption."

"It just isn't natural!"

'Natural? Feh! What do these people know about nature?'

When they were outside the city gates, Inuyasha nodded to Shippo, and smiled. "Race you."

After demon lessons were over, Inuyasha was feeling much better, and confidently walked through the village with Shippo sitting in his shoulders, his hands wound in Inuyasha's silver hair so he wouldn't fall off. The rumors and whispers were no better than before, but when he heard a teenage boy insult Kagome's virtue from being on the pirate ship, Inuyasha stopped and slowly turned to glare at them. He didn't even have to throw a comeback for the youth to silence himself.

He walked back inside and stuck their piled heads into the kitchen door, his smile teasing. "The cooking smells good. I guess it must mean that Kaede cooked it."

Kagome whirled about on the heel of her foot. "You're not getting any of it," Kagome muttered and went to set the table. Kagome then began the usual task of going from the table to the kitchen and bringing out the small bowls of rice, the little egg dishes and the new recipe she tried out 'Ramen'. The whole time she was smiling to herself rather contentedly.

Going out to the yard, Kagome wanted to retrieve a couple of herbs that she thought would go nicely with the ramen. What she saw there, she didn't expect. A few teenage boys with pitch forks. "Are you lost?" Kagome asked simply.

One of the boys, the ring leader it would seem spat. "Demon lover!"

Kagome didn't seem to react, she just smiled. "Yes, my husband is," she replied simply, grown use to the insults. "Haku," Kagome addressed the boy. "I'd hate to go and tell your father what you've been doing. I doubt he'd be happy to know that while he's getting better- thanks to my care and my husband's tending- his son is out harassing us," Kagome said, slowly losing her temper. "Get out of here!" Kagome yelled when they didn't move.

Looking slightly guilty the boys ran off, leaving Kagome with her sinking feeling. Turning around, she saw one of the women from the village stand right outside her hut. Bracing herself, Kagome knew that she was in for another mocking. What was so hard for people to accept? She didn't understand. Inuyasha was good, he saved their daughters and wives, he helped them out when they needed his demonic strength, he loved her...

The woman smiled. "Boys will be boys. Ignore them," she urged and walked away.

Those few kind words were enough to light up some hope in Kagome's heart. Picking up the herbs, Kagome returned to the house just to find Shippo and Inuyasha had already devoured dinner. "Well, I guess my cooking isn't that bad after all." Kagome said pretending to be upset as she put her hands on her hips. Sitting down beside Inuyasha, Kagome snuck her hand into his, enjoying the feel of his band pressing into her skin. "So, the Ramen was a success?"

"Think you can make ramen every night?" he asked with a smile. Kagome knew that her cooking was superb, Inuyasha just liked to tease her. "Shippo, homework."

Shippo pouted. "What happened to desert?"

He frowned at the fox. "You just ate two helpings! How can you have room for desert? You're only, like 5! Go do your homework and then you can have some sweets, otherwise your stomach will burst like a balloon!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha when he thought the married man wasn't looking and waddled his way upstairs.

"So, how's Kaede's training going? Taught her how to shoot a demon yet?" Inuyasha asked, seeing that the other priestess was gone, probably home.

Kagome watched Shippo and tried her best, really, to hide the mischievous grin she had when he stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't help start playing with strands of his hair. "No…" Kagome said and sighed dramatically. "There are no demons around I want to be shot." Kagome said now meeting his eyes with a warm, private just for him, look. "At least, by anyone else."

"Otherwise, her training is fine. She'll be a good Priestess. I like her bravery. Plus, she has sass about her," Kagome said grinning when she remembered how Kaede got Shippo to do all of the laundry and put Miroku down with a look. "What about you? How are you?" she asked not quite looking him in the eye, still feeling guilty. She had thought it would be better then it was in town, but wounds were still tender over the Pirate raid so no one was too welcoming. It would get better in time, Kagome knew that, but for now it was hard and she was suffering guilt for making him stay.

Giving her cheek a kiss, he nuzzled her ear. "Don't even think of giving me that look."

He didn't mention that if anybody deserved to be feeling like shit, it was him. He wasn't certain if she knew or not, but every once in a while he woke up in a cold sweat and felt as if he was going ill. It didn't look it from the outside, but inside the conscience of his human side held Kagome's broken wrist and bruised cheek over his head like a swinging axe, slowly tearing his insides to pieces as his dreams forced him to replay the moments when he had hurt her over and over in his head.

"I stayed here because I wanted to, Kagome. Despite what the villagers might say, I belong here, with you."

"Actually, no," Kagome said hearing the door to Shippo's room shut and the whine of his mushrooms. Slicing him a sideways look, Kagome arched her brow. "You've been teaching him. Last time it was a mess cleaning up those mushrooms..." Kagome reminded but turned off of the subject. Since Shippo was busy... Kagome leaned over and held Inuyasha's face in both of her healed hands, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You belong with me upstairs," she said with a blush. Circling her arms around him, Kagome left a trail of feather light kisses up his jaw. "It'll get better, just let the villagers wounds heal... They'll see you how I see you," Kagome promised, her blush deepening. "Well, maybe not quite how I see you."

Recalling what he'd heard one of the villagers say, Inuyasha shrugged even as he slipped his arms under her to pick her up and carry her up the stairs as he had done on their wedding night and many times since then. "You never know, Kagome," he teased, as he smelled her hair. Honestly, he would never see what his brother had been complaining about. Kagome smelled wonderful. "I think it's all because of the ears."

Kagome loved this little ritual they had. Inuyasha would lay her on the bed and she'd sit up watch him walk over and lock the door before turning back to her. She would sit and begin to unbind her hair while watching the glow deepen in his amber eyes, and he'd begin removing his jacket. In the past month, they had gone through these steps many times. Sometimes he would come into the room, and without a word she'd move into his arms. Outside the bedroom, they were partners to everything.

But they also acted as though they were meeting for the first time. They spoke to each other with growing ease, until they didn't need to finish their sentences before the other completed them, they asked questions about their pasts and answered them without the least hesitancy. Reaching out to him, Kagome touched his ears, recalling the purrs she received when she once accidentally grazed her teeth over one. "Probably. They are so cute," Kagome said tracing her fingers over his nail like claws. "Maybe if you twitched them more often around the girls, it would help… But then again, I'm not sure how much I like the idea," Kagome teased before the rest of her sentence was cut off by his mouth. "I really need to go get some more of that stuff from Sango," Kagome murmured.

"Maybe you should just ask her to teach you how to make it. Then you wouldn't have to worry about it. But I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. It's Sango, after all. She probably makes it in barrels." He smiled at the thought as his fingers undid the bindings of her shirt. Sitting beside her on the bed, his kisses trailed down to her belly button and back up, almost making a bee line for her ears. He loved nibbling on them and making her laugh.

Never in the month had they been together had Inuyasha brought up his brother and what had gone on in the bedroom on the ship. He knew that Kagome would bring that up herself when she was ready to talk about it. So whenever they had been together, it had always been like their first night together. Inuyasha was always slow, and compliant to what Kagome wanted. Each night they were together he was learning more about her as they walked while they kissed, and he often felt that he was looking at her again for the first time.

"Actually, she does. She and Miroku have a whole cupboard full of it in their kitchen." Kagome said letting her hands explore the same way his were over her. Mimicking his every move, well, almost. Smiling like a vixen, Kagome knew a few things he liked. Grazing her nails down his chest and over her abs, she loved the low purring sound that vibrated through his chest. Licking her lips, Kagome leaned back and watched his amber eyes blaze. She loved more then anything the look in his eyes. You could see the passion and the love there blend together like a flame. And all she wanted to do when she saw him was make him as happy as he made her feel.

When he laid over her, Kagome put up her hands to stop him. The timing, was less then perfect judging by the scowl on his face, but she had been keeping it bottled up inside of her for a month, and she had to tell him. "Remember that second night?" Kagome asked blushing as the memories swarmed over her. "After the storm, well," Kagome felt bad recalling her words. Wrapping her fingers through his, Kagome sighed contently, feeling the graze of their rings against each other. "I didn't mean it," Kagome explained. "It never hurt. Well, it did for a second but then it was nice and, I love having you as a lover," Kagome said in a rush of breath, surprised if he'd even be able to make anything of it out. "I love you."

"I know," he said in response to both her profession of love and her honesty. He ran his lips over hers, smiling as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're a horrible liar, Kagome Higurashi." Saying her last name with her first made him smile even more. It had such a pretty ring to it. He loved the way it felt when he said it. Inuyasha still had not been able to admit his feelings for her verbally. He could tell others he loved her, but the words were choked in his mouth when he looked at her. Instead it shone through in everything else he did, from the way he looked at her, to the way he was always lurking behind her, like a guardian angel in the day and a moonbeam at night.

"What do you mean I am a terrible liar?" Kagome demanded to know as she wrapped her legs around him. "How do you know I'm not the best liar around?" Kagome asked tightening her grip on his hand. "Or that I am lying right now for that matter?" Kagome continued the silly conversation.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I think you're confused Kagome. You're laying down right now, but you're not lying." He silenced her with kisses that made him forget there was a world outside their bedroom. Inuyasha bit her bottom lip gently. He wanted to play with her hair while they talked, but he liked the feeling of their hands entwined and steadying each other. Some nights they never let go of each other until the sun began to light the sky and then it was because of necessity, not because they wanted to. "When did you fall in love with me, Kagome?"

"I might be double lying." Kagome pointed out. Releasing his hands, Kagome couldn't help it, she really wanted to play with his hair, she looked up at him. When he lowered himself, Kagome moved her hands down to his hips and sighed softly. She loved it when they were one, it was though now it wasn't only their souls that were connected, but their bodies too. And that's what it always was with them, being connected as though they completed each other. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked into his, loving how molten gold they seemed. "When you stood me down in the hall in the ship," Kagome told him slowly. It was very hard to concentrate when he kissed her and made her feel the way she was.

He could barely remember that. It seemed so long ago, and unimportant. He pulled the covers of their naked form, knowing how Kagome got cold sometimes. Inuyasha kissed the small scar on her neck, and heard her moan softly in response. It was almost hard to hear it over his purring as she touched him. He tried to quiet himself, knowing that Shippo was right next door studying, but his body would not have it. He grinned. Inuyasha may no longer have been a pirate, or a prince, but every now and then he could still be a scoundrel. "What do you want me to do next, Kagome?" he teased.

"Take me up on our bet." Kagome said in a breathless whisper, enjoying how he knew what she liked, how he tucked the blanket around them. Sometime, they'd have to try this out during the day, when it didn't get cold. "I still owe you fifteen minutes of anything you want. Remember?" Kagome asked picking up their pace again. She liked it when he purred, she even more liked it when she could prove to him that she could be a scoundrel as much as him. Reaching out to grab the sheet, Kagome nipped at his shoulder. This is what was beautiful about them, not only did each enjoy receiving, but loved giving as well. "I want you to say my name, Inuaysha." Kagome panted against his lips. Much like he had their first time, wanting to hear his name. "I want you to tell me how you feel," Kagome added, feeling like all that was needed to complete this perfect sensuous moment, was to hear those three tiny words come from his mouth, words she knew meant nothing, because his actions spoke them already in volumes, but all the same wanting to hear them.

"Kagome," he breathed, trying to say the rest, and finding the words threatening to crack his heart. Instead he said it repeatedly as he matched the pace she set, his purring dulled by the sound of his ragged breath. Closing his eyes, he managed to sigh, blissful for that wonderful moment when they really were one. "Kagome, I love you." And, almost fearing his words sounded fake, he kissed her gently, his touch becoming hotter as they progressed.

Tasting salt on his lips, Kagome opened her eyes to realize it was her own tears she tasted on him. Licking her lips and drying her tears, Kagome felt like she was soaring, as though her heart was flying when the warmth spread all over her, flowing through her. His mouth descended on hers, keeping her shouts silent as to not to disturb Shippo. "It took you long enough," Kagome sighed. Holding him to her, Kagome didn't want him to move off of her just yet. Kissing his cheek, Kagome buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, her lips marking the same sport she had bitten a month ago. "Your body can't possibly be this warm," she thought out loud and blushed when she heard herself.

Still feeling the waves of passion they had shared, the time hardly registered to Kagome as she stared out of the window at the moonless sky. "We're going to miss the town festival," Kagome said after a moment, that her mind cleared up enough to actually form a thought that wasn't connected with how good it felt to be one with him, or how she didn't want to change position and remain like this forever.

"Then let's just miss it," he said, his cheeks red when she made the comment about how warm he was. He followed her gaze and realized then what night it was. Inuyasha meant to swear mentally, but he accidentally let it slip. He'd completely lost track of what night it was. He'd never told Kagome about what happened on the night of the new moon.

'Fate must be laughing at me, putting me in this position on this night.' Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair, as he thought about how he didn't want to leave their warm bed. His demon side wanted to run away and hide for the night, but his heart told him to tell Kagome all his secrets. She was his wife! She had a right to know!

Kissing her, he had to pull himself away, though his body protested very much when he did so. "I'd prefer staying home tonight, but nothing says that you and Shippo can't go. I'm going to go and help myself to more of that ramen. I've worked up an appetite." He smiled at her as he put on some clothes.

Stopping by Shippo's room on the way down, he heard the little demon trying to repeat his times tables and continued. When he was grabbing his chopsticks, he felt the changes take place. Looking at his shoulder, he saw that his hair was black. His old self told him to run and hide, but the part of him that Kagome had indeed tamed walked back upstairs. Would it be so bad if he went to the festival tonight? Everybody would know his secret, but nobody would look at him and see a demon. And then there was the worst thought of all: how would Kagome react? He'd managed to finish off the bowl of ramen by the time he got back into the bed room. "Kagome?"

Kagome had her back towards him revealing only a half-closed gown, one hand collecting her long black hair atop her head, the other one pinning it into place. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder and blinking for a moment before freaking out and screaming. Making a grab for a small statuette off of the wardrobe, Kagome stopped with her hand raised over her head, ready to throw it at the intruder with all of her might. But then she got a good look at him, and both her eyebrows shot up into her long hanging brows. "Inuyasha?" she squeaked.

He waved the chopsticks at her before setting down the empty bowl. Inuyasha's face was emotionless, and his eyes were still filled with all the emotions Kagome stirred in him, though they were covered in a mask of guilt. "I forgot to mention that I turn human once a month," he admitted quietly. Inuyasha stared back at her, his hands motionless at his sides. "Did you want me to prove it to you or something, Kagome? You look nice with your hair up, by the way."

Kagome stood there blinking, nodding and gaping. "So… You just forgot to mention this?" Kagome asked in a slightly shaky voice. "That's one of those things, like… If I were to start gaining weight and tell you that I forgot to tell you I was pregnant," Kagome said ranting on without thinking as she still worked to take this in. He was cute as a human! Damn hot too! But most of all, this was a side of him she didn't know and... His eyes though their color was different, still looked the same. There was the same soul staring back at her. "Yeah, um, you know what? Uh, proof… Would be nice…" Kagome said still in shock, though she didn't really need any proof, she saw it was him but still… "You're human!" Definite after shock.

Inuyasha nodded and brushed back his hair as he sighed. He had been kind of busy since they had returned home. He wanted to walk over and kiss her, but he doubted that kissing would be the proof his identity. Inuyasha thought a moment before he smiled half heartedly. "The first time you met Sango you two got wasted together. And then you ruined another one my shirts."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "I don't remember ruining your shirt," Kagome lied. She would blame it all on the booze. That was a good plan.

'Of course the booze would have made her forget,' he grumbled. He sighed and picked something that she would actually recall. "You asked Shippo to marry you."

Damn! Kagome quickly rummaged through her mind. She'd forget it. Mmmhmm! Blame it on shock. Drive him insane. This was her husband. He was human. He was...A drop dead cute gorgeous human who she'd really love to - She just did that fifteen minutes ago. "I don't remember that," she added and wondered if she was pulling off the lying bit good, now that she wasn't laying on the bed.

"Oh, you're just trying to piss me off now, aren't you?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow. With a speed that would make a stranger wonder if he really was human, he crossed the room, took her by her shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss that was a replica of the one he'd given her when he feared he might be telling her goodbye. Still supporting her in his arms, he couldn't help but grin at her. "I certainly hope you'd remember that."

Kagome ignored his comments. He was a cad. But his ears were... Gone! Kagome couldn't help but pout as her fingers massaged his scalp then noticed something even better... Human ears! "I'm not sure," Kagome said sucking on her lower lip. "Freshen my memory." Kagome kissed his jaw and then his ear lobe, sucking on it lightly. "How does that feel?" Kagome asked wondering if anyone had done that to him while he was in human form.

It felt like tiny veins of electricity were spreading over his body. "Well, I can understand why you usually moan when I do that do you." He chuckled when she blew into his ear. "But, Kagome, if you keep doing that then you're never going to get to go to the festival because I'll barricade the door with the bed." Inuyasha pulled away and traced her lips with his fingers. "Does this mean that you like it?" he inquired hopefully.

Kagome stepped back and couldn't help but trace these softer features of him. "Yes… I like everything about you." Kagome reminded, still staring at him in wonder. "Um, how long are you going to be like this?" Kagome asked still trying hard to get over the shock before bouncing and almost losing her dress at the same time. "Can we spook Shippo or does he know?" Kagome asked then narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you coming with me to the festival or staying here?" Kagome asked, starting to think that maybe spending the night at home wasn't that bad an idea, especially now that he wouldn't be able to get free of ropes if she tied him. Kagome blushed at the thought, Miroku was really rubbing off on her.

He let her play with his hair and skin as he did up the dress for her. Sometimes dressing could be just as fun as undressing. "Shippo already knows. But if you want me to go with you to the festival, then I will. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life here, after all. If people watch us long enough, they'll figure out why I never come out of the house on the night of the full moon. Besides, people won't be able to see the demon tonight. You can have a fully human husband, for one night…." He stopped talking as he finished moving her obi to the back. "If that's what you want that is," he said, knowing full well that all she really wanted was him.

Kagome thought about it and shook her head, turning around she offered the back of the dress again. "Undo it. The people need to accept you as you first, before seeing other sides of you. They don't need to know you turn human to like you," Kagome said kicking off her shoes. "I'm going to stay home tonight," Kagome told him, looking over her shoulder at him. "All I want right now, is my husband Inuyasha," Kagome told him, thinking about it. "They won't notice. They'll watch, and hopefully by next month they'll come to accept enough that we can tell them. But otherwise, this remains within the family."

Inuyasha was more than happy to slowly start to undue her kimono again. His lips brushed hers softly. Kagome always tasted good. He didn't need yellow eyes or fangs to make his smile look as crafty as the devil's. "Want to see what else this human body can do?"

Kagome rubbed her neck and decided it would be better to sit rather then stand while chopping up the vegetables. She was aching. Sore. But worst of all tired, as long as the festivities were going on outside last night, they were inside too. Yawning, Kagome covered it up with the back of her hand. She was happy at least that Shippo had slept through it and was now on his way to school. His questions about the thumping during the night over breakfast really didn't help.

'Sango's stuff better be as good as she claims it to be,' Kagome thought with a scowl. He wasn't a demon but still had the stamina of one! Maybe the villagers were right. Maybe he was evil. Looking at him when he entered the kitchen, Kagome quickly wiped the thought away. Not evil, just with a really good stamina… Though even in his demon form, Kagome could see the bags under his eyes. It's a shame he was human only during that one night. At least they celebrated it. "Next time you barricade the door… Move the bed back before I go downstairs," Kagome muttered handing him a cup of tea. "It was hell squeezing through," Kagome said and went on to cutting the onions.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking rather sheepish. "Could you fix the head board today? We… took it out of shape," Kagome said with a blush. Was now a good time to bring up the fact that he owed her another door, their bedroom door was also damaged and had to fix a few other things around the bedroom? They really needed to stick to the bed and be gentle on it; she didn't know how many more fixing ups the bedroom could withstand.

"Yeah, sure." He seemed to barely have registered her as he took a sip of the offered tea. She knew him too well. Back in his demon form, he could practically hear her heart beating as he sat down at the kitchen table. Okay, so they had kind of knocked around some stuff, but Inuyasha would always maintain that it had been Kagome's fault. She'd provoked him when she tied him to the bed post.

And then the little witch had tickled him until he had tears running down his face.

She'd been asking for it. Turn about was fair play after all.

He rubbed his head, his eyes lingering on Kagome. A small smile began to pull at his face. "I guess this means that we can't tease Miroku about being such a sex addict anymore. Do you think we should tell him about some of the stuff we did to help him and Sango write that new guide they were talking about?" If Inuyasha got to barricade himself and Kagome in their bedroom once a month then he was starting to look forward to the next time he became human. Now all they had to do was figure out what to do with Shippo….

Kagome nodded bleary-eyed. "What?" she asked, then, after another moment and a yawn, "Oh, well, we aren't addicts, we're just experimental." Kagome rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. She was so tired! She didn't see how she was going to last through the day without knocking out. "Can we leave the sideways blindfolded one out though?" Kagome said in reference to Miroku and Sango's book. "And the lap one?" Kagome begged, she really didn't need anymore odd looks from Miroku and Sango. "Oh, and we should probably leave the pre…stuff out too," Kagome said trying to figure out the best word to describe those.

At this point, Kagome was happy her hair was down and could fall over her face like a vale and hide its deepening crimson color. "Oh yeah, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking shy and bashful, "do those rope burns still hurt?"

Glancing down at his wrists, he shrugged. "Now that I'm in my demon form, not really." He leaned over the table and brushed her hair out of her face. "I will be getting revenge on you. You know that, right?" He laughed softly when her face went even more red. Inuyasha was about to kiss her in an attempt to wake her up a bit more, when there was a knock on the door. He growled and went to answer it. "Hold that thought."

Kagome looked up at him sleepily. "Wha?" Kagome asked losing track of what he was saying. What thought was she supposed to be holding? God, she was tired. 'Revenge on me?' Kagome thought with a gulp then groaned. "Not tonight!" Kagome shouted after him, nearly cutting her finger as she cut the vegetables, she really shouldn't doing this when she was so sleepy. "I'm too tired and sore," Kagome muttered. "Damn healing factor of his… Can't he be even a little worn out?! Stamina of a damn demon," she muttered not hearing who it was coming.

Answering the door, he smiled when he saw it was Miroku. He could forgive Miroku for ruining a perfectly good moment to kiss his wife. Inuyasha looked around, and then saw how miserable Miroku looked. "What? Is Sango pregnant already and now you can't…. ya know?"

"Good morning. And maybe. Besides, for your information you can still have sex, up till a certain point," Miroku said glaringly at Inuyasha. Entering Kagome's hut, wearing his Buddhist robes and sporting his staff he stepped in and arched a brow at Inuyasha. "Didn't we work on the happy-glow-after-sex-look?" Miroku asked and stopped abruptly when he saw the ten different shades of red Kagome was going. "Well, uh." Miroku actually felt flustered before turning to Inuyasha. "I passed Shippo on the way here. You shouldn't give him so much candy you know, he'll end up with no teeth before he is an adult…. Inuyasha, what did you do to her? She looks completely worn out!" Miroku accused kindly yet looked nervous all the same as he looked around the kitchen. "Sango isn't here?" he asked worriedly before taking a seat opposite Inuyasha.

"One: we don't give Shippo candy. It's wired enough as it is. Two: none of your damn business, and lastly, why would Sango be here? I'm sure that we kind of wish she were, because she's great company and all, but we haven't seen here since the ship docked and well all went our separate ways." Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, not liking this a little bit. He wanted to make a snide comment about Miroku losing his wife, but the knife Kagome held looked pretty sharp. Inuyasha didn't like this one little bit.

Kagome knotted her brows together. "I've seen her since, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out then placed the knife on the table and got up to get the tea from the stove. She immediately regretted it and threw a knife edged glare at Inuyasha. 'He could've been slightly gentler last night,' Kagome thought as she walked over and poured some tea for Miroku, thankfully retaking her seat and once again, glaring at Inuyasha. He wasn't sore. He was thinking about 'revenge'. Kagome was thinking more along the lines of him sleeping on the couch. 'Demon in the sac indeed! Especially when he's in human form.' Kagome tried not to laugh at the thought, but then seeing how taunt Miroku's face looked, she really did get worried.

Miroku went on explaining to Inuyasha, then sighed when he saw the perk of the ears. "I'll draw you a diagram. She has to be on her stomach and you need to-" This time Miroku was changing the colors when he saw Kagome's look. "Anyway, we did that and she went off to bathe this morning, but didn't return. I couldn't find a trace of her things by the spring either, so I hoped maybe she came here afterwards to gossip with Kagome, or get some muscle relaxants- that position is very tasking," Miroku explained to Inuyasha, and as though to prove it, cracked his back. Even though he was trying to lighten the situation, it was obvious how worried he was.

Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

If she was on her stomach, then were would be all the fun of kissing each other while in the middle of love making?

He nodded in his wife's direction but made no comment. Alright, he hadn't seen Sango in a month. "What were you guys doing so close to the village? I haven't been able to sense anything… okay, I know you two, you can both stop glaring at me like that, I know that I've been busy this past month." He rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should leave you two talk it over while I go fix our headboard."

"Oh, NOW you want to go fix it!" Kagome exclaimed and then narrowed her eyes at Miroku who was looking up at the kitchen ceiling. "What?" She asked at last.

"Isn't your bedroom right above the kitchen?"

"Yeah. So?" Kagome asked feeling testy. Inuyasha wanted to go fix a headboard rather then be there with them. Or massage her back... She wasn't a demon. She might be bendy but not that bendy. "Keh." Kagome muttered.

"You two made a crack form." Miroku commented and pointed with his staff at the ceiling.

Kagome looked up and moaned before looking at Inuyasha. "How about fixing that first?" She asked meekly, knowing that the heat she felt in her cheeks was a blush.

Miroku sighed heavily and shook his head. "So she hasn't been here?"

'Ah.' Now he knew why his wife was so testy. Inuyasha stood behind her and steadily rubbed her shoulders, his fingers working out the knots in her muscles with much more ease than he had been able to sew a jacket. From the sound of things, he doubted he could go and fix anything. They'd probably need to send out a search party. "No. Miroku, I know that I don't know Sango as well as you, but this honestly doesn't seem like the kind of thing she'd do. Run off and get a celebratory flask of sake, sure, but not take off entirely. This doesn't sound right as all."

And then he realized how stupid he sounded stating the obvious.

The door crashed open and Inuyasha's response was automatic. "Shippo! Don't slam the door! I've got enough to fix without having to fix that damn door again!"

"Shippo?" Kagome's puzzled face was slightly stern as the demon raced into the kitchen. "Why aren't you in school?"

The small demon panted, trying to catch his breath. "Sango… Myoga… nabbed!" This was all he was able to get out before he doubled over and took a deep breath trying again. "Sango's been kidnapped."

There was silence in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi Miroku! I missed you so much!"

What happened to Sango? Will Sesshomaru manage to defeat Naraku? Were all of Inuyasha's baby comments warranted? Watch for it! (PoF: Too much FY…. Oh, too much FY….)

**To Be Continued in… _'The Lies of the Heart'_…. **

**http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1835173**


End file.
